Nocturne of Tenebrae
by YEB
Summary: Allow me to regale you with a tale. In Tenebrae lived a savior that could cure the afflicted. Her body would come to host myriad daemons, that countless lives be spared. Luna Nox Fleuret is her proper name. The story of an Oracle's fall and a Chancellor's rise. Back down to T. Probably LunaxNoctis eventually.
1. Chapter 1: The Man of No Consequence

**Greetings everyone! I decided I'm a one trick pony right now regarding fanfic, so have begun another Final Fantasy 15 fic. After watching _Kingsglaive_ again, I wondered what it would be like if Luna had her own agenda for helping Lucis/Noctis and what that would look like. Also, I had so much writing Ardyn the last go-round that I am using this opportunity to explore his origins as well. This one doesn't feature the Chocobros (at least not yet) and focuses on the "less popular" characters, so it may sit in the lonely void :( However, in case anyone is interested in this "what if" scenario, give it a try and let me know what you think in the comments. For anyone who gives it a chance, great big thanks and happy reading!**

* * *

 **12 years ago**

The Imperial throne room of Gralea was stark and cold. Cold marble floors, cold drafts blowing everywhere, it was designed to show underlings how powerful Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt was; and encouraged them to state their business with him quickly and depart. It's not like his present visitor cared about this though. That's what his black dustcoat and gray paisley hooded cloak over that were for. He sauntered in and bowed to his liege, sweeping his gray fedora on the floor in the process.

"Esteemed Emperor Aldercapt," he began, pure oil in his voice. "The Scourge of Lucis, Liege Lord of Niflheim. I am humbled and honored that you would deign to meet me."

Aldercapt was actually unsure why he had bothered to let this fop in. He came highly recommended by Aldercapt's lead research scientist Verstael Besithia, but he had learned to be wary of that madman's friends. Besithia did good work, but was not to be trusted.

It was just that Aldercapt had had his fill with military officials coming in with excuses as to why King Regis of Lucis was still alive this time. He was bored, and this weirdo promised some sort of entertainment. And when he got sick of him, there was always the dungeons…

After a greeting like that, he was already getting sick of him. "Enough, Sir. What do you want of me?"

The man stayed kneeling, auburn head bowed like a supplicant. "I have heard some distressing rumors about the war with Lucis. I pray to the Gods that that they are incorrect."

"What kind of rumors?"

"Merely that with all the technology and troops at your disposal, there continues to be problems bringing the neighboring kingdom to its knees."

"And what would you know about it, peasant," the Emperor snapped.

So the rumors are true, the visitor thought with a smirk. He still kept his head bowed to obscure his expression. Aloud, he said, "Nothing more than the rumors I've heard. I thought the Emperor would be merciful, and not 'shoot the messenger' as they say. If I was mistaken, then I submit myself to punishment."

Aldercapt sighed. If he lashed out now it would be a sign of weakness. "I am not going to punish someone who brings the truth. Please rise, Sir."

The man rose and the Emperor met his eyes for the first time. Aldercapt was surprised. He thought he knew sycophants—they always had something furtive in their gazes, a kind of sniveling demeanor that marked them as the cowards they were. This man left him stymied. His gaze gave nothing away. Aldercapt had the suspicion that anything he was seeing there was because the other man was allowing it. "How do you pronounce your name," the Emperor asked him.

"I'm honored that you asked. It's pronounced Ardyn Izunia," he responded with a nod. "I have come to offer my services, if you would be so kind as to grant me you a few moments of your time."

"And what services would those be?"

"I can help you 'dispose' of King Regis and his son Noctis."

Now Ardyn had the Emperor's attention. "Do you know a way around their shield," the Emperor asked him, eagerly.

"Alas, no. The Crown City of Insomnia is nigh impenetrable with that crystal shield of theirs. But I wager you already knew that," Ardyn said, with an edge of smugness in his tone. "However, I happen to know that both father and son are not in Insomnia right now. They are in fact headed to Tenebrae. Poor, frail Prince Noctis is ill, and needs the healing hands of the Oracle. There would be plenty of opportunities to 'waylay' them in route."

"And you would just give me this information? What do you want in return," Aldercapt asked.

"Why, nothing. I happen to think there is someone 'better' out there to rule Lucis than they. Although, if you are granting rewards for the information, I wouldn't refuse."

"That depends on if your information is genuine. If it isn't, you will find our dungeons have a wide range of torture devices that will make you regret ever exchanging words with me."

"Oh, I assure you. What I have told you is genuine. It is up to you to make something out of it though. Now I must bid you adieu. I'm sure you can find me if you want to persecute me. Tata." And with that, Ardyn meandered out of the room, leaving a bemused emperor in his wake.

* * *

"Can you tell me the story of the crystal again," the 8 year old boy asked the older blonde girl at his side.

12 year old Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret sighed. Why couldn't he want to hear stories about sky pirates or Goldilocks and the 3 tonberries like other kids his age? He was the Crown Prince of Lucis though, so she supposed he wasn't really normal.

Her mother, Queen Sylva, knew the story a lot better than she. In fact, she hardly paid attention to it. All she knew was her own role—that she would one day become the Oracle as her mother was. She was supposed to make sure there was always daylight in the world, and heal anyone attacked by daemons. She had figured it was only a ceremonial title—that she would have to make some random traditional pledges to it at her eventual coronation, but that was about it.

Now that she had actually seen a daemon attack though, she was rendered uneasy. They had brought Noctis in half-dead, with serious wounds that she had never seen before in her life. Not even the royal doctors at Lucis had been able to figure out what was wrong with him, she had heard. The fact that her mother was able to heal him at all was a shock. It had taken several weeks, but he was finally just about healed. Would Luna be expected to heal wounds like this one day? She had asked her mother about this, but Sylva just told her there would be time enough for that later and to focus on her studies.

Luna had snuck out of them actually to see Noctis. She felt bad for him. He was just about clawing the walls out with boredom. They had caught him at the pond fishing a few days ago, much to his father's consternation, and now they had to keep an attendant nearby to make sure he stayed in his room until he was mended. Luna's own attendant Gentiana was on duty for now, and had just shook her head bemusedly when Luna came to visit Noctis.

"Come on, tell me tell me," Noctis demanded, with the wheedling tone young kids seem to have down pat.

"I don't really know it," Luna began, then subsided when she saw Noctis's crestfallen expression. "But, I know another one," she said impetuously. His look of disappointment was wiped away as if by magic and he was looking at her eagerly. Darn! Now she would have to come up with one. But one came to her.

"Ok. Well. Once upon a time, great darkness befell the land. To counteract it, the Gods bequeathed the crystal to humans. It grants them great power."

"What kind of power," Noctis cut in.

"Superpowers," she said with a smirk.

"You mean like you can fly with it?"

"Sure, why not. Anyway, the crystal is so powerful that not everyone can use it. The Royal Family of Lucis was chosen by the Gods to be able to wield it."

"Why us?"

"Because the Gods like you. They made the crystal just for you guys to be able to use. Like it's a big fancy car and they gave you the keys to it."

"Like the Regalia," Noctis asked, referring to his father's car that they always rode in when leaving the Insomnian Citadel.

"Yes, exactly. But, even then, the crystal is waiting for just the right person. Just the right Lucian Royal to give the ultimate powers to. The crystal is waiting for a royal named Noctis," Luna ended with a smile.

"My name is Noctis," Noctis replied matter of factly. "Do you think—it could be, me," he asked awestruck and excited.

"It could be. No one knows," she ended mysteriously.

"YAY! I'm going to be chosen by the crystal and stop the darkness."

Any reply Luna would make was cut off by the sound of the door opening. She looked up, guiltily, to see King Regis standing there.

"Hello, Princess Lunafreya. I see you have taken on nursing duties. Your mother will be proud. Although, she would probably sooner have you hitting the books about now," he said, an edge of sternness in his voice.

"She was telling me stories, dad," Noctis piped up.

"That's nice. Queen Sylva says you need some fresh air. Let's all head out to the garden for tea."

Her mother and brother Ravus were already out in the wooded backyard where the tea table was set up. Ravus didn't look happy to be there. At age 14, he'd rather be anywhere than sitting behind a tea set with his mother. Noctis was still not allowed to walk, much to his chagrin, so King Regis was pushing his wheelchair. All was peaceful and genteel, until they heard the sound of imperial airships.

* * *

"If you want something done right, do it yourself," Ardyn Izunia thought philosophically. Although he had already tried that and failed. He had been lucky. He had been able to convince Verstel Besithia to "loan" him a soldier/Marilith hybrid to attempt kill Noctis. However, he hadn't reckoned on Cor the Immortal being close at hand to take it down so quickly, or on the hybrid being so weak. The fact that it had gotten one bite to the kid was the last stroke of luck Ardyn got from the escapade.

So he had tried to get the empire to do the deed for him. He had been able to lure Regis and Noctis out of town right into their clutches, but Emperor Aldercapt had to wait too long to make the attempt. He had to be greedy and decide he wanted to conquer Tenebrae and kill the Lucian Royals at the same time. So now Queen Sylva was dead, and Regis and Noctis had successfully escaped. They would be gun-shy for awhile and continue to hole up in their office building/castle. It would take awhile to make another attempt.

Ardyn was back in the imperial icebox (that he did not feel) throne room again. Again facing Emperor Aldercapt. Anything to please a potential constituent, even if it would end up with him in the dungeons.

"So, Izunia, you didn't play me false after all."

"Dear Emperor, I am crushed that you would think me capable of that. I am only sorry that I was unable to help you 'detain' King Regis and Prince Noctis."

"I can take the hit in this case. It gave us the excuse we needed to go after Tenebrae. The occupation forces are taking charge of it as we speak."

"So, you mean to make it a military state then? If I may be so bold, that is a little, ah, shortsighted."

"What do you mean?"

"Simply that the populace may not be too happy with the 'Queen's Murderers' ruling their kingdom and may fight back. You may be fighting a war in Tenebrae and Lucis before too long. But I'm sure you have enough equipment and troops to handle that."

It was evident that they didn't. He tried to hide it, but Ardyn could see that he had scored a hit with Aldercapt.

"Well, what would you recommend?"

"I'm glad you asked! Seeing as both the Prince and Princess are still alive, they should remain so. Allow them to be rulers at your behest. As puppets, if you will."

"I don't see how they will do it, seeing as, as you say, I 'murdered' their mother."

"I would be happy to act as emissary on your behalf. I might be able to persuade them to see things our way."

"You do that, and there is a title for you," the Emperor told him.

"I will do my best," Ardyn said with mock humility.

The Empire would attempt to kill Regis and Noctis again. Ardyn would make sure of it. He would soon be in a position to do so. He had all the time in the world to wait. Being immortal himself had its advantages…

* * *

Luna was being dragged away from all she knew, even if it was now rendered horrific by imperial troops. Each step she took was bringing her further and further away from her mother and brother. She had to go back for them, but Noctis's grip on her hand was too tight. Even as she watched, she saw her mother struck down by an imperial trooper. Not just struck down, completely eradicated, shattered. "Please, help us," she heard Ravus call out, plaintively to King Regis. He was continuing to drag her and Noctis away. It was clear he wouldn't help.

When she saw her brother knocked down by another guard, Luna behaved instinctively. She wrenched free of Noctis's grasp and ran back to her brother, ignoring Noctis's calls to come back. They were on their own…

Luna sat up in her chair, gasping. It was just a bad dream, she thought with a flash of relief. Then reality returned. Her dream had been a flashback, not a nightmare. She was sitting at Ravus's bedside. He had been knocked unconscious by one of the guards, and had not yet regained consciousness. She didn't have the healing skills her mother had. There was nothing she could do for him. She had never felt so powerless and alone.

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye as Gentiana handed her a cup of tea. "Any change," she asked Gentiana hopefully. Maybe Ravus had woken up in the night and was now just asleep.

"No change," she said sadly.

Luna's shoulders slumped. She wanted to cry, but knew it would do her no good. "What is going on outside," she asked Gentiana next.

"The imperial guards have restored order of a sort. It is still unclear what they will do with us. I can get you out, take you somewhere safe…"

"And leave Ravus?"

"There is nothing you can do for him right now. He would want you to be safe."

"No! Just, no! You are free to go, but I'm staying here."

Gentiana sighed. "You know I am bound to your family. If you stay, I stay."

What was Luna supposed to do now? If she stayed to protect Ravus, Gentiana would be in danger, and if she left with Gentiana, Ravus would be in danger…

There was a firm knock at the door, then an imperial guard entered. Gentiana lurched up to stand between the children and the potential threat.

"Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret: your presence is required in the throne room," the guard intoned.

"She needs to stay here to tend to her brother," Gentiana responded. "As remaining Oracle she is the only one who can heal him. I will go in her stead."

"Why would we care about you, peasant," the guard sneered. "My orders are to bring the princess to the throne room, one way or another."

Gentiana moved to a defensive posture, clearly ready to do battle with the guard.

Luna couldn't watch Gentiana get hurt too. They had been lucky the guards had left them alone until now. As the only "functional" royal right now, she knew her duty. She stepped forward. "It's ok, Gentiana. You stay with Ravus. I will see what they want." She infused as much confidence in her voice as she could, doing her best to conceal her dread.

Gentiana appeared to hesitate a moment, then stood back to allow Luna through.

Luna strode through the hallways, keeping pace with the guard escorting her. He did not speak to her, and she did not ask him any questions. She would rather not know ahead of time what was in store for her.

The lavish throne room was big and empty. Her mother's presence was already erased from it. There was a man with his back to her, staring out of the stained glass windows. Due to the contrast of light, she couldn't see him in detail—just a black silhouette. He turned after hearing her footsteps and walked closer.

"Ah, Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. What an honor it is to meet you. I only wish it was under better circumstances. I am so sorry for, what happened," the man spoke gently, removing his fedora.

She sized him up, and didn't know what to make of him. She was used to smartly-dressed, clean-cut visitors, dressed to the nines to meet the royal family. This man looked like he hadn't shaved in a couple of days, and hadn't had a haircut in months. His auburn hair flowed down to his shoulders. He was wearing a pinstripe suit, she noticed, but it was covered by cloaks with so many loose pieces that it looked like he was wearing rags.

"Who are you? What do you want," Luna asked.

"My name is Ardyn Izunia, emissary for the Empire. I wanted to apologize both personally and on behalf of the empire for what happened. What the guards did—that is not us. It is unacceptable, and the guards who caused you so much pain have been dealt with. I just wanted to let you know that."

Luna didn't know what to say. She was expecting imperial demands, maybe that she and her brother were not meant to be kept alive. To have someone from the empire expressing sympathy was leaving her nonplussed.

Ardyn continued. "Tell me, are you and your brother doing ok? Did any of the guards hurt you as well?"

"We are fine," Luna lied. She couldn't show weakness in front of the conquerors.

Ardyn was not fooled, and rose an eyebrow. "I fear your brother is not a very caring one. Any brother worth his salt should have come to protect his little sister when meeting a stranger."

Luna stiffened and responded sharply, "my brother happens to be unconscious with wounds your guards inflicted." Luna didn't realize until too late that she had just contradicted what she just said, and had basically admitted to lying.

Ardyn didn't challenge it. "I'm sorry to hear that. But surely as Oracle you can heal him?"

Luna looked away.

"Not enough mana is it," Ardyn asked matter of factly, with such understanding in his tone that Luna turned to face him.

"I may be able to help him. If you are willing to trust me," Ardyn said smoothly.

Could Luna really trust him? Her instincts were saying no. There was something off about him. But then, she was unable to cure Ravus on her own. Any port in a storm, they said.

"Why would you want to do that," she asked. "Wouldn't it be in your best interests for us to—end up like mother?"

"As I said, what happened to your mother was unplanned and unfortunate. We did not want that to happen. Our hope is that you and Ravus will stay on in your current roles. Of course, with some stipulations regarding loyalty and alignment to the Empire."

"And, if we refuse?"

Ardyn was unfazed. "Well, who would you ally with? I suppose you could align with Insomnia, but they—retreated rather than helping you. If I were in your shoes, I wouldn't trust them. But then again, even though it was a mistake, we killed your mother, so I suppose you can't trust us either. It's really your choice. As a show of good faith on the empire's part, I pledge to do my best to heal your brother. You could ask Insomnia what they will offer you in the event they can give you a better deal. But, your poor brother will be suffering while you wait…"

Luna was learning fast. As a royal she had to choose between two equally appalling decisions and do what was best for her people. Even though Ardyn had dodged the question, she knew the empire would crush them if they aligned with Insomnia. And Insomnia did abandon them. Here was a chance, however slight, of saving her brother and returning peace to her people. She made the only choice she could.

"On behalf of the Tenebrae people, I pledge loyalty to Emperor Aldercapt and his allies. If you can heal my brother, I will be eternally grateful."

Ardyn smiled. Well, it was more of a smirk. "Excellent choice, my dear. Kindly lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2: The Healer

**Hi Everyone! Not sure if anyone liked my first chapter, but in case there wasn't enough material for folks to form an opinion yet, here is the next part. If you like, feel free to follow/fav or review. Thanks again for giving this odd duck of a story a chance, and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Gentiana lurched up as soon as the door opened. Her look of relief upon seeing Luna changed to tense wariness when she saw Luna's fedoraed companion. The temperature in the room plummeted, the air sharpened as if in precursor to a blizzard.

"Please, Milady, I am only here to help," Ardyn responded placatingly.

"Why should I trust you, Imperial scum," Gentiana snapped.

Luna looked from one to the other in surprise. Did Gentiana hate the empire that much? She knew she had to defuse the situation somehow or there would be all-out war in here. The cold couldn't be doing Ravus any good. He was shivering in his coma state.

"Gentiana," Luna said firmly. "This man says he can potentially treat Ravus. I am willing to let him try."

"And if he kills him, what then," Gentiana asked sharply.

"Then you can kill me with your own cold hands," Ardyn said with conviction. "As I said, I am only here to help."

Gentiana was not mollified, but since her duty was to Luna, and Luna had allowed this, she had to back off. She didn't trust him though. There was something familiar about him that went beyond him being part of the empire. She couldn't place where she had seen him, but she was sensing something off about him. Her senses were screaming that she had to deal with him, but her hands were tied at the moment.

She watched him intently as he approached the prone Ravus.

Ardyn found Ravus's head wound quickly. It was more than just a simple bludgeoning from the guard. There was a dark aura circulating around it, as though it had become infected by a daemon. He shook his head. Verstael really was not handling his toys very well. It looked like Ardyn may have to do something about it.

"Well," Luna asked hesitantly.

"I very much fear your brother has been attacked by a daemon."

Luna's heart twisted. She had suspected the very same thing but didn't want to believe it. She remembered how Noctis had been when he had first arrived, and seeing it happening to her brother too was too horrible to contemplate. Her mother had been able to cure Noctis. There was nobody to cure Ravus.

"What can I do," she whispered. "I have tried, but I don't have Mother's powers…"

"You are lucky I came along," Ardyn said brightly. "I am one of the few who can do something about this. Stand back."

He put his hands on the wound and shut his senses off to everything around him. He needed all of his wits around him to focus on the daemon's presence. There it was. His hands started glowing as his presence made contact with the daemon's.

"What…you want, foolish mortal" the daemon's voice, struggling to form words, resonated in his mind.

So, he was dealing with a daemon with rudimentary intelligence, but nothing more. Or at the very least, one who could not speak the language of humans well. Typical of the daemons Verstael had been creating recently. He spoke back in his mind: "Mortal, really? Surely you can detect that I am more than that."

The daemon paused for a moment. "Who…are…you," he asked in wary confusion.

"Oh, simply a man of no consequence. One who happens to be immortal though, and one who can choose to end your existence right here if I so chose."

It growled. "What you want?"

"The thing with you daemons is you are very, shortsighted. Here you are infecting a little boy to possess him. How powerful will this really make you? He's too small and weak to be of use to you for very long. He does have potential, I'll grant you that, but not at the present. You should be biding your time. Kids grow up after all, and if you wait within him, he will become a viable vessel for you, and quite powerful…"

"Get to-point, Old Man,"

"I suppose 'Old Man' is better than 'foolish mortal'. You should not show your hand right now. Stay hidden within the child and wait until the time is right. To all outward appearances, he should appear 'cured' and maintain his human self. Once he has gained power, by all means, take him then. Sometimes it's better to wait for the golden egg to come your way than to grab meager crumbs that fall in your lap now."

"Hmm…you do have point. I 'consider' what you say."

And with that the daemon's presence receded, and the dark aura around Ravus's wound disappeared.

Ardyn returned to the "real world" and looked around. Luna was staring at Ravus, her hands clenched, willing him to open his eyes.

"His wound looks, a little better to me," Luna said, cautious optimism in her voice.

"I've done what I can. It's up to your dear brother now. With this, I bid you adieu. Remember what you promised in exchange."

And what that, Ardyn strolled out of the room.

* * *

"Noctis, you haven't eaten all day," King Regis scolded his son, who was curled up morosely on a sofa in the library in their castle—the Citadel of Insomnia.

"I'm not hungry," Noctis responded, surly.

King Regis sighed. "Do you need to talk about what happened in Tenebrae," he asked gently. "My sources say Luna is fine and Ravus is on the mend. You don't need to worry about them anymore."

"Why did you ditch them, dad?"

Regis raked his hand through his hair to organize his thoughts. "My son, I didn't want to discuss 'King Stuff' with you until you were older, but you are forcing me. Part of being King, which you will become someday, is that you have to make terrible choices for the greater good. I didn't want to leave them, either, but had we stayed and gotten hurt, Insomnia would be hurt too."

"I don't care! We should have protected them," Noctis said stubbornly.

Regis moved to one of the bookshelves near the desk, pulled out a notebook, and returned to Noctis.

"I corresponded with Queen Sylva a lot using this notebook. Even if we are far apart, we can stay connected to Tenebrae with this. It's yours now. Go ahead and give it a try. I will leave your dinner here. We have Crown City Roast tonight," Regis said cajolingly.

"Yuck city," Noctis responded.

"There is Memory Lane Pastry too," Regis responded coyly.

Noctis's face lit up. Then he remembered he was supposed to be mad and not eat to show how mad he was. The steaming plates were pretty tempting though. Regis ruffled Noctis's hair, then departed, reasonably certain the plates would be empty by the time he got back.

Noctis picked up the notebook reverently, as though he had been given a book of arcane magic spells and untold knowledge. It looked like most of the pages were filled with gibberish. Was it some kind of secret code, Noctis wondered, intrigued. He flipped to a blank page. He wanted to write a note to Luna, to see how she was doing, but how would it get there? Dad hadn't told him that.

His stomach chose that moment to growl. He supposed he wouldn't be able to figure it out on an empty stomach. He made his way over to the steaming plates. Once he was done eating, he should be able to figure it out on his own.

* * *

What a Mobius strip his life was turning out to be, Ardyn thought. Here he was, yet again in the imperial throne room, dancing attendance on Aldercapt. Except this time, there was no question of him being sent to the dungeons. Aldercapt actually beamed at him. Ardyn wished he would revert to his sour-faced look and fast.

"My sources tell me that Tenebrae has pledged allegiance to us, and has sent in their first tax payment. Congratulations, Mr. Izunia. I don't know how you did it, but I couldn't have done it better myself."

"You mentioned last time that if I succeeded, there would be a title in it for me," Ardyn coyly reminded.

"Yes. How would you like to become one of our lead generals?"

"And wear those drab uniforms? Surely you jest. I'd prefer a position where I can still wear this," Ardyn responded, gesturing to his suit/fedora/cloak combo.

Aldercapt sniffed disdainfully, but conceded the point. "Very well. Given your success with Tenebrae, maybe the diplomatic sphere is more in your domain. How would you like to be made Chancellor?"

Ardyn smirked. "Chancellor Izunia. I like the sound of that."

* * *

Luna slammed her palm against her forehead in frustration, the sound of the smack echoing through the cavernous library. This was yet another spell she couldn't do. As with the others, she had read all about them, memorized the incantations, and tensed her hand until it cramped, and there was still no holy light resonating from it. And now she was weak and exhausted, having drained all of her mana in the attempt. She would have to take another hour break and try again.

Gentiana would try to tell her to get a full night's sleep to fully restore her mana reserves, but Luna didn't have that kind of time. She was the only Oracle left for Gods sake. If she couldn't do it, nobody else could. Except for maybe Ardyn…

What was his deal? How could he have cured Ravus? She thought her bloodline was the only one with the Oracle powers. Who was he? He had dealt with Ravus's daemon infection so effortlessly, and here she was trying to do a rudimentary "heal paper cut" spell, and it was draining her.

She just couldn't grasp any of it no matter how hard she tried. She wished so hard that her mother was here, that it was painful. She couldn't afford to cry. It would avail her nothing. But if her mother were here, she could have taught her, guided her down the path. She wouldn't have needed to read it all in books. Maybe that was it. She needed some kind of field experience. Maybe if she had that, then she could come back to the books and be able to pick them up. But who was able to offer her field experience?

It was like she was trapped in one of those nightmares where you show up for the first day of school, only to find that it's final exam day. She was being thrown to the wolves, the daemons were out there, and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

After a good meal (mostly dessert) and a good night sleep, Noctis was ready to give the Tenebrae Notebook another go. This time he actually stopped to read the preface. He had skipped it before since it had a lot of "hithers" and "yons" and language that made him drowsy. Now he actually tried to read it, looking for answers. Buried in the text, he found it.

 _To communicate with Tenebrae, you must revisit it. As you hold the pen to paper, imagine Tenebrae in all its glory, and you will meet it._

"Really," Noctis thought. "I'm supposed to picture it and it will come into being. What kind of hocus pocus is that?" Still, if it would give him the chance to say "Hi" to Luna, he was willing to give it a go.

Flipping to the first blank page, he held the pen to the page. At first he was distracted at the ink dot spreading on the paper, but then he began to remember what he liked best about Tenebrae. He focused on the fishing pond he had visited. He had felt like such a rebel, sneaking away from his room to go check out the pond. He had felt so independent, sitting alone on the shore, waiting for a fish to bite. No attendants, no pressure, just him and the fish.

Suddenly, he was there. He felt the slosh of water over his feet and smelled the wet earth and the sweet smell of the grass. He looked around. There was no sign of Luna. He figured he would make his way back to the castle from here. There was a large field of blue flowers between the pond and the castle that he would have to slog through. He hoped there were no bees. They scared him.

Midway through the (mercifully beeless) flower field, he spotted the 2 dogs. He had seen them around the castle last time, but Sylva had kept them away from him, in case he was allergic. One was snowy white. It reminded him of a wolf, a white wolf from a fairy tale. The other was gray/white, and beefy. They stared at him balefully. He swallowed, a little nervous, but held his hands out, face up, so they could be sniffed. The dogs availed themselves, shuffling closer to sniff him.

"It's ok guys," he said, voice high-pitched with nervousness. "I'm just here to see if Luna is ok."

The dogs looked at each other, then the white one ran off towards the castle. A quick growl from the beefy one told Noctis to stay put. Maybe this was a bad idea, he thought. A short time later, the white dog returned, followed by Luna.

She approached Noctis, confused and wary.

"How did you get here," she asked.

"Um, my dad gave me this, ah, notebook…"

"Oh, that thing," Luna said, digesting the information. "What are you doing here?"

"I ah, just wanted to see if you were, you know, ok. I was scared that something bad had happened to you."

Luna smiled gently. "I'm fine, as you can see. And Ravus is good, too." Then her face changed becoming sad. "We are, part of the empire now, so I guess that makes us enemies. It isn't safe for you here Noctis. You should go."

Noctis looked confused for a moment. "Enemies? Oh. I didn't want my dad to do it," Noctis said defensively.

"I know you didn't," Luna said gently. "But all the same, you shouldn't be here."

"Um. It's pretty here. Do you think that, maybe, I can come back sometimes? Just for a little while?"

Maybe it was the tentative hope in Noctis's voice. Maybe it was because Luna was lonely, trying and failing to learn powers that she didn't understand. Regardless, she relented.

"This is Pryna," Luna said, gesturing to the majestic white dog. "And this is Umbra," she introduced the bigger dog. "Remember them when you write in the notebook, and they will bring you here so we can chat."

Noctis beamed, an innocent smile that brought Luna back to before her mother had died and things had gone to hell. It was almost painful to see. Then he disappeared, back to his life in Insomnia, leaving Luna alone with her burdens.

* * *

"You know how I feel about this, sis," Ravus cautioned his sister.

"I don't like it either, but the way I see it, I can't figure this out on my own. I need his help."

Luna's hands were clenched in her lap. The salon they were waiting in in the imperial palace at Gralea was not as welcoming as the receiving rooms in her own castle. These were big echo chambers designed to make one feel insignificant. And whom she was here to see didn't make her mood any better.

Ardyn sauntered in, dressed the same as always, still looking like he hadn't been to a barber in forever.

"Ah Princess Lunafreya, Prince Ravus, what an honor it is to see you again," he said, flowery as always. "You are looking much better than when I saw you last."

"I hear that is thanks to you," Ravus said warily.

"You shouldn't be thanking me," Ardyn said, with a dark edge of sarcasm that went over their heads. "Now tell me, what brings you here?"

Luna spoke with a rush. "I would like to know how you healed Ravus, and if they are powers I can learn as an Oracle."

Ardyn smirked. "Surely you don't need me to teach you how to be an Oracle? Even if your mother was unable to teach you before her 'unfortunate' demise, you must have endless tomes of books in your library of how to use your powers."

Her face twisted in pain, which told Ardyn all he needed to know.

"Oh, you poor thing. I may be able to help you out. One must have the Oracle from Tenebrae after all. However, unfortunately due to my new position as Chancellor, I fear I don't have enough time to take you under my wing." He pondered a moment. "I think I might have enough time if I could do away with the pesky military liaison tasks I have been given. Really as part of the diplomatic corps I should have nothing to do with anything remotely military…WAIT! Prince Ravus, would you mind if I appointed you as my military liaison? I think you would do splendidly, and I would have time to teach your sister in the bargain. What do you say?"

Ravus replied uncertainly. "Um, well, I don't really know what duties would be required."

"Don't worry," Ardyn brushed off his concerns airily. "It's not really that hard, and someone bred for defending his kingdom like you should do fine. So, do we have a deal?"

* * *

 **The Verstael references are building from what was referenced in Episode Prompto DLC by the way. If you haven't yet, it's worth checking out.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Mentor

**I have some supporters. Joy! Thanks so much AnsemMesna and Para360! You guys rule! Here is the next chapter. Hope folks like and let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

Even though they were Prince and Princess of Tenebrae, Ravus and Luna were for all intents and purposes, absentee leaders. Ravus's duties as military liaison and Luna's Oracle training were going to keep them in Gralea for the foreseeable future.

Ravus took to his new duties as a duck takes to water. He was getting combat training, to his delight. Luna looked at him with concern as he seemed to like fighting way too much for her taste. It was as though something dark was driving him to excel.

With those "pesky" duties successfully offloaded, Ardyn gloatingly said he now had "just enough free time" to teach Luna if she still needed it.

"Any training session will be done with me present," Gentiana said firmly.

"Aw. Surely you don't think I'm some kind of creep," Ardyn responded, mockingly aggrieved.

"Let's just say that until the Empire proves themselves, I will be keeping a close eye on you," Gentiana said cooly.

"Very well, suit yourself. Come this way you two."

"Now, what do you know about Oracles," Ardyn asked Luna after he led her and Gentiana to a spacious study.

"They are supposed to be able to use magic, counteract daemon attacks, and bless the havens around the land," Luna repeated by rote.

"And do you know what that really means," he asked her condescendingly.

"I only know what the books told me," Luna said defensively. "And how do you have these powers? I thought only my family had them."

Ardyn brushed it off with a shrug. "You thought wrong I suppose. The keys to the Oracle powers are that you must 'commune' with the daemons. Only through communication can you keep them at bay and save the afflicted."

"But, they are a plague," Luna said in confusion. "It would be like telling a parasite to leave somebody alone."

"Daemons are like a parasite, yes. However, they also have sentience. How else do they know where to appear in the night, conveniently close to a human?"

"Instinct," Luna said tentatively.

Ardyn sighed. "Spoken like a non-Oracle human. Lesson one of being an Oracle: you must understand that daemons are more than just some virus/parasite/plague. They have a consciousness and a will of their own. Oracles have the power to tap into this consciousness and bend them to their will."

"So you mean, I could reason with them to leave a human alone?"

Ardyn looked nonplussed for a moment, as if it was a novel idea to him. "Well, that too. Whatever works," he said prosaically. "All that matters is that you can communicate with them. Just like any feral beast, you can either attack them, or treat them with kindness, and they will react accordingly."

"So, when you healed Ravus, you spoke to the deamon and banished him?"

"Yes," Ardyn lied smoothly, without batting an eye.

Luna looked at him with new respect. "Is this something you can teach me to do?"

"Of course."

Gentiana snorted in contempt.

Ardyn glanced her way. "You saw me heal your Prince, did you not? How else do you think I achieved it?"

Gentiana just shrugged, obviously not trusting him for a moment.

"Everyone's a critic," Ardyn said snidely. Then he turned his attention to Luna and spoke intently. "Tell me, Luna, why do you want to be an Oracle?"

"Because there has always been an Oracle of Tenebrae. Without my mother, the world needs one."

"So 'tradition' then," Ardyn said sarcastically.

"No! I saw what Noctis was when he first came in. And I saw what happened to my brother. I was powerless to do anything about it for either of them. I never want to be that way again! I want the power to defeat daemons and cure the afflicted!"

"And, are you willing to make sacrifices to achieve this power? Even if the price is your life?"

Luna looked away a moment.

Ardyn moved so he was in Luna's line of vision again. "Well, Luna," he said, demanding an answer.

She looked up boldly. "Even if it takes my life, I will still pursue this power."

"Wait, Your Highness," Gentiana exclaimed. "Think about what you are saying!"

Luna turned on her in frustration. "Do you want to watch Ravus waste away again without being able to do anything about it? Do you want to keep hearing the kingdom mutter how without Mother there is nobody to stop the darkness? I don't see you coming up with anything better, so stay out of this!"

Ardyn looked at Luna with a new respect. "Kitten's got claws," he muttered.

"But I…" Gentiana subsided. "Very well. Excuse me for trying to protect you. It's your life in the end, and it is my duty to stand by you no matter what you decide."

Luna didn't know what came over her. How could she have said that to her faithful retainer? Remorse for what she had said was quickly building. She opened her mouth to apologize.

"Good," Ardyn replied brightly. "Now that that's settled, let's begin the lessons."

* * *

Ravus was alarmed after what Gentiana had told him about Luna. That fact that his sweet, gentle sister wanted to become stronger disturbed him. He had to talk to her, to pull her from this path before it was too late.

He walked into the imperial library, expecting to find Luna there. Instead he found Ardyn, reading a book at one of the desks. Ravus did not want to speak to him right now, but it was already too late. Ardyn looked up and rose, an oily smirk of welcome on his face.

"Ah, Prince Ravus. How nice it is to see you. I have heard great things of you from Colonel Ulldor. It's difficult getting praise from him, so he must be very impressed with your work. I have such an eye for talent," Ardyn finished smugly.

"I don't want you to train Luna," Ravus said intently. "I will continue serving as military liaison, but otherwise the deal is off."

Ardyn was unfazed. "Surely it's up to your sister whether or not she continues with the training or not? She will not thank you for trying to run her life. Ask the lovely Gentiana if you don't believe me."

"I don't care if she ends up hating me. From what I've heard, true Oracles don't last long, and I don't want her to be one of them."

"How does that explain me, then? I'm no spring chicken, but was able to cure you," Ardyn responded condescendingly.

"I don't think you are a true Oracle," Ravus replied.

Ardyn smirked coldly. "If you want to blame somebody for the danger your sister is in, you should be blaming yourself. If you had been stronger, you could have saved your poor mother. And then you had to go get yourself attacked by a daemon as well—"

"Shut up," Ravus snapped back.

Ardyn spoke with mock sorrow. "Your poor sister didn't know what to do about you. She was worried sick, even turning to her former enemies to help her. While you lounged in bed doing nothing—"

Ravus lunged forward, sword drawn, to stab Ardyn. Ardyn twisted aside before it made contact.

"Dear me, such anger," Ardyn drawled. "You should save some of that for Insomnia. After all, they left you to your fate. If they had protected you like a proper ally, none of this would have happened. If you really want to stab someone, it should be Prince Regis."

Ravus flinched—Ardyn could see that what he said had resonated with the blonde young man.

"If you want revenge on Insomnia, I can help you," Ardyn said smoothly. "Permit Luna to continue training with me, and continue in your present role. In the end, you will both be given the power to conquer your enemies."

Ravus stormed out, without a reply. Ardyn could read his puppets quite well though, and he was reasonably sure that Ravus would do as he said.

* * *

"Welcome to your first day of school, Miss Luna," Ardyn greeted sarcastically as Luna returned to his library the next day, ready to start her training.

"I'm eager to learn, Chancellor Izunia," Luna responded eagerly. "Where do I start?"

"Try using a magic spell," he instructed her.

Her face fell. "I can't."

"Still? I would have thought after all of the reading you have professed to have done you could at least do something. Are you sure you are Sylva's daughter?"

Luna bit her lip to keep herself from snapping back at her new mentor. She couldn't antagonize him or else he may decide to abandon her. She needed him right now—that was the cold reality.

"Very well," he continued. "If you are having so much trouble with magic spells, I'm guessing the main reason is that you aren't focused enough. Children have such a hard time paying attention," he added snidely.

"I was focused enough to read every book I could get my hands on about magic," Luna responded defensively.

"Reading and meditating are two different things. You know the words to cast the spells, but you are not actually thinking about what the words mean. You need to do both, if you want to cast it. For example, the 'Sleep' spell…" Ardyn paused for a moment, then a light flashed from his fingers towards Luna.

Wait! He was casting a spell on her? Luna could not move fast enough. The light hit her with a jolt. She had no resistance against it and slumped over, blonde head on the desk, sound asleep.

Gentiana came running over. "What did you do to her, you bastard," she spat at Ardyn, clearly ready to attack him if necessary.

"At ease, Madam. I was merely proving a point. Your fair princess will awake in a moment. Ah, see," he responded smugly as Luna groggily lifted her head, shaking it to clear it.

"Are you ok, your majesty," Gentiana asked her, sharply.

"I—I'm fine," Luna responded, then turned to Ardyn, voice hard. "What did you do that for? How long was I out?"

"A moment, no longer. I just wanted to show you, firsthand, how a magic spell works," he responded, as though the answer should have been painfully obvious to her.

"You put me to sleep," Luna exclaimed, accusingly.

"Well, if you don't like it, learn magic so that it doesn't happen again," Ardyn responded snidely.

"That's enough," Gentiana snapped. "Luna, surely you can see that none of this is helpful. Your mother wouldn't want this for you. You'd be better off at home. Call this off right now!"

Gentiana's well-meaning advice put Luna's teeth on edge. Did she think she wanted to be here, dealing with this—this freak? She had zero choice, and had to play the hand she was dealt.

"How did you do that," she asked Ardyn.

"I recited the spell in my head, and focused on what I wanted to have happen to my foe, you, in this case. I figured you would slump over the desk, drooling over all the books there I might add," he said mockingly, "envisioned it, recited the spell in my head, and voila." He gestured to her with a flourish.

"Drool," Luna responded, shocked.

"Everyone drools when they nap," Ardyn responded, as though providing a great life lesson.

"I didn't drool on the books," Luna said defensively.

Ardyn shrugged. "It doesn't matter, does it?"

"So, you're saying if I recite the fire spell words in my head and imagine the person I'm casting on is on fire, I should be able to successfully cast it?"

"Yes, but please don't use a fire spell here," he begged. "Think of fair Gentiana."

"Fine," Luna said. She thought of the ice spell words in her head, and envisioned her foe/mentor frozen in place, shivering in the cold. Ice blasted from her fingers, hitting the target dead on. He dusted off the ice shards, unscathed.

Ardyn laughed. "You're learning fast! Only, it goes without saying that if the person you use it on has magic powers too, they may be able to resist it. Just a minor detail," he said smugly. "And, I'm sure you read it in the books, but if you choose to fight daemons with magic, you will find that some are immune to certain spells and hyper sensitive to others. Especially those pesky elemental things. So strong against fire, but so frail against a tiny bit of ice or vice versa. Unless you count lightning into the equation too…"

"I know that part," Luna said, as though he had just said the most obvious thing in the world.

"Now that you know this part, you should have no problem picking up how to do the rest of the spells yourself. I'd recommend going outside for this activity though. There should be a vacant car park around here you can use, but ask around. Now, as fun as this has been, I do have other duties to attend to. Be a dear and run along now."

Luna gaped at him. She was being dismissed, just like that? Fine. She had plenty to practice with on her own now. Once she was done casting every single magic spell she could learn, she'd be back for more. She strode out, without even saying a word.

* * *

"Children are such a trial," Ardyn thought, shortly after she departed. He was glad he never bothered with the things. But then again, humans of all ages were a trial, especially the Lucis royal family. He didn't want to think about those fools right now. His time would come.

His reverie was interrupted when the door of the library slammed open. He looked up, curiously, to see lead scientist Verstael Besithia storming in, glaring daggers at him.

"What the hell are you thinking, training that kid in how to defeat daemons," he hissed. "Do you want to give her the means to destroy _my_ army?"

"At the moment, a child could destroy them anyway, with or without magic," Ardyn responded unfazed.

"Well, who's fault is that?"

"Surely not mine," Ardyn responded condescendingly. "I gave you the daemon formula to be sure, but it's up to you how you use it. You will just have to make daemons that are a bit stronger, won't you?"

"I've already experimented on so many of my infant clones, I have long since lost count," Verstael responded defensively. "Humans just don't have the strength to be anything special, even with daemonification. Unless…I've been so focused on the human/daemon blend being 50/50. Maybe if I up that so that the proportion is mostly daemon, I will have more luck. Like an 80/20 or…THAT'S IT! Yes! That's what I will do. Just imagine how strong they will be. Weapons as strong as a diamond." Verstael wandered away, muttering about how perfect his "Diamond Weapon" would be.

Ardyn just shook his head. As with any of Verstael's ideas, it would take years to come to fruition. He'd given him the daemon/human formula how long ago now and he was still only here? At this rate, Noctis would grow old enough to have heirs himself before the empire could deal with him. The royal family was at record low numbers right now—he would have to move fast to make sure they didn't increase. Snuffing out 2 lives and ending the line once and for all shouldn't be this difficult.

The empire was pissing him off, plain and simple. That was why he decided to take Luna up on her request for training. The empire had failed with killing Regis and Noctis, and were now dawdling with their daemons. If they couldn't be bothered to control daemons effectively, he would just have to show them that there were threats out there against their precious daemons and force them to up their game. Maybe this "Diamond Weapon" thing would do the trick?

Barring that, his hopes were resting on Ravus. It was plain to see that Ravus's frustration and powerlessness could be turned into a drive to excel, and his fury at Insomnia would ensure that any powers he accrued would be turned against Insomnia one day. And if that daemon within him chose to emerge, then he would truly be a force to be reckoned with. Who knows, maybe Ardyn's turning Ravus into a daemon weapon would create more results than Verstael's experiments ever had? He chuckled at the thought.

Then there was the (not so holy) grail. If he could somehow turn Luna against Insomnia too, then it was truly game over for them. His victory here was not as assured, and he wasn't banking on it, per say, but the possibilities were too glorious to ignore. She was similar to her brother in that her powerlessness was driving her to succeed no matter the cost. If he could turn that to his advantage, for the first time in history, Insomnia would not have their precious Oracle protecting them, and they would be "royally" screwed.

It was clear to him that she could be an Oracle. The fact that she had been able to launch an ice spell at him so quickly earlier told him that she had innate magic powers. Those pesky Lucians had to rely on the crystal for theirs, and had to put their elemental magic into a magic vial to be of use. She had the powers, and could be a force to be reckoned with. And if she were strong enough to use the crystal to bend the astrals to her will too…

That gave him pause. Even he was only ever able to do it with one. That turncoat Ifrit. Leave it to the crystal to have given him that, Ardyn thought bitterly. If Luna was able to get the power from the crystal and ally with the other 5 astrals, she could become a threat to him. Well, that was a big if after all, and just because she could do one spell didn't mean she could become an Oracle of Legend and commune with them. And besides, it's not like she would last long even if she did. She was only a human. That level of power would kill her. He could handle Ifrit's power, but again, he was immortal. Thanks to the crystal and Those Who Had Slighted Him. He wondered idly if she could become powerful enough to destroy him. It would be amusing if she could.

He was putting the cart way before the horse. She was too much of a goody-two-shoes to give him much confidence that she would "level up" and turn on Insomina, but it was worth a try. And he prided himself on his ability to take any setbacks in stride. He had had centuries of practice. If he failed in this, he still had plenty of other options to try…

* * *

Gralea really wasn't an attractive city, Luna mused as she stood alone in an abandoned parking lot a few blocks away from the Imperial Stronghold. It was not like Tenebrae or Insomnia. It looked more like a gigantic industrial complex than a city. All the buildings looked the same, metal, utilitarian. There were abandoned bombed-out buildings distressingly near the Imperial Stronghold. She had heard whispers that the Empire was dabbling in all sorts of "mad science." Maybe the bombed out buildings came from experiments gone wrong.

However, Ardyn was right. The abandoned buildings also provided plenty of empty car parks that would provide her relatively low environmental risks if a spell went wrong. So here Luna stood, as she had been for the past couple of weeks, in an abandoned paved lot, dressed in a faded pair of sweatpants and a hoodie to keep the Gralea cold and damp away. They were her go to "comfort clothes" when she was alone and not receiving anyone. It was understood that she would never wear them in public. Gentiana would have a fit if she knew Luna had been spending her time alone in a slum, dressed like a bum. She had been able to keep Gentiana in the dark so far, but she knew she would eventually find out. For now Luna needed to capitalize on what she had learned from Ardyn so far. It was admittedly not much, but it gave her a place to start.

She found the elemental spells to be easy. She had enough descriptions of snowstorms, wildfires, floods, and thunderstorms to be able to easily visualize what they looked like. She found that she didn't actually need a target to cast them. Just focusing on a spot in front of her, visualizing the effect, and casting was enough. It was requiring less and less detailed visualization now to use them, and the longer she spent imagining a scene of elemental destruction, the more powerful the spell.

She knew there were "status" spells too, like sleep, toad, haste, slow, poison, and death. Sleep would be easy enough to cast, but this one needed some kind of living target to imagine sleeping (she couldn't do it by focusing on a random piece of pavement) and she wasn't ready to practice on anything live just yet. The other ones she couldn't even visualize. They seemed too horrific to even contemplate. She couldn't mess with these.

Then there was the "healing" spells cure, esuna, and raise. She didn't care about these too much since you could buy potions in stores that did the same thing. Still, in theory she should be able to practice them as well, but again they would require live targets.

She needed to learn how to heal daemon attacks, which couldn't come from a bottle. In fact, now that she thought of it, she didn't know how magic correlated with this at all. Why had Ardyn even bothered to teach her this? She got the sneaking suspicion that he was stringing her along, but why would he waste his time?

She had capped out on Ardyn's first round of teaching. She would need to go to him again to learn more, even if her gut clenched in revulsion at the thought. He was a necessary evil she told herself. The sooner she learned all he could teach her, the sooner she could be free of him.


	4. Chapter 4: Thankless Tasks

**Greetings and salutations! Here is the next chapter. Just a warning-this story is getting pretty dark. Turning Ardyn into a villain protagonist of sorts and trying to make a darker Luna will do that, I'm afraid. I'm still keeping it in the "rated T for teen"  
** **area, but if folks start getting disturbed and think it's too mature for that, let me know and I will adjust the rating. Hopefully a chocobro cameo makes things better ;-) Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Noctis Lucis Caelum was lonely. Wandering around on his own in the Citadel, the lone child, was boring. Dad had little time for him lately. He had said something about "bolstering the defenses of Insomnia against the empire," but all Noctis had picked up was that dad wasn't around for him. He knew what Luna had said about returning to Tenebrae using the notebook, but what harm could it do? He opened the notebook, visualized the majestic Pryna as she had looked frolicking in the blue flower fields, and suddenly he was there.

There was no Luna to greet him. Pryna just looked mournfully at him when he asked if he could say hello to her. Maybe it was just a bad time, he thought. He would try again later.

The next time, he tried bringing fishing gear through with him. He thought maybe if he held a fishing pole while he did the notebook thing, it would come with him. He was wrong. He made it to the pond as he had the very first time, but there was nothing he could do there except stare at the water. It was nice and all, but got boring after a few minutes. And there was still no Luna. Pryna gave him the same mournful look as before. Noctis sighed. First his dad had ditched him, and now Luna.

He sadly returned to the Citadel and wandered aimlessly. He didn't even realize he was near the kitchen until he smelled the food. This was weird—it was an off time. The cooks usually weren't in here this time of day. He blundered in and saw 11 year old Ignis Scientia hovering over the stove, evidently cooking something.

Noctis had known him for the past 5 years or so, but had always been a little intimidated by him. He seemed cold, and shy. He also treated Noctis like a would-be-king and it made him uncomfortable. His dad told Noctis that Ignis was in training to be "Noctis's advisor," whatever that meant. Noctis just figured he was around to narc on him so avoided the older boy when he could. Ignis was on the ball a lot though, so it was harder than anticipated sometimes.

"Oh, drat," Ignis suddenly exclaimed as black smoke and the smell of burning permeated the air.

Noctis made his way over, curious. Ignis heard him, and turned around guiltily.

"Your Majesty! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class or something?" He didn't have an Insomnia accent. It sounded similar to Luna's actually.

This is what Noctis didn't like about him. He always tried to remind Noctis of his responsibilities when all he wanted to do was fish and read. The dude was only 3 years older than him. Why did it feel like 30? He decided to lie.

"I, ah, just finished them and was walking around. What are you cooking," Noctis asked, genuinely curious.

Ignis looked at him skeptically through his glasses, but didn't press him. "Nothing now," Ignis said matter-of factly. "I was trying to come up with a new recipe, but I suppose I failed."

Noctis came up to look at the frying pan. It looked like Ignis had tried to cook hamburgers, but had burnt them. Noctis, being bored enough to munch on a peanut he found in the couch cushions if he found one, decided to grab one to try, burnt rind and all.

"Wait a minute! Don't eat…" Ignis ordered, then broke off futilely as Noctis took a bite.

"It's, not bad," Noctis said.

"Really!" Ignis grabbed one as well, and took a tentative bite.

"Hmm. I think the spice blend I used was good. I think I just have to keep the stove temp down a little next time." He rummaged in the refrigerator and emerged with some cans of soda pop. "This will help wash it down, I think," he said tentatively, handing one to Noctis.

Noctis and Ignis ate the remaining patties in companionable silence.

"I didn't know you liked to cook," Noctis asked at one point, his mouth half full, so it came out a bit muffled.

"What was that? I couldn't understand you with the burger in there. Now if you would kindly not talk with your mouth full…"

Noctis took a hearty swallow and repeated the question.

"I find I have become fascinated with it recently. I try to make my way to the kitchen every extra moment I get to see what I can try next. I started with salads and things, but am finally figuring out how a stove works and am starting with that. I'd like to try baking one day. That sounds, really difficult." He broke off, awkwardly. "I ah, I'm not sure if I'm permitted down here really. I don't suppose I could ask you to pretend you didn't see me?"

Really! Noctis thought. The boy he was a little scared of was scared of things too? It made him more approachable somehow, and Noctis decided he liked him.

"I can do that," Noctis said. Then added coyly, "on condition that I get to try everything you cook."

Ignis smiled tentatively. "Some if it may not taste too good, but if you're ok with that, you have yourself a deal."

"Done," Noctis said. "I can't wait to see what you come up with next."

Who would have thought that burnt burgers would make Noctis feel less lonely, but they did.

* * *

Luna swept back into Ardyn's study, Gentiana ever at her heels. She was dressed properly again—the hoodie-wearing waif from the car park was gone and the demure princess was back in place. Ardyn looked up. "Ah, Princess Luna, how nice it is to see you. I thought you had forgotten all about me," he said, mockingly mournful.

"From our last training session, I thought you wanted me gone for awhile."

"Awhile certainly, but not weeks. You haven't given up on your training have you? I know it may seem difficult at times, but if you give up, you are in trouble. What would the fair people of Tenebrae do without an Oracle?"

Luna didn't grace him with a reply. She merely set one of his books on fire with a spell, then quickly extinguished it with an ice spell.

"Not bad, not bad," Ardyn responded with a smirk. "And thank you for picking an inanimate object to vent your wrath on instead of me."

"You said spells don't work on you, so it would be pointless," Luna responded with gritted teeth.

"So you are remembering my teachings? How nice. Show me what other spells you've learned."

She showed him the elemental ones, first showing how quickly she could pull them off, then showing him the more powerful ones.

"Not bad elemental work," he said after her recital. "But your repertoire is a little limited. There are plenty of other, darker, spells out there you know."

"I don't know what a petrified or 'toaded' person looks like, so I can't really do it."

"But you do know what a dead person looks like don't you," he said insidiously. "Surely you can do that one?"

She flinched. She knew death, all too well, but would never use her powers that way. And the fact that he could remind her—what a… "I can't do death on an inanimate object and I refuse to do it on a live target. And how will any of these powers help me heal people from daemon attacks?"

"You can defend people for one. Many daemons don't like magic spells and will fall before them. But, I suppose they won't do much if the person is already afflicted. They will give you power though."

"Why would I need that kind of power?"

"I thought you wanted the power to protect people so you never need to see your beloved Noctis and dear brother attacked by daemons without you being able to do anything about it," Ardyn said sarcastically.

"Noctis isn't my," Luna broke off, embarrassed.

"If you want to communicate with daemons, you need to speak to them on their level. They only respect power. They are practical creatures after all and look for the path of least resistance. They will be led by the most powerful being around. So if you are the most powerful person in the room, they will look to you. Knowing magic gives you a major leg up when communicating with them. Given your present skills, I think you could effectively communicate with elemental daemons now."

"So, this means, I could heal somebody if they've been attacked by one?"

Ardyn nodded. "The only problem is, it's hard to tell until you start contacting the daemon what type of daemon it is. If it doesn't take you seriously, it will attack you too."

"What can I do about it?"

"Fight back, or feign that you have more power than they do. If the daemon is foolish enough, it might work."

"And if that doesn't work?"

Ardyn sighed impatiently. "There's no such thing as a free lunch, Luna. If you want to heal daemons, you need to be willing to accept the risk. You remember what I said about you needing to be willing to risk your life? Are you telling me you have suddenly turned into a 'live coward'?"

"No! I just wanted to know what other options I can try on daemons. You have more experience with them. You know what makes them tick."

He almost laughed. If she knew the real reason why he knew so much…

"Try anything, really. All is fair in war, and daemons are the enemy, aren't they?"

"So how do I learn to communicate with the daemons?"

"There is no way except attempting to heal an afflicted person."

"What! I can't learn in the field like that. If I fail, they become daemons."

"They will become daemons anyway. They would rather take a risky treatment than nothing. The next time I hear of a daemon attack, I will let you know, and you will go to heal them."

* * *

Ardyn sauntered down to the Gralea dungeons. He found it hilarious that after being threatened with it himself, he now had free reign over the place. Most of the people here were political prisoners, either imperials who had plotted rebellion against the empire, or conquered people who had refused to yield. Most became fodder for Verstael's experiments. However, he was here on a "mission of mercy". It was one prisoner's lucky day.

He wandered the hallways, fastidiously covering his nose from the smells of moldy cells, unwashed prisoners, and unclean torture devices, eying the prisoners. Whom should he decide to "save"? Most were hardened criminals, or rebels so committed to their cause that they would either "nobly" refuse any assistance from the empire and submit to their fate, or try to break free the moment they got the chance.

He finally found a potential target. The girl was probably around 18 or so, and had obviously not been here long. She was still marginally clean and kempt. She was sitting in the back corner of her cell, hugging her knees, obviously miserable and frightened.

"It is such a shame that someone so young is doomed to waste away in a prison cell," Ardyn drawled, over-the-top sorrow in his voice.

The girl looked up sharply, peering at him through her dark bangs. The term "cornered prey" came to Ardyn's mind.

"I know you hear this all the time, but I'm innocent, truly," the girl said in desperation.

"You're right, they all say that," Ardyn said dryly.

"I didn't want to kill him! The guard was attacking my sister. What should I have done, let her die?"

"Wrongfully imprisoned is it," Ardyn asked, infusing as much understanding in his voice as he could.

The girl looked at him in sudden hope. This was almost too easy, he thought.

"I may be able to get you released from this horrid prison, if you would do a little something for me."

"Name it! I will do anything," the girl replied.

"I would be careful with that promise," Ardyn responded darkly, summoning a flan. The girl screamed in terror as the flan lunged forward and bit her. That deed done, Ardyn called it off.

The girl stared at the wound on her shoulder, already turning black from the daemon parasite. "What, have you done," she asked in shocked horror.

"That wound will fester. In time, you will become a daemon yourself. A quite ugly one too, I fear. However, if you come with me, my dear, you may yet be saved. Oh, and if you do decide to run, there will be no hope for you."

The girl staggered weakly to her feet. It was obvious she was in no condition to run. She could barely even move. Ardyn had to put his arm around her waist to half guide/half drag her forward.

"What kind of monster are you," the girl asked him.

He smirked. "Is that the way to treat your savior," he asked her mockingly.

The girl just stared at him in numb horror the rest of the way to his study.

* * *

Luna came as soon as she was summoned. She stared at the girl, slumped in the chair, cringing away from Ardyn. Luna saw the wound right away, and her heart went out to her.

"Ah, Luna, you are here." Ardyn said, stating the obvious. "See, young lady, I told you I would get you help," he said, turning to the girl in the chair. "Soon, all of your problems will be over, and you will be free, just like I promised," he said dulcetly. The girl just stared, obviously in some sort of shock.

"Well Luna, I will leave you two to get acquainted," Ardyn said, making his way to the door.

Luna was not ready for this. "Wait! Shouldn't you be around in case of trouble," she asked him, desperately.

"The daemon may not listen to you if I'm here. You'll figure it out. If you don't, you will just have two daemons to take care of," he said darkly and departed.

The girl stared at Luna in abject terror. Was this how everyone felt after a daemon attack? Had Noctis and Ravus felt this way? There was no way Luna would stand for this. She stepped forward. Her patient shrunk back in the chair.

"Wait, please," Luna said gently. "I'd like to help you if I can. I just need to touch your shoulder."

The girl stopped moving, but it wasn't exactly permission. Luna got the impression that the girl was in so much terror that she had just shut down. Luna's instincts were telling her that approaching the girl would be worse for her, but if Luna didn't do something about the wound, the girl would become a daemon. Swallowing any qualms, Luna reached out and gently touched the girl's shoulder.

Now that she had physical contact with the parasite, she had to present herself as a magic user to get its attention, so she began focusing like she would when doing a magic spell. In her mind, she saw the flan, hovering over the girl's shoulder.

"Back off kid," it hissed. "This one is mine."

"I'm asking you to leave her alone," Luna responded, tensely.

"Ha! Why should I?"

"I don't want to hurt you, daemon, but I will if you force me."

"And what can you do? You are just a puny child."

In response, Luna launched an ice spell against the wall next to her. The daemon started back, clearly alarmed.

"The next one will hit you dead on. I ask you again, leave her alone."

The daemon made a blood curdling scream, then retreated into nothingness.

Luna had done it! The black festering flesh around the wound disappeared, followed by the wound healing itself as if by magic. Luna stared at it, dazed and drained.

The girl stared at the wound, exactly the same way.

"I think, you will be ok now," Luna told her.

The girl looked up, sharply, then slapped Luna in the face. "Get away from me, you, you witch!"

Luna staggered back, in shock. Her face was smarting from the blow. The girl leapt up, and sprinted out of the room in sheer terror.

Luna plopped down on the recently vacated chair, exhausted.

Ardyn strolled back in. "I saw her leave. She was quite spritely compared to before. It looks like you successfully banished the daemon. Congratulations!"

Luna didn't even look up or respond. She didn't want him to see her wound.

Ardyn wouldn't let her. "Look at me," Ardyn commanded.

She looked up, defiantly, letting him see the red handprint in all its glory.

"Was that the daemon or her," he asked her, matter of factly.

"She—she was terrified of me. I don't know if I hurt her. I certainly didn't mean to if I did. She, called me a witch," Luna whispered the last word, as though it was a curse she shouldn't say out loud.

"I did mention sacrifice was part of the job, did I not? Lesson 3 of being an Oracle: people will not be grateful for your service. Humans are inherently fearful of things they don't understand. This fear can lead to hatred. They will misunderstand and fear your powers. In the end, they will think you no better than the daemons you banish. Oh, they will have no problem with taking your aid, but they will not love you for it or even be grateful for your service. The only rewards for you will be one less daemon in the world and one more person saved, deserved or not. Can you live with that? If not, you should stop right now."

Luna looked away again. She was too exhausted to digest this right now. She just wanted to be left alone to rest.

"There's a window seat in the corner over there. You may find it more comfortable to rest there than in this chair." Ardyn instructed. "Sweet dreams," he said with a flourish on his way out.

* * *

 **I know I'm taking a lot of liberties with the Oracle/daemon lore. It's kind of convoluted in the game IMO so I thought I would play with it a bit. Hope you don't mind that it's deviating from cannon a bit.**


	5. Chapter 5: Dark Choices

**Another chapter and a rating increase. I have been agonizing over whether where I'm going with the material is "too dark" for the T rating, so I decided to up it to M. Purely for mature themes, creepy implications, that sort of thing. Not sure if people are interested in this story (I know Luna and Ardyn are not very popular characters) but I do like providing finished stories, and if even one person out there is interested, I don't want to leave them in the lurch ;-) If you are interested in where it's headed, feel free to follow/fav, or comment. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Was it really worth it, Luna wondered once she had rested. Neither Gentiana nor Ravus were supporting her decision to become Oracle. They would be happy if she quit right now. It's not like she wanted the adoration of the people, but she didn't want to be attacked every time she healed someone, either. It would be a long, hard, lonely road to follow if she continued. So, again, was it really worth it?

What had made Ardyn decide to follow it? He didn't seem the type to care about the plight of the people, or even about maintaining the light. Was he actually an Oracle? Had he been, but strayed from the path somehow? She didn't know, and wasn't about to ask him. If she went to him with her doubts and asked for guidance, he would just scoff at her. He was not the type of person you admitted weakness to. He would just exploit it.

At the end of the day, it was up to her. She'd have to figure it out, alone. She needed to think, and Gralea wasn't a good place for that. She pined for the flower fields of her homeland. If only she could be there…WAIT! She was being an idiot! She could get there quickly with the Tenebrae Notebook. She ran to her room, and grabbed the book out of her nightstand. She flipped open the book, and focused on the flower fields with practiced ease, and the next thing she knew, she was there.

Pryna and Umbra were there to greet her, then made a pointed look towards the pond. Somebody was there. She quickly guessed who.

She did not want to deal with the boy prince right now. She had her own problems. Pryna and Umbra weren't letting her, though. They kept running forward, and making sure she was following them. She was no proof against the reproachful looks in their eyes. They were the only creatures left who loved her unconditionally and didn't ask for much. Right now they were asking her to visit the Prince of Lucis. She couldn't disappoint them.

Noctis was seated on the pier, his shoes at his side, dipping his feet into the pond. He had a pile of stones by his side as well, probably for skipping purposes. He turned quickly, saw her, and beamed.

"Luna! You are back!"

"Doesn't Insomnia have some sort of pond you can use?"

"It's a city, so no," Noctis said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Luna sighed. Noctis was undeterred by her lack of welcome, and more perceptive than she would have guessed. "What's wrong Luna," he asked her in concern.

"Did you hate and fear my mom when she healed you?"

"Well, I didn't like that she kept me in my room so much and stuff," Noctis responded with the literalness of a little kid.

"Does that mean you hated her?"

"No way! She was awesome! I, only wish dad could have saved her."

Luna smiled sadly, but then asked cynically, "is it because there is no Oracle left for you guys now?"

"Nah. It's just, not fair what happened, you know?"

He really didn't care about Oracles, Luna realized. He was just upset that his neighbors had been hurt. Oracles, daemons, ancient lore meant nothing to him besides a cool story. He just saw her and her family as people, not as some embodiment of light. It was refreshing in a way, but would he even care if she didn't carry on the tradition?

"If there was no Oracle to help you guys, what would you do," she asked him.

He thought for a moment. "I suppose dad would complain about how tradition is not being kept up or something, but I suppose we would figure it out. I know I would," he said smugly, with the certainty of an eight year old who had no notion of the reality. "But, aren't you planning on becoming Oracle anyway?"

"It's, complicated," Luna said sadly.

"I don't want to be king," Noctis confessed. "Why don't we hang out here? I will not be king, and you will not be Oracle."

She had to smile at his naiveté. "What would we do instead," she asked.

"I dunno. Fish, tell stories, chill with Pryna and Umbra. There's no bees here, are there, " he asked in sudden concern, as if that would blow the whole deal.

She laughed. "No bees. There are praying mantises though."

"Woah cool," Noctis responded in enthusiasm. He turned contemplative. "Although, I suppose it would get boring after awhile. And dad and Iggy would come and find me and be mad. 'You can't shirk your duty, Noctis,'" he said in his best imitation of Prince Regis's voice.

He was trapped like she was, Luna realized. Neither of them wanted their ordained roles, but had no choice. The world needed an Oracle. What would happen to it if it didn't have one? It always came back to that. It didn't matter if people loved her or hated her. It didn't matter what would happen to her in the end. It's not like she could trust Ardyn to fill the void. She had the power to do it, and knew she would do it right. If you wanted something done right, do it yourself…

* * *

Why wasn't the daemon appearing, Luna thought in desperation. Her hands were glowing around the old man's wound on his arm, but try as she might, she couldn't see it. Was the man truly infected by one? The black festering mass around his wound said yes, but why couldn't she find it?

"Evidently, this daemon has elemental resistance," Ardyn said dryly. Of all the healings he had decided to oversee this one, and it was one she was failing at.

"How do I get it to show," she asked.

"Are you sure you want it to," he asked darkly. "You may find the price of admission is too high."

"I'm not going to let this man die," Luna said intently.

"Suit yourself," Ardyn said, and edged her aside to touch the wound himself. She couldn't see the daemon or hear what Ardyn said to it, but it was clear he had made contact.

"I suppose you are here to banish me," the Red Giant looming behind the old man asked Ardyn matter of factly.

Ah, a real daemon, Ardyn thought with relish. This was not one of those stupid things that Verstael had been creating. This one had intelligence, and would give Luna a run for her money. She had asked for it though…

"I'm so glad you know it's nothing personal," Ardyn said smugly. "You're a daemon; the man you are attacking is a human. It's logical that someone would try to stop you."

"Then why aren't you," the Red Giant asked.

"Oh, me? I have no interest in stopping you. You can turn this man into a festering mass of decayed flesh for all I care. But the girl beside me though…she's taken it into her head that this old man is worth saving, even if he dies tomorrow from old age. I decided to help her out by trying to get you to talk to her. I'm nice that way," he added sarcastically.

"Why should I speak to that weakling," he asked.

Ardyn shrugged. "Wouldn't you like some scintillating conversation while you dine? And you are forgetting: if I can reach you, I can also kill you."

"You said you had no interest in that."

"I could change my mind—especially since you are making me 'cross' with you."

"Very well. I could use a dessert." And then it appeared before Luna.

Luna instinctively stepped back from the gigantic daemon, but then realized she needed to be touching the wound to maintain contact. She stepped forward again, and took over from Ardyn.

"That man says you wanted to talk to me, kid," it spoke, in a deep resonating voice, sounding like it was coming from the bowels of hell.

"I want you to leave this man alone."

"I want many things I won't get," it stated flatly.

Luna was in over her head. This one was only here because Ardyn had pulled some strings. It wasn't intimidated by her. It clearly saw her as no threat. How could she deal with it? It seemed logical—perhaps that was the answer.

"It's an old man. Why would you bother with him? He is not worth your time," she finally said, in an effort to reason with him.

"Why do you care about him then," it countered.

Her eyes widened. She had thought daemons were cunning, mindless creatures. She was wrong, so wrong. She suddenly remembered Ardyn's first lesson in Oracling—daemons had sentience and a will of their own. What could she do? Then it came to her—the thought was so horrible that she wanted to reject it, but what choice did she have?

"If you want sustenance, why don't you pick somebody younger. Why don't you consume me instead?"

The monster did a double-take. "You would volunteer yourself? Over this old man?"

"Yes," she said intently.

"Why?"

"I'm an Oracle. I can take it," was all she said.

"Very well. You have a deal," the daemon said, then lunged forward. She bit her lip to keep from crying out when it bit her arm in the exact same spot it had bitten the old man.

"Touch the wound as though you are healing it," Ardyn said sharply. Through the haze of pain, she complied, and the daemon settled in her consciousness, a lesion on her soul. However, she could handle it. More important to her was that the old man was cured.

Her patient stared at her, awestruck, then collapsed in his chair. Luna started forward to help him, but Ardyn waved her back. "I shall handle this. You can probably use the rest. You don't want the daemon to destroy you, do you?"

She had had enough. She conceded the field to Ardyn and fled to her room to fall into a nightmare-ridden stupor.

* * *

Ardyn supposed he should have made Luna stay and really drive home the thanklessness of the Oracle job. The old man was dead. His heart had given out from the stress. She had made the ultimate sacrifice to save him, but it had been in vain. He could afford to be merciful though. His protégé had exceeded all of his expectations. She had made the choice no other Oracle had made, save himself.

By absorbing the daemons into oneself, there was no daemon you couldn't conquer. They were all fundamentally greedy for human flesh, and would all be lured in by the promise of getting to "eat" an Oracle. Even knowing they may never succeed meant nothing. They would be pulled in like a moth to a flame to their own destruction.

It was not without cost to the Oracle though. It would give them great power over the daemons, but it would also change them, "corrupt" them, as others would say. Not that Ardyn saw himself that way of course. He was just a man of no consequence who wanted revenge on Those Who Had Slighted Him. The Lucis Royal family had "royally" screwed him. They had had no problem with him healing the daemon blight, but then when it had come time for rewards, they had deemed him too tainted by the darkness and had banished him. The damn crystal too. It has chosen him for this curse, but then decided he could never be granted eternal peace as a result.

So, fine. He had profited off of the powers they had given him by mistake, and would use it against them. The Crystal and the Kings of Lucis. He had a hunch Luna would be the key. If she survived this encounter, it would prove beyond a doubt that she was the Oracle of Legend, chosen by the Crystal. She would have the power to commune with the Astrals as well. With that level of power, she could destroy Lucis. Maybe him as well, but he doubted it. He had centuries more experience and way more daemons in his power than she did, so in a battle of power against power he would crush her.

He was not alarmed at all. He was in fact quite smug that he had somebody following in his footsteps. It would take Luna time to get to the level of power that he needed her to be at to destroy Lucis, but his time would come, as would hers.

* * *

Luna was at peace. She was wandering the blue flower fields of Tenebrae, smelling the scent of the flowers, freshly mown grass, and the swampy undercurrent of the nearby pond. Then she looked up at the sky, and saw it was rapidly turning pitch black, no twilight, just a sudden turn to night.

The blue flowers became washed out, grayscale in the sudden darkness. She had to get home. She looked around frantically, but she could not see the lights of the Tenebrae castle anywhere. She had no idea which way to go to get home. She was trapped in the field, alone in the darkness…

Except that she wasn't alone. She sensed a menacing presence coming ever closer. She looked around, frantically, and saw the glowing eyes of the daemons gathering around her and getting closer.

"You have destroyed us, so we will destroy you," they all said in unison. Then Luna woke up screaming.

* * *

By age 14, Luna was the most powerful Oracle in recent memory. There were whispers that the young woman had already surpassed her mother. The way she effortlessly healed everyone she met from the daemon blight and never failed had the people awestruck by her powers. Nobody knew the trick behind it—that she did it by absorbing the daemons into herself.

Luna had learned that that was the most efficient, and final, way to deal with them. If she just banished them and they disappeared, they would just return to attack somebody else. It was a temporary measure at best. By absorbing them herself, she was imprisoning them indefinitely so they would not hurt others, just her.

She was able to keep them at bay during the day. But at night, at their most powerful, they would attack her in her sleep, causing the same vivid nightmare every night. A tainted version of her home—the one place she had had happy memories. She could not bear to go there anymore. She had left fishing gear for Noctis to use near the pond and encouraged him to visit whenever he wanted, but she could not go herself. She could not explain to Noctis why she couldn't be there—she had to hope he was able to make some sense out of things.

It was a blessing that her role never allowed her to be there anyway—it was her duty to wander the world, healing people, blessing the havens/campsites around the land to keep the daemons away. She actually loved this task since it didn't require her to absorb daemons. She just had to infuse the magic stones nearby with enough fire, ice, and lightning magic and they would generate energy around the havens to deter daemons.

She still couldn't bear to cut Noctis off completely though. She saw a lot of herself in him. Like her, he was trapped in a "destined" role that he didn't want, but was unable to get out of it. They corresponded pretty regularly using the Tenebrae Notebook. Even if it was superficial conversation, whenever she felt bored or lonely, she would write him a note, and he would always answer.

Ardyn had never told her about the old man who died right after treatment on the fateful day she had decided to corrupt herself rather than let the daemons win. However, she experienced it again on her own with another. A sickly child who had been bitten had reminded her of Noctis when she first encountered him. She had given her all to consume the daemon (it had taken some convincing for the daemon to switch to her) but the child had still withered away afterwards from the strain.

Luna had returned to the hotel, heartbroken. Somewhere inside, the daemons were laughing at her. Even if she had banished the daemon, her sense of failure was still overwhelming. "You have done enough, Luna, stop this," Gentiana had told her.

"Just, shut up," Luna had cried, and fled. Gentiana and Luna normally shared a hotel room due to cost, but Luna was coldly angry enough with Gentiana that she went to the hotel across the street and got her own room. She had to be alone and Gentiana's presence was not welcome.

"Get rid of her," a dark voice, one of the many daemons within her suggested insidiously.

Luna would never go that far. Gentiana was there for her and had seen her through so much. Gentiana was welcome as long as she wanted to stay, just not in her room right now.

In loneliness and despair, she wrote Noctis. "Do you think I am doing the right thing being Oracle," was all she wrote.

He wrote back within 5 minutes. "Any reason why you bring it up now?"

It came out in a flood—everything that happened, how she was feeling. She had never written this much to Noctis or been this raw before. She usually tried to keep it light and superficial. She dreaded his response, or that he wouldn't respond.

"That's rough," he wrote back. "But the kid was a human at the end. Thanks to you. I know when I was attacked I was so scared of what I was becoming. Your mom saved me as you saved him. You took that fear away from him. I'm not going to say whether it's right or wrong to be an Oracle. Heck, I don't know. It all comes down to you and how you feel about it, you know?"

Noctis was the only one who hadn't judged what she was doing, one way or the other. Even Ravus had not supported her. He was now fully invested in the military machine of Niflheim. He held Insomnia to blame for everything that had happened, and was making it his life's work to conquer them. She could not budge him from his mission. When she had tried, he had countered with telling her to stop hers. Since she could not, he said he could not either and kept going.

The fact that Noctis was trusting her judgement to make decisions about her life and her calling was—overwhelming. Even though he was younger than her, he was still showing more maturity and insight than anyone else she had ever met. He was the only one she knew who had no agenda, and took her for what she was. Even in the darkest times, she had a friend.

And times were darkening. She knew the empire was ramping up something—she had heard whispers of experiments on humans and daemons alike. Luckily the empire encouraged her wandering the land to fulfill her duties. She didn't know why, but as it kept her away from the empire and their machinations, she was fine with it.

And so the years passed in an endless limbo—an ever present tension between Lucis and the empire that would explode at any time, and an endless battle of wills between Luna and the daemons. And, unknown to her, Ardyn was still plotting…


	6. Chapter 6: The Price of Mortality

**Hi Everyone! Not sure if there's anybody out there still interested in this guy, but in case anyone is curious about things are unfolding, here is the next chapter. This is after a "timeskip" so now takes place around the chronology of the game, so you can expect to see a lot more cannon elements finding their way in and more Kingsglaive/Chocobros action too. Hope you like! Feel free to provide any feedback via reviews and if you like, go ahead and follow/fav.**

* * *

At age 23 Lunafreya Nox Fleuret was beyond firmly entrenched in her role. She was rock solid in it. She was unfazed by the daemons, and had even come to terms with the recurring nightmare. Familiarity breeds contempt, she thought wryly. At least it was predictable, and a routine. After getting violently woken up by it, she would fall back to sleep eventually. She always did. And she found if she took a nap during the day (when the daemons were weakest) she could sleep dreamlessly for awhile. It helped her catch up.

Ironically, it was during one of these daytime naps that she encountered the worst nightmare she had ever known.

This one started as usual. However, this time, as she frolicked through the fields in full daylight, she tripped over something. She looked down in surprise to see Pryna lying there, white fur streaked with blood. She had to stay to see to Pryna, but she couldn't control what she did next. She continued running forward, just to find Umbra in the same horrible position. Dream Luna ran faster and faster. She had to get to the fishing pond. She had to…

Noctis was there. Not the kid she remembered though. He looked like the most recent newspaper clipping she had seen, which would make him late teens or so. He looked excitedly her way, but then a shadow figure appeared before him, driving him into the pond. He was flailing desperately. He was drowning!

Luna rushed into the pond to help him, but she couldn't reach him. He sank into the depths and she felt the shadow figure pulling her down into the depths as well. Into oblivion.

She woke up screaming, as she had not done in a long time. She calmed herself down. The menacing silhouette had looked familiar. It was on the tip of her brain who it reminded her of. Then Gentiana came sweeping in.

"Luna are you…" then Gentiana gasped. "Your, your face!"

Luna looked at herself in the mirror and saw her face had become a daemon's face. Glowing eyes and all. Despite all the horrific things she had seen in her life, Luna had never fainted in sheer terror. She did that now, for the first time in her life.

* * *

Luna woke up, dazed. It took her a few minutes to recall what had happened. Then she was touching her face frantically, and lurched up, dizzily to get to a mirror.

"Wait! Take things slowly! You just fainted," Gentiana cautioned her, but Luna was in no mood to coddle herself.

Her own, delicately, featured face was back, but it was chalk white. She still didn't believe her own eyes.

"Am I, myself," she asked Gentiana.

"Yes. You returned to yourself the instant you fainted."

Luna's shoulders slumped in relief.

"What happened," Gentiana asked.

Luna told her about the nightmare.

"Could it be symbolic, do you think," Gentiana asked her. "Maybe Pryna, Umbra, Noctis, and the shadow are standing in for something in your life," she said in a desperate attempt to reconcile something of the craziness.

"Maybe," Luna said. But in her heart she knew what it symbolized. It meant she was getting worse. She had taken on too many daemons. An Oracle's life was a short one, and it looked like hers was going to be shorter than most. Live fast, die young. Isn't that what they said, Luna thought bitterly.

Even though she knew death was inevitable on this path, she still rallied against it. "I'm too young to die," rallied in her head. A cowardly cliché, but she couldn't stop the refrain.

There had to be something she could do to prolong her life. But what? She needed help. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew of only one person who may have the answers. She would have to return to Gralea and confront Ardyn Izunia once more.

* * *

There was definitely a stronger military presence around Gralea now. Luna could feel the tension in the streets, the taut strain that would snap at any moment, and be directed at Lucis. The daemons inside her were chortling with glee. "War is coming. More food for us," they hissed.

The guards knew of her consequence though. They allowed the smartly-dressed blonde woman to pass through the checkpoints, to stride through the hallways of the imperial stronghold, to meet with her old mentor.

Ardyn looked the same as he always had. He hadn't aged at all in 11 years, which was strange when she thought about it. He had to be doing something with his "Oracle" powers to prolong his life this way. The problem was how to get him to reveal that information.

"Ah, Lady Lunafreya," Ardyn exclaimed in flowery glee. "So nice to see you again! Come closer so I can see how you've grown."

Luna stepped closer, and tensed warily as he circled her, getting too good a look, she thought disgustedly.

Gentiana was just about to intervene when Ardyn backed off.

"You've definitely grown up," he said matter of factly.

"It's been 11 years," Luna said repressively.

"So it has! But it seems like only yesterday you were in here, a tiny waif, begging for my help. What brings you here now?"

Now was the hard part, she thought. How to explain what had happened without it being a sign of weakness. She hesitated a bit too long.

"Well, out with it Luna. We have no secrets here."

"I fear I've, taken on too many daemons. I am, having some, trouble handling them all."

"That is the price of the path you've chosen. I'm sure I don't need to tell you what awaits you at the end."

"But not you," she snapped. "You look exactly the same as you did 11 years ago. These powers should have killed you long ago. Why are you still here?"

Ardyn smirked coldly. "You think I have some secret, is that it? I'm sorry to disappoint you, my dear, but there is nothing special about me. I'm just a man of no consequence. Even I don't know how I've not aged. I'm just blessed with good bone structure I guess," he said mockingly.

"Yeah, you're a real fashion model," Luna said tartly, stepping forward. She didn't even know what she was going to do—slug him in his smug face came to mind, but he put his hands up placatingly. "At ease, Fair Luna. I may still be able to help you. Let me ponder awhile. Come back here tomorrow morning, and I will see what we can do with you."

Luna had to make do with that.

Gentiana hung back after Luna's departure.

"Did you want something, Fair Gentiana," Ardyn asked snidely.

"What are your intentions with Luna?"

"My intentions? Surely you don't think I'm some creep who dates my students do you?"

"I think you are a creep who will do anything. She came to you for help. For your sake, don't exploit that."

"She is a little young for me, don't you think? I should be going for someone a little closer to my own age. Like you, perhaps," he said suggestively.

"I'm not that old," Gentiana responded defensively.

"Older than me, Shiva," Ardyn replied mockingly.

Gentiana lurched back, startled. "How did you?"

"Despite my unprepossessing appearance, I know things. Does your fair princess know your little secret?"

Gentiana looked away, which gave Ardyn all the info he needed to know.

It was not like Gentiana had wanted to deceive Luna all these years. It was just that Bahamut had suspected that Luna might be the Oracle of Legend, and had wanted somebody nearby to keep an eye on her. That was her duty as messenger of the gods. If Luna was deemed to be worthy, the Astrals would show themselves to her. In the meantime, Gentiana had had to keep her identity a secret.

And since the empire had had the audacity to kill Shiva, Gentiana had become Shiva's avatar. How did Ardyn know that-she had a flashback, of a man bowing before Bahamut during the last starscourge 1000 years ago, begging for the powers to heal the afflicted. THAT was where she had seen Ardyn before.

She couldn't keep the recognition out of her gaze when she looked at him. He saw it too.

"So you remember, Miss Gentiana," he observed. "You might want to keep your memories to yourself—unless you'd like the Empire to find out that Shiva is alive and well and come for you."

"Do you worst! I'm just a vessel," she snapped back.

"Very well. But how would your princess feel when she finds out you have been with her under false pretenses all these years?"

Gentiana bit her lip in frustration. Bahamut's orders were explicit. Unless and until the crystal fully chose her, Luna could not be aware of the astrals's existence or hers. Ardyn could, and would, derail that if she didn't play ball with him.

She wouldn't respond, but her impotent glare gave him all agreement he needed. To her surprise, he took her hand and raised it to his lips, and kissed it. "I knew we could come to terms," he said smugly. She grabbed her hand back, wiped it on her skirt, froze it for good measure, and stalked coldly away.

She didn't like the speculative look on his face. It gave her the feeling she had just given him ideas that should have never seen the light of day.

* * *

Who did Gentiana/Shiva think he was? Some pervert who would corrupt her charge before the Astrals could get hold of her? Some dirty old man who would rob the cradle? Ardyn had met Luna when she was a kid! Only creeps would notice how "grown up" she had become after that, and become attracted.

Except, the problem was he _had_ noticed how she had grown up, and _had_ noticed how attractive she had become. He hadn't even thought of Luna in those terms, but now that Gentiana had brought it up, it gave him some ideas. He was still holding out hope that Luna would turn on Insomnia as her brother had. He had thought that if she had taken in enough daemons, they would be able to feed on her anger and powerlessness, and make it easy for her to turn on Insomnia.

That hadn't happened though. Could he make it happen if he seduced her? It had been awhile since he had even attempted something like that. However, if he could manage to turn feuding enemies to allies with the right words, how difficult would it be to charm a young woman who had been too devoted to her calling as an Oracle to ever be in a relationship with anyone? Could he charm her enough that she would feel she loved him and do whatever he told her?

It wasn't like she was repulsive. She was a woman after his own heart. She was beautiful, capable, and thought along the same lines he did. She had voluntarily offered herself to the daemons to cure others, and was willing to fight fire with fire. If he could get rid of her pesky conscience, she would be a pawn worthy of him. Would his little idea work? He smirked at himself in the role of toxic bachelor, corrupting the fair maiden to his dark designs.

It's not like he needed to do anything right away. She would be here awhile for training, so he would have time to think about it, weigh the pros and cons. It was not like he was attracted to her—he was not a creep. It was just a useful way to move his chess piece and get him to his ultimate goal of destroying King Regis and his son.

He'd have to move quickly on that. Noctis was getting older, so could get married any day now. But he still hoped the empire would get to them first. They fact that they had had the technology to take down Shiva's corporeal form—her essence moving into Gentiana notwithstanding—told him they could probably take out Insomnia's crystal shield now. What were they without their magic? The Cerberus daemon they had raised was unleashing hell on the Lucian Army right now. Furthermore if that diamond weapon thing that Verstael kept touting was ever completed (he kept saying it was close), Insomnia, and the royals could very soon be a memory. And he would be there to pick up the pieces and mold them how he wanted.

And if the empire failed, as they usually did (he had learned not to rely on them) he could have his "corrupted" Luna finish the job. He prided himself on his flexibility and he would get things to go his way regardless of how things played out.

* * *

Luna strode into Ardyn's study first thing the next morning, ready to demand an answer from Ardyn on how he was keeping the daemons at bay. For the first time ever, Gentiana had decided not to chaperone her. Luna found it strange, but didn't press it. While Luna didn't mind her company, it's not like she needed Gentiana for that purpose. After having faced down countless daemons, she could deal with the likes of Ardyn alone if needed.

"Ah, good morning, Lady Lunafreya. I trust you slept well," Ardyn said pleasantly, but with an underlying mockery in his gaze. Luna wondered if he knew about the nightmares.

"I trust you've 'had time to ponder,'" Luna asked him sarcastically.

Ardyn looked at her with renewed respect. "You are certainly not the meek, gentle little girl I remember," he observed dryly. "And I must say, I like the new you."

Luna cringed, a cold shaft of revulsion slicing through her.

"As it happens, I might have some ideas that can help you. I assume you have not been using the daemons within you?"

Luna looked him aghast. "Of course not," she exclaimed, appalled at the very idea.

"So, you have just been keeping them prisoner within you? Even prisoners are given fresh air from time to time. You are a harsh jailer, Luna."

She flinched. Daemons did have sentience. Did this mean they also had feelings? How did they feel being trapped within her consciousness? No wonder they were giving her nightmares at all hours and trying to force their way out! But to let them out to wreak havoc was unthinkable.

"How can I do that," she finally asked. "And what's to stop them from destroying others if I do?"

"Direct them at other daemons. It's not like they care whom they attack one way or another. They would jump at the chance of proving their superiority over other, lesser daemons."

"Let me get this straight," Luna said, coldly. "You'd like me to release them, just to fight other daemons? That would be like, putting them into gladiatorial combat to the death! How is that better than keeping them prisoner?"

Ardyn smirked. "I confess that didn't cross my mind. What a dark imagination you have, Luna. But what does it matter if one of them dies? There will still be one less daemon in the world as a result."

"And I would absorb another! There would be no benefit to either me or the daemon!"

"As Oracle you should be above looking at how you benefit from a situation. It's all about sacrifice, remember?" Ardyn then gave up playing devil's advocate. "What I had in mind was utilizing their dark magic for your own use. I assume you haven't figured out how to use petrify, toad, or death yet?"

"I haven't had the need to use those," Luna said. It wasn't like she was trying to make excuses—it was just a fact.

"Of course you haven't," Ardyn said condescendingly. "Even with all the daemons within you, you are still so pure of spirit. That's what I like best about you. You are so…incorruptible," he said, stepping closer. Too close in Luna's opinion. She didn't like the suggestive tone in his voice, either.

She stepped back, as nonchalantly as she could. The movement wasn't lost on Ardyn, and he smirked in amusement. He kept his distance though.

"You will find that certain daemons have these powers, and already know how to use the spells. You won't have to 'visualize' their effect to use. All you would need to do is 'encourage' your chosen daemon to do the spell for you, and it will cast it. When the daemon has depleted its mana, it will be temporarily weakened, and will leave you alone. If you do this with enough of the daemons at your disposal, you will become their master, and they can't hurt you. You could become practically invincible."

"And what happens to the daemon they attack with these spells?"

"It's like the elementals. Some will absorb the dark spell and laugh in your face, but others will be destroyed by it."

"Destroyed? So you mean I wouldn't have to absorb them?"

"It would be such a waste of a good daemon, but yes. The tradeoff though is you won't get their powers. But you are too noble to care about something like that though, aren't you?"

"So, if I had learned the dark spells on my own years ago, I could have destroyed all the daemons, and would never have had to absorb them at all," Luna asked, frustration kindling.

"Would you have made a different choice if you had known that," Ardyn asked her flatly.

"Of course! I would never have absorbed the daemons if there was another way."

Ardyn sighed in mock disappointment. "And here I thought you were so noble, you would embrace the darkness for a righteous cause. Now I find you were just a rash girl in over her head who jumped at the first thing that came to mind—" he jumped back as Luna lunged forward to slap him across the face.

He laughed. "Ah, my beautiful Luna. You never cease to amuse me. If it makes you feel any better, you couldn't have used the dark powers at all without the daemons in you. The only way you can ever use the likes of petrify, toad, and death is by utilizing the daemons. Even the crystal can't bequeath these spells onto the Lucians. Only daemons can give them to you." He looked at her with sudden intentness. "If you wanted to get revenge on Lucis for something like, oh, having abandoned you and your mother, these spells would give you the means to do so. Even the magic-using Kingsglaive of Lucis could do nothing against them," he said insinuatingly, taking a step closer.

"I have no interest in power, Ardyn," Luna responded coldly. "I just want to heal as many people as possible from the daemon blight."

"And live longer than your predestined time in the process," Ardyn asked cynically.

Luna bit her lip. It hit too close to the mark.

"I'm too young to die, please Ardyn, help me," Ardyn spoke in a mocking high-pitched falsetto. "Isn't that why you are really here?"

"You, you, bastard." It was a mundane insult, but Luna spoke it as though she was using the most graphic of curses.

Ardyn was sure she had never sullied her lips with anything so mundane as a swear word before. He found it hilarious and chuckled.

"I didn't say that I wouldn't help you. I can teach you to tame the daemons within you, if you want."

Luna looked at him warily. "Why? What would be in it for you?"

"Surely you don't think me to be such a mercenary? It breaks my heart to see my student suffering so. I would do anything in my power to alleviate it," he said with mock sincerity.

Luna was not convinced, but knew there was no way to force him to reveal anything he didn't want to. And if he really could teach her to tame the daemons within her and use their magic to fight other daemons, it would only help her. She was not the "noble martyr" or "witch" the people thought she was. She was just a young woman, scared of dying, and wanting to do whatever she could to delay the inevitable. That she had hastened her end on herself made no difference. Like any human, she wanted the chance, however slight, of being rescued from her choices, and for whatever reason, Ardyn was offering to do just that. She would be foolish to pass up the opportunity for assistance, but would be just as foolish to trust him. She would take what training he offered, but watch her back.

"If you are offering assistance, I will gladly accept it," Luna said, offering her hand to shake.

"But of course, my dear student," Ardyn replied, venomous oil in his tone, as he took her hand and raised it to his lips.

For one appalled second, Luna thought he was going to kiss it, and clenched, ready to pull away. He must have deciphered her expression and released her hand before contact, pure mockery in his gaze. Luna knew she would definitely have to watch her back.

* * *

 **And with that "squicky" note, I will end the chapter. I blame my beta reader for planting this idea in my head ;-) she brought it up as a "what if", and I took the ball and ran with it. Part of the reason I upped my rating was because even hinting at anything between Luna and Ardyn is a disturbing concept (frankly Ardyn x anybody is). But in this case it is guiding me to where I want to go next, so I think it works. Let me know what you think about where the story is going and thanks for reading this far!**


	7. Chapter 7: Marriage of Inconvenience

**Hi Everyone! Another weekend, another installment. I've had faithful reads from the US, UK and Singapore so far. Thanks a bunch guys and gals, you are the best! Hope you all like where it's going. Without further ado, here is the next part. We are slowly building up to in-game era action...**

* * *

"What do you mean I have to confront the daemons in the dream world," Luna asked, legitimately confused.

"Come now, Luna, surely you interact with them pretty often there," Ardyn said condescendingly.

"You get daemon nightmares too," Luna asked in sudden interest. She was willing to talk to somebody, anybody who could understand her, even if it was Ardyn.

"Tell me about them," Ardyn commanded, gently.

She found herself telling him about her recurring one—she was hesitant to tell him about the one featuring Noctis. Something told her it wasn't safe to discuss that one.

"Do you have similar ones," she asked after her recitation.

"I'm not plagued by daemons in my dreams," Ardyn responded, smugly.

Luna flushed in embarrassment at having revealed a weakness. In her quest for somebody to understand, she had revealed too much, and she suspected he had strung her along for that exact purpose. "Then how did you know about the dreams," she asked.

Ardyn wasn't about to tell her his true nature. "All those who can confront daemons get them. I just choose not to let them bother me," he said simply. "But these recurring dreams of yours are the perfect time to encourage the daemons to heed your call. They think they are powerful in the night. If you can remind them who is in command, they will listen to you."

"But how do I confront them in the dream world? I would think I would need some help with that the first time out."

"You want me in your dreams," he asked, mockingly, but with a suggestive edge that made Luna's skin crawl.

"No, just no!"

"It's not like I can show up there anyway, unless you choose to dream of me for some reason. I don't know why that would be though," Ardyn responded with a raised eyebrow. Luna felt revulsion slither down her spine.

"I can only explain how it works. I can't show you. The key is turning your recurring nightmare into a lucid dream where you control the outcome. You've had the dream enough now, you should know rationally that it is in fact a dream, and what will happen next. You need to turn this to your advantage and confront the daemons there. If you can humble them even at their most powerful, you will succeed in bending them to your will. It may take you a few more nightmares to do so, but it should work eventually. Or they will just keep tormenting you, but you are already on the receiving end of that," Ardyn snarked.

Luna had had enough of the barbs. "Is it possible for you do a lecture without mocking me," Luna asked snidely.

"But, your reactions are so priceless! You are an endless source of entertainment," Ardyn responded with glee.

Any time Luna responded or rose to the bait would just amuse him more, so there was nothing left for Luna except to stalk coldly away.

As she walked back to her room, she began digesting everything that Ardyn had said, and it was disturbing her. She didn't like the speculative looks he was giving her, or his innuendos. There was an underlying creepiness in his manner now—well he had always been creepy, but it was as though he had upped the ante. It was like he was-flirting with her. She didn't even want to think about it! The very thought of him in a capacity like that frightened and disgusted her.

It's not like she had much to go on—in her quest as Oracle she had never had time or interest in any romantic entanglements to know for sure what she was seeing, but her instincts were telling her Ardyn may be thinking something along those lines. All she knew was there were some dark intentions simmering behind his words and actions. She didn't want to know what they were or why they were there. She had to finish her training and get out of Gralea as soon as she could. Hopefully when she had her nightmare tonight she could get the daemons to talk to her and this would be over.

How dare Ardyn make any insinuations about her wanting him in her dreams. Ugh! Even the thought made her shudder in revulsion. Then she remembered her nightmare with Noctis—the familiar shadowy figure, the shadow figure turning from the stained glass windows in the throne room at Tenebrae all those years ago. They were one in the same! The shadowy figure in her dream was Ardyn!

Her nightmare had been a prophecy. Luna was sure of it. Ardyn was going to destroy Tenebrae and Insomnia, as well as everything she held dear. And he had some dark designs on her that she had to counter, and quickly.

* * *

Luna's high heels echoed on the cold marble floor of the Imperial Throne Room. In all of her years as an imperial lackey, she had never actually been here. All of her direction had come from officials rather than the Emperor himself. She wished with all her heart that she didn't have to be here now, but she had no choice.

"Come closer, child," the wavering old voice of Emperor Aldercapt echoed against the walls of the room. Luna stepped forward, insecurity and fear hidden behind a confident façade, and she knelt before him, blonde head bowed, showing proper deference to the esteemed Emperor.

She stayed low, humbly silent, her long hair in her face, until the Emperor bade her speak.

"Emperor Aldercapt," Luna began. "I'd like to thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to meet me. I had a proposal that I would like to bring to your attention."

"Go on," he encouraged.

"I understand that Lucis recently suffered a crushing defeat at the hands of a Cerberus."

"You are well informed," Alderapt responded, a suspicious edge in his tone that made Luna uneasy.

"I beg pardon, your highness. As Oracle, I know daemons. Part of my job, you understand."

Aldercapt's suspicions melted away immediately. "Of course, forgive me Lady Lunafreya. Please go on."

"In your infinite mercy, you withdrew, allowing Lucis to retreat and nobly bury their dead. Since it appears you may be trying to appease Lucis, I thought I might suggest a, a political marriage to keep the peace. Noctis and I are about the same age, so given the fact that I am former princess of Tenebrae, I thought if we married, it might ensure long-standing peace between our kingdoms and end the war."

Her words echoed around her. What would the Emperor think? Would he consider it treason? Would he decide she was a better bargaining chip if she were married off to someone else? Should she have kept her mouth shut?

"Hmm," he responded, digesting the information. "Your proposal does have some merit. However, it's not something to be taken lightly. Allow me to consider your proposal."

"Of course, your highness."

"Very well. Go forth for the good of the Empire," and with that, Luna was dismissed.

She just about ran back to her room, heart in her throat. What was she thinking, to propose a marriage like that? She and Noctis had been pen pals, and maybe friends, but nothing more. How could she consider marrying him, and how could she put him into a situation like that? If she cared for him at all, she would keep him out of it.

The answer was Ardyn. She had been avoiding him since their last (useless) training session (she had yet to turn her dreams lucid), but she still felt Ardyn there, haunting her steps. She was terrified that he wanted her for something terrible. And he was too strong, she knew it. If he came for her, she couldn't fight back.

Marrying Noctis would keep Ardyn away from her. Noctis, and the legion of troops and magic at his command, could protect her. And she and Noctis did get along—they were friendly. But then again, could she really marry somebody she had known as a kid? What if at the ceremonial "kiss the bride" it felt like kissing a brother? Could she really offer herself up to a scenario like that? However, if she had to sell herself, she'd rather it be to somebody she knew and got along with. Noctis fit the bill on all counts.

The Emperor may say no, and Noctis could say no, she told herself. It's not like she was forcing him, and would never do so. There, that made things all better, she thought to herself sarcastically. It was a bitter pill to swallow, but she knew what she was: a manipulator who had decided to throw her only friend into her schemes for her own gain. She heard the daemons within her laughing. "Soon, you will be one of us," they hissed in unison. She felt cold, and alone.

* * *

Ardyn had lost his touch, he realized, ruefully. He had thought he was being subtle, feeling out Luna's susceptibility to being seduced to his cause. She had seen through him too quickly. She knew him too well. A woman after his own heart, he thought with grudging admiration. And now she had turned to Noctis, the only boy she knew, for protection.

He had to laugh at her cunning. She really had picked up quite a bit from him and had become quite the diplomat herself. It really was a shame that she had rejected him. And now Aldercapt wanted him to present Luna's proposal to King Regis himself. If he were less sure of himself, he would have taken Luna's rejection as a challenge, and disobey Aldercapt's orders to give him the chance to step up his game and "win" Luna before Insomnia could get her.

But, he knew the Emperor's true plans. The Emperor thought he was keeping it a major secret, but nobody could keep secrets from Ardyn if he deigned to look into them. He knew that his subtle hints about Insomnia's weaknesses had finally borne fruit. He knew about Verstael's missing child clone, and that he was now part of the Lucis Royal Retinue no less. He wondered how he would fare in the events to come.

Poor, misguided Luna. She thought she had outmaneuvered him, but she was wrong. Her plans would come to naught. Did Luna even know what marriage was? Did she think if she married Noctis, they would sit at a fishing pond telling stories all day? He almost wished she and Noctis would get married so she could find out for herself what marriage really was. Oh well. As usual, he'd do his part, wait to see what happened, and then make of it what he could.

* * *

Luna sat in her library in Tenebrae. "The room of failure," she called it. It was the room where she had struggled with the magic books in her youth just to realize she couldn't figure anything out. It was the uselessness of these books that had driven her into _his_ path. Still, it was for the moment a refuge. She had been allowed to return to her home to "prepare for the wedding". As it gave her an escape from Gralea and the Cloaked Schemer, she jumped at it.

The Empire was so sure Lucis would accept the proposal. Luna was unsure. Why would Noctis even entertain it? Sure they were friends, but he could surely pick somebody better than a princess of a puppet state of his enemy. And childhood friends to spouses was a big leap. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the heavy front doors of the library opening.

Ravus strode in, booted feet echoing on the wooden floor in regular, military precision. She rarely saw Ravus these days as he was always on military campaigns. She supposed people would say that Ravus had grown into a handsome man with his flowing blonde locks, angelic face, and the essence of strength and "princely" confidence he now wielded. However, Luna saw how the years in the Imperial military had changed him. His delicate features had hardened; his manner had become cold and unforgiving. And his confidence had turned to arrogance. She hardly knew him anymore.

She was blinded a second when the sunlight reflected off of the bright white of his armor, then he stood before her.

"What is this I hear about you marrying Noctis," Ravus demanded, voice hard.

"It is a political union, nothing more," Luna said by rote. She could not tell him the truth.

"You would marry into the family that betrayed us," he accused.

"For the sake of peace, yes," Luna said firmly.

Ravus looked sad for a moment, a flash of his old self. Then his face twisted into bitter betrayal. "I'm your older brother, and as such, head of the family. I forbid it!"

Luna stood up, angrily. How dare he mandate how she run her life? "My choices are my own, brother," Luna responded with an arrogance that matched her brother's. "If you have concerns with the marriage then I recommend confronting your 'master' Emperor Aldercapt about it."

For one shocked second, she thought Ravus would strike her, but he calmed himself with an effort.

"You may be assured that I will. In the meantime, you are not to leave this palace. I will be placing guards here to ensure it."

She sputtered in impotent rage, "You—you—monster! How can you do that to anyone let alone your own sister?"

"I can when it's for their own good," he responded coldly, then turned on his heel and departed.

Luna ran to the front gate of the palace, ready to defy him at all costs, when she saw he was true to his word. There were several guards standing outside.

"Our orders are to ensure you stay within the castle grounds, your highness," one of them spoke firmly, in tones that brooked no argument.

Blinding fury gripped her. Somebody had to pay dearly for trying to imprison her. Without even realizing it, a spurt of energy erupted from her hand with a stabbing pain. Then she looked to the guard before her and he stood, frozen. He was turning to stone. He was petrified!

The other guard stared at her. "What did you do, you witch?"

Luna backed away, appalled at what had happened. "It, it was an accident. I don't know what happened."

Gentiana stepped forward with a Remedy potion, and poured it on the stricken guard.

"This should heal him, she said firmly. I will take Lady Lunafreya inside." And with that, Gentiana took Luna's arm in a firm grip and pulled her back inside before the guards could decide to retaliate.

Luna stared down at her hand. It was bleeding like a sharp rock had emerged from it. What had she done? She knew what had happened. She had let the daemons within her take over in her rage. She could not control them, and one had let loose a spell. She couldn't go on like this! She _had_ to control the daemons within her.

"Are you ok, Miss Luna," Gentiana asked her.

Luna just stayed silent. She was a long shot from ok.

"You can't go on like this," Gentiana said.

"Do you think I don't know that! I'm trying and failing like I have at everything!"

"Not everything," Gentiana said gently. "With your skill and dedication to keeping the darkness at bay, you have potential to become the Oracle of Legend. The Oracle to end all Oracles."

Luna sighed. "Every Oracle thinks they are the Oracle of Legend, don't they," Luna asked cynically.

"True, but you have made the choice no one in recent memory has made. You chose to absorb the daemons yourself to save others. You have opened yourself up to suffering to protect the world. That is the essence of the Oracle of Legend. You may have the ability to commune with the Astrals and end the Starscouge for good."

"I'd like it to be true," Luna said sadly. "But the Starscourge is an endless cycle. You can't prevent the daemons from appearing and if I can't keep the balance, the world will turn to darkness and ruin."

"With the power of the Astrals, you could stop it all," Gentiana said firmly.

Luna looked at her intently. "How do you know that?"

"You're not the only one with gifts, Luna," Gentiana replied, then shapeshifted into Shiva.

Luna stared, aghast at the feminine ice being before her. "I—thought Shiva was taken down by the empire," she sputtered.

"Gentiana is a messenger of the Gods. She was able to absorb my essence when the empire destroyed my corporeal body. Gentiana has been monitoring your family for years to determine if/when somebody is worthy to commune with us. I believe, Luna, you are. The Oracle of Legend can only succeed if they balance the darkness of the daemons with the light of the Crystal. The Astrals can help you achieve that balance. Once balance is restored, the Starscourge will end, forever, and all daemons will be erased from this planet."

"But, the daemons won't let me do that. They will fight for their own existence" Luna said, defeated.

"There is a saying about the Oracle of Legend. They will either be the savior of the world or its destroyer. If you can achieve the balance, you will save it. If you can't control the daemons, you will destroy it all. The Astral Bahamut can tell you more. He resides in the crystal that King Regis of Lucis guards with his life. Go forth to Insomnia and receive his wisdom."

And with that, Shiva's presence receded, leaving Gentiana's form unconscious on the floor. Luna bent to rouse her. She woke up dazed a minute or two later.

"It's as the Glacian said," Gentiana intoned. "Go to Insomnia."


	8. Chapter 8: Walk Tall, My Son

**Happy August everyone! Here's the next installment. I'm still on the fence with whether my story is a T or an M-it's pretty tame by my standards, but I'd rather have it a tame "M" than an edgy "T" that disturbs someone. Let me know what you think. We're making our way into Kingsglaive era, so you can expect to see cameos from other characters soon. I promise you won't be stuck with just Luna and Ardyn for the duration ;-) Follows, favs, reviews (good or constructive bad) are all very welcome. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ardyn knew he had won the instant he recited his 'proposal' to King Regis. Calling Cerberus off had proven a point—that the Empire could use that power whenever and on whomever they wanted as they saw fit. He knew that Regis got the message—that the Empire would crush Insomnia if they didn't do what they said. They would cede the surrounding lands to the Empire and make Noctis and Luna marry. That poor boy, he thought sarcastically. Forced into a marriage against his will. Ardyn would rescue him from such a dark fate.

Once the crystal shield was taken out, Regis and Noctis would be completely vulnerable. Just as it always was with all kingdoms that relied on such a seemingly impenetrable defense. Once that defense was breached, they would be scattered, broken, and ripe for the taking. And the "loyal" Insomnians themselves would deliver the finishing blow.

And he would rescue Luna as well. She deserved better than some immature brat who would marry just because daddy told him to. Noctis should be out courting his own bride, not waiting meekly for one to come to him. He was four years younger than Luna. She was too old for him, and with the daemons within her, Noctis would run in terror from her, anyway. He was doing Luna a favor by killing him. She needed somebody, older, better prepared to handle the daemons. Someone like himself…

* * *

How was Luna to get to Insomnia when she couldn't even leave her castle? The guards were everywhere, and were on extra alert given the petrification "accident" shortly before. She knew it would require careful planning. She needed a distraction—a way to keep the guards busy while she fled the castle.

They thought her a witch, did they? Who was she to disagree? Her plan was horrible, but necessary. The story of her life, she thought bitterly. She summoned fire spells from her hands, and set her library on fire. She watched in grim satisfaction as the books that had given her so much trouble became the perfect tinder, spreading the fire faster than she ever could herself. Finally! A good use for these things, she thought smugly, then cut off that thought, appalled at the direction her thoughts were taking. Was it her, or the daemons guiding her?

She created an ice shield around herself and waited. The guards arrived quickly, saw the fire, and panicked, fleeing in confusion. This gave her the opportunity she needed. She broke free of her self-imposed ice prison, broke out one of the stained glass windows that lined the garden, then jumped out the window. The window was only a few feet from the ground, so she sustained no injuries. Then she was sprinting towards the woods. Once she got there, they would never find her.

When she made the tree line, she couldn't help turning back. The fire had spread, much more than anticipated. The entire wing was ablaze. She stared at her childhood home and recent prison, now being licked by tongues of flame, and felt hollow. She had had many pleasant memories there, but at the moment, all she could think of was the horrible ones. Noctis being brought in half dead from a daemon attack, her mother's gruesome death, Ravus's illness, meeting Ardyn, selling her kingdom and herself to the Empire, being imprisoned there by her own brother. In those moments, she had zero regrets for what she had done to that building. She turned away and kept going, but knew eventually her feeling of "it had to be done" would turn to guilt. She didn't know how she would cope with it when it happened.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, dad," the 20-year old, raven-haired man asked, swaggering up to his father.

"Walk like a normal person," King Regis commented, patronizingly. Noctis deflated a bit—his gait became awkward, clunky.

"Is Luna here yet," Noctis asked his father, eagerly.

"No, son," Regis said gravely. Noctis stiffened in unease. "I think that before you marry, you should see some of the world first. It would do a disservice to Luna if she marries a bumpkin who has never left Insomnia."

"I _have_ seen the world. I've been to Tenebrae," Noctis responded defensively.

"There is more to the world than that. You are to be king one day. You should at least know something about your subjects and neighbors. Don't worry. You will not be going alone." Regis called over his shoulder. "You can come in now."

3 men entered. Leading the herd was one of Noctis's friends (and "sworn shield") Gladiolus (Gladio) Amicitia. He strode in, looking around warily for threats, then stood stoicly before Noctis. Noctis thought he looked surprisingly grim considering they were supposed to be going on a trip, but then again, his scarred "jock face" always looked grim. The only time he had ever seen him smile was when he was with his sister Iris.

His chef friend and "advisor", Ignis, now 23, followed nonchalantly after Gladio. "Morning, Noct," he said cooly, surveying him through his spectacles. He always managed to be put together, even when called in suddenly. His Kingsglaive uniform was nicely pressed, his light brown hair was slicked back smoothly. It made Noctis aware of his own mussed hair and wrinkled clothes. He had jumped out of bed after getting his dad's summons, and was sure he looked it.

Baby-faced blonde Prompto Argentum brought up the rear. He came forward awkwardly, and looked like he would rather be anywhere but here. Noctis supposed that was true. Ever since that time in eighth grade when they had gotten caught sneaking into the throne room trying to put a whoopee cushion on Regis's throne, Prompto had been too terrified to come back in. It had taken one stern glance from King Regis to do him in. "Hey Noct," he said, head down.

"Let me get this straight, dad," Noctis said. "Insomnia is about to make peace with the Empire, and you are asking me to leave? I should be here."

"And I think you need to see the world. I'll even let you take the Regalia," he said coyly.

"I'm not ten years old, dad! You can't bribe me like that anymore!"

"Wanna bet," Gladio muttered under his breath. Noctis ignored him.

"Please don't fight me in this, Noctis," King Regis begged. "Any other boys your age would be jumping at the chance of an adventure."

Ignis winced. Calling Noctis a "boy" was a bad idea. He could see Noctis bristling already.

"Come on Noct, it will be fun," Prompto said brightly, in an effort to diffuse the situation.

It didn't work. "I'm not a boy," Noctis responded, angrily.

"Then prove it. Go out and see the world. Walk tall. Be the man you say you are," Regis commanded.

"Fine! I will" Noctis said with clenched teeth, and strode out of the throne room. His entourage hurried behind him.

* * *

With Luna's escape, she knew she had to travel quickly and secretly to Insomnia. Ravus had very likely already heard what had happened at Tenebrae, and would be able to guess where she was going. She was still unsure of her welcome at Insomnia as well. She had no clue if they had accepted the offer of peace. If they hadn't, and Ravus pursued her there with his army—she could be triggering all out war.

She had to hope the Emperor had been able to talk Ravus down. She had to hope that King Regis would at least let her see the crystal. If she could talk to Bahamut and get out, that would be all she needed. She supposed it would be nice if Noctis would agree to marry her as well, but she couldn't plan on it. She still had no idea how he felt about it. She had thought of contacting him through the Tenebrae Notebook to ask, but felt something like that would be better in person. She wouldn't be able to tell his true feelings from just words on a page. She would not marry him if he was only agreeing out of duty. She could not trap him like that.

She sighed. What she really wanted was a husband who would love her and protect her. Noctis could protect her, but could he love her? She didn't want to settle for anything less, but she had initiated this scheme herself. She would have to take whatever was offered, if anything, and not pine for a perfect solution.

It was easy enough getting transportation to Insomnia. Gentiana had obtained a car, and picked her up a safe distance from Tenebrae. Then it was just a normal road trip to Insomnia. It had taken some doing to convince the gate guards that she was Lady Lunafreya, but after "wowing" them with some basic elemental magic, they let her pass.

She had never seen the Citadel up close before. She craned her neck to look up at the immensely tall skyscraper/palace. No wonder the Empire had said the Citadel was unconquerable. She was ushered into the throne room to see King Regis. Any surprise by her presence was already wiped away before she entered the room. He greeted her effusively.

"Greetings King Regis. Forgive me for coming without warning, but given the circumstances, I thought it best."

Regis waved away her apology. "I'm sorry that Noctis isn't here. He has, left, on an errand."

Luna's heart sank. It seemed like Insomnia was digging in their heels on the marriage proposal. She supposed it was to be expected, but it still hurt somehow. It would make her next request even harder.

"I, understand," she said, as flatly as she could. "I'm sorry I missed him, but with all the craziness now with the peace treaty, that is to be expected."

"I'm glad you understand," Regis said civilly. "Now, what brings you here?"

"For my position as Oracle, it is, necessary, to attempt to commune with the crystal to gain its powers and knowledge. I have come here today to request an audience with the crystal."

Regis thought in silence for a few minutes. "All other Oracles who attempted to commune with the crystal were destroyed by it. I can't in good conscience let you in there to die."

"With all due respect, King Regis, I would like to try."

He shook his head. "I appreciate your dedication. However, I can't allow it. To put it bluntly you are vital to the peace efforts right now. If you die under my protection here in Insomnia, the Empire will see it as a declaration of war. In order to keep the peace, I can't let that happen."

"Since you are being blunt, allow me the same privilege," Luna said coldly. "I fail to see how I am so vital to the peace efforts, seeing as Noctis has refused to marry me."

"Noctis, has agreed. However, I wanted him to see more of the world before he settles down. If you two are of the same mind, you can marry in a few month's time."

"Of the same mind?" Was King Regis serious? He was treating it like a "normal" marriage, not the marriage of convenience (at her request) mandated by the empire that it was.

He had some sort of agenda, but Luna could not decipher it. Of more importance to her was that she could not get to the crystal, and the wedding would not happen. She would have better off imprisoned in Tenebrae. What was she supposed to do now?

Something must have showed in her face, since his demeanor relaxed. "I'm sorry I cannot oblige you in your request. However, I will not turn you away so quickly after having come so far. Please, stay here a few days to rest up. We are having a celebratory dinner tonight celebrating the treaty and would be honored if you could join us."

Luna couldn't stay long with Ravus potentially in pursuit, but she had nowhere else to go. Regis's temporary sanctuary would give her time to think."King Regis, I would be honored," she said, curtseying.

* * *

Luna didn't feel so "honored" when the first person she saw in the Royal Dining Room was Ardyn. He was dressed as usual, in the same suit, cloak, and fedora he always wore. Luna's gut clenched, and she felt an icy chill down her spine. To her relief, he was too busy being his oily self to various members of the delegation. Perhaps he was going to leave her alone for the time being?

She sat next to a pudgy Insomnian diplomat, who after a few words of small talk, decided to focus on her dinner. Luna was left in peace to eat hers, but she couldn't eat a bite. Between wracking her brains about what to do next, and dread that Ardyn would accost her, her throat was too tight to swallow anything.

It was a relief when King Regis directed everyone up to the roof for after dinner drinks and to bear witness to a fireworks display over the city commemorating the treaty signing tomorrow. After this small hurdle, Luna could flee to her guest room to think.

The evening air was balmy—Insomnia's proximity to the desert was never more apparent. She grabbed a drink, more for appearances than anything else, then scanned the crowd, like prey searching for threats. She found one when her eyes met Ardyn's. He raised his glass insolently in her direction, and smirked. She wanted to glance quickly away, anything to get out of his sight, but the very action would show weakness. She settled on glancing back impassively, hiding every bit of fear and disgust welling up within her. After what seemed like forever, his attention was directed elsewhere, and she was free of him.

His very presence here was making her uneasy, not just for herself, but for Insomnia as well. She tried to rationalize the latter part away. He was Chancellor, of course he'd have to be here. But she was sure that he had an ulterior motive that may not bode well for peace. She glanced at King Regis, who was also staring at Ardyn speculatively. Did he have the same opinion?

Then, it struck her. Maybe that's why Noctis wasn't here. Did Regis think something was going to happen and didn't want Noctis here for it? That would explain a lot. The more she thought about it, the more convinced she was that that was the truth. And if it was, what did that mean for her or Insomnia?

She didn't want to betray King Regis, but she had to get to the crystal, with or without his permission. Otherwise, she might never get another chance at it. Gentiana/Shiva had already told her where it was kept. Now was the perfect time, with everyone being entertained on the roof. But, no, she couldn't betray King Regis's trust and respect like that.

"Why not," an insidious voice whispered in her head, maybe one of the daemons. "King Regis abandoned you all those years ago. You owe him nothing. Take what you want."

Luna winced, but it was true. The fact was she needed to get to the crystal, and if King Regis wouldn't give her the opportunity, she had to make one. Besides, if she could end the starscourge as a result of this, shouldn't Regis be thanking her?

She put her drink down, and made her way to the elevator. To her relief, nobody noticed her escape. From what Gentiana had said, the crystal was kept in one of the other towers of the building. It took her a bit to find her way, but she succeeded.

The door to the crystal room was warm to the touch. It was like what they told you when things were on fire. If the door was warm, don't go in. But Luna didn't have that option. She eased open the door, half expecting the crystal to annihilate her as soon as she entered, but nothing happened. She was in an atrium with the crystal giving off a blue glow, creating a water-like reflection on all the walls around it. It was really quite pretty, but she didn't have time to gawk at the scenery.

She approached the giant crystal, and took a breath to begin speaking to it.

"So this is where the fabled crystal of Lucis is kept? Remarkable," the teeth-gratingly oily voice spoke behind her.

She turned, sharply. Ardyn sauntered into the room like he owned the place. Luna wished the crystal would do something about him, but no such luck.

"What are you doing here," she asked him, coldly.

"I could ask the same of you. Esteemed King Regis is so protective of his crystal that he may take it amiss that his future daughter in law is attempting to steal it."

He couldn't know why she was here, not now or ever. "The crystal grants such power," she said instead. "It would stand to reason that I would be interested in it."

He stood, head tilted, sizing her up. "But I thought you professed no interest in power," he said patronizingly, reminding her of what she had told him during one of their training sessions.

She bit her lip at the hit, but she continued on. "Things change. And power can be very useful."

He smirked. "Ah dear Luna, you never cease to amuse me. But it's power you can't have right now," he ended darkly, glancing behind her.

She turned around quickly, just in time to see a heavily-armored soldier, arm raised, ready to strike. She didn't have time to react—his armor-clad fist struck the side of her head, and she collapsed to the ground.

In her fading, blurry vision, she saw Ardyn approach and peer down at her. He spoke, sounding very far off. "My, my. You look beautiful in the crystal's light, don't you? You look so…ethereal," he added suggestively. Then Luna sank into full unconsciousness.

Ardyn turned to the armored assailant.

"I trust you can take it from here, Glauca" Ardyn asked him.

"Of course, milord," Glauca responded, his voice resonating through his helmet.

"Very good. I will leave you to it," Ardyn said brightly.

Regis really is a fool, to keep the crystal so unguarded, Ardyn thought. If it didn't weigh a ton, he and that armor-bound bully could haul it out right now and save Aldercapt and Ravus a pile of trouble. Oh well. They'd have to earn it. He wondered how long it would take the Kingsglaive to find the Empire's nearby base, and how soon they would mobilize.


	9. Chapter 9: Glaives and Kings

**Howdy! It's not Friday yet in my neck of the woods, but since I will be spending the weekend prepping for a business trip (Boston office, yippie) next week, I figured I would post the next chapter now. You may have noticed this one is back down to T regarding ratings. Based on where it's going, it's not as dark as I feared it was going, and I think you folks can handle it at the T level. Anyway, on with some reimagined Kingsglave action. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Luna was trapped in a nightmare from which she could not escape. She ran through the city of burning skyscrapers, knowing something evil was pursuing her, but she didn't know who or what, or how far behind they were. She had to move forward, but it was like she was trapped in quicksand. Then she looked down and saw the misty black hands of daemons covering the ground, grabbing her ankles, prohibiting movement.

She felt rather than saw her pursuer right behind her. Instead of body heat, she felt a cold draft. "You are mine, now, Luna," purred the disturbingly familiar voice.

"No," she cried out, waking herself up.

It took her some time to figure out where she was, and what had happened. She was on a cot in a metal-walled room. The window was round, a porthole. She was on an imperial airship then? But why? And why did her head feel like a herd of elephants had trampled it?

Then memory sliced back. Ardyn, the armored guy, the blow to the head. She had been kidnapped by the Empire! But why? How long had she been out? Had the treaty been signed? Had anything happened to her while she was unconscious, she thought with a moment of dread. She took stock of herself and her clothing. It seemed like after she had been hit, she had been brought here and just dumped and ignored. Thank goodness for small miracles, she thought with a flash of relief.

But now, how could she escape? She wouldn't just sit here, idle, waiting for rescue. It was not like Regis had known in advance that she was coming to Insomnia and sent an escort or anything. Nobody knew where she had gone after the events last night. Gentiana was viewed as "just a servant" and she would not expose her connection to Shiva. There was no one who would come to her aid.

Luna checked the window. The airship was docked, but it was still a 20 foot drop or so to the ground. Even if she could squeeze through the tiny porthole, she would be killed in the drop. That left the door. It was locked from the outside, of course. She didn't see a keyhole or anything, so that meant it was a keycard lock. Well, those are electronic, so should be easy enough to short out.

She was just about to zap it with a lightning spell, then she remembered the metal walls of the room. She would electrocute herself if she tried that. Damn, she thought. She supposed ice may work instead. Guessing where the lock was, and envisioning an icicle impaling the lock and causing it to open, ice erupted from her fingers. She watched the ice spread around the metal walls, turning her room into an icebox, but then heard a satisfying "zap" from the door. She held her breath and pushed at the door. It opened with no problem and gave her access to the hallway.

She looked around, quickly. There were no guards in this wing, which was strange. Shouldn't they have been keeping some sort of eye on the prisoner? Then she heard yells coming from around the corner, and the sounds of clashing blades. A battle then? Who was fighting who?

She turned to run the other way down the hall. Just when she got near the end, she heard a "woosh" and saw a blur turn into a man in front of her, as though he had teleported. "Threat" was all that registered in Luna's mind as she conjured a fire spell to strike him. The man jumped aside, then placed the tip of his sword inches from her throat.

"At ease, 'highness', the man said, sarcastically. "Believe it or not, I'm here to rescue you."

His appearance and accent wasn't an imperial's. He wore black leather armor that looked more Lucian than Imperial. Was he a Kingsglaive then? If so, how had they known where she was, and why had they rescued her?

She spoke was as much regal hauteur as she could, while she tried to digest this new information. "I thank you then, Mr…"

"Ulric, Nyx Ulric," her "rescuer" spoke preoccupied, scanning around them for soldiers. At least he had lowered his sword first, Luna thought. "Enough with introductions, highness. Come on," he continued, grabbing her hand and leading her back towards the entrance.

You can tell a lot about someone from the touch of their hand. His was warm, strong. He seemed like someone Luna could trust. Compared to Ardyn's touch, which filled her with horror and dread. Still, she didn't want to be guided around like a child.

After a few hallways, she had had enough. "I can keep up with you, Sir Ulric. You can let go now."

"Unless you have warping capabilities, I doubt that, ma'am," he snarked back, but did let go.

It was weird. Where were all the guards? She would have thought they would face a lot of opposition. There had obviously been some based on what she heard earlier, but they had faced none.

She voiced her concern aloud.

"I agree. It is strange," Nyx said. "I think we should get back to Insomnia immediately. I don't like this."

Then they turned the corner, and saw combat. It wasn't between an imperial and a glaive though. It was two glaives fighting each other!

"What the," Nyx exclaimed, but it was too late. One glaive ran the other through then turned sharply his way, and lunged. Luna didn't have time to think. She felt a searing pain in one of her hands, then the would-be assailant was writhing on the ground, flesh turning green from the poison spell she had just unwittingly cast upon him. It had happened again—her daemon powers had escaped.

"Why the hell are my comrades turning on each other," Nyx asked aloud, confused and shocked.

Luna had no answer and just studied her hand. The spell had left its mark on it, looking as though she had been burned with acid.

"I won't ask what you did to that guy. That's no magic that I know, or want to know," Nyx said. "We've got to get back to Insomnia right now. Hold on to me and try not to puke," he ordered. Luna took his hand again, and they warped out of the ship. She saw why he had given that last warning. The speed made her queasy. Luckily she had not eaten in awhile and had nothing to spew.

Once outside the ship, Nyx looked warily at the Lucian transport that had obviously brought them here. Then he glanced at an old pick-up truck, probably here to ferry supplies to and from the base. He ran to that, forcing her to follow.

"Sorry it's no Audi, 'highness,' Nyx sniped, beginning to hotwire the truck. "Get in," he ordered.

Luna barely had time to jump into the truck when he got it started, then gunned it back towards Insomnia.

Silence reigned in the truck for awhile as Nyx navigated the roads leading back to Insomnia. But Luna needed answers.

"How did you know where I was," Luna asked. "And why did you rescue me?"

Nyx raked his hand through his slicked-back dark hair. "I'm wondering that myself. The absence of Nifs, my own men turning on each other," he looked at her sharply. "How do we know you even needed rescuing? You were wandering around free and clear in that ship when I found you."

Luna stiffened. "Oh, so you would have believed me better if you had found me bound and gagged somewhere? Chained up against a wall, perhaps? Believe it or not, I can handle myself. I was in fact rescuing myself when you arrived. I had no notion his Majesty would have even known where I was or cared enough to send aid."

"As the potential bride of his son, you bet he cares," Nyx snapped back. "We received intel that the Nifs were mobilizing here, and when we couldn't find you in the Citadel, His Majesty feared for the worst."

"The Empire used me as bait," Luna exclaimed. "They wanted you guys to come out here!"

"Yeah, and leave Insomnia undefended," Nyx said darkly, pushing his foot harder on the accelerator. "No time to get you to safety, 'highness'. You've got to come back to Insomnia with me."

"I was going back there anyway," Luna responded firmly.

* * *

Luna and Nyx were expecting something bad when they got back to Insomnia, but it was still a shock. The mighty shield that protected the city had fallen, and swarms of airships were there to exploit it. The Empire didn't care about civilians, or even about leaving a city behind it seemed. They just wanted to do the most damage they could.

The populace, who had been milling about on the streets waiting for the treaty signing, were running in terror, stampeding to get out of the city. Luckily they were running in the opposite direction of the Citadel, giving Luna and Nyx free access. It's not like it was a boon though—it just meant they were going into danger.

The courtyard of the Citadel was swarming with imperial troops.

"I hope you can use more of those spells, Princess," Nyx told her. "You will need them." With that, he plowed the old truck forward, mowing down as many guards as he could, then slamming on the brakes so that the truck lurched to a stop inches from the front door of the Citadel. Luna's already-abused head smashed back against the headrest of her seat in the sudden stop, but she had no cause to complain.

They leapt out of the truck and rushed inside. Nyx grabbed her hand again and they warped past swarming guards, and made their way to the throne room.

The guards outside the throne room were on their last legs, trying to take on the horde.

"Take the back way in and see how the King is doing," Nyx ordered Luna. "I will help these guys."

It was on the tip of Luna's tongue to ask him why he trusted her with the King after his accusations earlier, but now was not the time for questions. She ran to one of the side anterooms, zapping any imperials in her way, and made her way into the throne room from a side entrance.

What Luna saw made her blood run cold. The lifeless bodies of Regis's guards and council were strewn all over the room. The smell of blood and death was everywhere. It took all of Luna's willpower to keep from retching.

Ravus was standing over King Regis, who was kneeling, clutching his hand in agony. Luna saw the remains of his hand on the floor nearby, a grim testament to what had happened.

Ravus picked up Regis's severed hand.

"Ravus! What are you doing," Luna demanded, shock and disgust making her voice shrill.

He turned to her coldly. "I am claiming what should be ours. For too long I've watched those who abandoned us wallow in their strength. Now, it's mine." And so saying, he took King Regis's ring off of his mangled hand, and placed it on his own finger.

He screamed in agony as the ring rejected him, burning his hand, turning it to ash. The burning was spreading. It would annihilate him in seconds. In desperation, Ravus used his good hand to grab his sword and hack his own arm off, stopping the spread. Ravus collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Luna couldn't heal him—she could only do daemon-related injuries. She was able to use an ice spell though to freeze his injury though, to keep him from bleeding out. There was nothing else she could do for him—she had to see to the King.

He was still clutching his wrist—there was quite a bit of blood, but he was still conscious.

"Let me see your wrist," Luna ordered, then froze the wound like she had Ravus's.

"This is all I can do I'm afraid," Luna said.

"Thank you, Luna. That is enough," Regis said, dignity ever present in his tone. Then he tried staggering to his feet.

"Wait! What are you doing," she exclaimed. She saw him staggering over to where the ring was lying. It looked like he would faint before he even made it halfway there. She ran over to where the ring was.

"Wait! It will destroy you," Regis called out in warning, but it was too late. She picked it up and brought it back to him as though it was piece of junk jewelry out of a vending machine.

"The ring. It, didn't harm you," Regis exclaimed in wonder when she handed it to him.

"I, don't know what my brother was thinking, but it's yours," Luna responded.

"I, can no longer protect it," Regis said gravely. "It is connected to the crystal that the Empire has. If they get both and learn how to wield it, they will be granted unspeakable power."

Luna saw the writing on the wall. The greed for this level of power had even corrupted her brother. If Ardyn got hold of it…

"If you can trust me with it, I will do my best to keep it out of imperial hands," Luna said firmly.

"I, can't ask you to do this," Regis said firmly. "If you take it, it will make you a traitor to the Empire, and they will hunt you down."

"That assumes they know I have it. Last they heard I was imprisoned. They would have no way of knowing I came back here."

The discussion was interrupted as Nyx ran in, battleworn and harried. "The Citadel has fallen, Your Highness. We have to get out of here."

Regis looked down at where his hand used to be. "It's too late for that, I think. Luna, if you are willing to take on this burden, please take the ring and take it to Noctis. He can use it to stop the starscourge."

"You, think the starscourge is real," Luna asked in horrified wonder.

"The power of the crystal was compromised. That's how the crystal shield fell. It, and I, are no longer able to hold the darkness at bay. You and Noctis are our only hope of doing so."

He placed the ring into Luna's hands, and closed her fingers around it. "Nyx, please escort Luna out of town. Get her to Noctis."

"All three of us are going," Nyx said firmly.

Regis shook his head. "This is an order from your King. Escort Luna out of here. I will cover your escape."

Luna and Nyx looked at him. It was suicide and all three of them knew it.

"Luna", Regis said. "I'm, sorry I didn't let you commune with the crystal earlier. I believe that you could do so without dying. The ring seems to think so. It contains a piece of the crystal after all."

"I, tried to commune with it on my own. That's how the Empire kidnapped me," Luna confessed.

Regis smiled. "Rebellious just like my son. You two would make a good pair. Off with you now. For hearth and home," Regis ordered. There was nothing to do but leave without him.

Nyx and Luna made it to the basement, just as the throne room doors crashed on their hinges, admitting General Glauca. King Regis strode forward, falteringly, his injuries catching up with him, to fight his final battle.

* * *

Nyx hotwired another car, an armored sport utility vehicle this time.

"You're pretty good at this," Luna observed, dryly.

"I wasn't always a glaive," Nyx quipped back, stomping on the accelerator.

Luna was glad her adrenalin was still running high, otherwise she would have broken by now. The death she had seen, what had happened to her brother, it all had a sense of unreality. The first stage of grief is denial, she thought to herself. She didn't want to get to the next stage. She wasn't sure how she, or the daemons within, would deal with it.

For now, she had to rely on Nyx, who was effortlessly maneuvering the clunky vehicle through the narrow streets of the city. The panicked citizens were long gone, either having successfully fled, were in hiding, or had suffered worse fates. Luna had to turn a blind eye to the bumps they were driving over. She pretended they were just poorly maintained roads, and not bodies.

The sound of gunshots interrupted her reverie.

"Shit," Nyx exclaimed. "So much for them not knowing you have the ring. Hang on and stay low," he ordered. Luna ducked down as he swerved the vehicle to keep the gunmen from being able to hit them.

Their car was armored, so it was durable, but it was slow. The enemy vehicle was coming up fast behind them in the oncoming lane.

"Hold the wheel steady," Nyx commanded. "I'll warp to that car and deal with them."

"That's a terrible idea," Luna blurted out, not the most tactfully. "I'll take care of this." She visualized a puddle of ice on the road that would cause the vehicle to spin out of control. She raised her hands to cast the ice spell and, nothing? She tried visualizing a car fire instead and tried casting fire, but it too was a no go.

"Um, any time, princess," Nyx snarked.

"My magic isn't working," Luna said, confused.

Nyx sighed impatiently. "Of course, go figure. My way then." He tossed his dagger into the enemy vehicle in preparation for warping there, but nothing happened. And he was out a dagger.

"What the hell," he exclaimed.

Then Luna figured it out. "It's the crystal! Now that the Empire has it, we can't draw from its power! Or its powers are weakened like his majesty said."

Nyx stiffened. "I draw my magic from the King himself. That means that he's…"

Luna's shoulders slumped in defeat. There had always been the slight hope that King Regis would prevail against all odds. He was noble, heroic, and a great King. However, the 99.9% chance of failure had happened. Regis was dead.

Any further conjecture was interrupted when one of the bullets hit a tire, causing a blowout. Nyx wrestled the wheel to keep the car in control, forcing it to a stop in the middle of a roundabout near the center of town.

They were sitting ducks! The enemy vehicle was already coming to a stop. Soldiers, glaives by the look of them, emerged. Luna's blood chilled. It would have been easier if the foes had just rammed their car without even getting out, but then there would be no way of knowing if Nyx and Luna were dead. They wanted to make sure of it.

Luna and Nyx didn't have enough of a head start to make the buildings. These guys had guns. They would be shot down before they got 2 steps from the car.

"Stay here," Nyx said, voice hard, and emerged from the car.

The car was not safe, and Luna wouldn't sit cowering in there while Nyx was shot down. She clambered out the other side, and braced herself for an opportunity to run.

"Tell me," Nyx asked coldly to the glaives gathering around. "Why do you follow the Empire now? Don't you fight for hearth and home?"

"We do," one chimed in, stepping forward. "The Empire has promised that our homes will be spared if we help them. It's nothing personal, Nyx. Our orders are to take the girl and the ring back. Hand her over and we'll let you go."

In a moment of inspiration, Luna saw the bullet hole in the tire right in front of her. The ring would fit in that hole. She surreptitiously placed the ring in the tire, then stepped out from around the car.

"If you spare him, I will gladly come with you," Luna said. "However, I don't know what ring you speak of. Unless you mean this one?" She pulled off one of her own mundane rings.

The glavies looked at each other, confused. Did they accept her bluff? "Of course not that ring, you fool," one finally said. "We want Regis's ring. The Ring of the Lucii."

Luna kept her face blank. "King Regis should have it then," she said with deliberate obtuseness.

"He does not," came a booming, resonating voice from behind the other glaives. Luna's blood froze further as she saw the armored warrior who had struck her in the crystal room the day before.

"I struck down King Regis myself. I would have plucked the ring from his cold dead hands if he had it," the soldier stated, matter of factly. "I know you know where the ring is, 'Oracle', and I will find out where it is if I have to break every bone in your body."

"Run," Nyx ordered.

* * *

 **This is my first time writing Nyx-I didn't get to feature him in my last story. I like how he turned out. Let me know what you think. In checking my story stats (I love doing that by the way-I'm a data analyst in my day job so the stats this site gives you are cool IMO), I see my previous story "Destruction of Magic" has a lot more hits. If you haven't checked that one out yet, I encourage you to do so-you will be in good company :-)**

 **I'm still having a blast writing this one though-I have a lot more done, and am continuing to work on it, so you will see more soon if you are still interested. Later!**


	10. Chapter 10: Out of Luck

**Hi All! Back from my travels. Here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks as always to my faithful reader(s) in the US, Canada, Singapore, and the UK. I'm not sure who you all are, but I love seeing you guys and gals pop up on the readership charts. Hope you are liking where the story is going. To everyone else not mentioned, thanks a bunch too, and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Luna took off running. She heard the sound of pursuit. Good, she thought. That left Nyx with less opponents. It left her with some though. She ducked through alleys, doing everything she could to outrun the glaives pursuing her. She was getting tired though, and couldn't run much farther. She finally dived behind a foul-smelling dumpster, doing her best to keep quiet. She was winded though, and attempting to quiet her breathing felt like it was suffocating her.

And the glavies were closing in. She could hear their footsteps getting closer. It sounded like there were at least two. The hunters knew they were near their prey. They didn't have to run anymore. Their pace became slow, measured, deadly. She heard them approach the dumpster.

Hiding would avail her nothing. She had to fight back, but how? She didn't have elemental magic anymore.

She closed her eyes and desperately focused on the wailing daemons within her. "What are you doing here, little girl," one of the daemons resonated in her mind.

She remembered it. It was the giant she had first absorbed.

"You have been imprisoned a long time," Luna said. "I am a woman now. How would you like some fresh air?"

"And what would you want in exchange?"

"Nothing that you wouldn't want to give. There are some enemies to slay. You would be given a golden opportunity to show off your strength."

"And still be imprisoned after," the daemon riposted.

"Am I imprisoning you or protecting you," Luna countered. "So many of your kind are killed outright. The fact that you have lived 12 years in me is an accomplishment. I shall continue to protect you if you will show your strength to the enemy."

"And if I don't," the daemon countered back.

"Then your protection will indeed be a prison," Luna responded with such cold conviction in her tone that the giant stepped back.

"Very well. You drive a hard bargain. I will help you, this time," the giant responded ominously, then emerged as though it were a summoned creature.

The glaives hovered over her, insouciant, taunting. "Come out here, blonde bombshell," one teased viciously, only to jump back in horror as the daemon appeared.

They looked at each other in confusion. "What the! It's a daemon," one exclaimed, backing away.

"Kill it, you idiot," the other demanded.

The two didn't stand a chance. The giant dispatched them with brutal ease. Luna pulled the daemon back before he could feed off of them and it was back in her consciousness once more.

"See, fresh air," Luna told him. "You keep doing that, and you will get a lot more outings."

"Hmph. I'm not a little kid," it whined, but subsided amicably (by its standards) back into her consciousness.

* * *

What a waste, Ardyn thought as he flew away alongside Aldercapt in his airship. Aldercapt was not even staying to occupy the Crown City. He was going to leave it to the Terrors of the Night. Still, Ardyn had to admit that the Empire had exceeded all of his expectations.

Verstael's Diamond Weapon had worked like a dream, destroying Insomnia's crystal shield. As Ardyn had predicted, once their defense was down, Insomnia fell like a house of cards. And it was all thanks to the Kingsglaive themselves. Soldiers have such a hard time adjusting to peacetime. When all is said and done, most of them live for battle. If you take that away from them, they become aimless and ripe for the taking.

Just some subtle hints and bribery and half had defected to the Empire's side with minimal effort. And as for the loyal ones, just a few random fragments of intelligence that the Empire was amassing troops in spite of all and that King Regis's future daughter-in-law was missing was enough to spur them into action. Just to be brought out of the way and taken care of by the defectors.

Still, things had not gone completely to plan. While it was true Regis was dead, and they had obtained the crystal, they had been unable to get Noctis or the ring. Luna's presence had also been an annoying complication. Ardyn hadn't wanted that brute of a Glauca to knock her out and carry her off—not because he cared about her or anything. It was just that she would have been far more useful in other capacities than bait. However, she had turned herself into a complication that had to be dealt with.

He wondered where she was now. She was not one to sit idle while imprisoned—the charred ruins of the Castle of Tenebrae attested to that. What would she do next? She had obviously been here for the crystal. If the crystal chose her, she could be quite powerful indeed. He relished the challenge. For too long he had been the most competent player on the board. He could use somebody competent to pit his wiles against. Regis himself had come close. He had rightly mistrusted the peace and kept Noctis away from danger.

If Noctis was anything like his father, he would be a worthy adversary as well. Perhaps he wouldn't kill him just yet. He needed to see what the kid was capable of. And as long as Ardyn kept Noctis and Luna apart, all would be well.

He was tired of Aldercapt and the cold damp Gralea. He needed someplace warmer, to celebrate his small victory.

"Pilot, kindly drop me off at Galdin Quay."

* * *

Luna was drained and exhausted—it had taken everything she had to summon the daemon. However, she couldn't leave Nyx in the lurch and had to retrieve the ring from the car. She had no idea how far she had run, or in what direction her destination was, but she could figure it out from the battle sounds. The resonating clanking of two gigantic swords grinding together was a dead giveaway.

It was just Nyx and the guard who had struck her now, but was a brutal duel. Without magic, they were fighting each other strength against strength, and it looked like the enemy was stronger. If nothing else, he was better armored. She wished she could summon the Giant again, but she knew she had no way of doing that again for awhile. With fumbling fingers, she dug into the tire, praying that the ring was still there and that she could retrieve it. She sighed in relief when she felt the cold metal of the ring and pulled it out.

Just as she did that, there was a jarring thud as Nyx was thrown against the car. He staggered to his feet, but it was obvious he could not take much more of this. He needed power to counter this guy, and they didn't have it. Nyx turned her way and glanced at the ring. She knew what he was thinking and her soul shriveled at the thought.

"Can I borrow it? I will give it back," he promised.

"It will destroy you! It's a permanent solution to a temporary problem," she exclaimed. "He's strong, but he's just one guy."

Nyx snapped. "Damn it! I'm not doing this for Glauca! What do you think will happen when darkness falls?"

The daemons! He was right. There was nothing left to protect the city from them.

Nyx continued. "I am doing this for the Crown City. If I die saving lives, I don't care!" Nyx stepped forward and gently but firmly pried the ring out of her hand.

"Thank you," he said. "I'm just borrowing, not stealing." And he put it on, right when Glauca approached.

For one horrified second, Luna thought she was going to see a grisly repeat of what had happened to Ravus. Nyx collapsed to his knees in agony, body obviously riddled with pain.

Glauca jumped back, alarmed, which gave time for Nyx to commune with the Kings of Old.

"Summon your wall," he demanded.

"Why should we listen to you? You are not a king," the lead wraith King demanded.

"What does that matter when your very kingdom is about to fall? Summon your wall and it may yet be saved."

"You, a commoner, would protect this city? Why?"

"Hearth and home," was all Nyx said.

The wraiths were silent for a moment. "We shall grant you our powers. However, it will come at the expense of your life. Can you accept that?"

"You drive a hard bargain," Nyx responded coolly. "Where do I sign?"

Luna watched as Nyx rose, light and power surging from him. And, forming around him were wraiths of the Kings of Old. They were going to help him, she realized in shock. The power of the ring was staggering.

The fight between Nyx and Glauca was no longer one sided. He didn't need a big sword or powerful armor. He was able to match Glauca, blow for blow. Luna jumped back as the whole roundabout became their arena.

Nyx landed a blow that broke Glauca's helmet, revealing the man beneath. Nyx jumped back, startled. "Captain Drautos," he asked, in shock.

"I didn't want to fight you, Ulric," his foe stated. "If you had given me the girl and the ring, this wouldn't have happened."

"Why, sir? Why betray Insomnia?"

"They were going to end the war! The Kingsglaive would become soldiers without a country."

"What does that matter if there is peace again? What about hearth and home?"

"The Empire will keep my home safe in exchange for this," Drautos said, lunging again.

Nyx countered with a parry forceful enough to draw sparks.

"So every man has his price, huh," Nyx demanded. "They hatched a deal with you and you accepted it? The same people that waged war under the guise of peace? How do you know they will keep their word?"

"It doesn't matter," Drautos snapped back, obviously too far gone to be reasoned with. "I live to fight, and so do you!"

They say you should never fight angry, and Drautos proved it. He lunged forward, too quickly, and lost his footing. The one second of catching his balance was all Nyx needed. He pushed past Drautos's guard, stabbing him through the throat.

The strangled sound Drautos made was sickening, but it was over quickly.

Nyx stood over the remains of his foe. "You are wrong. All I want is peace," he said firmly, then scuffed his sword on the ground to clean it off.

He plopped to the ground, too weak to move. Luna ran over to administer what first aid she could.

"Nah, don't worry about it," Nyx said weakly, removing the ring then plopping it back into her hand. "Nothing you can do anyway. The Old Kings made their bargain with me, and I've got no problem paying up."

She looked at him, and realized what he meant. She was looking at a man prepared to die. She swallowed hard. "What can I do for you?"

"You can do what King Regis said. Take the ring and get it to Noctis. Sorry I can't get you there myself, Highness, but you seem the type who can handle yourself."

Coming from a badass like him, it was a real compliment. Except it wasn't she who was holding her own, it was the daemons within. She couldn't tell him that—she didn't want to frighten him as he lay dying. Instead, she said, "the ring. It is quite powerful."

"Tell me about it! The Old Wall should keep the daemons away long enough for most of the citizens to get away. Those Kings are good for something." Nyx reached down to clutch his side—his hand came away covered in blood. "Looks like the ring isn't sealing my wounds anymore," he said calmly, observing the carnage on his hand. "Off with you Luna. This is no place for you."

Luna couldn't leave him to die alone. "I'm not going to leave you alone," she said firmly.

Nyx rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I don't need coddling when there's work to be done. Get that damn ring to Noctis!"

Any further debate was cut off with a frantic "Luna" coming from behind her. She turned and saw Gentiana running her way.

"Thank goodness I found you. We must go. Right now!"

Luna hesitated once more, but between Nyx's contempt for her "coddling" and Gentiana's insistence, she knew when she was beaten.

"Godspeed, Sir Ulric," she said sadly to her former rescuer.

"Call me Nyx," was all he said. Then Gentiana was ushering her away.

* * *

What was Luna supposed to do now? She couldn't get to the crystal—the Empire now had it, and she had burnt that bridge. She couldn't go back to Gralea, or even Tenebrae for that matter. She was stuck in Lucis. And she had to get the ring to Noctis somehow.

"Why give him the ring," an insidious daemon voice within asked. "Claim that power for your own."

It would solve a lot of problems, she thought. With the power of the daemons and the Kings of Old, she could get to the crystal and commune with the Astrals as well. It would certainly make her path to Oracle of Legend a lot easier, except that it would be cheating.

She wasn't thinking straight—she was too beaten down. She had seen too much death today—her brother, King Regis, and Nyx. Everywhere she went, death followed, and there was nothing she could do about it. Despite all of her vaunted powers, she was powerless.

The lights of Hammerhead were a beacon in the darkness. The gas station/rest hub was, as always, an oasis to weary travelers. It didn't matter if one was a Prince, an Oracle, or a commoner: all assuaged their hunger with the same greasy food, pumped the overpriced gas into their vehicles, and slept in the tiny trailer if they were too exhausted/frightened to travel in the night.

The trashy-looking woman sized Luna and Gentiana up as soon as they entered the convenience store. Despite the coolness of the evening, she kept her jacket mostly unzipped, exposing the skimpy top beneath

"Strange times when the Oracle drops by," the woman said.

"What do you mean" Luna asked, warily. If she was about to be sold out to the empire she had to do something. The daemons within were seething—"kill this woman," they muttered in unison.

"Oh I don't mean nothin. Just observin that's all. You're easy enough to recognize. Not sure if anyone here needs healin though." Then she changed topic. "It is a funny coincidence—first the Prince of Lucis comes by then his bride a few days later."

Luna jumped back, startled. "You have seen Noctis? Is he still here?"

The woman picked up on the desperation in Luna's voice, and gentled. "Sorry, hon. He was here with his bros a few days ago, did some huntin for me, then mosied along. His car was broke but I fixed it right up. It's my specialty," she added with pride. "I have no idea where he is now. But if you stay around, he's bound to come back. Where else is he supposed to get that sweet ride of his fixed?"

"You and your friend look exhausted," she added. "There is a trailer over yonder that's just the thing." She gave them the key. "Name's Cindy by the way. Stay the night on me. Things will look better in the morning. You'll see."

The trailer was small, but it was clean and cozy. But then again, anything would be compared to Luna's last accommodation. Gentiana had stayed mostly silent since they left Insomnia. Luna had no idea what she was thinking.

"What should we do next, Gentiana," she finally asked her.

"The path the crystal is now closed to us. You will not be able to commune with the astrals now. I do not know what to tell you. You will need to decide our path."

Luna's shoulders slumped. She was at a loss and there was no one to help her. Except maybe Noctis.

"We shall stay here for the time being. As Cindy said, Noctis will come back eventually. Then we can give him the ring. Maybe then he can do something about the empire and we can get to the crystal."

Gentiana shrugged. "Very well, Miss Luna."

Luna crashed on one of the beds in the daemons were too tired to put up a fight as well, and allowed her a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"I still don't know why dad wants me to go to Altissia of all places," Noctis commented.

"Quit complaining," Gladio snarked back. "It's not like you are following his orders anyway."

Noctis ignored him, focusing on the bite on his line. It looked like Ignis would have an epic fish to cook up at camp tonight. Or maybe they should stay at a hotel instead? Galdin Quay had a nice hotel right on the beach, and was only a short walk away. But then Ignis couldn't cook up what he caught…

He shook his head. Despite what Gladio had said, and despite the fact that he was still pissed at dad for having kicked him out of Insomnia, he still knew he would do his father's bidding. It was rare that he asked him for much, so he owed him this.

He put his fishing pole away. "Done already," Prompto asked, surprised. "I thought I could level up a bit more in _King's Knight_ before you'd be ready to roll."

"Go ahead. I'm just going to look into the Altissia ferry schedule."

Noctis was actually displaying some responsibility? Gladio and Prompto looked at each other, started. "The ferry office is at the end of the pier," Ignis volunteered, as unfazed as ever. If he was shocked by Noctis's breaking character, he didn't show it. The three of them decided to follow Noctis to see what he was going to do next.

The ferry office was closed, which seemed very weird for early afternoon. They looked at each other confused.

"I'm afraid you're out of luck," drawled a man behind them. "The ferry to Altissia is not running at the moment."

They turned as one to face the newcomer, and didn't know what to make of the cloaked man in the fedora before them.

Ardyn sized up the group. He recognized Prompto immediately—he was a spitting image of Verstael when he was younger. He bet this kid didn't know his imperial origins. It was not his place to tell him. He dismissed Gladio as being just another meathead bodyguard—all brawn and no brains. How boring. He skimmed over Ignis. The bespectacled man had a sense of style, he had to give him that, but was too serious for his taste. Then there was Prince Noctis…

He bet Noctis used gallons of hairspray to keep his black hair that spikey, and of course he was wearing black clothes to go with it. He looked like your typical emo brat. If he weren't a Prince (now king actually), people wouldn't give him the time of day. Luna was a fool if she thought this whiny kid would protect her from the likes of him if he decided to claim her.

"Who are you," Noctis asked him warily, moving so that he was standing in front of his comrades as though to protect them from Ardyn.

Hmm, Ardyn thought. It seems like the kid did have a little backbone in him. His opinion of him went up by a millimeter. If this kid was even half the man his father was, he could still prove useful. No sense to kill him just yet, even if that musclebound freak and the greaser with glasses allowed it.

"Oh, I'm just a man of no consequence. Be seeing you around. Tata," Ardyn said, and departed. Galdin Quay was no longer a fitting venue for his greatness.

"So, no ferry," Prompto asked, stating the obvious.

"More time to fish, I guess," Noctis said, simultaneously resigned and relieved.

"That man looks familiar, but for the life of me, I can't remember where I've seen him. This is indeed strange. I shall investigate further," Ignis stated.

Gladio, Noctis, and Prompto left Ignis to do his thing while they went back to the fishing pier.

* * *

 **Yes, I know in the game that the Chocobros were going to Altissia so Noctis could marry Luna. I kind of thought it was a flimsy excuse in game and that it was weird for Noctis to be all cool with/excited for an arranged marriage. Hopefully my changing it to an "explore the world and grow up a bit/Kingly errand" is a little more logical, and that you forgive the change to cannon. Also, sorry about Nyx. It's hard for me to write "eye candy" battles like the movie showed, so I kept his final battle simple. I also tried to find a way to keep Nyx alive, but couldn't find a way to make it work. We didn't actually "see" him die here though, so make of that what you will ;-) Till next time.**


	11. Chapter 11: A Moment of Weakness

**Hey Everybody! Here's the next chapter. I'm really encouraged by how many reads my chapters are getting so soon after I post-hope it's because you guys are liking them :-) Anyway here goes...**

* * *

Luna hated being passive, but what else could she do? She needed to give the ring to Noctis, and Hammerhead was the most logical place to meet him. So doing nothing now would eventually pay off big. He would get the ring, take on the empire, commune with the crystal, take his kingdom back, and all would be well. She didn't know what it meant for her, but she would cross that bridge when she came to it.

She wasn't exactly idle. She did what she could to bless Hammerhead so that the daemons would be sure to stay away from it. It was harder without being able to use elemental magic, but she did what she could. She also healed any wounded people who came by—there were quite a bit of refugees from Insomnia who needed her assistance.

Cindy was the leader of Hammerhead, Luna found out. In addition to fixing cars and running the convenience store, she was the one everyone came to for advice, guidance, and assistance. With all of the refugees coming, Cindy was getting a little overwhelmed, so she was grateful for anything Luna could do to handle the crowd.

Luna had just finished another healing (ie another daemon absorbed) and was exhausted from the effort. She plopped down in Cindy's abandoned lawn chair near the gas pumps when she saw the red convertible drive in. Fancy cars were an anomaly here—most were ratty pickup trucks or cars that had been trendy twenty years ago. Who was it? Was Noctis finally here?

She got up to get a closer look at the driver, then recoiled in horror. What was Ardyn doing here, of all places, and in that vehicle? Was the Empire not far behind? She looked around frantically for airships, then ran into the convenience store for cover. She had to see what Ardyn was doing though, so peered out the window as stealthily as she could.

It looked like he was just fueling up his car, leaning against the side of it, like any mundane motorist. She knew there was nothing mundane with him though. He was up to something. Then her horror compounded—he was making a beeline for the convenience store!

The store was small—there was nowhere to hide. She crouched down beside a chest freezer, and hoped he would not see her.

He greeted the clerk with the same effusiveness that never fails to set your teeth on edge, then asked to pay for his gas. "I just can't trust gas pumps with my credit card these days," he said mockingly aggrieved. "I so much prefer interacting with people," he added sarcastically. The clerk took him at face value and treated it as a mundane transaction.

Luna wanted to scream at the clerk. Did he know who he was talking to? What was Ardyn planning? What would he do to the clerk?

The answer was, nothing. Ardyn took his change, said thank you, then made his way towards the exit. Luna sighed in relief. He was leaving now, and hadn't seen her.

Then, just as he opened the door to the shop, he turned towards the freezer.

"So nice to see you again, Dear Luna," he said conversationally, tipped his hat, then departed.

Luna knew staying in Hammerhead to wait for Noctis was no longer an option. She had to get out of here, and quickly.

* * *

It looked like the Altissia ferry would not be running for awhile, and Noctis soon learned the hard way why. Ignis came into their hotel room, face grave, holding a newspaper.

"Noct," he said gravely. "You are going to want to see this."

* * *

Cindy had lent Luna and Gentiana a car that she had fixed up. It was in her best interest to do so—the longer Luna stayed, the higher the chance that the Empire would find her, and after what they had done to Insomnia, it was unthinkable that they find her in Hammerhead.

It was for this reason that Luna and Gentiana were keeping away from the towns. It was inadvertently lending credence to the Empire's cover story that Luna had died in the attack of Insomnia, but she knew that as long as the Empire was searching for her, and the fact that Ardyn was road tripping around Lucis apparently, Luna had to stay as far away from civilization as she possibly could. She had not kept a completely low profile in Hammerhead, and if anyone there reported her presence, she would be in trouble.

At the moment Luna was settled at a haven while Gentiana went to the nearest town for supplies and information. It was while Luna was alone that the burdens and grief raised their ugly heads. Luna was a liability—she knew that now. Wherever she went, death followed. Her mere presence derailed everything. She had destroyed her own home to get to Insomnia, as though Insomnia were some promised land, just to bring disaster in her wake. The same thing would happen if/when she found Noctis. She knew the reality—she was powerless, and would be incapable of getting the ring to Noctis.

"You just want it for yourself," the daemons taunted.

She stared at the ring. What would happen if she put it on? Would she be able to control the daemons with it? If she just put the ring on, maybe the Kings of Old would speak to her. If she could negotiate with daemons, she should be able to get the Kings to help her.

But she couldn't negotiate with the daemons, much less control them. One daemon may have helped her in Insomnia, but she was under no illusions. It had done so because it suited it to do so, and because it reveled in the chance of causing destruction. She could feel them, beating down the walls of her consciousness. Clamoring for escape. And what would happen to her when they did?

She remembered what she had told Nyx—the ring was a permanent solution to a temporary problem. But then again, she was all alone and had no one to help her. The Kings of Lucis had helped Nyx in a time of need. Would they do the same for her? If the Kings would help her, all of her problems would all go away. But then there was what had happened to Ravus. Could she really take the risk?

It wasn't really a conscious choice she made—one minute she had the ring in her hand, and the next minute, she felt the searing pain as the ring burned her finger when she put it on.

Then she was in a different plane of existence, not her daemon-strewn one, but a royal one. The Kings of Lucis gathered around her, faces expressionless. There would be no compassion, no mercy. They would judge her, and if they approved, she would get what she sought. Otherwise, they would destroy her.

"What have you done, Luna," one exclaimed. She focused her vision and saw it was King Regis.

"I, was wondering, if maybe you would lend me a tiny bit of your powers to help me. I, have these daemons within, you see, and I need all the help I can get to control them. I don't want it for myself. I just, don't want to hurt others by mistake."

"Unclean heathen," one hissed in disgust. "Just like Ardyn Lucis Caelum."

"Shh" another hissed. "You are not to mention his name here."

That name again, Luna thought. It _had_ to be another one, right?

"How dare you come in here, demanding our powers, you unclean _thing!_ You have been judged and found wanting. Now you will die!"

"Wait," King Regis interceded. "She just made an innocent mistake. Her intentions are pure."

"And we are supposed to give our powers to that?"

"No. But you shouldn't destroy her either. Let her take the ring off, no repercussions."

The kings looked at each other. "Very well," they finally said. "But this—daemon receptacle must never trouble us again."

Then Luna was kicked out of their realm with a force that knocked her to the ground of the haven, with the wind knocked out of her. The ring flew from her finger to land in the brush a few feet away. She stared at it, stunned for a moment.

"What have you done, Luna!" It was Gentiana exclaiming in horror this time, Luna realized in dawning awareness.

"I was, just, trying to borrow some of the ring's powers to help me with the daemons," Luna said, faltering. It sounded weak and petty even to her, and Gentiana apparently thought so too by the look on her face.

She looked at Luna in sadness. "The Astrals have no use for an Oracle that is so blinded for power that she will try to steal it from the guardians of the Crystal."

"But I wasn't stealing—I wasn't even doing it for myself—I just don't want others to get hurt."

"The ends don't justify the means, Luna. I have been very concerned with your choice to take in daemons to relieve others suffering, but I attributed it to a truly noble desire to help others. I thought it gave you potential to be an Oracle of Legend. Now having seen this, I am beginning to wonder if you actually did it as a source of power."

Luna felt like she had been slapped in the face. And Ardyn's words from earlier came back to haunt her: "here I thought you were so noble, you would embrace the darkness for a righteous cause. Now I find you were just a rash girl in over her head who jumped at the first thing that came to mind."

Now that even her faithful retainer was saying something along those lines made her feel physically ill.

"But…" was all she could stammer like an idiot.

"I knew too many years spent with that man would corrupt you. You are another Ardyn Lucis Caelum, or rather, Ardyn Izunia. Whatever he calls himself now," Gentiana said coldly. Then she shapeshifted, turning into Shiva.

"Speaking as an Astral," she intoned. "I find you wanting—undeserving of our powers. The crystal and all it involves, hereby reject you. You are no longer pure enough to wield our powers."

Then Shiva reverted to Gentiana again, who began fading away. Luna knew it would be forever.

"Wait," she asked, desperately. "Please, can I request you take the ring to Noctis? It is his after all, and he shouldn't have to suffer for my mistakes."

Gentiana hesitated, then picked up the ring. "Very well, Miss Luna," she said formally. "Please understand that none of this is personal. As Oracle of Legend, one must be flawless. Mistakes are not tolerated. After witnessing someone like Ardyn, we cannot have a repeat. I shall deliver the ring to Noctis. That is my final duty in your service." And with that she was gone.

Luna sat there, huddled on the ground, feeling hollow. Then she began digesting everything. Gentiana had known that Ardyn was a reject of the crystal, but had never spoken up. She had even let Luna go to him for training, knowing what he was. And Luna had voluntarily corrupted herself to ease other's suffering, and look what had happened. She was alone, rejected by everyone. Ardyn's words continued to haunt her. "Nobody will thank you for your service. An Oracle's life was sacrifice." Well, she was through sacrificing for these ingrates. Let them heal their own damned daemon wounds.

And as for her, she had nobody else. It was time for her to meet the daemons on their level. They were her only companions, after all, and were likely all she would ever have. It was time to follow a fellow reject's advice and lucid dream.

* * *

Noctis and team returned to their hotel room in Galdin Quay, frustrated and despondent. They had hurried back to Insomnia after reading the news, and had verified the destruction/imperial occupation for themselves.

"Do you think King Regis is…" Prompto asked in a shocked whisper.

Ignis made a pointed glance to Noctis and lowered his voice. "Seeing as the crystal is gone and the shield has fallen, I think we can conjecture that that is indeed the case."

Noctis still overheard. "So that means I'm king now," he said bitterly.

"People are normally happy when they become King," Gladio observed in passing.

"Yeah well they didn't lose their father, kingdom and future queen in the process, did they," Noctis snapped then made for the door.

"Where are you going," Ignis asked.

"A walk. Or am I not allowed to do that," he snarked.

Ignis just stood back, giving Noctis his space.

"I'll follow him," Prompto volunteered.

Noctis stood at the fishing pier again. He was in no mood for fishing, but the calmness of the pier helped him think. He was no longer in stunned disbelief (aka denial) over what had happened. He was now in full on anger mode. The Empire would pay in full for what they had done. He would see to it. Then his shoulders slumped in defeat. What could he do? He was just one man with no army. How could he take on the imperial war machine?

He had to, for his dad's sake, as well as Luna's. Imagining what had happened to her made his skin crawl. The innocent girl he had hung out with in the flower fields of Tenebrae—she had suffered and died and he had not been there to save her. He was not there to protect dad, either. His father had sacrificed so much to protect him, and Noctis had not been able to return the favor. And he felt that knowledge like a kick in the gut.

Did he love Luna? He still wasn't sure. He had not spoken to Luna in years, but he had seen her exploits on the news. She was gentle, noble, wise, beautiful, but he knew that was a façade. He knew her self-doubt, her insecurity in her role. He knew that not a day went by where she was not questioning her role as an Oracle and if it was even worth it. Just as he questioned his role as future king and guardian of the crystal. They could have faced their insecurities together, come to terms with their lot in their own ways and maybe found some happiness in the meantime. He should have disobeyed his dad. He should have stayed and married Luna and kept her safe. He could have done that—or ended up dead like the others, a bitter self-defeating voice interjected.

"Wonder if the fish are biting today," Prompto asked hesitantly, clearly unsure of his welcome.

"Dunno," Noctis said, subdued.

"You should see," he said coyly. "Get your mind off of things."

Noctis was in no mood to be cheered up. "But that's the exact problem! My mind has been off of things. If I hadn't been goofing around, I might have figured out sooner what was going on in Insomnia! How could I not know? How could there have been no warning?"

"I believe that is my fault," Ignis said calmly, approaching the group. "As strategist of our group it is up to me to gather intelligence. In this particular case, I failed."

Noctis sighed. "Don't blame yourself, Ignis."

"Then you shouldn't blame yourself, Noct," Gladio said firmly, also arriving. "Just get up, dust yourself off, then punish these imperial douchebags for what they did."

"I want to, more than anything. But I'm just one guy," Noctis said, hesitantly.

"Nope, there are four of us, right Iggy, Gladio," Prompto asked brightly.

"Of course," Ignis said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know it," Gladio said, with equal conviction.

Noctis looked from one to the other. "You know, you guys don't have to do this. Now's the perfect chance to walk away, no harm, no foul."

"No fucking way," Gladio said, with a pointed look at the others.

"Yeah, totally what he said," Prompto agreed.

"Yes, no 'fucking' way, indeed" Ignis responded. Noctis couldn't help but smirk. The "F" word sounded absurd coming from Ignis, a guy who punctuated his conversations with "damns" and "drats". The fact that he used it now was pretty telling.

"Ok guys. Where do we start?"

* * *

Luna willed herself to sleep. It wasn't that hard. After the events of the past few hours, she was drained, exhausted. She let the same dream come, only this time it was the other dream. The one with her beloved bloodied pets and Noctis drowning in the pond at the hands of the shadowy figure she knew to be Ardyn.

It nonplussed her, but cold anger was sustaining her. She studiously ignored everything, and began looking around elsewhere. It was just like she was watching a movie, except instead of focusing on the main actors, she was focusing on the extras in the background, seeing what they were doing.

In this case, the extras were daemons. She could see their glowing eyes in the woods beyond. She suffered a brief pang leaving Noctis to his dire dream fate, but then she turned her back on him and made for the woods.

The daemons began making their way out as she approached, coming up to her warily. They surrounded her, clearly ready to strike. She was having none of this. She had had enough.

"I've endured you, creatures, for 12 years," she said. "I've suffered your nightmares. I've let you ravage my psyche, taint me, and corrupt me to the point where neither Astrals nor Kings will speak to me. You guys owe me."

"What do we owe you, woman" one daemon snarked. "You robbed us of our prey."

"And let you absorb my life force instead," Luna snapped. "You can't say you've gotten nothing out of our little arrangement."

The daemons glanced at each other. So she had scored a hit with them? Good she thought smugly.

"What is it you want," one of the daemons asked.

What was it that she wanted? To stop the starscourge?

The Empire, their ability to spawn daemons, and the darkness had to be stopped, but how could she do that without the crystal? Then it came to her. She couldn't use the crystal, but she could clear Noctis's path to it. He would be able to use it properly and set things right.

"I want to be able to use your powers to stop the Empire. I hear you have a host of dark magic at your disposal: poison, petrify, death. I'd like to be able to unleash those powers onto the Empire."

The daemons looked at each other, then murmured in approval. Only for one naysayer to appear.

"Why should we help you defeat the Empire? They are providing us with brothers, sisters, and food."

"What they are providing you are disgraces to the name of Daemon," Luna declared. "Do you really want inferior versions of yourselves out there, infesting the world? The Empire is diminishing your power by creating inferior copies of you. Quantity over quality."

The naysayer was quiet for a moment. "Hmm. You have a point, woman, but even if we help you, the Astrals won't let you use us to attack the Empire. They keep the balance and unleash serious repercussions on those who attempt to use Daemon magic."

The Astrals again, Luna thought bitterly. They were standing idly by, watching the land fall into darkness, and rejecting those who made mistakes, even though they had made even bigger mistakes. How were they allowing Ardyn to exist? He was still around, after untold years dealing with daemons, yet Luna was sick and suffering from them in only a fraction of the time.

She looked at her hands. She had scars from the petrify and poison spells she had previously released. And each daemon she absorbed took more and more of her life force. How could the Six throw her away for one moment of weakness? How could they let people sacrifice themselves to the darkness without doing anything?

"If the Astrals get in our way, we will stop them too," Luna said boldly.

The Daemons clamored excitedly, all except the same nay-sayer as before. "Not to be a buzzkill 'Princess', but you won't even be able to get close to them. They have rejected you, remember?"

At least they were calling her "Princess" now, Luna thought. That was an improvement.

"But Noctis can. If I can somehow lure him to the Astrals, he can commune with them. And while they are busy with him, we can get into Gralea unnoticed."

The nay sayer was struck silent for a moment before speaking. "I admit that is pretty devious, Princess. I approve. I'm pretty adept at poison magic, as you probably saw a few days ago," it added smugly. "Command me whenever, and it is yours."

"I've got petrify," another daemon spoke up excitedly. "Call on me whenever you want it."

"Stop magic user over here," another daemon said. "Consider it yours."

"Anyone got death," another daemon asked. The others looked around, shaking their heads.

"Sorry. We'll let you know if we see a daemon out there that's got it. Then you can recruit it," one offered.

The daemons were evidently very excited to be able to hurt others again. But the nay sayer gave Luna one final warning. "We will go with you now, but watch your back. We brook zero failure. At the first sign of weakness, we will own you."

Luna looked it straight in the feral glowing eye. "I have learned about the price of failure already. It won't happen."

So intent was she on the daemons that she didn't notice shadow Ardyn hovering nearby, an approving smirk on his face.

* * *

 **I still have a soft spot for Iggy from writing _Destruction of Magic_ -I loved giving him the chance to drop an F bomb here ;-) I also loved the Ardyn trolling in the game, so I put some in here. You will probably see more. He's a real jerk, but so much fun to write. I've been falling behind on my writing lately-work has been crazy, but I still have a few more chapters ready to go. I will hopefully have a chance to catch up. Anyway, till next time! **


	12. Chapter 12: Engaging an Astral

**Happy September everyone, and happy Labor Day to my fellow Americans. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Luna awoke refreshed for the first time in years, over a decade, she realized in surprise. The daemons recognized her supremacy for now so were leaving her alone. She could not rest on her laurels though—she had to deliver on the rash promises she had made them.

What had possessed her to propose taking on the Empire and the Astrals even? Did this make her some kind of corrupt monster on the order of Ardyn? She shivered in revulsion at the very thought that she was cut from the same cloth as him. It stood to reason though, she mused bitterly. She had taken him on as a mentor. Maybe he had planned for her corruption all along, she thought.

What exactly was Ardyn's plan in all of this? There was no doubt that he was involved in the attack of Insomnia. He had preached peace all the while planning to stab them in the back. But why? What did he want? Why would a "reject" of the crystal decide to team up with the Empire and attack Lucis?

Did he want the starscourge to happen? But what would he have to gain by it? And if he did, she and Noctis were standing in his way. She felt a chill down her spine. She and Noctis were no good to him alive. He would come for them, eventually. She had to warn Noctis!

But then again, what did it mean for her? Even if she learned to channel her daemon powers, could she hold her own in a fight against Ardyn? He had years of experience on her, and knew how to channel daemon powers already. He had already had those skills back when she was 12. She would have to keep moving. She wished she still had the Tenebrae Notebook (it had been lost in Insomnia). Then she could dash off a warning to Noctis and keep going. In the meantime, she had to hope that Gentiana would give him the ring and explain as much of the situation as she could.

In the meantime, Luna had to awaken the Astrals, get them focused on Noctis, then have Noctis confront them. He was Regis's son, and a guardian of the Crystal. They would at least talk to him. But if they chose to react violently instead…poor Noctis. She had no choice though, just as he didn't. She'd have to trust him. She knew Titan and Ramuh were close by. She could start her plan with either one really. She flipped a coin. Titan it was, then. She began to make her way to his lair, the Disc of Cauthess.

* * *

Gentiana had let Luna keep the car—apparently messengers of the gods didn't need them. Luna had never had a need to drive on her own—she always had chauffeurs, but being out in the wilderness with no traffic had allowed her to at least figure out how to get the car to stop and go. Lestallum, with its motorists and pedestrians, had thrown her for a loop. She had nearly hit a parked car, almost didn't stop in time at a crosswalk, and ended up taking up 2 parking spaces when she parked the car, but she had made it.

She needed information and supplies, and had to figure out how she was to make contact with Titan. Or maybe give herself one last chance to back out of the crazy plan she had come up with. A plan she had cooked up in grief and rage. She had had plenty of time to think it over, but all she had done was rationalize it further. She had to do this. Even if the crystal declared her unfit, her calling was still to bring light to the world, and she would do it, one way or another.

Every time she thought of all the injuries she had seen at the hands of daemons and the depravity of the Empire, frustration gripped her. She knew that the lot of an Oracle was thankless—they gave their lives to fight the darkness with light, knowing full well the darkness would still be there until the "chosen king" arrived. She was sure her mother had hoped Regis would be that king, just as her grandmother had hoped Regis's father was that king, all the way back through time.

It was Luna's hope that Noctis would be the chosen king. Hope was cheap though. Nobody spoke about what would happen if the line of Lucis died out. Would the Crystal choose somebody else? Would the darkness win? As long as Luna had the ability to do so, she would not let that happen. She would give Noctis every chance to fulfill his calling, and hope he did not screw up as badly as she had in hers.

Lestallum was a big city, so Luna had to hope she would stay anonymous. With luck, the populace would buy into the fact that she was "dead" and think, "hey, that lady looks like Luna," when they saw her, but not actually think that she "was" Luna.

Luna was overwhelmed by the sights and sounds of the market—the colors of the tents and the wares they featured was blinding. Everywhere, she heard people haggling, calling out their wares. The smells of grilled meats, spices, and overheated humanity were everywhere. How was she supposed to pick anything out of this chaos?

She was standing near a fruit stall, trying to determine if apples were too perishable to take on her journey, when she felt someone brush against her. She glanced quickly, just to see a small child running away with her wallet. She had just been pickpocketed? Really?

"Hey, kid," she called out. The little girl started running.

Luna thanked her fickle luck that she wasn't wearing her white dress and heels today. She had worn the souvenir clothes she bought in Hammerhead as a change of clothes. It was much easier chasing somebody in shorts and a tee shirt instead of a dress and heels. She followed the kid down an alleyway. Even as she breached the alley, it crossed her mind that she could be being lured into a trap, and she could run into thugs or something.

She ran into something worse. The girl stopped dead at the end of the alley, path blocked by a familiar figure. It was obvious the girl was not luring Luna to Ardyn—she was backing away in fear from him.

Ardyn glanced Luna's way. Luna stood frozen. Should she summon a petrify daemon, poison, stop? What would work on that bastard?

"Pickpocketed, really," he asked her, mockingly.

The kid, thinking everyone was distracted, started running again. Ardyn moved so he was in her path, causing her to shrink away again.

"Tsk, tsk, little girl," Ardyn said, mockingly wagging a scolding finger. "You should only steal if you know you won't get caught." He held out his hand expectantly. "The wallet, little one," he said dulcetly, but Luna knew that tone was for lulling a victim before he struck.

"You keep away from her," Luna cried out, angrily.

The girl handed Ardyn the purloined wallet. Ardyn grabbed the kid's hand, and looked down at her contemplatively. "Naughty little children deserved to be punished for their actions, don't you agree?"

The kid whimpered in fear. Luna had enough. Forgetting the fact that she previously thought Ardyn wanted her dead, and heedless of her own safety, she wedged her way between the two of them. "Get out of here, young lady," she commanded.

The girl didn't need to be told twice. She ran away down the street. This left Luna standing way too close to Ardyn. He had moved his hand away when she broke him and the kid apart, but she had felt it graze her waist in the process. She knew it was deliberate, and she quelled a feeling of nausea. Of course he had no notion of personal space and stayed where he was. She backed off, not as a sign of weakness, but to give her room to launch an attack if required.

He obviously though it was the former and smirked. "Really, Luna, what type of sleezeball do you think I am," he drawled, mock aggrieved. "I don't hurt children."

"Tell that to the kids in Insomnia," she snapped back.

"Surely you don't think _I_ had anything to do with that appalling display in Insomnia?"

"Cut the crap, Ardyn. I know full well you were in on it. You set me up as bait. You lured the guards to rescue me leaving Insomnia undefended."

"You set yourself up as bait, Luna. If you hadn't tried to commune with the crystal, alone, and undefended, you wouldn't have been in a position to have been captured. If you would like to assign blame, you should be looking at yourself. If you hadn't been there, maybe Insomnia would have been spared."

Rationally, she knew this was always Ardyn's game, but this time, the barbs hurt. She couldn't keep from flinching.

"Poor Luna," he mocked. "You still hold yourself responsible for a kingdom that failed you all those years ago. You should be rejoicing in their defeat, but you are so grief stricken over it still. Just as incorruptible, as always."

"Why are you here," she asked, voice cold, clipped to keep control.

"Why I'm on a little road trip. Trying to find myself and all of that. They say if you linger in the marketplace here long enough, you would meet everyone, people from the past, your soulmate…how gratifying to know it's true."

Damn him! Luna could feel the daemons inside, clamoring for the chance to attack him. How she wished she could, but she knew she was nowhere near powerful enough yet. She had to bide her time. "My wallet, please," she said with as much regal hauteur she could muster.

He handed it over wordlessly, which was a blessed relief. But then his eyes raked over her, studying her legs exposed by the shorts. Luna felt unclean.

"I must say, I didn't think you to be the athletic type," Ardyn drawled. "But the tomboy look becomes you. You should wear it more often."

"I must say the cloak and fedora don't become you, Ardyn," Luna spat back. "They make you look like a total creep."

Ardyn pouted in mock disappointment. "And here I thought I looked quite dapper. But if you'd rather see me wearing something less 'substantial', who am I to judge," Ardyn added with a suggestive sneer.

The ideas his insinuations put in her head made Luna disgusted, cold, and sick. Luckly, Ardyn decided to change the topic.

"You will relieved to know that your fiancé is safe and well. He and his comrades—Chocobros, I hear them called, how, endearing," Ardyn drawled mockingly, "were in Galdin Quay, looking to get to Altissia for some reason. You and Noct planning to meet there perhaps," he added suggestively.

"I have no idea why he was going there. A commission from his father possibly," Luna said. Give him nothing to use.

"My word! Don't tell me that the engagement is off! How, heartbreaking."

"That's none of your business," Luna exclaimed, cliché, but how else could she respond.

"I know. And it's not my business what you are doing here either, but I confess I am curious. Care to enlighten me?"

"Not in this lifetime."

"I believe you," he said ominously. "While we're here, let your old mentor give you a bit of advice. Let the Empire do their thing. If you try to interfere, I very much fear for your safety. Don't faint in the heat," he added sarcastically as his farewell, then walked away.

Not noticing or caring about what refuse could be in the alley, Luna slid down the wall, plopping down on the ground with her head between her knees, doing all she could to keep from having a panic attack.

* * *

Luna stayed, huddled in the alley, ignoring the baking heat, until she was interrupted by a cold wet nose poking at her arms. Luna looked up, sharply, and heard a familiar whine. "Pyrna" she exclaimed then threw her arms around one of her beloved dogs and buried her face in her fur. She dimly heard the thump of Pyrna's tail as it wagged against a nearby dumpster.

Luna couldn't believe that Pyrna had found her—she had released her dogs into the flower fields of Tenebrae shortly after her imprisonment. She couldn't bear to have them confined with her. The fact that Pryna had found her, so far from home, after all these weeks, was more than Luna could bear. She wept on the white dog's shoulder as Pyrna stood there, guarding her now-vulnerable mistress from threats.

Luna was suddenly not alone, and had a companion for her journey—one who probably needed food and water pronto. Luna made her way to the first outdoor café she could find, only to find all of the tables full. She was about to move along to find somewhere else, when a dark-haired teenage girl leapt up.

"Looks like you need this spot more than me," the girl addressed Luna kindly.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. I can wait or go somewhere else."

"Everything will be busy this time of day," the teen said, darkly. "No worries. I can go inside. You've got a doggie, and these jerks don't like letting them inside for some reason."

"Wait," Luna said. "If you don't mind, why don't we just sit together? Then nobody has to move."

The teen face-palmed, eliciting a confused head-tilt from Pryna. "Why didn't I think of that" she exclaimed. She plopped back down in her chair. Luna sat down a bit more gracefully opposite.

"I'm Iris," the girl introduced herself

"I'm Lu—Laura" Luna said, remembering at the last minute that she shouldn't use her real name.

Iris looked at her cynically. "I know who you are. My brother is one of the chocobros. Although, Gladdy would probably be mad if he heard me call him that."

Any shocked response Luna would have made was stopped by a waiter arriving to take their order. After ordering a sandwich and water for herself, and the same for Pryna, she was able to control her reaction.

"I hope I didn't shock you," Iris said. "Your real name is safe with me. Given, what happened, we are all trying to keep a low profile."

Luna glanced around sharply, to make sure Ardyn wasn't around, then asked, "have you heard from your brother? Is everything all right?"

Iris smirked. "If by 'all right' you mean is your fiancé ok? Last I heard, Noct is fine."

Luna's shoulders slumped with relief. "Thank goodness!"

"Noct will want to know you are alive," Iris said in all seriousness. "I can call my brother, and he can give the phone to Noctis! Then you two can chat!"

Luna brightened. This would be the perfect chance to warn Noctis of the danger. However, the Empire could be monitoring any phone calls, and she could put Noctis into even more danger. Everything she touched, she destroyed. She knew she couldn't take the risk.

"I, can't," Luna finally said, sadly. "It's too dangerous to communicate right now."

"But," Iris began.

"Please, believe me," Luna begged. "You can tell him you saw me later, but for now we shouldn't talk to each other."

"Man, you're cryptic," Iris said.

"The Empire has ears everywhere," Luna said briskly.

Iris's eyes widened in comprehension. "Ooooh I see! Good call!"

They kept their conversation basic after that, each keeping an eye out for imperial spies. Finally, when the meal was over, and Luna took her leave, she told Iris, "When you next see your brother, you can tell him I'm on my way to the Disc of Cauthess. Titan is there, and Noctis will probably want to see him."

"Titan? As in 'one of the Six Titan'?"

"Yes."

Iris glanced at Luna as though she had lost her senses. "Um, ok. I will tell him. Be careful."

And with that, Luna and Pyrna made their way to the car to continue their journey.

They didn't notice the nondescript man at the table next to them depart at the same time, turn a corner, and shapeshift into his true form. "Ah, Luna. You didn't know I could shapeshift did you," Ardyn muttered mockingly. "I do hope the mighty Titan doesn't crush you."

* * *

The road got narrower and narrower as Luna approached the Disc of Cauthess. She wondered how far she could take the car. As she got close, she noticed a gate and guard shack. An imperial checkpoint? Here? Even as Luna slowed down, hesitating, she noticed the checkpoint was currently unmanned. Maybe it was shift change? Could she get in and out before the guards returned?

Let them show up, she thought defiantly. She would have some daemon-related surprises for them if they dared to interfere. She had to get out to open the gate, but it opened easily. From there, the road became terrifying to a new driver like her. The road was unpaved and without a guardrail. If she lost control, the car would careen down a cliff into the dark abyss below. She kept her hands at 10 and 2 on the wheel, knuckles clenched white, until she reached a cave.

Now she would have to walk. She left Pyrna to guard the car, and proceeded into the cave. Once inside, she figured out the hard way that the Disc of Cauthess was a volcano. The dry heat was scalding. She wondered if she could even get to Titan before she succumbed to the heat. How would Titan react, she wondered? Did he actually live here, or did he just appear to the chosen? Would Luna arrive to an empty room? And if he was here, how would he react to her "unclean" presence?

Her questions were answered as the narrow tunnel opened into the crater itself. The gigantic terrifying-looking being had to be him. There was no other monster, daemon, or person who matched that description. He noticed her presence, and the area began to rumble. Luna dropped to her knees, suddenly overcome with a stabbing headache. That distraction was all Titan needed to begin his attack. His hand, the size of a boulder, swept down, ready to crush her.

Luna did not come here to be killed by an Astral. She summoned a daemon who knew the stop spell, and aimed it at the descending hand. It worked like a dream, causing the hand to stop in place, inches from her head.

Undeterred, Titan tried to use his other hand to attack. Luna repeated the process, then decided to stop both of his legs for good measure, leaving the gigantic being immobilized. He glared at her in impotent rage then roared, "how dare you use that unclean magic here! Did you come to destroy me, you defiled bitch?"

They rejected you, show no weakness, Luna told herself. "The fact that you think I can harm you is encouraging," Luna said, coldly. "I know full well you want nothing to do with me. I know you consider me corrupt and unworthy of your powers. I am not here for myself or for you. I am here for King Noctis. He has the potential to be the Chosen King. If you will grant your powers to him, he can use the crystal to end the darkness once and for all."

"Noble speech," Titan sneered. "Why should I believe a master of lies such as you? I have heard such falsehoods from another. _He_ asked for my powers to bring about the light, and instead used them to perpetuate the darkness."

There could be no doubt who he was referring to. "I am not Ardyn," Luna said firmly, with such dislike and bitterness in her tone that Titan took notice. "As I said, I do not seek your powers. I know I could not wield them together with the daemons I ally with. All I ask is that you summon Noctis here and gauge his worthiness. If you are satisfied with his potential then please, grant him your power."

"If I test him, I will fight him. If he is not worthy, he will die," Titan said firmly.

"So be it," Luna said firmly. "That is all I ask. I shall leave you be now. I apologize that I can't counteract the stop spell, but I assume it will wear off soon."

"Hmph. I will shake it off with some earthquakes. You'd best run, witch, or else my lair will devour you. And the quakes will give blinding headaches to those connected to the crystal but found wanting such as yourself. I hope you can run with a migraine," Titan said viciously, then launched one.

The outcropping Luna was standing on started crumbling, and true to his word, she got a second stabbing headache. There was no time to recover though. She had to run. Between the heat, the pain, and the unsteadiness of the ground she was on, she thought she wouldn't make it, but at last she reached the entrance. Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, the sunlight reached her eyes. She couldn't help herself. She collapsed to her knees and vomited.

The ground here was still unstable. She couldn't linger. But how could she drive in her position? She had to try or else she would die here. The earthquake had subsided. Maybe Titan had freed himself? In any case, she had temporary relief, so she hopped in the car, surprising Pryna, made a Y turn without even thinking about the abyss nearby, and gunned it back the way she came. Only to slam her brakes at the guard shack. It was manned again.

She began summoning a daemon, just to see a familiar figure. She should just travel with Ardyn, she thought sarcastically. He always seemed to know where she was. He glanced her way, said a few words to the guards, then the gate opened, and she was ushered through. Her instinct was to gun it through the checkpoint as fast as she could, but then she thought it might be a trap, so she drove through, slowly.

As she passed Ardyn, he tipped his hat insolently. "It appears you have succeeded in riling up Titan. Congratulations," he said nastily. Luna didn't hear anything else he said. She picked up the pace, and drove away from the empire as fast as she could.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading as always. Till next time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Foes on the Road

**Hi All! Since it's a long weekend out my way and I've done a bunch more writing on this story, I figured I would post another chapter. I know it's pretty quick since my last update. Hope you guys like. Just so you know, this story is already shaping up to be longer than "Destruction of Magic" 66K words and not even to the timeskip yet! Not sure if the story will hold your interest for that long, but in case there is anyone interested, I will continue to post.**

* * *

What was Luna up to, Ardyn wondered. He prided himself on being able to read people and turn them to his advantage, but Luna was leaving him stymied. It was not a comfortable feeling. Maybe he should have waylaid her on her way out from Titan's lair, but he didn't like to rush into situations he couldn't control. He knew she was here to see Titan, and had been left alive to tell the tale. At first he thought she had come to destroy Titan, but judging from the earthquakes still going on (giving Ardyn annoying headaches in the bargain), she had not. What was her game plan?

If she had Titan in her pocket, she could indeed become a threat. It was time to call in a favor. He drove to a secluded spot off the side of the road—certainly not one of those tacky havens, and lit a fire. Staring into the flames, he imagined Ifrit and all of his fiery power.

Ifrit heard his call and emerged from the fire in a small explosion. If Ardyn had been closer, he could have been badly burned.

"What is it you want, Unclean One," the fire Astral intoned.

"Is that the way to treat the man who saved your life? You know, you could have ended up like Shiva if it were not for my humble assistance. I spared you in exchange for your loyalty. I could always use the same tactics on you that we used on Shiva," Ardyn said leadingly.

"I will never allow myself to inhabit a woman's body," Ifrit said angrily, as hot tempered as his elemental affinity.

"Sexist are we," Ardyn snarked mockingly.

"State your business," Ifrit demanded.

"Fair Princess Luna has recently returned from a visit to your 'bro' Titan. I would give much to know what she was doing there."

"Hmph. That earthbound freak is no bro of mine. The witch went in to ask for his assistance. I've got to admit she's pretty savvy. She knew he wouldn't offer her anything seeing as she has been forsaken by the crystal. She interceded for King Noctis. He still has a chance of getting the crystal's power, and she wants Titan to ally with him."

So, Luna had been deemed unclean just like he had. How interesting, Ardyn mused. But she was still allying with Noctis of all people? When was she going to learn that she was worthy of so much more than being a light bringer and a bride of a wannabe King? Still, her methods of going about it were impressive. And might work, far too well.

But still, it wasn't as bad as he feared. She hadn't managed to get Titan under her control. If she had, or managed it with another Astral, there could be problems. Still, the chances of that were low. The Astrals hated her now as they did him. Except he had been able to get control of Ifrit regardless…

In any case, Titan had outlived his usefulness. He would not be spared like Ifrit had been. It was time for the Empire to take him down. However, he was formidable, and it was apparent Luna hadn't done much to weaken him. Perhaps Noctis could, Ardyn thought.

Yes, he would lead Noctis and his entourage right to Titan. And as soon as they helped whittle him down, the Empire would be ready to finish the job.

And as for Luna. Well, now that she was rejected like him…Ok. Now he really wanted her. She was becoming far too much of a prize to let get away. He'd have to proceed carefully.

* * *

"I must stay, the architecture here is impressive," Ignis observed as they entered Lestallum. Noctis had decided he wanted to drive this time around, and Ignis had grudgingly allowed it. He was regretting it though. In between grasping the door handle for dear life as Noctis took a turn too fast and feeling the intense urge to punch Prompto for endangering his life by standing up in his seat to look around, Ignis was resolved that he would drive the rest of the trip. Still, he had to admit the city had character. With the tall buildings and teeming populace, it reminded him a bit of Insomnia, which gave him a pang of nostalgia.

Speaking of nostalgia, Gladio was chomping at the bit to get to the hotel to meet his sister. He hadn't seen her since the attack on Insomnia, and even though he had spoken to her on the phone, he still wanted to see for himself that she was ok.

Noctis pulled the car into a space, faster than necessary, and then they all clambered out into the heat. Ignis wondered if he should take his jacket off, but then it was protecting his silk shirt from excess dust. He envied Gladio and Prompto. They were wearing open and sleeveless shirts which were much more suited to this weather. Noctis, wearing all black, was probably suffering the same as him, Ignis thought.

It was a blessed relief to get into the air conditioned hotel lobby where Iris eagerly awaited them. After the effusive greetings, and the repeated "I'm so glad you're safes," Iris replied. "And I'm not the only one who's safe." She looked to Noctis. "Luna is alive."

"Luna's been alive. All this time? Why hasn't she contacted us," Noctis asked in shock, giving way to anger.

"Yeah, Iris," Gladio said. "When you met her you could have given your phone over to talk to us."

"I proposed just that," Iris said defensively. "But she was afraid the Empire would be listening."

"The Empire is after her," Ignis asked sharply.

"She seemed to think so. I don't know. There was something 'off' about her."

"What do you mean," Noctis asked.

"I dunno. I only know her from the news footage where she is always gentle, calm, collected. When I met her, she seemed—desperate. Desperate enough to go the Disc of Cauthess to see Titan."

"Woah," Prompto exclaimed.

"Has she lost her mind? Titan will destroy her," Gladio said angrily. "I've heard enough about him to give _me_ nightmares."

"Is he really that bad," Noctis asked in genuine curiosity.

"A giant who causes earthquakes." I think that says enough," Gladio responded tersely.

"Yes, and your fair princess is there as we speak," a familiar oily voice spoke behind them. "You really ought to be the gentleman to your betrothed and rescue her, dear Noct" Ardyn said, sauntering up to the group. "But, oh, I forgot. The Empire is blocking the way. Most unfortunate. I can take you there though," he added insinuatingly.

"Why should we trust you," Gladio said sharply, standing between him and Noctis.

Ardyn looked him up and down assessingly. "You have quite the strapping bodyguard don't you, Noct," he said, insinuatingly. Gladio stiffened, and a disgusted "Ew" came from Iris.

"You don't really have a choice, you know. You won't be able to get to your lady fair without me," Ardyn continued.

"Why would you help us," Ignis asked coldly.

"I'm just a romantic at heart, and it hurts me to see King Noctis and Princess Luna apart. I'd do anything in my power to bring the two together. I know Luna quite 'intimately' you know, and I don't want to see her alone and suffering," he added with over the top sadness, the very over the topness turning it to sarcasm.

Noctis looked at him, eyes narrowed. He didn't like Ardyn's insinuations, and neither did the others. Still there was nothing they could do. Noctis had to get to Luna. And if this freak was the only way to get to her, he would swallow all his reservations and proceed. He gave a knowing look to Ignis, who deciphered it perfectly. He knew their hands were tied, but they would deal with any type of treachery as soon as it popped up.

Ardyn knew when he had them beaten. "If you are willing to trust me, meet me over in the car park."

They had no choice but to follow him to his red sports car parked near the Regalia.

"Since Noct's betrothed is the one being rescued, he should be the one driving. Luna would not appreciate her betrothed having somebody else riding the white charger to her rescue," Ardyn said sarcastically.

"Why don't I ride with you then? If I'm in the lead car, I will get there first." Noctis asked smoothly.

"Oh I think you will find the price of admission to be too high," Ardyn said darkly.

There was no choice for it. Noctis had to drive. Ignis smothered a groan. Another trip watching out for Noct and Prompto to make sure they didn't kill themselves. And watching out that Ardyn didn't betray them. It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

"Remember, Noct." Ardyn said condescendingly. "This is not a race. You are not to pass me, or collide with my automobile. If you do, I will think less of you, and it will be 'game over'."

"Yeah, yeah, you made your point," Noctis snapped back, annoyed.

"Very good, then let us be off."

"What is that guy's deal, and why are we letting him lead us to Luna," Prompto asked.

Noctis sighed. "I'm wondering the same thing myself. But if Luna is in trouble, we need to help her. If nothing else, she owes us answers."

"Do you want to rescue her, or interrogate her," Gladio asked, deadpan.

"Maybe he wants to kiss her," Prompto said coyly.

"Of course not! Well, that doesn't mean I don't want to…I" Noctis broke off, flustered and blushing.

Prompto was merciless. "Noctis and Luna sitting in a tree…"

"I think what he means, Prompto is that he has not seen her in a long time, and that is not how you greet someone you last met as a child," Ignis said coolly.

"Oh. Yeah. When you put it like that—that would be creepy. Yeah like if I ran up and kissed somebody I last met in middle school…Ugh. I'd be a total perv," Prompto said in dawning disgust at his own comments.

"Indeed," was all Ignis said.

"What is our guide doing," Gladio asked intently, as they saw the red convertible in front of them pull off at a rest stop.

They were forced to pull off as well, and see what was going on.

"What gives, dude," Prompto demanded of Ardyn. "I thought we were rescuing Luna."

Ardyn smirked at Verstael's clone. "Noct is rescuing Luna. You three are just along for the ride."

Prompto was struck speechless, but Noctis stepped in. "He's right. Why are we stopping?"

"As you can no doubt see on the horizon, it is close to nightfall. We will not make the Disc of Cauthess before darkness falls."

Noctis looked at the reddening sky. He was right. Damn it! "You really expect me to spend the night here while Luna is in danger?"

"Your sentiments do you credit, Noctis, but where was your concern before? Where were you while Luna was in danger before?"

"What danger?"

"These are dangerous times, especially for an Oracle…anyway, there is no point in making the trip tonight. The roads around there are treacherous in the dark, not to mention the terrors of the night. If Luna has lasted this long, she will no doubt last another night."

Ignis was pensive. "He does have a point, Noct. We won't be of much use to Luna if we hurry there in the dark. I suggest we rest here and leave at first light."

"Ah my dear majordomo, you make so much sense," Ardyn said cloyingly. Ignis stoicly ignored him.

"Why don't we camp? It's cheaper," Gladio asked.

"Oh, I don't do havens," Ardyn said patronizingly. "So uncouth. Don't worry. I shall cover our lodgings here this evening."

The chocobros looked at the unprepossessing trailer on the property, and their hearts sank. From what they knew, those things came with a set of bunk beds and a sleeper sofa. With the 5 of them it meant someone was sleeping on the floor. And they were trapped spending the evening with this creep.

It's not like it matters, Gladio thought. He was going to stay up all night anyway, guarding the team against this slimeball. Even if he didn't trust him already, he had seen Iris's creeped out reaction around him. Her intuition was never wrong, and if she thought something was off about Ardyn, there was.

Ignis was resigned. "I shall see what the shop has in the way of cooking ingredients," he said, and made his way into the store.

* * *

Noctis couldn't sleep. It wasn't surprising really. Between sharing a cramped trailer with Ardyn, and worrying about Luna, he was lucky if he could even cat nap. He was supposed to be sharing the sleeper sofa with Prompto (who had fallen asleep no problem), but he couldn't sleep anyway. He wished Gladio would take the spot instead, but he had insisted he was not tired and would "sit up for awhile". Knowing him, he would be up all night guarding.

It was pointless though. They were all (well except maybe sleeping like a baby Prompto) keeping a close eye on Ardyn. Noctis wasn't about to let him start anything, and Ignis had taken the bunk bed under him so that if he even tried to move, they would all know it.

Noctis couldn't help wonder what danger Ardyn was alluding to. What had happened to Luna? He had tried writing something in the Tenebrae Notebook, but had gotten no reply. The news story about her death disturbed him. Even if it was erroneous, did it mean she had been in Insomnia when everything went down? What had happened to her? What had she seen? What did she know?

And why was she confronting the Astrals?

"You really shouldn't be out here, Noct. Kings need their royal rest," Ardyn oozed as he sidled up alongside Noctis.

How had he gotten past Ignis and Gladio? Ardyn must have read his tense stance, and explained right away.

"Fear not for your comrades. They are merely sound asleep." Noctis didn't need to know that a sleep spell had done the job.

"I really don't want to talk to you right now," Noctis said plainly.

"But I want to talk to you, Noct. Tell me, what are your intentions with Luna after you rescue her? Do you still intend to marry her?"

"That is hardly your concern now, is it?"

"Oh, but it is. You see, I know her quite well, and with her family absent, I feel I must step in as a guardian for her. I have some serious concerns about your 'eligibility' as a husband for her. After the wedding was proposed, what did you do but hare off on a road trip with your buddies. If you really wanted to settle down, you would have at least made an effort to see your intended bride first."

Noctis flinched inwardly. That was exactly what he had been thinking all of this time. His not being there had rankled. Now that he knew she was alive, he had the opportunity to undo that mistake, and he would.

Ardyn continued. "Even now, with her potentially in danger, you decide to stop for the night rather than dash off to her side."

"But you said," Noctis broke off. There was no point. Ardyn knew full well what he had said earlier, and was now using it against him. Instead, he said, basically parroting Ignis, "my comrades and myself deemed it better to wait until first light to allow us to be more effective."

"And so prudent," Ardyn said sarcastically. "But will Luna see it that way? From what I know of women, and her, she would want you to think about her rather than logic. She'd rather you rush in, weapons raging, battling hordes of daemons in the darkness, just to spare her a few hours of pain."

"If I thought I could be of use in the dark, I would be there now, just as you say," Noctis responded in frustration. "I don't want Luna suffering at all! But you don't know Luna that well if you think she thinks about things like that. I may not have spoken to her in a few years, but from what I remember, she is practical, and would prefer prudence over rashness any day."

"But as you say, you have not spoken to her in years. People change."

"Not that much."

"You'd be surprised. She has moved on from her old friends, including you. Why do you think you have not heard from her? And there is really no incentive for you to marry her anymore. There is no longer peace, and you no longer have a kingdom to give her. She is a princess after all. Do you expect her to ride along with you and your friends all day? What kind of marriage can you really give her?"

It was taking all of Noctis's fortitude not to punch this asshole in the face. Only the fact that they still needed him to get to Luna was what stopped him. You can do this for Luna, he told himself, even though his hands were clenched into fists so tight he thought he would break his fingers.

"That is between me and Luna," Noctis said. "You have nothing to do with this. Whether she or I still want to marry, and what happens next, is our decision."

That's what you think, Ardyn thought, but said out loud. "Oh, I certainly didn't mean to imply that you would make her a bad husband. I just wanted you to know that there are some 'considerations' you should make first. Marriage is a major decision after all, and as your wise elder, I wanted to counsel prudence. But I guess that is unnecessary as we are still here due to your 'excess' prudence. Forgive me for barging in where I'm not wanted. Have a good evening. I recommend you get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow."

And with that Ardyn gave a half-assed wave and sauntered back into the trailer.

Noctis wanted to check to make sure Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto were ok, but that would mean going back in there with him, and right now he couldn't face that. Noctis was so angry, he wanted to hit something, particularly Ardyn's smug face, but beneath all that, Ardyn's poison had slipped into his mind. He really had been bad for Luna. And what could really give her? He was a king without a country right now. She deserved better than that.

He shrugged it off. That didn't matter right now. What mattered was rescuing her, and at least talking to her. What happened after would be up to her.

* * *

Ignis was still beating himself up that he had had no notion of what was going on in Insomnia, and after finding out that their untrustworthy travelling companion was actually Ardyn Izunia, Imperial Chancellor, he was nearly beside himself. How could he have been so incompetent? How could he not have recognized him? He was supposed to be Noctis's advisor and source of intelligence, but he had failed on such a basic level. How could he ever atone for that?

Ardyn had lied to them all. No surprise really, Ignis thought with unusual bitterness. Luna was long gone, having safely left the Disc of Cauthess a few days before. And the Empire stepping in to attempt to subdue Titan when the chocobros arrived told Ignis all he needed to know.

Ardyn had lured them in to attack Titan, and had then had his imperial allies there to attempt to finish him off. He used Luna as bait. Still, Titan had granted Noctis his powers, after an intense battle. "Testing" him. Ignis wondered what would have happened if they had failed.

Their victory was not without cost though. The volcano had erupted after they won the battle, and the only way out was to rely on the gloating assistance of Ardyn Izunia. He had smugly dropped them off at the Chocobo Trading Post then departed. The Regalia was MIA, and they were stranded.

As the strategist, it was his job to come up with next steps, but he had to admit, their options were limited.

* * *

He was not the only one brooding. Noctis was seething at the trick Ardyn had pulled. And where was Luna? How had she survived an encounter with Titan? And why had she gone there in the first place? He had no answers.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the familiar beefy gray and white dog. Umbra! Did that mean? Umbra began walking away, towards the surrounding woods. Noctis eagerly followed.

"I must say, you have grown up substantially since I saw you last." It wasn't Luna, but Noctis remembered her.

"Gentiana, is that you?"

"So, you remember me? That's good. I have come on a behest from Lady Lunafreya. She has asked that I give you this." So saying, she handed him the ring of the Lucii.

"Dad's ring? How did you get this?"

"He gave it to Lady Lunafreya during the battle and requested that she give it to you. She asked me to give it in her stead."

"Where is she?"  
Gentiana grew troubled. "I do not know. She still enlists the Astrals for your sake, even though it will probably kill her in the end."

"What do you mean," Noctis asked, voice hard.

"She was lucky with Titan. He was unprepared for her daemon powers. However, Ramuh, Leviathan, and Bahamut will not be caught unawares."

"Daemon powers," Noctis hated repeating back random words, but he was struggling to make sense with what she was saying.

Gentiana sighed. "Luna is now unclean. She has healed the afflicted by taking daemons into herself, and is able to use their powers. She also tried using the Ring of the Lucii herself. She is greedy for power, and as such is no longer worth of the title of Oracle. She will become the world's destroyer instead of its savior."

"Do you really believe that? You already said she confronted Titan for my sake. If she was truly greedy for power as you say, wouldn't she have tried to claim Titan's power for her own?"

"She attacked Titan with her daemon powers. It is possible that it was an attempt to claim them, but when she failed, she used you as an excuse."

"How can you say all this about Luna? Didn't you serve her for years? What kind of comrade are you?"

"I serve the crystal and the Six. That is why I am here. You are the only one left who can stop the starscourge. Now that the crystal has been captured by the forces of darkness, endless night is inevitable. You must stay pure enough to be worthy of the crystal and gain its light to stop the darkness."

"Let me get this straight. You came here, gave me my dad's ring, trash talked Luna, and now you want me to go on some world saving quest?"

"Please understand. I mean no ill-will towards Luna. Indeed, some of what she has done is truly noble. However, to be an Oracle, there cannot be a shadow of a doubt regarding goodness and purity. She and her methods are too 'cloudy' to fall into that category. It is because I cannot truly reject her that I am here, to fulfill the mission she begged me to complete."

"And the fact that the ring is related to the crystal and this 'world saving' has nothing to do with that, right," Noctis asked cynically.

Gentiana sighed. "I know I may seem cruel, but what I do, I do for the Six and the world. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

Noctis rolled his eyes at her tossing out that old saw. "So what do you want me to do? Walk up to the crystal and say 'please save the world'"?

"Learn to wield the ring. It will amplify the powers of the Six. Since Titan has granted you his powers, you can now summon him. Combined with the ring, you can now use earth magic. Seek out the other Astrals and gain their powers as well. If you can get the blessing of all of them, reach the crystal, seek its wisdom, and it will grant you its light to stop the evil."

"I will go, but not for you or for the Six. I imagine Luna is also on the same journey, so if I do this, I will be able to catch up with her."

Gentiana said sadly. "Even if you do, know that she is dying. The daemons are slowly consuming her. Eventually she will become one of them herself. Even if the Six do not kill her, she is still doomed."

"Then I can still be with her at the end, so she does not have to suffer and die alone," Noctis said firmly.

For all of Gentiana's cold implacability, she seemed about ready to cry. "Do what you must, King Noctis," she said with as much dignity as she could muster. "And in that case, please keep Umbra with you. He will help you track Luna." And with that Gentiana disappeared.

* * *

 **The cannon deviation boat has sailed! You can still expect to see familiar plot points, just reimagined. Hope you don't mind! Till next time (probably later this week)!**


	14. Chapter 14: Stone and Storms

**Greetings Everyone! I have the next (hopefully exciting) installment.**

* * *

How was Luna supposed to track down Ramuh, the Fulgurian? He wielded lightning, and like his chosen element, he did not stay still. He moved with the storms. Well, she would have to think about it logically. The areas around Insomnia and around Lestallum were arid, so the chances of storms, and consequently Ramuh's presence there, were slim. That left Duscae and the Vesperpool as areas that were the only possibilities nearby. She would just have to keep an eye on the weather and go where the storms were.

"Lady Lunafreya, stormchaser," Luna thought with amusement. But then her amusement faded. She would be able to tell when the weather was changing. She could feel it in her joints. Here she was, only 24, but was already affected by the weather like an elderly person stricken with rheumatism. There could be no doubt, her exposure to the daemons was aging her prematurely. She thought about Ardyn again. How was he still alive after all these years? If what Gentiana had said was true, he was around during the last starscourge, which was two thousand years ago.

She was beyond thinking about whether it even made sense that somebody who at least looked human could last that long. When one dealt with daemons, magic, and Astrals, it wasn't a stretch to believe somebody with power could live that long. But how had he done it? How could he consort with daemons and still be alive? She shook her head. She didn't even want to think about that or about him. She knew he would eventually strike, but she was still at a loss about how, and on what she could do about it. He was an obstacle to her and Noctis—that was plain, but she could do nothing about it for now.

One problem at a time—for now she had to figure out how to find Ramuh. She didn't have long to wait. Her driving knee began hurting first. She removed her hand from the steering wheel to massage it, then saw the clouds on the horizon. So Ramuh was hanging out in Duscae today apparently. They were in for a storm, so she pulled off to the side and waited.

At the fist sound of thunder, Pryna whimpered and jumped into the floor of the backseat area, and covered her white muzzle with her paws. Poor Pryna hated storms.

"I'm sorry, my good girl," Luna whispered to her. "This won't be pleasant for either of us."

From there, Luna followed the lightning. She saw where it was brightening the sky, and drove into that direction. It rained harder, it became harder to see, and her driving knee was protesting something fierce. Finally, Luna found the lightning itself. Right in front of her a tree was struck, smashing into the trunk down the middle. The tree split lengthwise down the middle, causing both halves to topple over as though cut cleanly in half.

Luna left the car, and made her way to the tree. She shivered in the cold rain, but had to investigate. This was the closest she had to tracking down Ramuh. She touched the charred bark where the lightning had struck, gingerly avoiding the wood still smoldering from the heat.

"Ramuh, the Fulgurian! I have braved the elements in the hope of having a word with you. I am Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. Former Oracle. I know your brothers and sisters have rejected me, but I merely beg a few moments of your time."

No response, making Luna feel like an idiot who was yelling at a tree. Maybe using some daemon magic would get its attention. She summoned some petrify magic, and turned the smoldering wood to stone.

"See Ramuh," she said boldly. "I am disrupting the balance of nature you are trying to achieve. This fire you tried to start with your lightning will not proceed. If you do not meet with me now, I shall continue to stop every one of your bolts I see."

"Do not seek to threaten me, witch," a disembodied voice floated through the rain. "Lightning will always be faster than stone."

He was talking to her? This was progress! She continued, "but you will still have to use more bolts than you otherwise would to accomplish the same thing. And I swear to you, if you don't speak to me now, I will make it my life's work to annoy you. What would you rather, five minutes now, or being stuck with me for years?"

She felt her hair stand on end. That was the only warning she had. She petrified herself the instant before the bolt hit, aiming to strike her down.

"That was dumb, 'Princess'" one of the daemons snarked in her head. It was her first daemon—the giant from all those years ago.

"Yeah, if you petrify yourself, you'll just turn to stone," the petrify daemon who had cast the spell said. "Technically you bested Ramuh, but now you'll just be a stone statue forever. How does this benefit us," it hissed.

It was at times like this where Luna wished she had a sidekick who could toss potions her way. But she had Pryna. Her fear for her mistress outweighing the fear of the storm, Pryna rushed Luna's way, used her teeth to rip open Luna's bag, foraged with her nose through all the bottles of potion Luna had until she found a bottle of Gold Needle, then picked one up in her mouth, and tossed it at Luna's feet. It worked like a dream, freeing Luna.

Luna knew Ramuh could just try again, and keep doing it until Luna ran out of Gold Needles, but it seemed like it wasn't worth his time.

"Impressive, Lady Lunafreya," he said instead. "For the first time in my memory, stone was faster than lightning. You may be worth 5 minutes of my time. There is a cave a mile north of here. Come there, and we will speak further."

"Thank you," was all she said, sprinting back to the car to drive to the cave.

"Good girl, Pryna," she crooned to her beloved pet. "I will be sure to buy you a treat in town after this."

Pryna's ears perked up, and she whined in response.

Luna thought about bringing Pryna into the cave with her. It would be nice to have a companion, and since Pryna was an expert potion provider, it would be great to have her. However, she had put Pryna through enough danger today. Anything else that happened should be on Luna, and just Luna. She had Pryna guard the car, and made her way inside.

At least the cave was dry. There was still evidently water somewhere though. The smell of wet earth, mold, and mildew was intense.

"Do you sense them," one of her daemons hissed in excitement. "There are others here."

"Others" in this case obviously meant daemons. If she had to absorb them, Luna would. "If there are any with the death spell, please let me know," she requested.

"I just sense petrify daemons here. Yes, a Naga," the petrify daemon she had hissed smugly. "What a shame. I'd love to pit my powers against her."

"Not today," Luna said. "However, if you all behave yourselves, I promise that any daemons we find representing the Empire are fair game."

"They are not 'real' daemons, but I suppose that's better than nothing," the petrify daemon responded, partially mollified.

The daemons in the cave actually left her alone. Luna didn't know if it was because they didn't feel like fighting her, respected her power, or just didn't see her. If she had enough daemon in her presence, it was possible she just appeared as a fellow daemon. She wasn't sure why Ramuh was hanging out in a daemon-infested cave, but she pressed on.

The tunnels became narrower and narrower. Luckily she was slight-figured and could squeeze through them. Would Noctis be able to when it was his turn?

The tunnel opened up to a vast space, housing the being that could only be Ramuh. He was as large as Titan, but looked more like a wise old man than a bully. He had a long beard and long cloak, the epitome of an elemental wizard.

"So, you have arrived, Lady Lunafreya," was all he said.

She addressed him as she had Emperor Aldercapt and King Regis. "Ramuh the Fulgurian. Thank you for agreeing to listen to my plea. I come on behalf of King Noctis. He is the only one left who can avert the dark times ahead. If he requests your power, I beg you to grant it."

"You do not seek my power for yourself?"

"I know I am too corrupt to wield it properly. I know who I am, what I have done. However, please understand that I still want to help return light to the world."

Ramuh was pensive for a moment. "The fact that you admit your faults is encouraging," he said cryptically. "I shall consider your request to help Noctis. However, please understand that all power is earned rather than given. He shall have to undergo a test. Nothing too difficult, though. If he can find some landmarks, which as Chosen King of Lucis he should be able to do easily, then he can meet me here and I will grant him the powers."

"That is sufficient," Luna said. "I thank you."

"Now, be gone," Ramuh said in way of dismissal, and Luna moved on.

* * *

Two down, Luna thought. It was a miracle that she had even been able to get the Astrals to speak to her at all. She couldn't rest on her laurels though. Now she needed to find Ifrit, Leviathan, and Bahamut. Bahamut was in Gralea, which was not an option right now. Ifrit was a mystery—nobody had seen him in years. Then there was Shiva, who had completely written Luna off. However, as she had sent Gentiana to see Noctis, Shiva could at least meet him. If the personal contact was there, maybe she would see fit to grant her powers to him.

The only Astral who was a possibility right now was Leviathan. She was located in Altissia, Luna knew. That had to be her next stop. Altissia was under imperial control, but it had a strange relationship with the Empire. It kept a careful neutrality when all was said and done. While it was allied with the Empire, they kept it marginally free of magitek troops, and Emperor Aldercapt treated their leader, Secretary Claustra, as an ally rather than a puppet. It should be safe enough for Luna to venture there.

However, the ferry was still not running, thanks to the instability in the region due to the attack on Insomnia. Without a ferry, Luna had no way of getting there. She tried to bribe someone with a fishing boat in Galdin Quay to take her across, but all she had succeeded in doing was getting herself noticed by security. Luckily they had not recognized her, but it was too dangerous to stay there right now.

So, instead she was back in Lestallum, laying low in the less desirable part of town. The hotels in the good neighborhoods didn't take dogs anyway, and she needed to keep a low profile. She didn't want Iris to know she was here, even if Iris was still in town. She still had to take Pryna for a walk though.

It was evening, and the blistering heat of the day was fading, leaving a sultry aftermath in its wake. She walked Pryna up and down the nearby streets, feeling the boredom anyone has while they walk around, waiting for their pet to find a good spot. It was then that she heard an excited and familiar bark. Pryna looked up excitedly down the street to see her beloved companion Umbra, barking insanely, pulling his human companion toward her.

Luna switched her gaze from Umbra to his human. The boy, now man, was dressed all in black. His spikey black hair was tousled, as though he had been fighting to keep it out of his face in the heat. His gaze met hers.

"Noctis," she thought in wonder. Then "damn it all!"

* * *

For one mad moment, Luna thought of running away. Interacting with Noctis directly was never part of the plan. And prolonged contact with her might render him too corrupt to use the crystal. However, between Pryna pulling on her leash so hard to see her brother that she was choking herself, and the trio of dark-clothed allies who turned the corner behind Noctis, Luna knew escape was not possible.

Noctis hurried forward. "Luna," he said raggedly, "is it really you?"

He had inadvertently left her an opening, which she tried to take.

"I'm sorry," she said desperately. "I think you have me mistaken with someone else."

Noctis backed away in shock for a moment. But one of his companions stepped forward. The man with the glasses looked her up and down intently, then settled on Pryna.

"You look like her, and have one of her dogs. Care to try again," he asked coolly.

Luna swallowed. "It would be best for all that you never saw me. I'm sorry," she said, backing away hurriedly.

Noctis didn't let her. With a speed she didn't know he had, he warped behind her, blocking her escape. Pryna was no help. She just ran up to Umbra and the two started sniffing each other as though they hadn't seen each other in years.

"I can't do that, Luna," he said firmly. "We need to talk."

"I would advise not attempting to run, Lady Lunafreya," the man with the glasses stated matter of factly. "If Noct doesn't want you to leave just yet then we are duty bound to assist him." His tone was suave, affable, but the underlying threat was clear.

She saw the large, open-shirted man behind him sizing her up warily, as though she were a threat. The blonde boy behind him was looking from her to Noctis, obviously very confused.

It was ironic, she thought. She had been able to stand up to daemons, Ardyn, and Astrals, but could do nothing against 4 humans. She had no choice.

"I won't run," she said flatly. "Kindly lead the way."

* * *

The Levelle hotel was certainly nicer than where Luna was staying. Even looking at it from outside told her that. It was also evidently Iris's quarters. She emerged to greet her brother, then was shocked when she saw Luna with them.

"How long have you been in town," she asked Luna excitedly.

"Iris, would you mind watching her dogs out here for a bit," the gruff member of the party asked her.

"Sure, I'm your slave, Gladdy," Iris said sarcastically, but took the leashes from Luna to do his bidding.

So the big gruff man was Iris's brother, Luna wondered in surprise. Her money had been on the blonde kid.

"Let's go inside," Noctis said, leading them into the lobby of the hotel.

"It's weird for four guys to escort a non-family-member lady to a hotel room," Iris called out warningly behind them.

"Woah, Iris! We would never…" Prompto said, scandalized at the very suggestion that they would do something untoward.

"We are perfect gentlemen, Miss Iris, Lady Lunafreya," Ignis said calmly.

"I know Iris is right, Luna" Noctis said. "But so is Ignis. And I think what we need to talk about would be better in private."

"I trust you," Luna said. "Lead the way."

Compared to the cramped, hot, twin bed room with shared bathroom she had at her lodging, the air-conditioned, 2 bed suite that even had its own bathroom was extravagant. And it wasn't even the nicest room in the place.

Noctis offered her the desk chair, then sat on the bed opposite. Gladio loitered near the door, guarding as usual. Ignis stood near the window, and Prompto decided he needed to use the bathroom. It was more likely an excuse to give them privacy though.

In the full light of the hotel room's lamps, Luna got her first look at Noctis in the flesh after 12 years. The naïve little boy had certainly grown up to be pretty cute, Luna thought in passing. His chubby baby face had matured. His bone structure was stronger, more defined. His blue eyes scanned her.

"Your hair is longer now," Noctis said, awkwardly.

Luna smiled. Noctis was still his bumbling self. "You are taller now," she said amused.

"Yeah, you're right. I remember having to look up to talk to you. Now I'm taller than you." He seemed to remember the point of all this, and his conversation changed. "What happened, Luna," Noctis asked intently. "Why haven't you responded to my notes?"

He had been trying to contact her with the Tenebrae Notebook? "The notebook was lost in Insomnia," Luna said, regretfully.

"So, you were there? What happened?"

Luna told him what she could. She told him in a cold recitation about going there to commune with the crystal; getting used as bait to lure out the excess soldiers; the attack on Insomnia; what his father had said; what happened to Nyx; her trying and failing to use the ring as Nyx had; and having been rejected by the Six, but still trying to fulfill her calling as best she could so that Noctis had a chance. She had to keep her tones cold, clipped or else she thought she would break down, which she couldn't afford right now.

She did not tell him about the marriage, though, and why she had proposed it. To even bring up her suspicions about Ardyn's designs made her feel, uncomfortable, and reluctant to share with Noctis and his friends around. She didn't want to bring up the marriage at all right now. It was, too late. She also didn't want him knowing about the daemons within her. He had enough to contend with.

"Nyx was a good soldier to the end," Gladio commented gravely. A fitting eulogy from one shield to another.

Noctis was silent afterwards. His gaze pierced Luna, looking for all the lost years, sizing up who had she become. Luna felt like she was being judged. He was not a friend she could go to get comfort from anymore. Times had changed. Now he was a king, and would have to forgo old friends if he must for the sake of the many. If he felt she had betrayed him and his kingdom, there was nothing she could do about it. If he rejected her too, she would not be surprised, even though the shaft of pain that went through her at the thought was visceral.

Still, she had to say it, even if it sounded like she was begging for a reprieve. "I, know that saying sorry is pointless, but for what it's worth, I am, so, so sorry. It's my fault that Insomnia fell. If I had not been there, there would have been more guards around. There is nothing I can do to atone for it, but I will still try."

"You think I blame you," Noctis asked, genuinely appalled. "Man, the thought of you going through all of that and me not being there. It's I who should be saying sorry to you."

Luna's jaw dropped. Noctis was trying to apologize to her, after all she had put him through? She had the overwhelming urge to break down and cry, to lean on him for comfort, but knew she shouldn't.

"If I may, Lady Lunafreya," Ignis said calmly. "I don't think it would have mattered how many soldiers were present. If the Empire had a way of taking down our shield, then it wouldn't have mattered if one soldier or 100 thousand soldiers were there. The results would have been the same whether you were there or not."

"It was not your fault, Luna," Gladio piped up from the doorway. "The way I see it, the Empire was going to attack anyway."

"And you and Nyx were with my father at the, end," Noctis said shakily. "At least, it was on his terms. And he got you and the ring out safely." He held up his hand with the Ring of the Lucii on it.

"Gentiana got it to you," Luna asked in wonder.

"Uh huh. And it has Titan's and Ramuh's powers in it too," Noctis said smugly. "I don't know how you got them to talk to you given all the trash Gentiana was saying about you, but hey it worked."

Luna was happy for the first time in, years. "I'm so glad you're alive, Noctis," Luna said reverently.

"Same here," Noctis said, suavely by his standards. "Well, you know, about you," he added, ruining his swagger.

They gazed at each other intently. Luna hadn't brought the marriage up, but it was still there between them as a gauntlet.

"Um, should we leave," Gladio snarked.

Luna returned to reality with a start. "Oh! I've got to get back to my puppies, and back to my hotel."

"You are staying in a less genial part of town," Ignis said warily. "I might suggest you relocate here."

"Yeah, you and Iris can bunk together," Prompto said excitedly. "Um, I assume the group of us are teaming up, right?"

"How about it Luna," Noctis asked, calmly, but very interested in her response.

Luna was overwhelmed. She didn't know what to say right now. She had been alone for so long, and she suddenly had potential comrades again. She hedged. "Let me get my stuff, and I will think about it."

"I'll walk you over there," Noctis said.

"Yeah I'll come too," Prompto said, only to break off when he got a speaking look from Gladio. "Oh yeah, I forgot. I, uh, need to help Gladio with something."

Luna was not taken in by his blatant attempt to get her and Noctis alone. She knew it for what it was, but couldn't do anything about it right now.

"And I will speak to the proprietor," Ignis said. "I'm sure I can persuade him to allow two well-trained dogs to stay here."

"Prompto and I will come with you," Gladio told him. "If all else fails, 3 dudes with weapons should do the trick."

Luna pretended she didn't hear that as she and Noctis left the room.

* * *

 **I got Noctis and Luna to meet up. YAY! Would have loved seeing more interaction between them in the game.**

 **Hope people don't think it's in poor taste that I published stuff about storms in the wake of all the devastating hurricanes going on right now in the US/Caribbean. It happened to be the next part of the story :( Anyway, to any of my readers in the US, Puerto Rico, the Caribbean, and Mexico, stay safe out there, and wishing you a speedy recovery if you are affected by Hurricanes Harvey, Irma, or Jose.**


	15. Chapter 15: Road Trip with the Chocobros

**Howdy! I know it's only been a couple of days, but since I have a lot of story in the can, and you all seem to be keeping up all right :-) I figured I would put more up. It's a "between the action" chapter that has some Noctis/Luna fluff. Hope you guys like.**

* * *

The evening had turned from sultry to balmy, a velvet darkness. Luna heard the far off guitar stylings of a street musician, interspersed with low conversations of tourists closing out their evening. The sound of crickets was a monotonous but soothing undertone to it all. She had never liked the night—always associating it with daemons and impending nightmares, but tonight seemed so normal, like a night she would have had before she was tainted. She wondered if it was because Noctis was by her side.

He kept pace with her, stout red-soled shoes clunking on the pavement. She felt him watching her, trying to come up with something to say. She thought she should say something to break the silence that was quickly becoming awkward, but was at a loss. Noctis broke the silence with something even more awkward.

"So, about the marriage," Noctis asked.

Luna blushed. How much of the truth could she tell him? "I, thought it would unite the kingdoms and bring about peace," she began. "The fact that we were friends I thought would make things easier, less frightening. I, never wanted to force marriage or anything like that. It was a possibility, nothing more. I only hope the Empire did not try forcing it on you."

"If I had not wanted it, we would not have even considered signing the peace treaty in the first place and would have kicked the Chancellor out. Hell, in retrospect I wish I had been there to accept the marriage in person and punch his smug face in anyway!"

Luna froze, not even noticing the revelation he had made about wanting to marry her. "You know Ardyn Izunia?"

"Yeah, I guess so. He escorted us to the Disc of Cauthess, saying we needed to rescue you, only for us to find out he actually just wanted us to incapacitate Titan for him."

Luna stiffened. He had used her as bait, again! "Noctis, watch out for Ardyn. Even I don't know all he is capable of. He is up to something terrible, and you can't get involved. If you see him again, stay far away."

Noctis stared at her. "You are, frightened of him," he asked her sharply.

No, she wasn't frightened of him. She was terrified of him. So terrified that she had to keep Noctis away from him at all costs. Ardyn would destroy him. Except if she told him that, he would ask her why. He didn't need to know all that Ardyn had done to her, what he still wanted from her. Instead she said. "He was a fixture in Gralea as I was for years. I know enough of him to dislike and distrust him."

If Ignis had been there, he probably would have seen through Luna's half-truth, but Noctis took it at face value. "I don't know him that well, but I dislike and distrust him too," he said calmly.

They had reached her hotel. Noctis stayed outside while she packed, then took her suitcases from her when she emerged.

"So, what were you doing here, before we found you," Noctis asked as they started their journey back the way they came.

"I, need to get to Altissia. Leviathan is there, and I need to talk to her. Except the ferry from Galdin Quay is still out of service."

"Well, that sucks," Noctis said. "You're stranded, and so are we. The Regalia has been captured by the Empire, and we are still trying to come up with a plan to get it back."

Luna made her decision without even realizing she had made it. "I have a car. It's a tight squeeze, but we can use it to get your car back."

"So, does this mean you are joining us," Noctis asked hopefully.

"If you don't mind a reject of the Six, and don't mind risking the wrath of the Astrals, then sure," Luna said brightly.

Noctis's relieved smile was a revelation. Luna felt her heart begin to race and she felt flushed. She hurriedly turned away and resumed their walk.

* * *

Luna wasn't sure what their methods had been, but Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio had been successful. Both Pryna and Umbra were ensconced with Iris in the room next to Noctis's. Pryna and Umbra had already commandeered one of the beds, and were snoozing against each other happily.

"Aw, they're so cute together," Iris said.

Luna didn't want to disturb them, but knew that after they were disturbed, they would settle down again. She plopped down on her chosen side of the bed. The dogs looked up accusingly, but then settled down and began to snore. She knew they would get fidgety at some point in the night and would end up on the floor eventually, giving her more room.

She settled down to sleep. "Um, Luna," Iris asked tentatively from her bed.

"Yes,"

"So, do you, love Noctis?"

"Well, you know the marriage was arranged for political reasons," Luna said calmly.

"Yeah, I know, but do you love Noctis?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in years. It takes some, adjusting. He's changed so much."

"Do you find him handsome?"

"Good grief, Iris! I don't know," Luna replied, flustered. Then a minute later, she muttered, "yes".

"Good!" Iris said happily.

Luna decided she didn't want to know why Iris was so happy. She fell asleep.

* * *

"So, how was your date with Luna," Prompto asked Noctis coyly when he returned to their room.

"Jeez, Prompto, it wasn't a date."

"So, you didn't set a wedding date, yet," Prompto asked, undeterred.

Noctis raked his hand in his hair and sighed. "No, I didn't set a date," he said resignedly.

"Maybe after all of this is over then," Prompto asked.

"Yeah, maybe," was all Noctis said.

Ignis was more realistic. "Did Luna give you any other information along the way?"

Noctis looked at him awkwardly for a second. He was used to Prompto's pointed questions, but if Ignis was fishing for the same thing?

"I meant, Noct, did Luna tell you anything more about, the problems at hand," Ignis clarified, obviously sensing Noctis's confusion.

"She doesn't like Ardyn Izunia either, and warned us against him," Noctis explained.

"Hmm. Did she give a specific reason?"

"No. Just that he's up to something, and we should avoid him."

"I see," Ignis said cautiously. "It aligns with our thinking already, but it's reassuring that Lady Lunafreya agrees with us."

"She has also agreed to come with us. She has a car that she will let us use to retrieve the Regalia."

"Booya," Prompto exclaimed. "As much as I love chocobos, it would be nice to have our wheels back."

"Don't worry, Prompto. The chocobos won't hold it against you," Noctis said slyly. "After all, there's no wrong way to love a chocobo."

"Damn right," Prompto said in enthusiasm, as though Noctis had just imparted wisdom for the ages.

Ignis sighed. They obviously didn't even know what they were saying (at least he hoped they didn't). Did they even realize how their little conversation could be misinterpreted? He was too tired to deal with that tonight.

"So, Noct," Prompto asked just as he was settling down to sleep. "Do you, love Luna?"

"Jeez, I don't know. We haven't seen each other in years you know."

"Well, do you find her hot?"

"Prompto," Ignis said warningly. Gladio just rolled over, not wanting to get involved or even hear this.

"How the hell should I know," Noctis snapped back. Then a minute later, he muttered sullenly, "yes".

"Good," Prompto said happily, then settled down to sleep.

* * *

Luna's car was definitely a tight squeeze. The back seat was largely nonexistent. They decided to leave Iris behind with Pryna and Umbra. As she said, she didn't mind being a "dog walker" this time, but made it clear it was only a temporary measure. This left 5 people to stuff in a car that could probably comfortably seat three, if the third person in the back sat sideways and used the other seat at a footstool.

Noctis looked from the car to the team awkwardly. "I, don't suppose you would just lend us the car and stay with Iris, would you Luna?"

"The plan was I drive you to the fort, so the four of you can retrieve the Regalia. If I don't go, how will I get my car back," Luna asked.

"I can drive it," Prompto said, eager to help.

"We may be leaving there in a hurry," Gladio said darkly. "There may not be time to retrieve it."

Noctis sighed. "I just figured I'd ask. Any ideas, Specs," he asked Ignis.

"One, but it may be a trifle embarrassing…"

* * *

"Ow, my knees are hitting the seat in front of me," Prompto complained.

"Well, at least you don't have somebody's ass on your lap," Noctis snarked back.

"No, I'm just sitting on yours," Prompto returned.

"At least you can't reach your camera right now," Noctis mocked. "This is not something the world needs to know about, ever."

"I, don't think this is going to work," Gladio said, disappointed.

"Indeed," Ignis said gravely. It had seemed to make the most sense—Luna would drive, Gladio would sit in the passenger seat (being the biggest), Ignis would sit behind him in the back seat (crushing his knees, but he was willing to tolerate it temporarily), and Prompto would sit on Noctis's lap in the other backseat for the first part of the journey. It would have worked if Noctis and Prompto could behave like practical, rational adults, but of course not.

Luna saw how wedged in the corner they were. If Prompto were just a little smaller…

"How about I sit in your lap, Noctis," Luna, said, trying to keep her manner as blasé as possible. "I'm smaller than Prompto, so it makes the most sense. Ignis can drive."

Noctis did a double-take. "Um really? You are ok with—um yeah I think that will work."

"That might actually work better," Ignis said calmly. "And you may be sure no liberties with your person will be taken," he added flatly to Luna.

"Uh, yeah, of course," Noctis confirmed.

So, with the new configuration of Luna, Prompto, and Ignis switching places, Luna gingerly took Prompto's place. "I, apologize in advance if I bump you or anything," Luna said shyly to Noctis.

"Yeah, no problem," Noctis said just as awkwardly.

Be a mature adult, Luna told herself. This is just being done for practical reasons. No need to make anything out of this. It was easier said than done. She was very aware of the warmth and strength of the form against her. It felt almost, protective, even more so when he threw his arm around her to keep her from pitching forward when they hit a bump.

"Apologies," Ignis called out. "Everyone ok back there?"

"All good here," Prompto said in enthusiasm, from his safely-seatbelted corner.

"You ok, Luna," Noctis asked her.

"Yeah," she replied, doing her best to distract herself from the fact that his breath was rustling her hair.

Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, Ignis parked on the side of the road near the fort.

"This is as far as we dare go. We shall continue on foot," he stated.

"Luna, you take the car and go," Gladio said. "Once you are safely on your way, we will begin our operation."

"Are you sure you don't need me to," Luna broke off. She had just about offered to fight with them. But her only method of combat was leveraging daemons. They couldn't know that part about her. It would only frighten them. She had to play the passive maiden for now and step aside.

"I will return to Lestallum. Call Iris if you need me to come back and pick you up," was all she said. "Stay safe, all of you," she said firmly, then drove off, feeling like she had just left them to die.

* * *

"Ah, it feels good to stretch out after being confined in the car for so long," Prompto said brightly a few minutes later, as they made their way into the fort that Cindy said was holding the Regalia.

"Not sure why you are complaining," Gladio riposted. "You had more room than Noct over here."

"But he had a pretty girl in his lap," Prompto responded coyly.

"That's enough, Prompto," Ignis said firmly, as though speaking to a recalcitrant child.

Noctis studiously ignored him. He didn't want to think about the ride in. At least he had been a perfect gentleman, he told himself philosophically. Even if his thoughts hadn't exactly been pure…he had to focus on the battle ahead, and not distract himself with thoughts around Luna.

"Noct," Ignis whispered, grabbing him by the arm, and pointing forward. There were two magitek guards with their backs turned in front of them, perfect for warp striking. "I've got this," Noctis said confidently, warping forward. Just as one turned around.

"So much for stealth," Gladio said, as all hell broke loose.

There were hordes of magitek guards here, as well as the battle mechs that were capable of launching deadly missiles at everyone. And were a hassle to take down since they tended to self destruct afterwards. As usual, one caught Prompto by surprise. While the others jumped away as the mech fell, dumping oil everywhere, Prompto as usual reacted too late, getting himself knocked out in the explosion.

"Here you go," Ignis said resignedly, giving Prompto yet another phoenix down.

"Thanks buddy," Prompto said, as though Ignis had just helped him up from a fall.

With all the guards cleared, they made their way into the next area

"Look, the Regalia," Prompto exclaimed.

"We just have to make sure we have a clear path out of here," Gladio said.

"Piece of cake," Noctis said confidently, sauntering up to the car, only to have a long sword cross before him, blocking his path.

He jumped back, and looked sharply at the new foe.

It had been years, but he recognized him. He had Luna's features, but they were harder, sharper, more arrogant. His blonde hair hovered over his shoulders like a bird of prey. His armor was pure white, except for his right arm that appeared to be a prosthetic.

"Ravus. You're alive," Noctis stated in shock.

Ravus looked down his aquiline nose at him. "King Noctis," he sneered. "I am surprised you would deign to retrieve your own vehicle. Shouldn't you let your retainers handle it?"

Noctis tensed at the bitter sarcasm in his tone. He couldn't fight him. Despite it all, he was still Luna's brother.

"We are taking the Regalia back," Noctis stated firmly. "It's over. Kindly step aside."

Wrong response. Ravus stiffened even further. "You forget. This is no longer your domain, 'King'. I am in charge here. And I decide whether you live or die."

"If you want a fight, then fine," Gladio snapped, starting forward.

Lofty goals be damned, Noctis thought. If they had to fight, so be it. He followed Gladio's lead, drawing his sword and beginning to lunge forward. Only for Ravus and Noctis's swords to be blocked by a dagger. Gladio had already jumped back warily.

"At ease, boys," drawled the voice Noctis had come to hate. Ardyn gradually lowered the dagger he had thrust between them. "Now, Noct, it is in poor taste to kill your potential brother in law. And Dear Ravus, do you really want to break your sister's heart by killing her fiancé?"

"He doesn't deserve her," Ravus snapped back.

"That may be, but we must let your dear sister make that decision for herself," Ardyn responded smoothly. "Unless you want a similar scenario to what happened in Tenebrae," he added darkly.

Ravus bit his lip in frustration at the memory of his beloved home getting burnt down, but Ardyn had made his point. Ravus put his sword away and glared at Noctis.

"You'd better not hurt her," he snapped as his parting shot, then strode away, as though staying another second in Noctis's presence would make him change his mind.

"Ah, that's better," Ardyn said smugly. "Congratulations on reclaiming your car. I was _so_ upset when I heard the army had confiscated it. I was just about to return it to you, but I'm so glad you were able to recover it on your own."

"So, you will let us drive out of here unopposed," Gladio asked cynically.

"But of course! I am here to offer you assistance after all."

"We must thank you then," Ignis said coolly. "However, the question is, why are you helping us?"

Ardyn looked at their intelligence officer appraisingly. "Simply because it does not benefit me to see you without a car." He turned to Noctis. "Give my regards to Lady Lunafreya the next time you see her. Till we meet again, brave warriors of Lucis," he said with flourish, tipping his hat, and sauntering away.

"Call me suspicious, but I think he has a little too much interest in Luna," Ignis said darkly.

"Yeah, I don't like it," Noctis responded, voice hard. "Let's drive back to Lestallum."

* * *

It crossed Luna's mind to flee Lestallum while Noctis was retrieving his car. She knew, instinctively, that staying with him was a bad idea. She attracted disaster, and the longer she stayed with Noctis, the higher the chance that something dire would befall him. However, at the moment she had no way of getting to Altissia, and truth be told, she didn't want to leave without knowing his fate. She had to know he was alive before she could even think of leaving.

So she was still there when the battle-worn but high-spirited team drove sedately back into Lestallum in their sleek fancy car. Luna watched with mingled respect and envy as Ignis backed it into a parking space perfectly on his first try. Must be nice to be a good driver, Luna thought to herself.

Noctis saw her immediately and made his way over.

"You made it back ok," he asked her.

She nodded. "And I see you all did too. None of you are, hurt, are you?"

"Nah, we're good. But I do have some news that might shock you." He looked at her intently. "Ravus is alive. He tried to get in our way when we retrieved the car, but then he, thought better of it." He decided not to tell her about Ardyn. He figured Ravus was enough to contend with for now.

"He's, alive? But, last time I saw him, his arm was…he was badly injured," Luna said, almost babbling in her surprise.

"He has a prosthetic arm now, but otherwise, he's alive and badass," Noctis said with a small smirk.

Luna looked away for a minute. How was she supposed to handle this? Did Ravus know she was alive? Should he know she was alive? Finally, she asked, "did he say anything, about me?"

"He, told me not to hurt you," Noctis said simply.

So, he did know she was still alive. But for some reason, he didn't want to see her. She supposed it was better this way.

"Thanks for letting me know, Noctis," was all she said.

"If I may," Ignis cut in gently. "I suggest we adjourn to the Levelle and figure out what we will do next. Now that we have the Regalia, we need to figure out how to get to Altissia."

"Not sure why we bothered with the Regalia now that I think of it," Noctis added. "I mean, doesn't Altissia have canals and gondolas?"

"Did you really want to leave the Regalia with the Empire," Gladio asked.

"Good point," Noctis said, as they reached the Levelle.

* * *

Iris was sitting on a bench outside the hotel, sunning herself, with Umbra and Pyrna asleep at her feet. It was the woman sitting next to her that drew more attention though.

Her red ball cap, short shorts, yellow open jacket, and bikini top were probably actually doing a good job in keeping her cool in the blistering heat of a Lestallum afternoon, Luna thought. Although, how she wasn't getting sunburn in that getup was a mystery.

"Cindy," Prompto exclaimed in excitement. "When did you get here?"

"Howdy, y'all," Cindy greeted, standing up. "I thought y'all would need a little help getting the Regalia back, but I see you figgered it out on your lonesome."

"Lady Lunafreya helped us," Ignis said calmly.

"Good! That saves me a pile of trouble," Cindy responded.

Prompto was staring at her in rapt admiration. Luna didn't consider herself knowledgeable about dating and relationships, but it was obvious even to her that Prompto was infatuated with the crude but competent mechanic. Cindy seemed oblivious though, or was maybe just ignoring him.

"I also dropped by to tell you that Paw Paw is almost done fixing your Pa's boat," Cindy said, turning to Noctis.

"Dad, has a boat," Noctis asked blankly.

"The Royal Yacht," Ignis exclaimed in wonder. "I thought King Regis sold that a few years ago."

"Dunno about that," Cindy said. "But there is definitely a boat rusting at Cape Caem that we're fixin up. It should be able to get you to Altissia, but there is one teeny tiny problem."

"What," Noctis asked, already preparing to hear about another fetch quest.

"We need to rebuild the engine, and we can't do that without Mythril. The only place I know that has it is some ruins near the Vesperpool."

Ruins, probably with daemons, and some big thing guarding the Mythril. Fetch quest, nailed it, Noctis thought.

"You heard it, guys," Noctis said, getting ready to go.

"Yep, dungeon, baddies, treasure, let's go," Prompto said, eager to follow suit.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, gents, but I believe we will run low on daylight before we get there," Ignis said dryly. "I believe we should rest here tonight then depart first thing in the morning."

"Works for me," Prompto said, brightly. "I've been wanting some night shots of Lestallum, so this is the perfect time to get them. Want to come with, Cindy," he asked in an attempt of being suave.

"Sorry hon. My dogs are barkin. I'm shacked up in a trailer a ways out of town. I'll be moseying along back that way."

"Need a ride," Ignis asked. "I'm wary about you travelling alone near dark."

"Nah, I'm good. I'll make it there before dark anyway if I leave now. And besides. I've got some rootin tootin headlights on my ride that will make deamons run away rather than attack me. Just a little somethin I invented with some stuff you found in one of that there dungeons you explored. Keep it comin and I may be able to make more."

And with that, Cindy made her way to her ratty-looking but actually substantially beefed-up pickup truck and drove off.


	16. Chapter 16: Fetch Quest

**Ahoy Mateys! I just got back from scenic Rochester, New York, just in time for my Thursday update ;-) Hope you enjoy and thanks as always for reading!**

* * *

The parade of warriors made their way westward to the Vesperpool. The Regalia, transporting Noctis, Ignis, Gladio, Prompto, and Iris led the way. Luna, driving Umbra and Pryna, followed. She couldn't help but observe the absurdity of it all—6 people and two dogs making their way to a combat zone, but it couldn't be helped. There was no way Iris was going to sit this out—she had threatened to go alone if Gladio didn't take her. They probably could have called her bluff, but decided it wasn't worth it. As a result, she was travelling with them so they could still keep an eye on her.

Luna was worried about going. How would she behave in combat? Would she really be able to keep the daemons in check? She had no choice though—she needed a working ship to get to Altissia as well, and she couldn't live with herself if she just sat around while the others did the work. Plus, she had her own agenda for going. The daemons within were whispering that there may be a daemon who knew the death spell in those ruins, and it would be in her best interest to "recruit" it.

What a model citizen I am, Luna thought bitterly. There was always an ulterior motive for everything she did. Maybe she was more like Ardyn than she thought. She shook her head in disgust at that line of thinking.

It began to rain as they approached the gigantic lake. Judging from her pets's blasé reactions, there didn't appear to be thunder with it. The team made it as far as they could, but it looked like they'd have to do the rest on foot. Luna was not looking forward to trudging in the rain, but it couldn't be helped. She left Umbra and Pryna is the dry, comfortable car, then joined up with the rest of the group.

Noctis was already grumbling, "everything sucks when it rains."

"Stop whining," Gladio snapped.

"Yeah, Noctis, are you made of spun sugar or something," Iris asked good-naturedly.

"I am. Can I stay in the car," Prompto asked next, looking for an excuse, no matter how silly, to sit the excursion out.

"Onwards," was all Ignis said, which got everyone moving forward.

Luna had been through much worse, but she had to admit, walking along a lakeshore in the rain was miserable. Her shoes were so wet that they were squishing when she walked, and her clothes were soaked and sticking to her skin.

"You doing ok there, Luna," Noctis asked her.

"Yeah. You?"

"Getting by." Then to her surprise, he removed his jacket and gave it to her. "Um, it's not much right now, but it may help you stay warm," he added.

"I appreciate the gesture, but I'm ok, really," Luna responded.

"Take it, please," Noctis begged. There was no way she could refuse after that, so put it on. Even though it was wet like the rest of her clothes, she thought she could feel his residual body heat from it, which did warm her up a little. Or was she blushing?

The party froze in tense wariness when they reached the ruins. The ruins were far from abandoned. Imperial ships were camped right outside.

"Be ready for a fight," Gladio muttered. The Chocobros all lined up in front of Iris and Luna to protect them from the threat.

"At ease, gentlemen," oozed the familiar hated voice. "So glad you can join us," Ardyn greeted affably, as though he were expecting them.

Luna felt cold, beyond being soaked from the rain. She was not prepared to confront him. What was he going to do to them? How would he react seeing her and Noctis together?

Ardyn sized up the team, his glance grazing Luna, still wearing Noctis's jacket. A raised eyebrow was his only reaction.

"What are you doing here," Gladio asked, voice hard.

"Oh, merely a training exercise," Ardyn responded. "We won't get in your way. I fear we aren't equipped at the moment."

"Way to reveal compromising info to the enemy, Chancellor," drawled a sarcastic female voice behind him.

"Fear not, fair General Highwind," Ardyn responded, as effusively as ever. "We are all friends here, are we not?"

"If you say so," the woman spoke warily, then glanced Noctis's way. "I see you are all none the worse for wear after our last 'date'. I must be losing my touch."

"I dunno, Aranea. You still did some damage," Noctis responded with grudging respect.

Aranea Highwind was not what Luna thought of when she thought of imperial commanders. In her experience, there were all noble, arrogant, and so sure of their own superiority that they would instantly attack anyone deemed to be their enemy.

Aranea was dressed in black leather armor that seemed to show a little too much to prudish Luna. However, she had to admit it wasn't as revealing as Cindy's attire. Aranea was standing nonchalantly in the rain, scanning the team, but not preparing to fight.

"I take it you are here for the ruins," Ardyn asked them.

"Yeah. Is that a problem," Noctis asked warily, ready to challenge the empire right then and there if necessary.

"On the contrary. In fact, I may be able to pull some strings to allow you access. It is imperial access-only at the moment." Ardyn turned to Aranea. "Be a dear, Aranea, and kindly escort our fair warriors inside."

Aranea tensed, but it seemed to be more overt dislike for Ardyn and his condescending tone than for any hesitation for the job itself. "Ok. Suit yourselves guys. You can buy some supplies from my men over there. When you're ready, meet me at the entrance." And with that, she sauntered away, leaving them with Ardyn.

"Come, Iris. Let's see what they have in the way of potions," Gladio said, leading her away. Prompto followed eagerly. It was obviously a ploy to get Iris away from Ardyn. The move was not lost on him, and he smirked knowingly.

Then he turned back to the remaining group. "It's so heartwarming to see the bride and groom united at last," he said with the same over the top effusiveness/sarcasm as always. "However, I do hope the superstition about bad luck occurring to the bride and groom if they see each other before the wedding doesn't hold true in this case. I fear the ruins can be quite dangerous. Noct, are you sure you wouldn't prefer to keep Luna out of harm's way? You could keep her out here under my protection while you explore the ruins."

Luna gritted her teeth at the way he was speaking to Noctis about her, as if she wasn't even here. "How 'heartwarming' that you care, Ardyn," she responded, trying but failing to keep the sarcasm out of her tone. "However, it is my choice to make, not Noctis's. And I'm going in."

"Oh. _Now_ I see who wears the pants in this relationship," Ardyn muttered snidely in response.

"To be perfectly honest, Ardyn," Noctis spoke coldly. "I'd feel far safer with Luna with me in a monster-infested dungeon than leaving her out here with you."

Luna tensed. Those were fighting words. They couldn't afford to piss off Ardyn. She was still unsure what his plans for them were. He could (and should) have killed them long ago. Why were they still alive? Did Noctis just give him the excuse he needed?

Ignis seemed to feel the same thing and attempted to smooth things over. "What he means, Chancellor Izunia, is that Luna would be an asset to our team in the field, and it is her wish to join us. While we appreciate your offer of protection, I fear we must decline it."

"No offense taken, Iggy," Ardyn responded heartily, earning a quickly-hidden look of disgust from Ignis. "And spoken like a true knight errant, Noct" Ardyn oozed on. "Forgive me for intruding where I'm not wanted. I do hope you won't regret your decision," he added darkly. To Luna's ears, it sounded like a threat.

Any response they would have made was interrupted by Iris. "We have a full stock of potions," she said brightly. "Are you guys ready to go?"

There was no other option but to move forward. As they made their way inside, Luna deemed it prudent to look back at Ardyn to ensure he wasn't planning on attacking them when their backs were turned. He gave her a saucy wave, then turned his back on her.

Luna decided that the true threat may be Aranea—she could be leading them into a trap. If she did, Luna would have to reveal her true powers…

* * *

The dark, dank ruins were still dry and warm compared to the weather outside. Luna's soaked clothes dried a bit, becoming damp and unpleasant. She wasn't sure which was worse. So far, Aranea was keeping her word. She was leading them expertly through the tunnels.

"I hope you guys know how to take down a daemon," she instructed. "This place is full of them."

"We have seen our share, Miss Aranea," Ignis responded suavely.

"Seen and disposed of are two different things, four-eyes," she responded.

"We've 'disposed' of them too," Ignis flatly reassured her.

"This place sure is dark," Prompto added, unease in his tone.

"And creepy," Iris responded in a similar fashion.

"You wanted to come, Iris," Gladio reminded her.

"I know that," she snapped back tersely.

It was then that the daemons appeared. The party, plus Aranea took them down before Luna could even figure out what kind of daemon they were, and what powers they had had. The daemons inside her were seething. "We will never meet our brethren at this rate," one snarled. "Tell them to slow down."

"You want the daemons to suffer more," Luna asked it in her mind.

"I want them to devour these, humans," it snapped back. Luna ignored it.

"I can't believe the Empire thinks they can harvest these things," Aranea volunteered after the battle.

"What do you mean," Ignis asked.

"From what I hear, most of the Imperial Army's power comes from these things. It certainly makes my rag tag band of mercenaries seem weak in comparison, but I dunno. I'd still rather have them at my back than daemon soldiers any day."

"Why," Prompto asked. "I think it would be pretty cool to have a badass army of daemons helping me out in a jam."

"Can you really trust them," Aranea asked. "With a human, you know where you stand. A daemon reminds me of a combat dog in a way. You train them to fight for you, but there's nothing stopping them from turning on you." She sighed. "The empire isn't what it used to be. And they keep wanting me to do things way above my pay grade. Maybe it's time I moved on."

"Will the empire let you do that," Gladio asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm a mercenary. They know that. At the end of the day, it's just a job. You can quit jobs whenever you want."

Luna couldn't help making a quick glance to Noctis. She knew that their jobs weren't so simple to quit. They were born into them, and they couldn't walk away. For a moment she envied Aranea. It would be so easy to just say, "enough" and leave. However, she knew the fate of the world if she did. And it's like Gentiana had told her. Someone in her position would either save or destroy the world. She knew if she didn't try saving it, she would end up wrecking it instead. Nope, she was stuck in the rut she was in.

Aranea's feelings about daemons really were quite astute. Luna knew firsthand how difficult they were to control, and how eager they were to turn on those controlling them. She figured it would be a bad idea to showcase her powers right now—Aranea would have a fit. And what would Noctis think if he saw how far Luna had fallen?

"So, what do you think of that 'charmer' of a Chancellor," Aranea asked next.

"Since he's your present employer, I believe it is best to keep our opinions to ourselves," Ignis responded, as debonair as ever.

"That bad, huh? Don't worry, I agree with you. He's one of the main reasons why I'm thinking of leaving."

"Has he, harmed you," Ignis asked, a sharp edge in his tone.

"As if I'd let him near me," Aranea spoke boldly back. "I just don't like him and would rather not deal with him on a daily basis."

"I see," was all Ignis said in reply.

The next room opened into a large atrium. However, instead of a glass ceiling, the ceiling above them was pure water.

"Woah! We are totally underwater right now," Iris exclaimed.

"Yeah, and now it feels like I'm drowning," Prompto replied.

"Just don't look at it and pretend you are topside," Aranea said bracingly.

They made their way forward, continuing to dispose of daemons before Luna could figure out what to do with them. It looked like Aranea could be trusted. She was fighting right alongside the team. When one daemon lunged forward to hit Iris, who was jumping away desperately to attempt to heal herself, Aranea jumped between her and the daemon to fend it off, arriving a split second before Gladio.

"I can protect my own sister, Aranea," Gladio snarked in response.

"Really? Then act like it," Aranea snapped back.

Iris was really better as a healer than she was a fighter. She tended to stay back, tossing potions to those who needed it. Luna wondered if it was the path she would, and should, have taken as an Oracle. Maybe she should have devoted her time to the healing arts rather than dabble with the dark stuff. If she had, would the crystal not have rejected her? She had no time to think about that now.

Luna was hanging back, ostensibly to guard the rear, but it was more so she could use her powers without being seen to take down any daemons flanking them. So far, none had. She was sure it made her look like a veritable coward, a cringing maiden who needed her heroes to fight for her. She wondered if she was better off outside with Ardyn. Then she could have kept an eye on him for the team. However, the thought of being alone with him revolted her.

Ironically, it was because she was hanging back that she avoided the booby trap. The path opened up to a huge room, crisscrossed with bridges. Most of the bridges were just for show, leading to caved-in corridors.

"It appears there is only one path forward," Ignis volunteered.

"Yep," Noctis said confidently, striding forward. When he neared the end of the bridge, they heard the tell-tale groaning sound of a huge daemon spawning. It was a Giant, hammer raised to destroy the bridge.

"Oh crap," Noctis exclaimed, dodging aside at the last minute. The hammer came down, striking the stone bridge with astounding force. The bridge crumbled, and the party and daemon fell to the room below. Everyone, that was, except for Luna. By hanging back, she was still on the other side of the bridge, so had avoided that fate.

"Are you guys all right," she exclaimed, calling down to them.

"Give us a minute," Ignis said, harried, as he lunged forward with his dagger to strike the giant. Luna's quick scan showed that they were all ok, and fighting the daemon. It took them longer to take this one down, but they eventually succeeded.

"Is there a way down," Luna asked them.

"Not that I can see," Noctis replied. "You ok, Luna," he asked in concern.

"You guys keep going for the mythril. I will find a way down and catch up," Luna replied.

"It would be more prudent if you wait there for us," Ignis warned.

Luna pretended she didn't hear him, as she turned and began looking for an alternative route.

She realized this would be the perfect time to find a death daemon and recruit it. Now that she was alone, she could do so without revealing her secret. It appeared that her choice was to help find the mythril or recruit the daemon. She couldn't do both. She hoped the others would find the mythril ok. She was stuck with option B.

* * *

The ruins seemed darker, and much more sinister, when Luna was alone. The banter between her teammates had lightened the mood for a bit, but it was like things had suddenly gotten serious.

"Do you sense any death daemons here," Luna asked her unreliable dark allies.

"Yes, there is one further in," one of the daemons hissed in reply.

Luna made her way forward, just to bump into more "small fry" daemons. Now that she was alone, she could let loose. Using a combination of the daemon magic at her disposal, she was able to take them out. It was not without cost though—the effort drained her, and her hands were raw/bloody from the cast spells.

She made her way deeper into the ruins, to end up in a blocked tunnel.

"It's through there," the deamon said, directing her attention to the rubble.

There was a tiny crack in the debris. Was it big enough for Luna to crawl through? She hoped so. Getting stuck would be dangerous, not to mention embarrassing. It required sucking in her gut to an extreme degree, but she was able to make it through the hole.

The hole opened into a large, dark room. No pretty water ceiling here. Just stone everywhere. The 3 story ceiling was being held up by pillars etched with mythological reliefs.

And in the middle of the room stood a giant Reaper. She had seen other Reapers on her journey, but they tended to be small, human-sized. This one was huge, somewhere between the size of a Giant and an Astral even.

It stared at her with baleful eyes. Luna had the dreadful feeling that she was in over her head. The daemon wasn't even interested in taunting. It just raised its hands, silent, deadly, and cast the death spell.

Luna's life force was being leached away naturally, as a result of her absorbing daemons, but it was a slow, gradual process. Like a slow trickle of blood draining someone dry. This was different. This was violent, as though years of her life were being wrung from her in a second. Luna felt, ancient. As though she would keel over at any second from old age even though she was only 24. She dropped to her knees. She had to counter this, now, or she would die, alone in here.

In desperation, she called out the Giant. Her first daemon. It had helped her in Insomnia. Its size would maybe be helpful here. It surged forward, standing between her and the Reaper. Undeterred, the Reaper just cast the spell onto the Giant instead.

It too dropped to its knees. Would the Reaper be able to kill it too? How would it do against multiple targets? Mustering as much will as she could, Luna called out 10 more daemons. She had never summoned this many daemons at once before, preferring to leverage their magic spells instead. She wasn't even sure if she could control this many. She didn't even know who she called—just whatever first came to mind.

They gathered around the Reaper ominously, like wolves circling their prey.

This gave the Reaper pause. It broke its spell and finally spoke.

"Kill me, if you can," it taunted.

"Do you really want to die here, alone, unmourned," Luna asked it.

"That is the nature of death," it intoned.

"If you were able to extend your existence, would you?"

"It is my prerogative to extend my existence as long as I can," it replied.

"Very well. Grant me your powers, and I will keep my comrades from destroying you."

"That assumes your 'comrades' can."

The daemons gathered around him hissed. It took all of Luna's strength to keep them from attacking.

She continued. "If they can't, the Chosen King can. You know he's here, and he's close. You can either listen to me, or he will come for you."

This got its attention.

"You assume that that brat is the Chosen King, destined to destroy us all," it responded defensively.

"He already has the powers of Titan and Ramuh. Care to chance it," Luna taunted.

It backed down. "What do you wish of me," it asked, resignedly.

"I'd like to be able to leverage your death spell. Allow me to absorb you, and you can live within me."

"For how long," it asked warily. "You are a frail human. Why should I tie myself to you?"

"Ardyn Izunia also has my powers, and has lived for millennia. Perhaps with enough of your powers, I can do so too. Think of it," Luna added insidiously.

It was not that Luna wanted that existence. She wanted what any person would. A normal lifespan to die at a ripe old age surrounded by loved ones. But if the daemon was more inclined to ally with her if it believed she wanted power and immortality, she would play the card for all it was worth. Luna knew full well she was manipulating and lying to the daemons, and eventually, that house of cards would fall down on her. However, as long as it happened after Noctis had taken his appointed place and prevented the Starscourge, she would take it.

"You want to cheat death," it asked coldly. "I can't allow that. If I have to tie myself to you to prevent that, then I will." And with that, it lunged forward and bit her, its existence absorbing into the wound.

The sudden influx of daemon energy, combined with how much of her own energy she had expended in combat, was too much. She collapsed to the stone floor, and everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17: Somewhere, Beyond the Sea

**Hi there! I know I normally post Monday or Tuesday, but I think I will have a busy work week this week, so figured I would post the early-week run a day early. I think you guys are keeping up ok ;-) Thanks for reading as always.**

* * *

"Are you sure she's here, Umbra," Noctis asked the big gray dog, sniffing at the rubble frantically.

Umbra replied by digging more intently at the rubble.

"I take that as a yes," Ignis said. "Gladio?"

"I'm on it," he said, grabbing his gigantic sword from the scabbard strapped to his back, and lunging forward, striking the rubble with all his might. He sliced the gigantic rock blocking the tunnel in two, leaving a narrow chasm for the team to get through.

Umbra squeezed through, eager to catch up to his mistress. He ran to the prone form, licking her face frantically.

Ignis made his way in, and shone his flashlight down to her, and stiffened in shock.

"Luna," Noctis exclaimed in shock when he approached. She was unconscious, sprawled out on the black stone floor, her white dress a stark contrast to the gloomy surroundings. Her face was chalk-white, wrinkled with age, and her hair had turned gray. She had a wound on her throat, as if she had been bitten. It reminded Noctis of the wound he had had as a child after the Marlith had attacked him. He fought a wave of nausea.

"What the hell happened to her," Noctis asked Ignis desperately.

"I don't know. I'm, not sure if it's prudent to move her in her condition."

"What are we supposed to do? Leave her here," Noctis snapped back. And so saying, he sat down next to Luna, and gently pulled her into his lap. He reached for her hands to chafe them—he had seen others do that to unconscious people, so thought it was worth a try. He stiffened when he saw how raw and bloody they were—her pale, fine-boned hands looked like they had had a fist fight with a stone wall, and the wall won.

"Luna," he said raggedly. "Please wake up."

"I agree with Noct, Iggy," Gladio said. "I think we should get her out of here then see to her condition. We also need to let Iris, Aranea, Prompto, and Pryna know that they can call off their search."

"Perhaps you're right," Ignis conceded. "Noct, can you carry her out?"

"Yeah," Noctis replied, picking her up as gently as he could.

From there, the mini-party made their way back outside. The rest of the team had already emerged, and in the watery sunrise, they could all see how bad off Luna was.

"Put her in one of the transports," Aranea said briskly. "It's the most comfortable place right now. Don't worry. We won't fly off with her," she reassured.

"My word," Ardyn said, wandering forward to take a look out of seemingly morbid curiosity. "I do hope she's not dead."

Noctis turned sharply, ready to have words with him, but Ignis stopped him. "Luna first, Noct," he cautioned earnestly.

Noctis deposited her gently in the back of the transport (Ignis placed his jacket underneath her first to use as a cushion), then the two looked intently at her, as though just by looking they could heal her.

Aranea was more practical. She took Luna's pulse, felt her limbs for broken bones, and loosened her collar to make breathing easier. "Her pulse and heart rate are very low," she said. "And I don't like that wound on her throat. It looks infected to me. And that aging thing—I have never in all my years of combat seen that happen to anyone before."

"At my guess, she has been bitten by a powerful daemon, again," Ardyn said smugly, not liking to be ignored, and invading the group.

"Again," Ignis asked intently.

Ardyn ignored him. "I can offer her assistance, if you would permit me," Ardyn offered.

"As if we would trust you," Gladio snarked back.

"Really, do you have a choice right now," Ardyn countered. "I suppose you can try dumping potions on her and seeing if that works, but I think you will be wasting your time…"

"Ok, ok," Noctis cut in, frustrated. "If you think you can help, we'll take it. But know this, if you harm a hair on Luna's head..."

"You'll have my head," Ardyn cut in sarcastically, finishing the threat in a slightly different way than Noctis was going, but along the same vein. "You've made your point. I swear on my honor that I will assist."

He moved forward, and gently touched Luna's wound, and communed with the daemons within.

"What are you doing, Chancellor," Aranea asked him warily, seeing the glow coming from his fingers. He always loved that move—it made him look like the consummate white mage, even if he was actually doing something completely different.

"Ah ah ah, Aranea. I need to concentrate. As you see, she is not dead yet. I am doing my part, no lies," Ardyn added.

With the group silently but warily watching, Ardyn focused on the daemons and began communicating as he had with her brother all those years ago.

"My my, there are a lot of daemons here," he observed once he psychologically reached their realm. "No wonder dear Luna is fading away."

"Intruder, monster," he heard them all chanting. It amused him, to think monsters like them thought him a worse one than they.

"I'm here to help your mistress," he said, confidently. He had to be the most powerful person in the room right now since Luna was in no position to be. It crossed his mind that this would be the perfect time to kill her. If he just left her to her fate, she would surely die. However, that was no fun. If she had come across a daemon at this stage who was able to give her serious wounds, then it was definitely a powerful one. He had to confess that he wanted to see how far she was willing to go in her quest for power. It would be boring to let her die now. And besides, she may feel like she owed him after…

"Now, who is the one who inflicted this wound," he demanded.

He heard the groaning sound behind him and turned sharply, just in time to see the giant reaper rear up, and launch the death spell at him.

Ardyn chuckled, unscathed. "The death spell? No wonder Luna is in bad shape."

"Why aren't you dying," the reaper asked.

"Just lucky I guess. Or maybe your spell isn't as strong as you thought. Or maybe I'm immortal. Who knows," Ardyn asked, amused.

The daemon grumbled in impotent fury.

"Now that we've established you can't kill me with that move, I think it's time we talked terms. A power such as yours really is unfair. To be able to leach someone's life force seemingly indefinitely, with nothing to counter it. Where's the fun in that?"

"Death is not supposed to be fun," the reaper responded soberly.

"Speak for yourself," Ardyn murmured, a dark edge to his tone. "Anyway, I think you need a handicap. Suppress your powers a bit. _You_ may be able to use them at full force, but your mistress cannot. It's not that she's weak—she's just a human. Even, I'd say, half your strength would allow her to withstand it a lot better. Otherwise, she dies, and so do you."

"I suppose, you do have a point, old man."

"I knew you were smart," Ardyn responded oozing slime in every syllable.

Ardyn looked at Luna again. It looked like the death spell had aged her decades. Now that wasn't fair. Good thing he had life force to spare, and had once been a healer. It was a simple matter for him to transfer some back. It worked more or less as a phoenix down/regen combination, but of course, he wouldn't compare his powers to something as mundane as that. He typically preferred more, destructive abilities these days-that is when he couldn't get others to destroy for him.

There, it looked like she was back to her normal age. Now it was time to let his toys loose and see what they would do next. This really was more fun than playing with the Empire. Greed and darkness were always so predictable—you always knew what those tied to it were going to do in the end. Now those attached to the light, they would do anything if it was for the greater good. He was curious to see how far Luna would fall, and if Noctis would rise. And how far he'd have to push them for them to reach that point.

* * *

The party watched awestruck, as Luna's appearance changed back to normal. How the hell had Ardyn done it? How could that, weasel, do something like this? Aranea, as hardened a warrior as she was, was unnerved. Maybe she should quit her job sooner than planned.

Ignis was rendered uneasy as well, but he was more focused on Noctis, who was watching in shocked but cautious relief as Luna appeared to be recovering. Her breathing was easier, her pulse was better, and she looked like her normal self.

A few minutes later, Luna opened her eyes, dazed, but herself. She looked around, taking in the imperial transport, and the people around her.

"Did you, get the mythril," was the first thing she thought to ask.

"That's your first question, not how was I rescued" Noctis snapped, relief making him angry.

"Noct," Ignis said warningly, then spoke calmly to Luna. "We obtained the mythril. We had to take on a Quetzalcoatl, but as you see, we were successful."

Noctis was wringing his hands in an effort to keep from snapping at her. What the hell had she been doing? How had she gotten those injuries? He longed to interrogate her, but he knew she was still recovering, so couldn't say anything just yet. Plus that asshole of an Ardyn was hovering, and he didn't want to reveal anything in that slimeball's presence. But he wouldn't let this go.

Ardyn was sizing Luna up, a warped version of a doctor checking on his patient. "You appear none the worse for wear, now," he observed. "You sure had your comrades worried though. It's a good thing I was here to tend to your wounds."

Luna stiffened, and turned to him sharply. "You, healed me?"

He nodded smugly. "So glad I was able to be of service."

Why the hell had he healed her? It would have been in his best interests to let her die. What was he playing at? And how had he done it? She had felt, so old, before, but now it was though some of her vitality had returned. In fact, she felt better than she had in a long time. What had he done to her?

Noctis was glaring at her. She knew she owed him answers, but what could she say? It's not like she could tell him she was recruiting a powerful daemon. With the truth off the table, what else could she say?

* * *

At least the trip had borne fruit. They had what they needed to repair the royal yacht. Luna was doing her best to avoid Noctis—it was easy at first since they had needed 2 cars to hold everyone anyway. She dawdled as long as she could, driving Umbra and Pryna to Cape Caem, but she couldn't wait forever. When she was trapped on the ship with them, she would be at Noctis's mercy. And she was still at a loss of what she could tell him.

Should she tell him the truth? How would he react if she did? How would the others react? She could already feel the same stinging rejection she had felt when Gentiana abandoned her. If Noctis and the others did the same thing, she didn't know how she would stand it.

The mythril proved just what Cid and Cindy needed to repair the royal yacht. It was ready to go within hours. Pryna and Umbra were terrified of water, so taking them to Altissia would make them miserable. Gladio also made the executive decision that Iris should stay behind. She wasn't happy about it, but she also knew she couldn't do much against an astral if Leviathan snapped. In the end, it was agreed that Iris would take care of Pryna and Umbra.

It caused Luna a pang to leave her beloved pets, but she knew they'd be happier here. Even though they were acting like they wanted to come so badly, and the betrayed expressions on their doggy faces showed that they couldn't believe she would abandon them.

With the logistics settled, the Chocobros plus Luna made their way aboard, and left Noctis's kingdom behind.

* * *

Luna watched with mixed feelings as the shoreline of Lucis faded into the hazy distance. She wasn't sure why she should feel any nostalgia for what was past—most of what she had experienced was horrible. However, it represented something known and familiar. She did not know what would happen in Altissia. She had been extremely lucky with the Astrals so far—she had somehow, by sheer desperation, been able to gain Titan's and Ramuh's attention. Could she do the same with Leviathan? If things went sour with Leviathan, Altissia itself would be in danger.

At least Titan and Ramuh had the sense to live in remote places. Leviathan, being an ocean creature, figured living at the bottom of a lagoon was remote enough, even if that lagoon was right in the middle of a large city. It was not like Luna couldn't try to talk to it though.

She surveyed her comrades, lounging haphazardly around the boat. Prompto was trying to play a video game on his phone, but the motion of the ship wasn't doing him any favors. He eventually gave up the struggle.

"Wow, Prompto. I have never seen you that shade of green," Gladio observed. "Does the little baby need a bucket?"

"I'm ok. I just, need to lie down," Prompto responded, then staggered into the cabin. Ignis followed him, presumably to offer assistance.

Noctis was watching the path ahead—they couldn't see Altissia yet, but she had to admit the turquoise sea around them was quite impressive. She couldn't tell if he was brooding, planning their next move, or just admiring the view.

As if he felt her eyes upon him, he turned to face her. His blue gaze met hers. She looked away, quickly. She was still trying to avoid him and his probable line of questioning, but it looked like her luck had run out.

He made his way over to the bench where she was seated.

"We need to talk," he said, firmly.

"Very well," she said, as expressionlessly as possible.

"What were you doing in that tunnel? What attacked you?"

Honesty was not the best policy in this case, she decided. "I was trying to find you guys, and the tunnel collapsed behind me. Before I could find a way out, a daemon got me. I was, a little careless," she added with a nervous laugh.

Noctis's gaze hardened. "That was no ordinary daemon that got you. That thing aged you decades!"

"It, it did?"

"You were wrinkled and gray when we pulled you out of there," he stated flatly, voice hard. "The only reason you are back to normal is because of whatever that Ardyn did to you. I didn't even want him to look at you, but seeing as how bad off you were, I was desperate enough to turn to that bastard. So I'll ask you again, what were you doing?"

Luna drew back in shock. She hadn't realized the level of the power of the daemon she had taken on. If she hadn't been found…she turned away. Noctis had risked his life to rescue her, and she was repaying him with lies. She couldn't do it anymore. She had to tell him. But fear of rejection held her silent.

Noctis didn't give her much of a choice. He touched her shoulders and gently but firmly turned her back to face him.

His gaze met hers with an implacability she had never seen in him. "You used to confide in me, Luna. What changed? What did I ever do to you to make you shut me out?"

She felt like she had been punched in the gut. He thought she was rejecting him? She wanted to turn away from him, but he was still holding her. His hands were warm and strong on her shoulders. There was nowhere to hide. And the fact that she was aware of the masculinity of the person holding her, his body heat radiating into hers, heating her up to uncomfortable degree, made her feel cornered. Like she had to defend herself.

"I'm not shutting you out, you idiot," she exclaimed, causing him to blink in surprise. "I'm protecting you!"

"From what? You've probably noticed by now that I'm pretty capable of dealing with things."

"There are some things that are beyond even you."

"So says the one who needed to be rescued in the ruins," Noctis snarked back.

"I put myself in that position! I was fully prepared to deal with the consequences myself."

"Ah ha! So you planned to go back there," Noctis snapped back gloatingly. "That certainly differs from what you said before."

She couldn't tell him the truth. He was too pissed off. And if she told him right now what she really was…

"Yes, I intended to go back there," she snapped back. "I thought I could find a way to you in there."

Despite the logic of it, and the fact that it was plausible, Noctis was in no mood to buy it. His hands tightened on her shoulders and he pulled her closer. "Bullshit, Luna," he spat, full on furious. "Tell me the goddamned truth for once!"

She had never seen Noctis this angry before. For one appalled second, she wondered what he would do to her. But no, this was her friend. Laid back, affable. But the man before her, pulling her into his arms, had emotions running high. She didn't think he would strike her, but a furious kiss, romance novel style didn't seem too far-fetched right now. Despite her unease, there was an undercurrent of fascination at the thought. What would it be like? She stared up at him. Did he feel the insidious awareness sliding in between them?

Luna didn't know if she was relieved or irritated by Ignis's interruption. "Land ho, as they say," he said dryly. "Altissia is straight ahead."

They broke apart quickly then turned to stare at the impressive sight that was the Altissia harbor.

* * *

Having seen Gralea and Insomnia before, Luna figured she would not be as impressed with Altissia as others. However, she was wrong. It was, beautiful. There was no other way to describe it. The mammoth statues surrounding the harbor, the white-columned buildings in her line of vision—it made Luna feel like she was sailing into a dream.

Noctis was no less awestruck. The prince was looking around, gaping. Prompto was chattering excitedly to him. "This place is so romantic. Maybe you and Luna should—OW," he exclaimed, when Gladio stopped him short by kicking him in the shin.

"I've heard word that the dining options here are quite impressive," Ignis added, excited by his standards. "I'd wager to say I will be able to come up with a new recipe or two for my repertoire while we are here."

"We've got to get through customs first," Gladio reminded them all. "Let's go."

As Luna made her way forward, weaving her way around the chattering populace speaking all kinds of languages, she was already thinking about her next move. How could she get close to Leviathan? Would she need permission from First Minister Claustra? Could she sneak in in the middle of the night to commune with Leviathan? What if she failed?

Noctis was thinking along the same lines. "So, Leviathan, huh," he asked her warily. "These buildings are pretty close to the water," he observed.

Luna surveyed the parade of brightly-colored buildings separated from the canals by only a narrow quay. Noctis was right. If Leviathan refused to listen to her and fought back, the city would be washed away.

Her line of thinking was interrupted by the legion of guards approaching them. "King Noctis Lucis Caleum, Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. You are hereby under arrest."

Noctis stepped forward, quickly so that he was standing between her and the guards, his chivalry instinctive.

"We didn't come here to start trouble," he said, earnestly.

"That is for First Secretary Claustra to decide," one of the guards intoned.

There was no alternative. The team marched forward with the guards to reach the First Secretary's imposing mansion.

* * *

Luna and Noctis were separated shortly after their arrival. Right now, Luna was sitting, alone in one of the lavish reception rooms the mansion had to offer. She was under no illusions. As nice as the room was, it was basically a prison cell. Guards were hovering outside the door, and she was sure if she tried escaping out the window, she would be caught immediately. She supposed it was shrewd on Claustra's part to keep her and Noctis apart. The term "Divide and Conquer" came to mind. Although why she would want to do that was a mystery to Luna.

After what seemed an interminable wait, she was summoned to Claustra's office. Standing with his arms locked behind his back, staring out the window, was Ravus.

He turned when she entered the room.

"So, I see you teamed up with Noctis," was his surly greeting, but she could see his shoulders slump in, if she didn't know better, relief.

"I, see your arm is healed. I am, so glad," Luna responded hesitantly.

"I received the Empire's finest medical care," he said bitterly, rolling up his sleeve to show her the metal prosthetic arm he now possessed.

Luna gasped in shock.

"As heartwarming a reunion as this is, I fear I must cut it short," came a cold feminine voice from behind the desk. In her shock to see her brother, she had totally forgotten about Claustra. She was quick to rectify that error using all the diplomacy she could muster.

She turned to the mature short-haired blonde woman, smartly dressed in a peacock blue suit. "Please forgive me First Secretary Claustra," she said quickly, bowing her head in respect. "As you can imagine, it has been awhile since I've seen my brother and I—"

"No need to apologize," Claustra cut in briskly. "Of more interest to me is what you are doing here."

"You'd better not be trying to meet up with the Hydrean," Ravus said accusingly.

"But brother, I must, for the good of all."

"The Hydrean's shrine is now sovereign territory of the Empire," Ravus said coldly. "Anyone who goes there without an Imperial writ will be detained and imprisoned. Even you, dear sister. For all of my authority, I am unfortunately unable to grant special favors to anyone, even loved ones."

His words were cold, snooty, but Luna heard the underlying concerned warning within. He was begging her to back off, for her sake, as well as his. If she didn't, he would be forced to arrest her.

"If that is indeed your aim, Lady Lunafreya, then I fear it is as Lord Ravus says," Claustra continued. "Given the increased daemon threats, our territory needs protection from them. The Empire will provide us with a defense force in exchange for us ceding Leviathan's harbor to them."

"With all due respect, First Secretary, perhaps you are not informed of what the Empire has been doing to other astrals? They killed Shiva. What do you think their plans are for Leviathan?"

"That was merely a vicious rumor, sister," Ravus countered.

"Rumor! Shiva's corpse is rotting in Ghorovas Rift," Luna snapped back.

"Lord Ravus," Claustra cut in. "You and I both know the Empire puts a lot of 'alternative facts' out there. And you and I both know that Shiva is no longer among us. I'd like to think that the Empire knows what is doing by now and can handle Leviathan peacefully, without harming my kingdom. For the moment, I value the safety of my people more than one of the Six."

"Leviathan is a God," Luna cut in, forgetting to be diplomatic in the face of Claustra's shortsightedness. "Do you really think turning your back on a God to save your people will keep the peace? If the Empire doesn't destroy you, Leviathan will herself!"

"And what would you do, Luna," Ravus cut in. "Ask it nicely to help you and the 'Chosen King'? It worked so well with Titan I hear. You are lucky our esteemed Chancellor was there to rescue your King and his retinue. Otherwise they would be eternally resting in lava."

Noctis hadn't mentioned that little tidbit to her. And Ardyn had rescued him? As he had healed her? Why? She thought he would have wanted them dead. What was he playing at?

"I know what I do may sound harsh, Lady Lunafreya," Claustra said. "However, what I do, I do for my people. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, even if it is a God."

Luna had heard that before. She almost laughed hysterically at the cliché.

"So what happens now," she asked instead.

"You will be given safe passage to Gralea, or back to Lucis if that is your desire."

"What about King Noctis and his retinue?"

"They will be given safe passage back to Lucis."

Ravus sneered. Claustra noticed.

"We keep a careful neutrality here, Lord Ravus," Claustra said coolly. "If you would like to singlehandedly jeopardize that, that is your prerogative. However, it will not be taken lightly, I assure you."

Luna watched the two of them in tense anxiety. As far as she knew the Empire's military might would crush anyone, and Claustra was a fool if she thought she could threaten him. However, Ravus backed down. "Very well," he said coldly. "It is not in my interest to start anything at this particular time. I can't vouch for the near future though," he warned. Then he turned to Luna. "When you are ready to return to Gralea, I shall escort you." And with that, he strode stiffly out of the office.

"Pleasure meeting you at last, Lady Lunafreya," Claustra said. "You shall be given accommodation here tonight, and transportation will be arranged for you on the morrow. Now if you will excuse me, I have other business to attend to."

As if on cue, guards entered the room and led Luna back to the waiting area.


	18. Chapter 18: Claustra's Game

**Hi Again! Since not much happened last chapter, I figured I would post a day early to give out some more action. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The Chocobros were in the same boat as Luna, sitting in an antechamber elsewhere in the mansion. Gladio was pacing like a caged animal. He'd be the first one to bash down the door and engage the guards if they needed to. Ignis had methodically checked the doors to verify they were locked and looked out the window to verify that it was a big drop.

"You could probably warp out of here if you needed to," Ignis told Noctis.

"As if I'd leave you guys in the lurch," Noctis had snapped back.

"Needs must, if necessary," Ignis responded darkly.

"Why are we here anyway," Prompto asked.

"Um, because we got arrested," Noctis responded as though answering the dumbest question in the world.

"No, I mean, we don't have any business here, except for that crock your dad cooked up."

"Prompto," Ignis said warningly, not wanting him to bring up anything related to King Regis in case Noctis couldn't handle it.

"We're here because Leviathan is. We already have Titan and Ramuh, so we need Leviathan to complete the set," Noctis said. "I thought we all knew that."

"So, the fact that Luna wanted to get here has nothing to do with it," Gladio asked mockingly.

"Luna will engage Leviathan, and if she needs our help, we should be on hand, Noctis responded."

"So that's the real reason," Gladio continued. "Admit it, we're here so you can impress Luna!"

"No I'm not! We need power to take on the Empire, and Leviathan offers that power."

Gladio snapped back. "Correction: Luna 'says' it offers that power. I've seen no proof that the Astrals are helping anything. They only come when they feel like it and lay waste to everything in their path. How do we know they won't just destroy everything?"

Noctis looked at Gladio with a cold intensity. "Are you saying Luna can't be trusted?"

Gladio looked away, not wanting to admit the affirmative.

Noctis turned to Ignis. "Do you trust her," he asked, desperate for reassurance.

Ignis couldn't give it. "I'm, not sure. She has not been very forthcoming with us. And it seems that wherever she goes, the Empire follows. I cannot determine if it is mere coincidence or…I'm sorry Noct. I just don't know."

Noctis turned away. And there was still what happened in the ruins. He knew she was lying—even though her story was plausible, his instincts were telling him there was more to it than that. He knew what Gentiana had said about Luna's ability to use daemon magic. He didn't trust a word of a being who abandoned her longtime charge though. He wanted to hear it from Luna directly. And he had been unable to get the answers out of her. She had locked him out, and refused to confide in him. And in response, he had flown off the handle like a bratty 15 year old. He should have acted more like a king—cool, calm, collected, mature. He could have reasoned it out of her.

Or maybe he could have seduced the truth out of her. He had felt the awareness between them, and he could see by the look in her eyes that she had felt it too. She was not indifferent to him, and he had, feelings, for her. Although he still wasn't sure what. If Ignis hadn't arrived when he did, he probably would have found out. He had been an instant away from kissing her. He didn't even know why. Just that he had wanted to, and that it made sense at the time. No, maybe it was a good thing Ignis had interrupted. If he kissed her, there would be no going back.

Claustra told Noctis the same thing she had told Luna, only Ravus was not present. She was savvy enough to know that he and Ravus would not see eye to eye, and would likely end up in a brawl. She told him rooms had been arranged for them, and that they would be released to their ship tomorrow to return to Lucis. There was nothing Noctis could do. It appeared to have been a fool's errand to come here.

Claustra looked at him meditatively.

"You know, your father once asked me if you and Luna could be married here at our cathedral. I was surprised at the time, thinking that Insomnia had to have much better wedding venues. But now, having seen the two of you, I think the cathedral would have suited you two nicely. Are you, still interested in getting married," she asked hopefully.

Noctis shrugged as indifferently as he could. "I think given the circumstances, a marriage is not the best option right now," he said flatly.

Claustra's shoulders slumped in disappointment. "I, suppose not. It is an honor to have met you, King Noctis Lucis Caelum," she said, dismissing him.

* * *

Luna was floundering in the ocean, trying to make her way to the indiscernible being on the horizon. However, as frantically as she kicked and flailed, she could get no closer to the sinuous form. She was exhausting herself—she could feel herself weakening. And she was still no further to her goal. In a last burst of energy, she flung forward, just to finally make headway. Now she was at the serpent's side. However, just as she reached out, she felt cold hands grab her and pull her down into the water.

The glowing eyes of the daemons were the only lights in the inky darkness. She was drowning, and there was nothing she could do about it.

She woke up with a start, gasping.

"If I had known your nightmare was that bad, I would have woken you up sooner," a cool voice spoke from the doorway.

Luna looked sharply to see Claustra standing there. Luna sat up quickly, turning on the light.

"Forgive me for intruding like this, but I figured we should finally talk seriously," Claustra continued.

"I confess it is exhausting to keep the peace like this. On the one side you have our old ways that have kept us content for generations, but one not steeped in military might. On the other, you have the Empire, all set to destroy those old ways if you make one misstep. And they have the might to do it."

"I'm sorry for your problems," Luna said gently but coolly.

"What I said today, was for Ravus's benefit. I am not comfortable sacrificing Leviathan to them. However, the daemons are increasing, and we have no way of stopping them by ourselves." She looked at Luna intently. "If you and Noctis could, hypothetically, reach Leviathan, what would you do? Could you keep my kingdom safe?"

Luna spoke the truth. "I honestly don't know. I have spoken with Titan and Ramuh, but it took some effort. And they were out in the middle of nowhere. I have never communed with one so close to civilization before. I can't vouch for my success, or what will happen if I fail. However, if I could speak to Leviathan, I would ask that she lend her powers to Noctis. I believe he has the potential to become the Chosen King. And if he is, he will need those powers to return light to the world. And if he succeeds, there will be no daemons here to deal with, at all."

Claustra listened gravely. "For all that I have an Astral within my borders, I confess I have no idea how they operate. And forgive me for sounding patronizing, but why do you need to intercede on Noctis's behalf? It seems like he could ask for the power himself directly."

"It's like, a job interview. You typically can't just go in and beg for a job. You need someone to put in a good word for you first."

"So, you are providing a reference," Claustra asked in genuine amusement.

"In a word, yes. However, in this case, if the person you are giving the reference to is not interested in 'hiring', they will kill the messenger. You have to be willing to take the risk if you want to talk to them. I know, I'm a glorified messenger, but as Oracle, it is my job to do it, and I will take any risks involved."

Claustra sized her up, ascertaining her determination, and evidently liked what she saw.

"With great risk comes great reward. And no daemons here is reward indeed. I shall allow you and Noctis to visit Leviathan's shrine. Come to my office. We have much to discuss."

* * *

Claustra's plan was risky. It required all of the buildings near the shrine to be evacuated. She had a team of officials able to take that on. However, they would not be able to do that with the empire watching their every move. And if the imperials saw a mass evacuation, they would see it as a threat and attack.

They would need a diversion. And as counterproductive as it was, the only thing the empire would buy into enough to abandon the shrine was Noctis. It was agreed that Noctis, Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto would start a disturbance and engage the empire. As soon as they did that, Claustra would start evacuating the populace, and Luna would commune with Leviathan. Noctis, being as fast as he was, would double back after to gain whatever powers Luna could request for him.

They were not idiots. They knew there were so many ways the plan could fail. However, they were bridges they would have to cross as they came. And in order to reach Leviathan, there really was no other way.

With that out of the way, they prepared to part ways. Luna was at a loss of what to say to the party. She knew how dangerous it was, for all of them. And this could be the last time they would see each other. She couldn't let them just leave without saying something, especially not to Noctis. There was too much between them for that. For better or worse, their fates were intertwined.

She touched Noctis's sleeve shyly to get his attention. She felt the tensing of his muscles as he turned to her. "Please, Noctis, be careful," was all she said. Then she turned to the rest. "You guys too."

"Yeppers," Prompto said brightly. The others merely nodded.

"Are, you sure about this," Noctis asked her.

She shrugged as blasé as possible. "No, but whatever,"

He looked down at her for one intense moment. His hand covered her hand resting on his arm, patted it reassuringly, then lifted it away, returning it to her side.

"We'll talk later," he said. She was unclear whether it was a promise or a threat.

And with that, the party sprinted off into danger.

* * *

Dawn was breaking as Luna made her way through the city. One of the gondoliers was taking her as closely as he could to the shrine. He knew the value of stealth. He poled the gondola as silently as possible in the early-dawn silence.

They had deliberated about enacting their plan at nightfall, but that would have required waiting a whole other day. And they couldn't rely on the Empire tolerating their presence for that long. They were hanging by a thread as it was. Cover of darkness would have been nice, but enacting their plan as quickly as possible was the better option.

The gondolier deposited Luna on the quay near the imperial checkpoint marking the "border" of imperial lands.

"This is far as I dare go, Signora. Best of luck to you," the gondolier whispered, then sailed away with the same silence as before.

Luna was now alone near the imperial checkpoint, waiting for Noctis to start something, praying that the guards here would abandon their posts in pursuit. Luna wasn't even aware of what type of diversion they would use—it depended on circumstances, really.

* * *

"Great job grabbing one of these, Iggy," Gladio praised Ignis, who was calmly cleaning his daggers off after having stealth-stabbed 2 Nifs.

"I only trust we can figure out how it works," Ignis said, approaching the vehicle his hapless foes had been guarding. It looked like a motorcycle, but it didn't have wheels. It left Ignis stymied for a moment.

"OMG! It's a hovercycle," Prompto said in genuine excitement.

"You know imperial vehicles," Noctis asked, genuinely impressed.

"Yeah! Cindy told me about them. She's always wanted to get her hands on one. Too bad she's not here right now," Prompto said wistfully.

"She would be in danger if she were," Gladio growled.

"Do you know how to drive one of these," Ignis asked Prompto.

"Well, sort of. Wait! Does this mean you don't," Prompto asked in wonder. "I thought you knew how to drive anything."

"Well, I daresay I _could_ figure it out. However, if you already know, it saves us some time."

"Whatever. I'm totally driving this thing. Hop on Noct," Prompto said.

"Wait," Ignis said intently. "We need to go over our plan here. You two drive this thing around, try to get the Empire's attention. Then lead them back here so that Gladio and I can finish them off. Then, Prompto, you join up with us for the takedown while Noct makes his way to the shrine as quickly as possible."

"The three of us against a whole army," Prompto asked doubtfully.

"We've faced odds like this before. We will no doubt do so again," Ignis said philosophically.

"Ok," Noctis said. "Let's do this!"

* * *

As prepared as Luna was for the diversion, it still caught her off guard. The roar of a vehicle's engine shattered the silence. Then she saw the hovercraft zip over her head, right over the imperial army's line of vision. She caught the flash of blonde hair. This meant Prompto was driving. Then, as she squinted up in the predawn light, she saw Noctis's silhouette, taking potshots at the guards.

"As King of Lucis, I'm gonna beat your Imperial asses," Noctis called out tauntingly as they flew by.

"Yeah. This is for Insomnia, bitches," Prompto added.

The Empire's response was immediate and terrifying. Laser shots hit the sky, doing their level best to shoot down the craft. It was a testament to Prompto's skill as a driver that he was able to weave around, avoiding their shots, then flying off into the distance back over the city. Luna had to hope that Claustra's team would keep the townsfolk safe and calm.

Luna jumped back, hiding behind a corner as the gate to the shrine district opened, unleashing a torrent of soldiers in pursuit. Luna listened until the sound of marching feet had silenced, then made her way forward. She had no idea how many troops were left near the shrine, but she had to assume there were much less now than before. She felt a quick qualm for her brother—she has just wrecked his day. But she had no choice but to move forward.

She set foot into imperial territory, knowing that if she got caught now she would be arrested immediately, if not killed outright. She did the best she could to balance speed and stealth. She knew she didn't have long, but she didn't want to carelessly bump into any stragglers either.

Luckily, the shrine wasn't that far in. She didn't even realize it was a shrine until she was upon it. It was just a stone platform jutting into the bay. She figured at some point it had been a lot more, but with city expansion and time, much of it had crumbled away without being replaced.

Now, it was her turn. She could not fail.

"Leviathan. Hydrean of the deep. I humbly beseech you, please listen to me for but a moment."

Having gotten Titan and Ramuh to talk to her must have given her some street cred. Instead of getting the silent treatment, Leviathan erupted from the ocean in all of her devastating glory. Luna shivered as the cold lagoon waters splashed her, drenching her from head to foot.

"I wondered when you would bother me, unclean one," she spoke.

"I assume you have heard from Titan and Ramuh already? I would very much like the same thing from you. Noctis is the Chosen King. He will need your powers to stop the darkness."

"He is not much of a Chosen King if he chose _you_ for his messenger," Leviathan spoke scornfully.

"He did not choose me, as he did not choose this fate. I have chosen to serve as his emissary since I believe in him. And, I know how lonely being the chosen one is. He needs as much help as possible."

"How dare you speak of being a chosen one," Leviathan roared, using her tail to smack the platform where Luna stood. Luna jumped aside to avoid it, just to land in the water. She sank under for a moment and clawed at the water desperately to reach the surface. When she emerged, gasping, she saw Leviathan's baleful eyes staring down at her scornfully.

"Frail human," she said spitefully.

"You're right. I am," Luna said firmly. "I succumbed to the most basic of human failings: fear, desperation, anger. I know full well where I stand in your eyes. I belong down here, debris before you. However, I will take whatever you throw at me as long as long as you will help Noctis. He has not fallen as I have, and I will not let him. Please, trust him. He's the last chance to bring light to the world and to save us all, including you. Look around you" Luna continued, gesturing to the fighting going on in the city behind her, only to nearly submerge herself again due to lack of balance. "This is the Empire. You know what they've done to Shiva. You know why they are here. Would you sooner give your power to them?"

The giant sea serpent looked away for a moment, obviously thinking. "Ramuh was right about you," she finally said. "You do make a disturbing amount of sense for a fallen one. If Noctis can defeat me, then he shall gain my powers. However, it will not be easy. One mistake in the ocean, and you are doomed. So it will be with Noctis. If he can weather me, he will survive."

Luna had learned that seemed to be par for the course for all Astrals. "He will win, and he will gain your powers," she said firmly.

"Very well. Have him find me when he's ready," and then the mighty serpent returned to the water from whence she came. The wake she left jarred Luna again, once more tossing her under for a brief moment. She resurfaced, spluttering, then made her way to the edge of the remaining platform.

It was too high. There was no way she could get up there on her own.

"Luna," she heard her name called out sharply, then strong muscular arms appeared over the ledge. Noctis was there, and was lying flat on his stomach on the ledge, reaching down to pull her up.

"Grab my hands," he ordered. She did as she was bid, placing her cold hands into his warm ones. He pulled her up with surprising strength, pulling her up to the ledge beside him. She lay there for a moment like a beached whale, gasping from exertion. Noctis was doing the same, only to suddenly cry out in pain.

Luna looked over sharply, just in time to see the hand pulling the bloody dagger out of his back. She looked up to see Ardyn smugly return the dagger to his pocket and smirk down at the two of them.

"What have you done," Luna hissed, jumping up to confront him.

"Temper, temper, Luna," Ardyn mocked.

Noctis staggered to his feet, but Luna could see how much it had cost him. There was already a puddle of blood on the ground where he had lain, and his face was chalk white. He flailed forward, ready to strike Ardyn. Only Ardyn was faster. He grabbed Noctis by the throat and pulled him towards him. "Where are your kingly powers now, Noct," he taunted, then looked back over at Luna.

"Come, Luna. Your groom awaits," he said with mocking flourish, then he tossed Noctis down on the ground hard, his head hitting the stone with a sickening thud. Noctis lay there, unmoving. He was unconscious, or worse, Luna realized in mounting horror.

"Did you really think I would let Noct have you," Ardyn said coldly. "You would just corrupt him anyway. Face it Luna, you have fallen too far, and you can't get back up. I, and only I, can understand your pain and ambitions. Return to Gralea with me, and I will forgive all you have done."

Luna looked at him, sick and disgusted. She would never go anywhere with him, and was just about to tell him so, and toss a daemon at him in the bargain. Then she remembered. Bahmut was in Gralea. She had no other way of getting there. She could use this as an opportunity to get his powers for Noctis as well. Except that it meant she would be a plaything of Ardyn in the meantime. Her flesh crawled in horror at the thought. Then she remembered "An Oracle's life is sacrifice." This would be the sacrifice she would have to make.

Feeling like she was stepping up to the gallows, she stepped forward. "Very well, Chancellor. Let's go home."

She quickly turned and placed the petrify spell on Noctis. She flinched at his pale flesh turning stone gray, but if it would stop him from bleeding out and prolong his life until he could be healed (she refused to think he was dead), she would do it. And if it made it look like she was proving her loyalty to the Empire by hurting Noctis, then all the better.

Ardyn took her cold hand in his even colder one, and led her to one of the approaching airships. The last glimpse she had as they flew away was Ignis, peering up at the ship. She could not meet his eyes.

"My word, Luna, you are soaked to the bone," Ardyn said. Then he removed his gray cloak and placed it on her shoulders for warmth. It didn't matter, she told herself. She would never be warm again.

* * *

 **Yep. I pulled the "Chapter 9" as my esteemed commentor** **KingPlotBunny called it.** **However, at least Luna isn't dead this time, so it is a step in the right direction. Except, what Ardyn has planned for her may be even worse. We shall see. Thanks for reading and hope to see you next time!**


	19. Chapter 19: Adapting to the Cold

**Hi Everyone! I didn't want to leave you hanging too badly after the last cliffhanger, so here is more. Hope you stick with it!**

* * *

Noctis was drowning. He was sinking like a stone through the dark depths of the ocean, with no way out. When it seemed like he could no longer take it, he was washed ashore. He looked at the night-shrouded beach, festooned with blue flowers like the fields of Tenebrae. It looked like that field except it included a beach. Where was he? Was he dreaming?

He lurched to his feet, staggering forward, each step an effort, to make his way away from the ocean. As soon as he reached dry land, surrounded by flowers, he saw her. He didn't know how he knew—he was only seeing her from the back, but he was sure it was Luna.

She turned to him. Instead of her usual white dress, she was wearing a long black dress, and her face was covered with a black veil as though she were in mourning.

She approached him, sadly. "I have fallen, Noctis," she said gravely. "I can no longer help you. Please. Meet with Leviathan. She will be able to help you. Good bye, Noctis," she said, voice breaking. Then she began fading away.

"Wait! Luna!"

Noctis sat up sharply, escaping from his dream. Just to wince in pain.

"Easy, Noct," Ignis said sharply. "You have sustained a major injury. The potion has only just started working. You move around too much, and you will start bleeding again."

Noctis looked around. He was laying on a sofa in a living room that he had never seen before. Gladio was hovering by the door, and Prompto was looking at Noctis in relief.

"What happened? Where am I," Noctis asked.

"You are in an abandoned apartment a block or so from the shrine," Ignis replied. "It was as far as we could carry you. You were, petrified. And as soon as we healed you of that, we had to deal with the knife wound in your back and your concussion."

"Petrified?"

"Luna did it. I, saw her do it. I'm afraid we were not close enough to stop her."

"Luna, did this," Noctis asked in genuine confusion.

"Yes. It would appear that she has, betrayed us."

"No. It's, not like that," Noctis exclaimed.

Ignis didn't bother to contradict him, and just resorted to facts. "I saw her cast the spell on you, then leave with Ardyn Izunia. They departed on an airship."

"It, had to be an abduction! She wouldn't go off with him on her own!"

"Open your eyes, Noct," Gladio snapped. "She attacked you and left you for dead!"

"You must admit, Noct," Ignis said gently. "The facts are pretty damning."

Memory was slowly returning. "Ardyn stabbed me before that! And Luna rose up to confront him! This is not the action of a woman who was going to betray me," Noctis spoke in desperation.

Ignis raised an eyebrow. "The Chancellor stabbed you? Why would he do that?"

"I'm telling you the truth," Noctis began, pissed that Ignis wasn't believing him.

"No! I believe full well that man backstabbed you. I'm just wondering aloud why."

"Could Luna's petrification, have been a way to stop the bleeding," Prompto asked hesitantly.

Noctis remembered what she had said on the ship. "I'm not shutting you out, you idiot! I'm protecting you."

"That makes sense to me, Prompto," Noctis said. "I'd buy that a lot more than her turning on me."

"Hmm," Ignis conceded. "Petrify would be an efficient way of prolonging your life until help would arrive. In fact, I daresay you would have bled out before we got to you without it."

"It seems like we are making a lot of excuses for her," Gladio sneered.

"I'm not going to forsake Luna now," Noctis said, sharply.

"Your funeral," Gladio snarked but backed down.

"So. If Luna did not leave with Izunia because she was allying with him, then the only alternative I can see is that she was captured," Ignis said logically.

"That, or she left with him willingly to avert something even more disastrous," Noctis said. "What is the condition in the city? How long have I been out?"

"You have been unconscious about two hours," Ignis replied. "The guards are still out there, hunting for us, but have not made their way here yet. The longer we tarry, the more likely it is that they will find us."

"Ok. Then I will go confront Leviathan, then we get the hell out of here and figure out how we are going to rescue Luna."

"Wait," Gladio said. "How do you know Leviathan will even talk to you? Luna could have failed for all we know."

Noctis remembered his dream. He knew Luna had succeeded, and she thought she was saying good bye. Not if he could help it. He would find her. It didn't matter how far she thought she had fallen. He would be there to help her back up.

"Luna succeeded," he said flatly. "I will see Leviathan now." He lurched to his feet, ready to move.

* * *

Gralea was even grimmer than Luna remembered. It had always been cold and gloomy, but it seemed even worse now. In the past, she had seen activity on the streets—people bundled up in coats going about their normal business. Now the streets were deserted.

At least Ardyn had left her alone on the ship—he had just put his hat over his eyes and slept. She had removed his cloak from her shoulders as soon as he was asleep. She didn't want anything associated with him anywhere near her for as long as possible.

Now that they were here, making their way back to the palace, Luna wished she did have some kind of coat. Her dress had dried into a stiff mess, but it was still nothing against the bitter cold of the capital. She would freeze to death before taking Ardyn's cloak back though.

She sized him up, striding in front of her in haste to get to the palace. What did he want from her? If it was romantic in nature, she decided then and there that she would kill herself before she would let him that close. She may not be able to kill him with her spells, but she could kill herself. Her petrify spell around Ramuh attested to that. This made her feel, better actually. She would not be Ardyn's victim. She had control over something, even if that was her death. She would fight tooth and nail to get to the crystal and Bahamut first though.

"So, Princess Lunafreya. Has our glorious capital changed much since you last saw it," Ardyn asked her.

"It is, as it was before," Luna lied.

"It seems, a bit quieter to me," he contradicted. "But that's fine. Less crowds mean more room for me," he commented.

"The palace doesn't give you enough room," she couldn't help but ask sarcastically.

"It is not my palace. I'd prefer, something a bit bigger myself."

Luna was guided into the throne room to see Emperor Aldercapt again.

"So good to see you Lady Lunafreya," he said, his voice shakier and even older than it had sounded before. "After the events of Insomnia, we were so worried about you. I'm so glad Chancellor Izunia decided to keep an eye on your well being and return you to us."

Luna gritted her teeth at his proprietary tone. As if she were a belonging of the Empire. "And I hear you obtained the Crown City's crystal in the victory," she said instead. "I imagine something like that is kept locked away in a lab now to keep it safe," she added insinuatingly.

"Of course. Zegnautus Keep was retrofitted just for the crystal," the Emperor bragged. "We will find out its secrets yet."

"Esteemed Emperor," Ardyn cut in. "Luna must be so tired of anything associated with magic and crystals. Please be merciful and stop filling Luna's pretty head with such conversation."

Damn him, Luna thought. He had already seen through her ploy to get information about the crystal and countered it. At least she knew the crystal, and consequently Bahamut, was in the Keep though. And having been retrofitted to fit the crystal, it was not like they could move the crystal elsewhere.

"You are quite right, Chancellor. Forgive me for overtaxing Lady Lunafreya." Aldercapt then turned to Luna. "You must be exhausted from your travels. Perhaps the Chancellor will be so good as to escort you to your lodgings? You will be staying here, of course," he added.

Luna tensed. Would she have to resort to killing herself so soon, without having seen the crystal?

"Of course," Ardyn oozed. "Come this way, Luna."

"Rest well," the emperor said. "Oh, and I apologize that the wedding between you and Prince Noctis did not turn out the way we hoped. But don't worry. Someone else will come along for you."

Luna didn't even grace the Emperor's comment with a reply. There was a limit to even what she could tolerate. And she would need everything she had to deal with Ardyn.

* * *

"I still worry about your wound, Noct," Ignis said in concern.

"You said it yourself. The longer we stay, the better chance of getting caught," Noctis said matter-of-factly.

"If Leviathan expects you to fight for your powers like Titan did, I fear for your chances of success," Ignis responded.

"We'll have to hope it's like with Ramuh then. I'd much rather a scavenger hunt around the city anyway."

"Noct, I think you should meet with Leviathan yourself. It's your show after all," Gladio stated. "We three will stay here to keep the Nifs out of the way."

"But, Iggy just said Noct is injured," Prompto said. "We can't leave him alone to do this."

"He's right, Prompto," Noctis said. "I can do this."

Prompto looked doubtful as Noctis sped forward down the pier to the shrine.

* * *

Noctis glanced around the platform, warily. Any traces of his wound, or of Luna, had been washed away. It was though it had been untouched by evil, but Noctis knew differently. He stepped forward, as boldly as he could.

"Leviathan the Hydrean, please, lend me your power."

Leviathan surged up, splashing him in the process.

"Lady Lunafreya said you will return light to the world," she intoned. "Is that true?"

"If I don't it's not from lack of trying," Noctis said, nonchalantly.

"Fair enough. However, I don't just give out my powers. You have to earn them."

"Battle or fetch quest," Noctis asked nonchalantly, already knowing the drill.

"If you know the process, this makes it easier," Leviathan said, then lunged forward to attack.

Even caught off guard and injured, Noctis was still fast enough to dodge. Leviathan pulled back. "Not bad," she said. "You may be worthy of my steel, as it were, after all," she said, then began to attack in earnest.

Noctis knew right away that if he stayed on the ground, he would be washed away, along with the buildings on the quayside. He took to the air, warping whenever he could. Ironically, warping didn't give him as much danger of his wounds opening than he would have had on the ground. The jarring impact of footsteps had a much better chance of ripping him open than the flowing through the air that he was doing.

By staying airborne, there wasn't much Leviathan could do to him. He supposed she could have used giant tidal waves to knock him down, but she must have some residual care of the adjacent buildings. The low "boat wake" waves she was using could not get him this high. This gave him free reign to get close and slash at her.

She got sick of this quickly. She may not be able to use waves on him, but she could use waterspouts. Noctis saw some rise from the sea and had to fly back. The waterspouts came close to Leviathan, acting as a sort of shield.

This gave Noctis pause. Then he thought of something. Noctis flew forward, between the waterspouts. Then as they approached him to suck him away, he summoned Titan. He surged from the Ring of the Lucii, then placed rock walls around Noctis, giving him a safe cage from which he could strike Leviathan without the waterspouts being able to hit him. After one additional blow, Leviathan cried out, "Enough!"

Noctis backed off immediately and the waves and waterspouts receded.

"Forgive me, Leviathan. I wasn't sure if summoning another Astral was considered cheating, but you did not specify any rules or…" Noctis said, uncertainly.

"You have your own innate speed and strength and you are able to seamlessly leverage the powers of the Archean. I have no qualms about bequeathing you my powers."

And with that, the turquoise light of Leviathan's energy flowed into the Ring of the Lucii, and Leviathan returned to the dark depths of the ocean.

* * *

The Chocobros fled Altissia immediately. They didn't even have a chance to say good bye or thank you to First Minster Claustra. They figured it was thanks enough by just leaving though. With them gone, they had to hope the Empire would calm down.

Once they were in international waters, they convened in the narrow cabin.

"So, where now," Gladio asked the team at large.

"We are rescuing Luna," Noctis said flatly.

"Since Ardyn and an airship was involved, I would conjecture that they returned to the Empire," Ignis stated. "Beyond that, I do not know where he would take her."

"Too bad we couldn't stay to ask Ravus. He'd probably know," Noctis said.

"Hmph. We'd be rotting in a cell by now if we did that" Gladio commented.

"I would suggest we sail to the Western Continent. We should be able to dock in Tenebrae. From there we should be able to get the lay of the land," Ignis said.

"We don't have time for that," Noctis said. "Even now who knows what Ardyn could be doing to Luna?"

"Luna is tough," Gladio said flatly. "And she made it out of Insomnia. I think she can hold her own until help arrives."

"I thought you hated her, Gladio," Noctis observed.

"I mistrust her, but I've always respected her strength," he said.

"I understand how you feel, Noct," Ignis continued. "However, we will be of no use to Luna if we just rush in. We need to see what we are dealing with first, then assist."

Noctis's shoulders slumped, resigned. "To Tenebrae then."

* * *

Luna's footsteps echoed across the marble floors of the upstairs hallway. She never understood why the Empire had wasted resources on marble floors up here. Then she shook her head. Why was she even thinking about something this trivial when she had far too many other concerns, like the creepy cloaked man leading her down the hall to a bedroom.

She finally said, "Surely you don't need to be wasting your valuable time leading me to my quarters. I'm sure there are plenty of servants who could do this."

"It's no trouble at all, Luna," Ardyn replied, as slimy as ever. "I am used to being a humble servant."

So much for that. Should she try running? If she got a far enough head start, maybe she could hide somewhere. It was a big palace. If she stayed on the move, he would never find her. But even now it was too late. He stopped at an ornate door, opened it, and stood aside so she could enter.

She stood, frozen, as if the room was a dark abyss. If he tried to go into the room with her…

"Go on. The hallway is quite drafty," Ardyn encouraged. "I have a cloak on, so the cold doesn't bother me, but I'm sure you must be freezing."

If she had to kill herself in this room, so be it, she thought with a flash of angry frustration. She swept forward, past him, and into the room.

"Sweet dreams, Lady Lunafreya," Ardyn said, then closed the door and locked it. From the other side.

He was not coming in? He was leaving her alone?

He had locked her in, but Luna didn't question it right now. All that mattered was that there was a locked door between her and him. "Oh thank the Gods," she breathed, then sat on the floor, hugging her knees, hyperventaliting until she thought she would faint.

* * *

Ardyn sashayed down the hall to his study. Things were going along quite well. He wondered if Noctis was really dead from the love tap he had given him, or if he would pull through, as the Chosen King should. Well, if he wasn't, no skin off his (unstabbed) back.

And he had Luna back in his power. But, as usual, he wasn't sure how to play her. How much control did she really have over the daemons, or over the Astrals for that matter? He had the unnerving feeling that he was like a dog chasing cars. Now that he had caught one, he didn't know what to do with it.

He knew what Luna was afraid of—he had seen it in her eyes since he had brought her here. Did he really want to play _that_ card with her? It had seemed like a good idea awhile ago, but now he had lost interest. The idea of an "I will have my way with you" type of villain no longer suited him. It was too cliché, and boring. He didn't need to get girls that way. Even he drew the line at some things.

Besides, he didn't have to. If she thought that was his worst, and he did it, she would no longer fear him. He would have done his worst at that point in her eyes, and he would no longer have any hold over her.

He couldn't seduce her—she was too firmly entrenched with Noct now for that to ever work. So fear would be the only option. She had first come to him out of fear for her brother. She had absorbed daemons out of fear of failure. She had come back to him out of fear of dying. She probably came with him peacefully now out of fear for Noct, and to gain access to the crystal and Bahamut. So he would keep her afraid, with what he _might_ do. He could keep that going indefinitely, without even having to lift a finger.

Now _that's_ fun, he thought with genuine amusement. But what would be even more fun would be to let his pets out. The Empire loved daemons did they? It was time he showed them what real daemons were.

* * *

Luna's quarters were quite lavish, and even better that she had them for her own use, with no unwanted slimy intruders. However, Luna knew it for what it was—a gilded prison. The next morning (well it was technically harder to tell when morning was since there was only a few hours of daylight left per day now), she had tried to venture out, only to be queried by guards. They weren't hovering outside her door or anything, but they were close enough that she would have to pass them if she wanted to get anywhere, and they seemed disinclined to let her wander about on her own.

This made getting to the crystal a very difficult proposition. She would have to bide her time coming up with a plan. However, time was not something she had an endless supply of. She knew the axe would fall eventually. Ardyn had some dark plans for her, and he would eventually act on them if given the chance.

She wasn't long in finding out. She was summoned to the throne room to see Emperor Aldercapt. He looked even more decrepit than when she had seen him last.

"Ah, Lady Lunafreya," he croaked as she entered. "So good of you to attend me."

It was not like she had any choice in the matter, but she said the necessary blandishments.

"It still weighs heavy on my heart that you were unable to marry Prince Noctis," Aldercapt continued. "It would have brought so much hope to the people to see the Oracle and the Prince of Lucis marry. And we could sure use that hope around now. As you have no doubt seen, the darkness is increasing. At last count, the sun was rising at 10am and setting at 3pm, and my scientists say the sun will start setting even earlier than that.

"Forgive me, your highness," Luna responded. "I know as Oracle I am supposed to be able to do something about that, but unfortunately, that was never part of my skillset. Perhaps if my mother had not died so young, I could have learned how."

And that was the Emperor's fault. She had called him out on it as subtly as she could though. It did give her hollow satisfaction to be passive aggressive against him.

"Oh, please don't think I blame _you_ for this. These are dark times, and the people could use hope. And as the Oracle, you are in the position to do so. I still think you marrying would give the people something to look forward to, and something to distract them from their worries. You can't marry just anybody though—only someone high profile will do."

Luna tensed, not liking where this was going, at all.

The Emperor continued. "Ardyn Izunia will do in that capacity I think. As Chancellor, he is high enough in the upper echelon to make the people take notice."

Luna felt like she would vomit. So this was Ardyn's play? And how could she counter it? She took a minute to come up with a reply.

"I wouldn't want Chancellor Izunia forced into marriage like this," she finally said, an edge of desperation to her tone.

"Izunia is the one who proposed it. He has expressed himself quite amenable to taking on the role."

She tried again. "But, everyone thinks I'm dead. This will contradict all the stories about me."

"What better way to show the world you are still alive than by marrying Chancellor Izunia? People will be so interested in that, that they will forget all the news of your death. Izunia really has thought of everything. You should be so glad he has offered to take you under his protection."

"And do my wishes have anything to do with this," Luna asked coldly.

The Emperor looked at her in surprise. "Why would you turn down an offer like this? Since you were deprived of one groom, it is only fair that you ake on another."

"This is not the middle ages, your highness," Luna sneered, no longer interested in ingratiating the emperor. "Just because I'm female doesn't mean my only role is to be somebody's wife."

"Surely you don't want the people to suffer," the Emperor asked in surprise. "Just think of the smiles you will put on the faces of the children in Gralea. It has been so long that there has been a high-class wedding, it will give the populace something to be excited about. Your role of Oracle is to see to the happiness of the people, is it not?"

Luna bit her lip in frustration. The term "an Oracle's life is sacrifice" bit through her mind like a termite. And her job was to bring happiness to the people. And she knew that the populace would eat something like this up with a spoon. As Oracle, she "should" do this, despite the disgust and horror she felt about it. But no, she couldn't do this.

"Please, allow me more time to think about this," Luna begged.

"Very well. Give me your answer in 24 hours," the Emperor intoned.

* * *

 **And Ardyn is pulling the "Seymour from Final Fantasy X ploy". Squicky, I know. In case any alarm bells are going off in your mind right now, I'm keeping this story Teen rated. It is getting darker, but not crazy dark. I think you can handle it ;-) Till next time!**


	20. Chapter 20: Luna's Plan

**Hey there! I was going to post the next chapter tomorrow, but since tomorrow is shaping up to be pretty busy for me, I figured I would post the next one now. Hope I'm not flooding with too much story. Here goes...**

* * *

It is always disturbing to see the ravages of time, and when you see it on a place you loved as a child, it is even more painful. So it was for Noctis when he caught his first glimpse of Tenebrae in 12 years. It didn't help that it was shrouded in twilight—his only memories of it were bright daylight with the flowers of the fields only a shade or two darker from the clear skies.

The palace, silhouetted in the gathering darkness, was in ruins. "A mysterious fire a few months ago," one of the helpful townspeople volunteered when asked.

Noctis wasn't here to recapture his lost youth though—he needed to find news about Luna. They all looked at him in long-suffering silence. "Surely you have heard that she was killed in Insomnia," they responded in hushed tones.

"We are getting no answers like this," Ignis said briskly. "We should rethink our strategy."

"We've been asking all the 'nice' folks," Gladio said. "In my experience you get more information from bars or hunter's havens."

"You just want to get drunk," Prompto chided.

"He does have a point, Prompto," Ignis responded. "If legitimate resources are failing you, you needs must utilize 'illegitimate' ones."

"You really want to escort your king to the rougher part of town," Noctis asked dryly.

"I recall having to pick up a young prince from a less than reputable establishment in Insomnia," Ignis countered.

"It was a bar you guys all went to," Noctis stated defensively.

"Just because we went there doesn't mean it was the right place for you," Gladio commented.

"And for the record: I didn't go there routinely," Ignis said. "I spend my evenings with a good meal and a good book. I only went there to retrieve you."

Gladio snickered. "Have you ever walked on the wild side, Iggy? Come on, no bars, strip clubs, dance clubs even?"

Ignis sniffed. "I prefer other means of entertainment."

"I'd be very curious about these 'books' of yours," was all Gladio said.

The bar they entered was dark and cramped. The only sounds were the clinks of glasses, twangy guitar from the radio, and the clack of pool balls hitting each other as hustlers fleeced their opponents.

Prompto looked around in amazement, as though he had never been to a dive bar before.

"Stop acting like a slack jawed yokel," Gladio snarked at him. "That's a sure fire way to get hassled."

To at least seem like they were fitting in, they all ordered beers.

"Buy me a drink, sailor," taunted a sultry but familiar voice over their shoulder.

"Aranea," Prompto exclaimed. "Uh, fancy seeing you here."

Aranea smirked at his bumbling small talk. "Are you now going to say something like 'do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again'," she taunted.

"No way, who says things like that," Prompto responded, flustered.

"I've got some better stuff," Gladio taunted back. "How about, 'aside from being hot, what do you do for a living'?"

Aranea laughed. "Not bad for a lame pickup line." Aranea conceded. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We are looking for Luna," Noctis said, explaining what happened the last time they saw her. "Have you seen her? Everyone here thinks she's dead."

Aranea was thoughtful for a few minutes. "You say she petrified you and flew off with Ardyn? Sounds like she left you for dead to me."

"We've already had this discussion," Ignis said logically. "Noctis, and I, are under the impression that Luna did it to stop him from bleeding out, and went with Ardyn against her will."

"Hmm. Makes sense, I guess. I don't know what sane person would go with that creep willingly. I don't really know what's going on with the Empire anymore. I quit shortly after we parted ways last time. I'm in the hunting business now. There's a lot of gil in taking care of the daemons, especially with night lasting so long now. I hear you guys have done some of that too. Hope you aren't planning on cutting into my business," she joked.

"If we were in the market for hunting, we'd prefer to team up with you and share the profits," Noctis responded. "But our priority is Luna. I know Ardyn wants her for something, and I'll be damned if I let him get his way!"

Aranea looked at him speculatively. "Hmm. I can't tell if you are so avid because you hate Ardyn so much or because you are in love with Luna."

"Can't it be both," Ignis asked prosaically.

"I'm not—" Noctis broke off futilely with a sigh.

Aranea continued. "From what I know of the Empire, I'm guessing Luna was taken to Gralea. I can't be 100 percent sure though. And that's not a place you want to just head to blindly. I still have some connections there. I will put out some inquiries and see if we can verify for sure. In the meantime, go ahead and wait around here. I should have an answer for you in a day or two."

"So we're just supposed to sit here," Noctis asked, frustrated.

"Noct," Ignis cut in. "I believe it behooves us to take some time to plan our strategy if we need to go to Gralea. We may have done well at the forts, but this is the lion's den. We will need to be prepared. While we are doing that, if you would, Aranea, kindly contact these associates of yours. If she is indeed there, we will have our plan and be able to proceed pretty quickly." He looked back to Noctis intently. "Believe me, none of us want Luna in any danger. This is the best we can do right now."

Noctis sighed. "Any good hotels around here or should we camp?"

* * *

The walls of the gilded prison were closing in around Luna. She had only a few more hours to make her decision. Her answer should be an emphatic no, and she should kill Ardyn for even daring to suggest this. However, if she didn't marry him, she would very likely be persona non grata in Gralea, and would have no way to get to the crystal. But as it was, she had no way of getting there. Would it really make a difference to her end goal if she knuckled under to the Empire or not?

If she married Ardyn, she would show that she was a helpless pawn. And pawns were usually ignored. It may give her the chance to get the crystal, more so than if she were seen as a threat, which she would be if she didn't marry him.

But to put herself into his hands that way—she shuddered in disgust. She had already sacrificed so much, did she have to sacrifice herself as well? She already had though. She had corrupted herself, taken on daemons, left the man she loved as a stone surrounded by rising waters.

Wait, loved? Was she in love with Noctis? She couldn't be—she had known him as a kid, and hadn't had much quality time with him since. All she had done was argue with him and lie to him. That wasn't love. Sure, he had been so kind to her, offering up his coat during the cold rain, stepping into protect her from enemies, but that was just chivalry. Anyone would have done that.

But nobody else had. He was the only one who spoke to her as a person, and not some embodiment of hope. He also understood her, more so than anyone else, enough to know she was lying to him. And the way she had felt in his arms in the car—she laughed at herself. That sounded like a tryst out of context, but it had just been sitting on his lap with his arms around her because there was no room in the car. Except it felt like one to her—it was the only physical intimacy she had ever had. If only it had been Noctis they wanted her to marry—it would have made her, happy. But the alternative…

She had to face some cold hard facts. She had betrayed Noctis—that door was now closed to her. She had to get to the crystal, and the only way to do that was to stay in the Empire's good graces. And the only way to do that was through marriage. And as for what Ardyn could do to her—was it really a fate worse than death? She had faced the death spell, and it was unspeakable. And she wouldn't take anything meekly. She would kill him or herself before it got that far.

She had her answer ready for the Emperor exactly 24 hours later. Standing before him on his throne, she stated, "I will marry Ardyn Izunia. However, as a bride, I believe it is my prerogative to select the wedding venue. I believe as both a symbol of hope and as an expression of the Empire's might, it would be best if we married in front of the Crystal in Zegnautus Keep."

Luna stood, silently willing the Emperor to take the bait.

"I believe that is a brilliant idea! We shall make arrangements. The wedding shall take place in 3 days time."

And with that, Luna had given herself one last chance, or sealed her fate.

* * *

So, Luna had agreed to marry him, Ardyn thought smugly. It really was atrocious of him to make the Emperor do his "courting" for him, but he knew that would work better than if he had approached Luna directly. If he had asked, she would have turned him down flat, probably with a smattering of spells or daemons in the bargain. Her attacks wouldn't have worked, but then he would have had to have been rough with her, and then there'd be no chance at all to get what he wanted. It was much easier to leverage the Emperor's authority, and give her an offer she couldn't refuse.

He knew why she had agreed—she wanted access to the crystal—just as she had attempted to do in Insomnia. She was a fool if she thought it would let her interact with it now. She was too tainted. It would destroy her. Even as greedy for power as he was, he knew it was a "look but don't touch" policy with the crystal—it was one power he could not control anymore. He had once—he still had traces of its power burned into his psyche. No matter how tainted the crystal had deemed him to be after, it could not remove what it had already given him. He had reveled in using those powers against everything the crystal stood for. The crystal couldn't destroy him, but it would not respond to him. But to someone like Luna who had never gotten any of its powers to begin with, well, Ardyn would be a widower before too long.

That is, if he let her interact with it. The wedding was the ultimate diversion. All of the populace would be watching it—all of the high ranking imperials would be in one place. And on the groom's side of the aisle, all of his pets…

* * *

"What did you just say," Noctis demanded to Aranea.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger, ok! It's as I said. It's spreading like wildfire throughout the Empire. Luna is alive and marrying Chancelor Izunia." Aranea did her best to recite the facts in cold, clinical tones, but the disgust was creeping in.

"No way," Prompto said in disbelief. "Why would Luna agree to that?"

"Perhaps Luna is not to be trusted after all," Gladio sneered.

"We are assuming that she had a choice in the matter," Ignis said coolly. "If she was abducted as Noct thinks, then it stands to reason that she may have been forced into this."

Noctis was pacing, hands clenched in fury. His thoughts were churning with what Ardyn could do to her, and what he could have done already. What Luna must be going through…

"It doesn't matter," Noctis said coldly, intensely. "I will stop this wedding. And if we are too late, well, let's just say Luna will be a widow very soon," the deadly threat in his voice was obvious. I'm going," he continued, in tones that brooked no argument.

"We still don't have our plan ironed out," Ignis cautioned him.

Noctis turned back to him, sharply. "We agreed we will take the Regalia, drive into Gralea, and kick the shit of anyone or anything that get in our way. That's all we need."

"Easy there, hot shot," Aranea cut in. "Remember you have to pass Ghorovas Rift to get there. And that is no picnic. The road is snowed in most of the time, thanks to what happened to Shiva."

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it," Notis stated flatly. "I am going, alone if I have to."

"Not happening, Noct," Gladio said, rising. "If you go, we all go," he said, with a pointed look to Ignis and Prompto who were also standing up.

"I can go with you guys too," Aranea said. "I will even charge you a discount," she quipped.

Gladio gave her a measuring look. "You up for this? 5 people in the Regalia is a tight squeeze," he challenged.

"Try me," she challenged back.

"Just get in the car, all of you," Ignis snapped, before Noctis could give up in impatience and drive off on his own.

For Ignis to lose control, even for a moment, was unheard of. Prompto, Aranea, and Gladio all turned to him open-mouthed, as if he had grown another head, then leapt into the car with alacrity.

* * *

Ravus strode through the metal hallways of Zegnautus Keep, set in his purpose. He hated coming here—the wailing sounds of the daemons the imperial scientists were harvesting always made him sick, and gave him disturbing flashbacks to his mother's death. However, if this is where Emperor Aldercapt was today, then he would force an audience.

Aldercapt was seated in his throne in the imperial atrium, right next to the machinery that housed the magic-stifling technology that they had used to conquer Insomnia. Aldercapt loved sitting here as a testament to his might over magic. Ravus's booted feet echoed over the metal walkway as he approached the imperial guards. They'd better not get in his way, or he'd be forced to deal with them.

To his relief, they saluted and stepped aside.

"Ah Lord Ravus," Emperor Aldercapt greeted. "Please allow me to be the first to congratulate you on your sister's wedding to our illustrious Chancellor."

Ravus gritted his teeth. "That is in fact why I am here, your Highness. I humbly beseech you to call off this wedding."

"And why should I do that? Haven't you seen how happy the populace is? They could use something to cheer them up in these trying times."

"And what about Luna's happiness? As far as I'm concerned, Luna is being coerced into marrying a man much older than she for political reasons. As her older brother it is up to me to see to her happiness."

"Lady Lunafreya has chosen this," Aldercapt responded. "Neither Ardyn or myself coerced her, if that is your fear. She was permitted to decline at any time, but values the happiness of the people more than you do, it seems. If you have concerns, you should take them up with her. The wedding is still on tomorrow as planned."

Ravus wanted to argue further, but he could tell when he was dismissed. Short of starting an altercation right here and now, there was nothing he could do. He wouldn't talk to Luna. He knew she had no control over this. He knew full well how the Empire operated. They gave orders under the guise of requests. And as far as he was concerned, this order was criminal. The Emperor was giving Ardyn carte blanche to assault Luna.

As her brother, Ravus knew what he had to do. It was ironic that after years of building up loyalty to the Empire and prestige in their ranks, he was about to commit treason. By assassinating Chancellor Ardyn Izunia.

* * *

Ravus knew that monster wasn't far away. He practically lived in the keep these days. Even though it was a big facility, Ravus knew he could track him down. He knew Ardyn would be in the labs on the upper floors.

The lab level was cold, stark. The metal hallways were lined with storage lockers and machinery. The groans of the daemons were loud up here. Each wail made him want to drop to his knees in agony. The scientists going about their daily business ignored him, which made his task even easier.

He knew he was close—he could sense his prey nearby. He would make Ardyn pay, for every minute he had made Luna suffer. Only to turn the corner and see, Luna? She had her back to him, staring through the observation window at the crystal. As if sensing his presence, she turned.

"Luna, what are you doing here," Ravus asked in genuine confusion.

"The crystal," was all she said.

"Is this what all of this is about, sister? You didn't have to agree to marry Ardyn Izunia for that. We would have come up with another way."

"You don't think I'm in love with him," she asked him coolly.

"I know you, sister. I know it's Prince Noctis you love. I still don't know what you see in him, but he's better than this. You are right, Luna. He is the chosen king. I think you still have a chance with him. Give up this foolishness. Leave Gralea right now. I will take care of Ardyn."

Luna smiled brightly, then struck. Ravus didn't see the sword strapped to Luna's side until it had run him through the chest, forcing him to his knees in pain. He gasped for air, realizing his lungs had been punctured.

"Luna—what, have you—done," he wheezed out.

Luna looked down at him, coldly. "Spare me your homilies, 'dear brother'. You need to learn when to keep quiet." Her voice gradually turned into a languid drawl, uncannily like…

"Luna" shapeshifted into her erstwhile fiancé, and Ravus's prey. "You, bastard," Ravus gasped out, then fell face forward into his fatal puddle of blood.

Ardyn stared down at Ravus's body dispassionately. "Betrayal hurts, doesn't it," he spoke, voice low, deadly.

He should show his shapeshifting prowess to others more often, Ardyn thought. Ravus's reaction really had been priceless. These fools didn't know that using the Toad spell and combining it with an elemental spell could let you morph into whoever you wanted. But then again, who else in the world had daemons within them that knew the toad spell, and also had the latent powers of the crystal to utilize elemental spells? He chuckled. He really was one of a kind.

"I think you can have him now," he continued, addressing the daemons that had been festering within Ravus since his attack as a child all those years ago.

Ardyn knew it would take them a few days to "rebuild" Ravus—it was much more difficult daemonizing a dead body than a live one, but they would succeed. It was a shame he couldn't be a guest of honor at Ardyn's wedding, but he knew Ravus would still serve a purpose. He wondered how soon Noctis would hear of the wedding, and when he would rush to his fair damsel's rescue.

* * *

"There, pretty as a picture," Luna's appointed attendant said brightly, placing the finishing touches on Luna's veil.

Luna glanced at herself in the mirror. She wished she was wearing black mourning-wear right now, not this bright-white confection of a ballgown. The sleeves were long and narrow, puffing out at the shoulders. The skirt had layers of silk and lace, and was so full that Luna wondered how she would fit through the door. The dress also had a long train on the back. They might as well just call it a dust-catcher she thought cynically.

But it was her costume for the day. It made her look like the textbook bride, which she knew the public would eat up. She wondered, sadly, who had to give up their wedding dress so she could have one this fancy on such short notice. That poor couple, she thought sadly. They loved each other, and were so looking forward to their wedding day, just for the bride to have to give up her beloved dress so that Luna could have it for a tawdry marriage of convenience.

If only she could make her face look right for the performance. Even under her light touches of makeup, her face was pale and pinched. There were dark hollows under her eyes from lack of sleep, and her lips were tightened into a grimace of mixed determination and dread. Her attendant handed her her wedding bouquet—a mix of blue flowers to represent Tenebrae, and black flowers to represent Gralea. "Your public awaits," the woman spoke again with insipid brightness, and picked up her train to allow Luna to move.

As Luna marched towards the crystal room, she couldn't help but think how much different it would be if she were marrying Noctis instead. She would be walking down the aisle in a simpler dress—one that she could walk in by herself. Noctis would be standing at the altar, awkward and nervous, but then he would smile brightly when he saw her. They would share their vows gently and honestly. He truly would honor, protect, and cherish her. And the way he would kiss her…

Instead, she was tying herself to a monster. She wished so hard that it were Noctis she was marrying today that it hurt inside. She felt near tears, but knew that she could show no weakness.

Still, she had her plan of action. If Bahamut would not talk to her, and she ended up married to Ardyn, she would kill herself before allowing him to touch her. That gave her the strength to make her way forward, to her public, to the crystal, to her groom.

* * *

 **So, Luna agreed, Yuna from FFX style. Guess I'm pulling a lot of tropes from that game-wonder what else I will end up pulling from there ;-) Till next time.**


	21. Chapter 21: Dance with the Devil

**Here's the next chapter. It will contain some items I know some of you were begging me "not" to do. Sorry about that! Here goes and enjoy your weekend!**

* * *

"Brr, it's getting cold," Prompto said, shivering. "Do you mind if I press up against you for warmth, Aranea," he asked his travelling companion, sitting between him and Ignis in the middle backseat of the Regalia.

" _That's_ what you're going with, Prompto," Aranea snarked back. "You really think I haven't heard a pick up line like that before?"

"Oh! I didn't mean that at all. I just meant, human warmth and all that," he added flustered and blushing. "I mean, I like you and stuff, but there's Cindy and all…"

"Um, I think you should stop right there," Aranea said with mock sternness.

"Noct put the top up," Ignis instructed. Noctis, who was doing the driving, complied.

"So, Aranea, what would you do if I asked you the same question as Prompto," Gladio asked insinuatingly from his perch in the passenger seat.

"I would decline, since 'there's Cindy and all," Aranea responded, being a total smartass.

Gladio laughed. "My tastes don't really fall that way. I like my women a bit…tougher."

"And how do you know my tastes don't fall to debonair gentlemen, like Ignis over here," Aranea asked, keeping her eyes on Gladio, but indicating her seatmate with a negligent gesture.

"Don't rope me into this, Aranea," Ignis said coolly. "While you are an attractive woman, my affections lie elsewhere," he said dryly.

Everyone's heads, even Noctis's, slewed towards Ignis in surprise.

"Ok. You can't leave a statement like that without a follow up, Ignis," Aranea said boldly. "Who are you in love with?"

"I'm 'in love' with being single at the moment. I will know the right woman when I see her," Ignis said repressively.

"What you need is a librarian type," Prompto said to Ignis, teeth no longer chattering from the cold. "Someone with the same vocabulary as you. Or maybe somebody who likes to cook."

"Two readers. Remind me to never visit their house—I'd be bored out of my mind," Gladio snarked.

"I thought opposites attract," Aranea said teasingly.

"Woah," Noctis cut in, instinctively slowing down. To their left they could see a gigantic ice-bound being. It lay as still as a statue.

"Is that, Shiva," Gladio asked awestruck.

"Her remains, yes," Aranea said soberly.

"How, did the Empire take down something like that," Prompto asked.

"They have been experimenting with all kinds of weapons. I think on her they used the same one as the one they used to break Insomnia's crystal shield," Aranea said, then broke off embarrassed. "Sorry to bring that up," she muttered awkwardly.

"What's done is done," Gladio said brusquely.

"Oh, shit," Noctis exclaimed then slammed on the brakes, causing the car to fishtail. It slipped to a stop right in front of a gigantic snowdrift blocking the road.

"It's what I feared," Aranea said. "The way to Gralea is blocked."

"Do we have a shovel in the back," Gladio asked.

"Yes, I purchased one in Tenebrae," Ignis responded. "I thought it prudent to be prepared."

"Looks like we are in for a snow shoveling job then," Noctis responded, leaping out of the car to clear the road ahead. If he had to dig a tunnel through a mountain to get to Luna, he would.

* * *

It had begun to snow. From what Aranea said, it was practically a given in Ghorovas Rift these days. As cold as it was though, at least the exertion of digging out was keeping the Chocobros and Aranea warm. They only had one shovel though, and it seemed that no sooner did they clear a spot that the falling snow filled it in again.

"This is bullshit," Gladio finally said in frustration. "Noct, can that ring of yours use any magic here that will help us?"

"All I have is earth, water, and lighting magic. That won't do jack against this," Noctis snapped back.

Ignis turned to Aranea. "From your knowledge of this area, is there another way through?"

"If I knew of a better way, I wouldn't have brought you here. The Rift is the only way through," she responded brusquely.

Noctis surged forward in fury to continue shoveling the hell out of the snow drift, only to slip and fall on his butt. "GODDAMNIT," he exclaimed in disproportionate fury. "And meanwhile while we fuck around with this goddamned snowdrift, Ardyn is having his way with Luna."

"I would chastise you for your language, Noct, but I think you are in the right to be, perturbed, in this case," Ignis said calmly.

Noctis ignored him. "Shiva. This is your fucking fault! Can't you just rest in peace and calm the fuck down already?"

The woman appeared through the snowdrift to stand before Noctis. He stared up at her from his ignominious position on the ground, squinting to see between the snowflakes.

"Gentiana? What are you doing here," he asked in surprise.

"You summoned me," she asked.

"Uh, no, not really," he asked, genuinely confused.

"I think you did," she responded then shapeshifted into Shiva.

He stared at her in awestruck shock. She was a spitting image of the statue behind them, except she was human sized. Except the fact that she was ice blue, she looked like a regular person.

"I heard my name cursed," she said dryly.

Noctis rose to his feet and stared back boldly. "If the shoe fits, wear it," he said, causing a gasp of shock from the rest of the party.

"At least you are owning your anger against me, and didn't suddenly try to grovel and apologize as soon as you saw me," Shiva observed clinically.

"You are blocking me from getting to Luna. Gentiana was her companion. Regardless what you think of her now how can you stand by and let her marry Ardyn Izunia?"

Shiva stiffened. "What do you mean," she asked with an ominous edge to her tone.

"I mean you are a total bitch for leaving her like this," Noctis snapped back.

"No! I meant, what do you mean she's marrying Ardyn?"

She didn't know?

"I'm not sure how else to say it," Noctis said. "She is putting herself into his hands, and I am going to stop her, but I am stuck here due to the snow."

"Regardless of what you think of me, Gentiana and myself have never hated Luna. I would never want her to have a fate like this."

"Then allow us to pass, please," Noctis said earnestly. "I will do whatever you want. Just let me get to her."

Shiva sized him up intently, then glanced at the ring of the Lucii on his finger, turning blue from the cold.

"I will do you one better," she finally said. "I will join Titan, Ramuh, and Leviathan. Together, we can bring light to the world," she said majestically. "And save Luna," she added mischievously.

"If you help me save Luna, I help you save the world? You drive a hard bargain," Noctis said boldly, then held out his hand with the ring. "Where do I sign?"

Shiva's essence faded into the ring with a gray glow.

"Look! The snow stopped," Prompto said.

"Let's dig a way through before it starts again," Gladio said gruffly, picking up the shovel and continuing where Noctis left off.

* * *

The crystal room was full of people. Nobles, reporters, royals, soldiers. All were here, dressed in their finest to see the Oracle and the Chancellor wed. Luna ignored them all, facing her attention to the giant crystal in the back of the room, dispensing its blue light on the proceedings.

"Something borrowed, something blue," Luna thought hysterically, except that the crystal wasn't borrowed in this case. It was stolen.

The organ playing the wedding march was loud—so loud that she wanted to cover her ears. Except that the noise would drown out her voice. "Bahamut," she whispered. "I know I am risking death in an effort to speak to you, but I beg you, please give me but a bare minute of your eternity to speak to you."

No reply. She was already too close to the altar, and her groom. Ardyn wasn't even dressed up for the occasion. He was still wearing the same suit, cloaks, and fedora as usual. He was still unshaven as well. Strangely enough, this made Luna somewhat relieved. She would have been more disturbed if he had tried to dress up for the occasion. By dressing as "normal" it was though he was treating it as a job to do, which given the circumstances, made her feel better.

Still, she involuntarily cringed when his hand touched hers to guide her forward. He leaned close. "Do you really think Bahamut will talk to you," he whispered mockingly.

"Do you really think I will let you consummate this marriage," she whispered back, angrily.

"You know what they say: animosity and attraction are different sides of the same coin," he responded, oily venom in his voice.

Luna hissed, ready to throw caution to the wind and claw his eyes out.

"Dearly Beloved," Aldercapt, who was officiating the wedding, began, cutting off anything Luna would have done or said in response.

The room had become stone silent. There was no way she could speak to the crystal just yet. But she used her mind instead, doing her best to reach out to it psychologically. She didn't even pay attention to all that Aldercapt was saying about the institution of marriage. All that mattered was the crystal.

When it was her turn to say her vows, she said them, mechanically. She had no intention of honoring them, and knew that Ardyn knew as well. She didn't care. The crystal was her only focus.

Until she heard the fateful words. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

That snapped her back to reality, but it was too late. Ardyn did the unthinkable by leaning forward and kissing her.

Luna turned her mind inward, not focusing on what he was doing to her. It was all part of the play, she told herself rationally. She was still close to the crystal—she could still try to get to it. "Bahamut, please," she begged in her mind once more. "Look at what I am enduring for you," she said raggedly.

Still silence. And every second of silence, every second of Ardyn's embrace was making Luna feel like a failure. She had gambled and lost. And this meant her death.

Ardyn released her, surveyed her expression dispassionately, smirked in amusement, then turned to the crowd. "Now the festivities begin," he said ominously, then pulled some kind of trigger device from his pocket and clicked it.

Then all hell broke loose. Black mist rose from the floor, and an endless horde of daemons appeared. The crowd stared at them in stark disbelief, then panicked. The screams of terror echoed around the room as the crowd tried, and failed, to escape. The daemons brought them down. There were far too many for even Luna to handle. She stared at the crowd in frozen horror, then heard a scream behind her. The Emperor had also been attacked.

She glanced from him to Ardyn. "How do you like our match made in hell, wife," he said tauntingly.

Luna ran up to the crystal, wiping her lips furiously with her hand. She would wipe them raw if she could. "Is this what you want, Bahamut," she shouted. "You want the daemons to win? I thought the crystal was supposed to stop them. How are they even able to rise in here," she shouted, in rising hysteria. "You are the true monster here," she screamed.

Suddenly, a being emerged from the crystal. It was not Bahamut. Its flaming hair announced it as Ifrit. Before she could question what she had just seen, she was being drawn forward into the crystal. She couldn't fight it. As soon as she touched it, she was drawn in, into oblivion.

"Sorry 'boss'. Bahamut kicked me out," Ifrit told Ardyn.

Ardyn shrugged. "It appears the fun is over here. Let's take a look at what is going on in the city."

With that, he sauntered forward, leaving the room, without a backward glance to where his wife disappeared.

* * *

"I'm riding in the back this time," Gladio announced, siding into the rear passenger seat.

"Woohoo! Shotgun," Prompto responded, hopping into the front next to Noctis who was driving.

"After you," Ignis said to Aranea suavely, gesturing that she should precede him in to slide next to Gladio.

"Just because you will be pressed up against me doesn't mean you get to try anything," she stated to Gladio matter of factly.

"I don't need to get girls by copping a feel, Aranea," Gladio snarked back. "You should pay more attention to Iggy in that regard."

"I resent that, Gladio," Ignis responded, voice hard. "You know I am _always_ the perfect gentleman."

"Just yanking your chain, Iggy," Gladio replied with a smirk.

Noctis started accelerating way too fast, causing the entire party to lurch backward.

"You ok," Gladio asked Aranea with concern. Her head had struck the headrest kind of hard during the lurch.

"I'm fine," she said gruffly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Easy there, Noct," Ignis commented.

"Sorry guys, but I need to make up for lost time," Noctis said, keeping his eyes glued ahead of them.

The pass gave way to a large snow-strewn plain, glowing moon-white in the now constant darkness. All the houses and buildings they passed were derelict with no humans anywhere.

"This is weird," Prompto commented.

"Yeah," Aranea responded. "The last time I was through here there were plenty of people. The gas stations were full of cars. I don't know what happened."

A hint of what could have happened appeared right before them. A black mist appeared in the road right in front of them.

"Daemons dead ahead," Gladio commented sharply as two giants appeared.

Noctis swerved to avoid them, making the Regalia do a full 360 amid cries of dismay from the passengers. The rear passengers slammed into each other like they were in a warped carnival ride. Ignis finally grabbed the car door for purchase. Gladio grabbed Aranea and held her close to keep her steady. The car finally drifted to a stop.

"What the hell was that," Aranea said sharply, disengaging herself from Gladio's arms.

There was no time to discuss. The giants were coming. The team sprinted out of the car to do battle.

And not a minute too soon. As soon as they left the vehicle, one of the giants picked it up like it were a toy and tossed it further down the road. It rolled over several times with teeth-grating sounds of broken glass and grating metal. Luckily it landed right-side up.

"Do you think the Regalia is ok," Prompto asked in concern, stopping to take a few shots at the enemies.

"We'll know later," Ignis said briskly, marking an enemy so Noctis could warp-strike.

Aranea proved to be an asset in this particular battle. Due to the giants's height, it was very difficult to reach their vulnerable heads. Aranea's jump attacks and striking from above mitigated that particular problem.

With the giants dispatched, the party returned to the Regalia.

Ignis surveyed it in concern. It was scratched and dented; the windshield was cracked and would be hard to see through. There were no flat tires or fluids leaking ominously around the car though, so with luck, maybe it would run.

Noctis gave it a try. It struggled a bit, but finally grumbled to a start. However the "check engine" light activated and stayed on.

"I don't think the Regalia will last much longer," Ignis said gravely.

"As long as it gets us to Gralea, it will do," Noctis said prosaically.

"Just, try not to speed too much," Gladio said. "Don't overtax it."

"I'm not 16. I know how to drive," Noctis snapped back.

It took all of Noctis's patience to keep the Regalia driving at a sedate pace. His mind kept turning to Luna's impending wedding. What if he was too late? What if it was now Luna's wedding night with…no he wouldn't think of that. Whether he was too late or not, he would help Luna with whatever she needed. He had not been there for her all those years ago in Tenebrae or in Insomnia. He would never forsake her again. He would be whatever she needed—counselor, friend, avenger. It didn't matter. He was coming to her rescue, and no snowdrifts, daemons, or totaled cars would stop him.

The gates of Gralea were in sight. Aranea's eyes narrowed at the horde of magitek guards guarding the gate. "This is a lot more than should be here," she said. "I guess the Emperor doesn't want us here."

"Too damn bad," Noctis snapped. "Hold on everyone," he ordered, then floored it. The ailing Regalia took the punishment, lurching forward. The party kept low as bullets struck the car, and winced as they heard blades scraping the metal. Many guards were hit by the Regalia itself and went flying.

"Wait! Is the gate closing," Prompto asked in shocked disbelief as the imposing gates to the city began to narrow. If they got stranded outside they were done for.

"Faster, Noct," Prompto ordered. "We have to go faster."

"Shut up, Prompto," the whole party yelled at him in unison.

"Shiiiit," Noctis called out as they sailed through the gate, seeing the sparks as the metal doors swiped against the side of the car in the process.

"Don't stop," Aranea ordered. "We need to get to Zegnautus Keep. That's where the wedding is being held. It's only two blocks up."

As though protesting the additional work, the engine of the Regalia chose that moment to start on fire.

"Great, what next," Noctis said as he struggled to keep the car going as far as he could. It made it another block before it drifted to a stop as the burning engine finally gave up the ghost.

The party jumped out of the car quickly then turned to survey the damage. The Regalia was not salvageable. The paint on the hood had begun to blister from the fire surging within. Its sides were brutally scratched, the color of the metal under the paint showing like bleeding wounds.

And the worst was yet to come. One of the gates had ruptured the gas tank, and the gas puddle was spreading towards the flaming hood.

Ignis saw it first. "Get away, everyone," he ordered, grabbing Noctis (the only other person on his side of the car) and jumped aside. The team barely had time to jump clear before the car exploded.

The legendary Regalia, the last tangible item Noctis and his father had shared, was no more.

The flames and chaos were too strong to cross—Gladio, Aranea, and Prompto were stranded on their side of the late vehicle, unable to get to Ignis and Noctis.

"We can't get to the Keep from here," Aranea finally said. "We will need to walk up a few blocks then double back to get to it from a side entrance, she said. "Follow me. We'll get there."

Ignis and Noctis were coming to the same conclusion from their side of the car.

"I fear the others can't cross to our side right now," Ignis observed.

"I can't wait for them, Ignis," Noctis said, half-desperately, half-apologetically. "I have to get to Luna."

"I know," Ignis said. "If there is another way in, Aranea will lead them to it. We must see to ourselves."

And with that, the respective parties made their way into Zegnautus Keep, unsure what horrors they would find when they entered.

* * *

 **So, Ardyn pulled the full Seymour (cringes). I'm so, so sorry for that, but Ardyn needed to unleash the daemons on Gralea somehow or we wouldn't have cannon. The wedding creeped out even me as I wrote it (I had to look away from the screen as I wrote it), so of course I had to share the squick with others ;-) Hope you don't hate me too much for this. I so wanted Noctis to sprint to Luna's timely rescue, but I couldn't find a good way of doing it. At least Luna is in the crystal now, so Ardyn can't get to her, and Ardyn has bigger fish to fry anyway. And Noctis is making his way over to her (better late than never maybe?) Anyway-till next time, unless you are so mad at the story now that you leave. I hope not :(**


	22. Chapter 22: Son of Science

**Hi Everyone! Hope I didn't lose too many of you because of what happened last chapter. Anyways, here we go! Thanks as always and hope you like where it's going.**

* * *

"This is creepy," Prompto said as he, Gladio, and Aranea made their way through the empty metal hallways of their side of Zegnautus Keep."

"Which part," Gladio snarked. "The undead silence, the industrial nature of it, the lack of people?"

"Oh come on," Prompto replied. "You can't tell me that you aren't at least a little freaked out by all this. I mean, wasn't there supposed to be a wedding here?"

"It's already happened," Aranea said sharply, pointing them to a computer monitor in a control room down the hall. From this distance, they couldn't see the details but they could see the woman walking down the aisle in a white dress—the stereotypical wedding.

They made their way forward, and watched the proceedings with horror.

"So that's why there is nobody around," Gladio said. "The daemons got them all."

Aranea was more worried about Luna. "Did you see the look on her face," Aranea asked shakily.

"Yeah," Prompto said gruffly, by his standards. "And Ardyn…he…poor Luna."

"Ardyn just signed his death warrant by doing that," Gladio said angrily. "And if Noctis sees this, he will butcher Ardyn alive."

"I'll do it even if Noctis doesn't," Aranea said coldly. "I have a few 'methods' I'm itching to try on a pervert like that."

Gladio crossed his legs instinctively. "I'm glad I never copped that feel now," he responded.

"So, the crystal," Aranea began. "What did it do to Luna? Do you know?"

"I have no idea," Gladio said. "Noct may know, seeing as his family has been the guardian of it for so long. It looks to me like it took her in. I don't think it harmed her."

"I hope so," Prompto said fervently. "If she's in there maybe Ardyn can't get to her."

They moved along into the next room. It looked like a laboratory of some sort. The walls were lined with glass tubes—human-sized tubes.

Prompto glanced inside one, and gasped in horror. There were people inside, who looked just like him.

Gladio caught a glimpse of it as well. "What the hell," he exclaimed.

"These, look like magitek guard prototypes," Aranea said. "But, why do they look like you?"

"Why, Prompto. Don't you remember why you were sent to Insomnia?" came Ardyn's voice from the intercom.

Prompto looked completely clueless. The party made a shocked double-take, but couldn't not listen to him right now.

"Once upon a time, there was an imperial scientist. Some called him a little mad, but who am I to judge? Anyway, he was experimenting with combining the essence of a daemon with a human in order to create the perfect soldier. Except, there weren't enough humans to experiment with. So this guy, let's call him Verstael, decided to clone himself. You wouldn't know it by looking at him now, but he was quite cute in his younger days. Just like Prompto," Ardyn's voice oozed innuendo. Prompto tensed.

"He decided to use one to infiltrate Insomnia, grow up among the enemy as it were. All for the express purpose of assassinating the young Prince. All it would take is one code word, spoken at just the right time, and this clone's programming would activate. He won't be able to help himself. He will become a ruthless killer."

Prompto cringed, soul sick. "You, are saying, that clone is me?" It was more a statement than a question.

Ardyn chucked. "And here you thought Lucis took you in and adopted you as one of their own. On the contrary: you were sent there on a mission. You are a ticking time bomb, you know. At any time, you could revert to one of these beings behind the glass. Gladio, you may want to do your dear prince a favor and 'eliminate' the threat before he turns on you."

Prompto tensed in horror, then stood straighter. "I, have always suspected that there was something off about me. I never fit into Lucis no matter how hard I tried. Gladio, maybe he's right. I would rather, die, then end up betraying the group."

Gladio surveyed him, then raised his hand, and smacked him upside the head.

"You idiot," he said. "You've been with us this long. I don't think you are about to turn on us now. And if you do, I'll just slug you back to normal. You're one of us, dammit. I don't care what that bastard says."

Prompto rubbed his sore ear. "But…"

"Don't listen to anything that slimeball says," Aranea cut in. "You know his MO by now. He gets off on bringing down whoever he can. Don't let him."

"Ah, Aranea, you know me so well," Ardyn mocked from the intercom. "Maybe I should have married you instead of Luna,"

Aranea gasped. "I would chop your goddamn hands off before I ever let you touch me," she yelled into the intercom, forgetting what she had just told Prompto.

Gladio put his arm around her, gently by his standards. "Remember what you just said," he murmured in her ear. "Don't give him what he wants."

Aranea took a deep breath, calmed down, and made their way forward, just to find a locked door.

"A barcode scanner," Aranea said. "Too bad they took my ID badge from me when I resigned."

Prompto rolled up his sleeve, to reveal a barcode on his arm. "How much do you want to bet…" he said, waving his arm in front of it. It beeped, the light turned green, and the door opened.

"Oh yeah! Who's got the master key now, bitches," he chortled with glee. "Guess that's one good thing about all this. Let's go guys," he said, swaggering forward, his insecurity, for the moment, forgotten.

The door closed behind them, ominously. The dark room they were in now appeared to be a study. It was lined with books, and there was a desk in the middle. There was an old man seated at the desk who rose upon seeing them.

"Son," Verstael rasped. "You have returned to me."

The old man limped into the weak puddle of light, and the party lurched back in alarm. The old man was covered with festering black masses.

"You've, made yourself into a daemon," Aranea asked in horror.

The being before them laughed, a raspy abrasive sound. "I have achieved absolute power. Come son, join me!" Then he lunged forward to attack.

* * *

Noctis had been expecting hordes of guards inside the keep, fighting tooth and nail to keep him from Luna. However, the imposing metal doors opened to empty rooms.

Ignis looked around warily. "Where are all the guards, I wonder," he said.

"Dunno," Noctis said. "We need to keep going."

"Well if it isn't Noct and his dapper majordomo," oozed the hated voice from the intercom system.

"Ardyn, you son of a bitch! Where is Luna," Noctis demanded.

"Oh, I fear you are too late. The wedding has already taken place. So sorry, but really, if you had any objections you should have been here long before now," Ardyn chided him.

Noctis was speechless in horror for a moment. "I swear, if you touched Luna," he began.

"How do you know she wouldn't enjoy it," Ardyn mocked. "We were together for so long before you returned to the picture. You don't know what our feelings are for each other."

Noctis was about ready to lose it. Ignis grabbed his arm. "Don't listen to a word Izunia says. What matters here is Luna."

Noctis calmed himself with an effort. "Let's go," he said tensely, making his way forward.

Ardyn didn't know when to shut up, Ignis decided a few empty metal hallways later.

"Luna Izunia," Ardyn crooned smugly. "It has a nice ring to it doesn't it," he mocked. "It really was a lovely ceremony. I'm sure the recording is around here somewhere if you care to see it. I got to kiss the bride and everything," he taunted.

"That's enough," Noctis snapped, not wanting to hear this. He might as well have saved his breath.

"I didn't have time to shave before the wedding," Ardyn responded. "It may have been a little, abrasive, for dear Luna."

"You are dead! Do you hear me," Noctis responded.

"Oh, you are welcome to try. However, you might want to think about why you are doing it. Is it really to avenge Luna's tarnished honor, or is it because you want her for yourself, and want me out of the way?"

"Don't let him get into your head, Noct," Ignis ordered intensely. He could see Ardyn's game a mile away—he was trying to get under Noctis's skin, and Noctis couldn't give him the satisfaction.

Noctis didn't listen. "I am here to rescue her, you bastard! I will never let you touch her again."

"And I will help him," Ignis added firmly, deciding he had to back him up at this point.

Ardyn chuckled. "How gratifying that Luna has an army of knights at her disposal. Did you know that the crystal is here as well? Perhaps that is why you are really here?"

Ignis and Noctis looked at each other in surprise. The crystal was here too?

Then Noctis smirked, anger giving way to cold bitter hatred. "Thanks for the tip, _Chancellor._ After we make Luna a widow, we will take the crystal too. So good of you to help out like this." His tone was oily, insinuating. A mocking echo of Ardyn's tones.

Even Ardyn was stunned silent for a moment.

"Come then, if you think you can," he taunted, then unleashed a horde of daemons to do them in.

* * *

Luna awoke dazed and disoriented. It took her a moment to remember what had happened. Then she looked around in curiosity. She was used to her dreams—darkness teeming with daemons, but this was different. Everything around her was bright white. The brightness was hurting her eyes. She closed them to stop the pain.

"You have been steeped in darkness too long, child," rumbled a deep voice. She couldn't identify where it was coming from. It seemed to be all around her.

"Bahamut, is that, you," she asked hesitantly.

"Very astute, child," the voice continued, and seemed to coalesce in front of her. She opened her eyes to see the gigantic being before her. He was quite imposing with his features hidden behind a helmet. However, his eyes were surveying her gently.

"Thank you for seeing me," Luna said reverently.

"You hardly gave me a choice," he responded. "You weren't leaving me alone."

"I think you could have ignored me forever if you wanted," Luna responded.

Bahamut laughed heartily. "I could certainly outlast you if I chose, but I confess I'm intrigued by you. Despite the fact that we rejected you, you still tried to commune with us, and succeeded. We are an unruly bunch, but you still found a way to reach us all. Except for Ifrit, that is. He's the reason it took me so long to bring you in. Apologies," he stated.

"I saw Ifrit confer with, Ardyn before I came here," Luna said.

"Yes. He was holding me at bay during the wedding, trying to keep me from reaching you. I was finally able to sucker punch him though and kick him out. He answers to Ardyn now. If I don't miss my guess, I believe he is afraid of the Empire treating him as they did Shiva, so he'd rather stand at the right hand of the Devil than be in his path."

"Ardyn is the Devil alright," Luna commented. And she was now married to him, she remembered in horror.

"More than you know, Lady Lunafreya," Bahamut continued. "He had the potential to be so much more—he could have been the Oracle of Legend. 2000 years ago, we faced a situation similar to this one. Darkness was coming, and he begged for our help to cure the afflicted. We gave him the power of light and the training to stop the daemons. Except that in order to fully succeed, he would have had to die. That is the price of being the Oracle of Legend."

"What do you mean," Luna asked.

Bahamut continued. "The Oracle of Legend is bequeathed the powers of light from the crystal and the Six. It can alleviate all darkness forever. However, it is not without cost. Power of that level will drain your lifeforce. In order to brighten the ultimate darkness, you will die."

"An Oracle's life is sacrifice," Luna said bitterly.

"Ardyn Lucis Caelum didn't make that choice," Bahamut continued. "He took our powers and chose to use it to take daemons into himself as you did."

It was the same name Shiva had called him. "What did you call him," Luna asked.

"He was part of the Lucis royal family, and guardian of the crystal. He was a younger son, who thought he could wrest control of the royal family by curing the world of darkness and becoming a hero. He didn't want to die to do it, so he chose a shortcut, by taking the daemons into himself. That, combined with the powers we granted him, and his ambitions, turned him. He became a daemon himself, just smarter and more human-looking than most."

"That is how he's still alive," Luna said, finally understanding.

"He has the powers of both light and darkness. And he is immortal. He is using those powers to destroy the world."

"Just as you thought I would," Luna asked.

Bahamut nodded. "You have gone down the same path as he. However, you have never asked for that power for yourself. You have humility. You know what you are. That is why we have graced you with our presence. I believe you and Noctis have the potential to slay Ardyn."

"But, you said he is immortal."

"Everyone has an Achilles heel," Bahamut said. "No other beings in history have leveraged darkness and light together so seamlessly without corrupting themselves. I believe with you and Noctis, Ardyn has met his match. He is the embodiment of the darkness plaguing this world. If you and Noctis can stop him, you will return light forever."

"I will stop him," Luna said with conviction. "Even if I have to do it alone. Yes, a selfish part of me wants to do it to free myself from an unwanted husband. However, I also don't want the world steeped in darkness."

"Know that is it is not without cost. In order to succeed, Noctis must become the Chosen King."

"He will," Luna said with as much conviction for him as she had for herself.

"Do you even know what the Chosen King is," Bahamut asked her.

She paused. She had never thought about it. She just knew it involved the Astrals and would give the power to defeat the darkness. Bahamut must have read the look on her face.

"It combines the power of the Six, the Crystal, the Ring of the Lucii, and the powers of all the Lucian Kings of Yore together into a seamless whole. It can vanquish the darkness. However, a person's lifeforce cannot withstand that level of power. If Noctis uses it, he will return light to the world, but he will die in the process."

Luna stared at him, soul sick. All this time, she had been guiding him to this path, and the path would end with his death?

"I, didn't know," she said, her voice hushed. "I, didn't want this for him. I wanted his life returned to him. I wanted him to have the life he should have had. I never wanted him to die."

"And you want to live your life beside him," Bahamut asked shrewdly.

Luna looked down for a minute, then met his gaze. "So help me, yes I do," she said brokenly.

"If you could defeat Ardyn, return light to the world, and live to tell the tale, what would you do," Bahamut asked.

Luna thought for a moment. "I'd want to be a normal human being. I don't want powers and the burdens it brings. I just want to be, myself. I want Noctis to be able to live his life. It would be nice if he loves me, but even if he doesn't if he's around to love anyone, that's enough. I'd like to marry someone I love, live to a normal age, and die surrounded by loved ones. And I want to do it with the normal mix of night and day."

Bahamut gave her a searching glance, peering into her soul, trying to determine if she spoke the truth.

"You do not speak as one lusting for power," he said at last. "If Noctis chooses to become the chosen king and stops Ardyn, there is a chance, one small chance, he could survive. However, it will depend on you."

Luna listed with rapt attention. "If you could utilize the powers of the Oracles of Old, you could help Noctis bear the burden of the light, and keep his life force from draining. However, you will need to cleanse yourself of the darkness you have absorbed."

"How can I do that?"

"Stay in the crystal world awhile. Commune with the Oracles of Old, and they will help you." He made a pointed look behind her.

She turned, to see her mother standing there.

"Mom," she breathed.

Queen Sylva ran up to her and took her in her arms. "Luna, my darling girl. How much you have suffered."

Luna wept into her shoulder, the years of pain, grief and fear taking over her and needing an outlet. Her mother just held her, murmuring assurances Luna had not heard in 12 years.

Once the paroxysm was over, Sylva spoke bracingly. "We'll get you so full of light that Noctis won't have to lift a finger as the Chosen King. Come with me and meet the others." She broke off hesitantly. "I know you won't like this, but it may take awhile to get you cleaned up."

"How long," Luna asked.

Sylva shrugged then said regretfully, "it could take years."

Luna's shoulders slumped, but if she could spare Noctis, it was all worth it.

* * *

"Yes! Powers of darkness, come to me," Verstael chanted, as his body continued losing human form and taking on a daemonic one.

"He's turning himself into an abomination," Gladio stated in shock.

"Stay sharp, everyone," Aranea said bracingly. "We don't know what kind of powers he has. And make sure he doesn't bite you. We don't want to end up like him."

"So, he's a vampire zombie too," Prompto asked in shock.

Aranea rolled her eyes at Prompto's naiveté. "Whatever. Just fight back. And Prompto, don't get into any 'I can't kill my clone bullshit' ok?"

"But, what if he uses the code word on me? What if I turn on you guys," Prompto asked in genuine fear.

"Just get off your ass and start shooting," Gladio snarked back, jumping back as Verstael leapt forward for an attack.

As Verstael's human form waned, he (now it) grew stronger, faster, and deadlier. As large as the room was, no matter how much distance they tried to keep from it, it was able to close the distance disturbingly quickly.

"Too bad Pretty Boy isn't here," Aranea said at one point after dodging an attack. "With Noctis's speed, he could keep this thing on its toes."

"You're the fastest one we've got, Aranea," Gladio said. "Any ideas?"

"My strength lies in aerial attacks, but he's just too fast. He gets out of the way before I connect. And you, no offense, have power, but are just too slow."

"None taken, but I can take a beating though if that helps," Gladio chimed in.

"I could do point-blank range with my guns if I wasn't sure he was going to bitch slap me first," Prompto said.

"That gives me an idea," Aranea said sharply. "Prompto, you come with me," she said, grabbing him and jumping, ignoring Prompto's flustered protests.

"Shoot from up here," she ordered him once they were at height. She held Prompto tightly to keep him from falling to his death. "And you'd better not be distracted by a girl holding you," Aranea taunted.

"I'm an assassin apparently, not some boy who's awkward around girls," Prompto stated boldly, taking aim at Verstael and firing. He hit Verstael head-on. Gladio was there when the daemon staggered, landing a giant blow that knocked him over. Aranea took instant advantage, dive-bombing the prone body, dropping Prompto on the way down so that Gladio could catch him, and using her polearm to deliver the final blow to Versatel.

"My powers, failed me," the being croaked, life (such as it now was) fading away.

The body faded away as any destroyed daemon did. The trio looked at each other to make sure they weren't injured

"Not bad, Prompto," Aranea said, impressed.

"That was genius, Aranea," Prompto exclaimed.

"You are so badass, Aranea, I could kiss you," Gladio said with admiration.

Aranea smirked and said daringly to him, "once we're out of here, maybe I'll let you."

"Oooooh," Prompto cut in like a sitcom audience.

"Can it, Prompto," Gladio muttered gruffly.

Then Ardyn chose to cut in.

"Oh, Prompto. How could you kill your own father? I may have my 'flaws' but even _I_ have never resorted to patricide."

Prompto's excitement faded, to be hit with the reality of what he had done. Even if the being was an abomination, it had once been the person who had created him. If it weren't for him, Prompto would never have existed, and he had just destroyed him. And it didn't change the fact that he could turn on his friends at any time.

"Don't even think about it," Aranea said, bracingly. "Versatel dug his own grave in his own lust for power. He's the one who built the weapons that destroyed Insomnia. If I were you, I'd be satisfied that I got revenge on the bastard that destroyed my home."

"But…" Prompto said.

"No buts," Gladio cut in. "What were you going to do? Reason with this guy? He was too far gone. It was kill or be killed. That is the essence of battle. If you feel bad for everyone you kill it will be you who ends up dead. Even if this guy was your 'father', he sure as hell didn't act like one. He doesn't deserve your pity or your guilt."

"And if you are still brooding about the code word bullshit Asshole mentioned, we won't let you lose yourself. There are always ways out of hypnosis," Aranea replied.

"Asshole? Ah, Aranea, you tease," Ardyn piped up. "Sounds like you know quite a bit about hypnosis. Used it yourself, perhaps," he asked insinuatingly.

"If I did, I would hypnotize you to shut up," Aranea snapped back. A hateful chuckle was her only reply.

"Thanks Gladio, Aranea," Prompto said, relieved by their support. Then he glanced at the wall speakers warily to see if Ardyn was going to send more poison their way. To his profound relief, Ardyn chose to stay silent.

* * *

 **Hopefully Luna seeing her mom again mitigates some of the bad stuff that's been happening to her lately. I also played with some Episode Prompto cannon a bit (I thought Prompto deserves to be a little more than he seems). Hope that's ok. Anyway till next time.**


	23. Chapter 23: Knight Fall

**'Sup Homies! I was going to post the next chapter tonight, but since I have a lot going on tonight (nothing fun unfortunately), I figured I'd post now. Hopefully I'm not throwing too much story at you. Anyway-hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Noctis was taking down all the daemons before him with cold brutality. Even Ignis was disturbed. Someone this obsessed with vengeance never fared well.

"Noct," he finally said sharply, once they had cleared a room of daemons.

"What," Noctis asked tersely.

"Do you need to talk about, all this?"

"What's there to talk about," Noctis asked bitterly. "I failed Luna. And now she's trapped in a marriage with that monster. And Ardyn may have…taken advantage of her. How can I console her if that happened? What can I do for her?"

"Luna will tell you when you see her," Ignis said bracingly. "Just, be there for her. As long as you care, that's enough."

"Love conquers all," Noctis asked bitterly. "I'm not enough to help anything! That doesn't stop what has happened."

"You can't stop what happened in Insomnia, either," Ignis said logically. "And you are moving forward. That is what you do. Whatever it seems now, you and Luna will move past this. Time heals all wounds."

"Whatever you say, Ignis," Noctis said skeptically, not believing that old saw for a second. "But cutting Ardyn to ribbons will be a start," Noctis said coldly. "Or maybe I will shoot his ass with the weakest gun in our arsenal, killing him slowly and watching him bleed out," he added viciously.

"What about Luna," Ignis asked sharply. "Shouldn't you focus on her?"

Noctis's bloodlust faded. "You are right, Ignis. Luna is the priority."

"Aww, it was just getting good," Ardyn whined from the speaker. "I was so enjoying hearing the naughty things you want to do to me."

Noctis and Ignis ignored him, of course.

"If I have to choose between rescuing Luna and killing Ardyn, I will rescue Luna," Noctis told Ignis flatly. "Is that, the right decision," he added hesitantly.

"It is your decision, Noct," Ignis replied. "However, if you are curious, I do feel despite all, that decision is the right one. I can only hope that we can manage to do both though," he added with a cold look at the intercom.

"Oh, you'll have to get through me first," Ardyn taunted. "I'm the only one who knows where Luna is right now. And I'm not telling, without a little, inducement."

"I don't suppose you will tell us where you are then," Ignis asked, calmly.

"Why, I'm up on the 50th floor with the crystal," Ardyn responded smugly, surprising both Noctis and Ignis by his candidness. "There is a lift in the next room that will get you quite close."

"He is really taking us by the hand," Ignis muttered to Noctis.

"You thinking trap," Noctis muttered back.

"Undoubtedly. But as it's the only lead, I say we spring it."

"Let's do this," Noctis said, voice hard and implacable.

* * *

"Finally, an elevator," Prompto said, as though it were a lifeline.

"Does your barcode unlock it," Gladio asked.

Prompto tried, to be rewarded with the telltale beep and green light.

"Haha! Ask and you shall receive, Gladio," Prompto said smugly.

"You actually didn't need it," Aranea said, ignoring Prompto's crestfallen expression. "Looks like it was already unlocked. I hope this gets us to the crystal room. Given that that's the area we saw in the video, I'm thinking we will find Luna there. Or barring that, Ardyn."

"If we find Ardyn before Noct does, I think we should hold him till Noct gets there. He won't thank us if we get his revenge for him," Gladio said.

"Oh, I'm happy to help there," Aranea said, deadly intent obvious in her voice. "But I don't get it. Dead is dead. If we get there first, we should just kill him and be done with it."

"You don't understand," Gladio said. "Noct is already feeling like a failure for allowing this to get this far. If you deprive him of killing Ardyn, it will not give him the chance to redeem himself."

"Hmph. He'd be better served carrying Luna out of here and getting her to safety while we take care of Ardyn. I'm sure Luna would much prefer Noctis to be with her than endangering himself in a duel," Aranea said.

"If, God forbid, you were in Luna's shoes, is that what you would prefer too," Gladio asked.

"Were it me in that exact scenario, same players, I'd much prefer teaming up with Noctis to take Ardyn down myself," Aranea responded.

"Makes sense to me," Gladio said. "Although, I'd prefer if I was the one taking down Ardyn with you instead of Noct," he said earnestly.

"Well, you can get your wish then," Aranea said brightly. "That is, if we get to Ardyn before Noctis does."

"I wouldn't count on it," Prompto said, speaking up. "I'm sure he's already there."

It was a moot point. The elevator dinged, announcing its presence, and the doors opened to reveal it was already occupied. Noctis and Ignis, seeing 3 human shapes thought "Magitek Guards" at first and drew their weapons, echoing what Gladio and crew thought upon seeing them.

For a moment, all 5 hardened warriors and allies stood, weapons drawn, ready to fight, until Ignis made the logical leap. "It's us," he said sharply, causing everyone to lower their weapons awkwardly.

"Uh, sorry," Prompto said. "I thought you guys were bad guys. You guys ok?"

"More or less," Ignis said dryly. "Our 'esteemed host' has told us that he is up on the 50th floor with the crystal, and won't tell us where Luna is without 'inducement'."

"So, you know the crystal is here," Gladio asked. "Did you know the other part about Luna? That son of a bitch has married her."

"We know," Noctis said, jaw clenched.

"Did you know that the crystal did something to Luna right after the wedding," Gladio continued.

Noctis did a double-take. "Did it, kill her," he asked brokenly.

"It didn't look like it. We, uh, saw a video of the wedding. You, don't need to see it. It ended with her and the crystal. I think she was, absorbed into it or something."

"Sounds like our plan is to go up to 50 and see for ourselves." Aranea said. "And if Ardyn gets in our way, we kill him. Hell, we should kill him anyway on general principles," she added with feral viciousness.

Ignis gave Aranea a level look. "Normally it is my role to make the plans, but I think that one will suffice in this case. Onwards Everyone."

The quintet stuffed into the elevator, ready to take on the architect of all their woes.

* * *

The team thought the elevator would dump them into a "boss lair" and prepped accordingly. It was quite anti-climactic that it opened up to a metal hallway just like they had seen previously. However, in deference to it being the upper floors, the doors around them were fancy wood. They concluded they were on the "fancy office" level.

They made their way forward, weapons drawn, waiting to be ambushed by daemons. Each step of it not happening was disconcerting.

"Shouldn't Ardyn be throwing things at us," Prompto finally asked uneasily.

"He wants us to get to him," Aranea said, voice hard. "Noctis, I, don't know what we will find there. You need to be prepared for whatever."

"I know," Noctis said tersely.

"Remember, Noct. Whatever happens, we are here for you," Ignis reassured him.

The hallway dead ended at a locked security door.

"I've got this," Prompto said, unlocking it as he did all the others.

"How did you do that," Noctis asked in him surprise.

He forgot that Noctis and Ignis didn't know this little tidbit about him. "Oh, right, um. As it turns out, I'm one of them."

Ignis looked from him to Gladio, who nodded in agreement.

Prompto was looking at Noctis and Ignis in trepidation, bracing himself for rejection.

"Ok. Well, that makes getting around a lot easier," was all Noctis said.

"Wait," Prompto said. "Don't you want to get rid of me now that you know the, ah, truth about me?"

"Why would I want to get rid of you," Noctis asked in genuine confusion. "I don't care where you came from. As far as I'm concerned, you're one of us."

"But, Ardyn said I could turn on you guys at any moment. He said, I have wired-in orders to assassinate you that could come out with a code word."

Ignis sighed. "I'm surprised that you believe a word that man says. He has a history of lying to us. Why would this be any different?"

"Yeah," Noctis said. "I'm not a total wuss. I won't let you kill me if it comes to that. If you start doing something weird, we will stop you. That's what friends do."

"Although," Ignis said. "It may be dangerous up ahead, and if you want to stay behind for the sake of your own safety, you are certainly welcome to." He looked to the rest of the team. "That goes for all of you."

"Ha, as if," Aranea said.

"I'm no coward," Gladio responded.

"I'm not turning back," Prompto said with resolve. "Besides, if I did, who would unlock the doors for you?"

"There is that…" Noctis said with grudging amusement.

They moved forward through the locked door, to end up in a gigantic warehouse.

"A warehouse? Up here?" Gladio asked.

"I bet it's for the crystal," Aranea said. "It had to get through here somehow."

"Very astute, Aranea dear," Ardyn chimed in, still from the intercom.

"Show yourself, you bastard," Aranea demanded.

Ardyn chuckled. "You are so close to the crystal now, you can practically taste it, can't you, Noct," he mocked. "Something as special is this has to be guarded. But not by any run of the mill daemon. Oh, no. Only someone 'special' will do." And with that, the door at the other side of the room opened, revealing the abomination previously known as Ravus Nox Fleuret.

* * *

Even though Gladio, Prompto, and Aranea had seen a human/daemon hybrid before, it was still drastically different to see someone they knew who had been turned. The being still had Ravus's form, enough to be recognizable. His right side was largely untouched, human. However, his left side…

It was covered with an oozing, pulsing black mass, as though he had been doused in living oil. And this oil was a parasite, feeding off of him, seeking to completely consume him.

Whereas the whole team was staring in shock and horror, Aranea's expression softened to pity. She had served alongside Ravus—she had always found him haughty, but he had a code of honor and loyalty to what he believed in. She had looked at the face of darkness in this world, and tried to look at it philosophically, as a part of life. However, she could not face this. The fact that Ravus had been reduced to this pained her.

"Ravus," she said gently, stepping forward, warily.

"Careful," Gladio said sharply.

Ravus didn't even look at her. His remaining human eye was fixed on Noctis.

"Luna is marrying, Ardyn. Must, stop him," Ravus said brokenly, the last part of his humanity begging Noctis to save his sister.

"That's why I'm here," Noctis said gently, by his standards. "I will take care of this."

Ravus sank to his knees. "Please, release me," he begged.

Aranea glanced at Noctis uncertainly. She knew what they had to do, but the fact that "he" was still in there made even a hardened warrior like her hesitate. She was standing closest to him. She would have to do it. She sighed, squared her shoulders, and whispered, "It will be over soon, Ravus,", then drew her weapon—only for Ravus to viciously parry it at the last minute with a shower of sparks.

His last bit of sanity was gone. He was a full daemon now, and prepared to fight back. Aranea leapt back, and the fight was on.

As tough as Verstael was, he had still not been a warrior in life. Faced with a daemon who had Ravus's fighting skills was another matter entirely. Even in the room the size of a warehouse, he was still able to instantly teleport to their location, no matter how much of a distance they tried to keep. Aranea tried to use the "Verstael strategy" on him by grabbing Prompto as they had done last time so he could land an aerial shot. It was a no go. Ravus teleported into the air with the same speed and distance as he had on the ground. Aranea leapt aside, still holding Prompto, landed awkwardly, and dropped Prompto into an ungainly heap onto the ground.

Prompto barely had time to struggle to his feet when Ravus lunged for him. Ignis "marked" him so that Noctis could intercept the attack and parry it before Ravus could connect.

Aranea moved forward, just for her ankle to buckle, causing her to collapse to the ground.

"Shit," she exclaimed angrily.

Gladio came running over in concern, keeping a wary eye on Ravus. Luckily he was engaged with Ignis, Noctis, and Prompto at the moment.

"What's wrong," he said sharply.

"It's my motherfucking ankle," she snapped. "I knew I landed on it funny. Of course, the one woman in your party and I'm the weakling who gets hurt," she said angrily.

"None of us are doing too well," Gladio said calmly.

"I don't see anyone else sprawled out on the floor," she snapped. She was cut off by Prompto's crying out. He was knocked unconscious.

"We're dropping like flies," Ignis snapped out desperately, running their way. "Gladio, help Noct please. He rushed off to comply.

Ignis came over to Aranea. "Can you walk," he asked her.

"Not fucking likely," she said, still cursing like a sailor for her injury.

"Damn. Any ideas for how to take him down?"

The fact that he was asking her for ideas was discouraging.

"Not sure if it will help, but give me Prompto's guns. I can give you guys cover fire from over here."

"Hmm. Noct can warp pretty high. Not as high as you, but it may suffice in this case. With you attacking Ravus from a low trajectory, Noct from up high, and Gladio and I at ground level, we could effectively surround him."

"Not bad, Specs," Aranea said. "But I'd be a sitting duck down here. And I'm not going to be the liability that you have to keep an eye on. How about Beefcake over there carries me to one of the far sides? Then I'm a bit out of the way, can't be flanked, but can still shoot Ravus's tight ass?"

"Can you shoot that far?"

"If he's that far away that I have trouble shooting then that's a good problem for me to have. And if he gets dangerously close, then I can shoot him point blank. Hell, that might work better. I can be bait!"

"We are not doing that," Ignis said emphatically. "However, the rest of your plan has merit. Gladio, kindly carry the lady to the far side."

Ignis rushed back to help Noctis.

Gladio stared down at her in amusement for a moment. "You know, there are times I like this job," he said teasingly.

"I'm, kind of heavy," Aranea said repressively.

Gladio didn't even grace her with a reply. He just lifted her up effortlessly and deposited her into one of the corners.

"I'll keep that thing away from you," he promised her.

"For our plan to work, you'd better," she responded.

For a half-baked plan, it seemed to be working. Aranea aimed at Ravus's feet, which slowed him down, effectively preventing him from teleporting. Noctis swooped in from above. He lacked Aranea's finesse, she thought, but he got the job done. Ignis did his level best to backstab Ravus, and Gladio whacked him whenever he could.

It was a battle of attrition, but they were wearing him down. Now that he was slowing down, Ignis was able to swoop in and give a Phoenix down to Prompto.

"What did I miss," he said upon regaining consciousness.

"Areanea has your pistols," Ignis said tersely.

Prompto's eyes lit on a locker in the corner. "Maybe there's weapons in there. Hold up a sec," then he was sprinting to the locker. It had a barcode lock, but it was nothing his forearm couldn't handle. As soon as he opened it, he stared wide-eyed. "There's a rocket launcher in here," he exclaimed. "Only one rocket though."

"Then make it count," Noctis ordered.

The trio jumped aside to give Prompto a clean shot. The rocket hit Ravus dead on, creating an explosion so large they couldn't even tell what had happened at first. The scorched floor and remains after the smoke cleared said it all.

"Woah," was all Prompto could say.

Noctis knelt by what was left of Ravus. "It's over," he said gently. "You can rest now. I swear to you I will take care of Luna."

Gladio and Ignis made their way to Aranea's side.

"Pardon me," Ignis said, gingerly feeling her ankle. She gritted her teeth to keep from crying out.

"I, think it's broken," Ignis said gravely.

"Goddamn it," she exclaimed. "Of course we have phoenix downs for unconsciousness, but do we have a cure for broken bones? Of course not."

"Hey, at least you are alive," Gladio said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on and take that son of a bitch down."

The party looked at each other. "I will stay with Aranea," Prompto stated.

"Wha," she exclaimed, ready to protest.

"You guys go on ahead," he continued.

The party obeyed, leaving Aranea to fume about her "bum leg" and "not needing some pretty boy to babysit her."

* * *

"Perhaps I should have stayed with Miss Aranea instead of Prompto," Ignis said. "We may need him to unlock more doors for us."

"Eh, I've got 'em," Gladio said, fingering his sword.

"Yeah. It's not like we are relying on stealth this time around. That son of a bitch Ardyn knows full well we're coming," Noctis stated.

In the end it was a moot point. The door to the crystal room was unlocked. The trio stepped forward, waiting to see what horrors awaited them.

They saw him, alone in the room, a menacing silhouette against the bright blue glare of the crystal.

"Ah, Noct," Ardyn oozed as a way of greeting. "So good of you to finally drop by. I thought you would be eager to rush to Luna's side. What's the matter? The daemons slowing you down?"

"Shut up, you son of a bitch! Where is Luna," Noctis snapped back, fingering his sword and ready to use it.

"Oh, you haven't seen the wedding video yet? Here, let me replay it for you," Ardyn said smugly, hitting a button on one of the nearby monitors to show him.

"Don't watch," Gladio ordered on deaf ears.

Noctis watched, his face growing paler and paler as he watched the proceedings. Ardyn's taunts had been the truth. By the end, Noctis couldn't stop himself and lunged forward, ready to kill Ardyn. Ignis and Gladio followed suit, stepping forward to back him up.

Ardyn teleported back, behind the crystal, well out of Noctis's reach.

Noctis froze, staring at him in horrified confusion. It was the same type of warping he could do. What the hell?

"Oh, you didn't know I could move that quickly," Ardyn taunted him. "I meant to tell you. It must have slipped my mind. Really, as flattering as it is that you want to kill me, shouldn't your concern be for dear Luna?"

"She is my concern," Noctis grated. "I'm about to make her a widow. You will pay for what you did to her. Then I am going to rescue Luna and end all of this."

"Tsk, tsk. So shortsighted," Ardyn mocked. "Have at it then," he challenged.

* * *

"Go with your friends, Prompto," Aranea ordered, sitting against the wall of the warehouse with her injured leg sitting out straight to try to keep the pain down.

"I'm good," Prompto said, brightly. "Besides, Gladio will have my head if I leave you alone," he added seriously. "I could tell he wanted to be here for you, but he takes his duties as Noctis's sworn shield too seriously. What are you doing," he broke off in sudden concern.

Aranea was fidgeting with her polearm. "If I could just get…there," she said in triumph as she broke her weapon in half. "Now I have a splint for my damned leg. Now if I just had…hey Prompto, can you rip off bits of your plaid kilt thing that I can use to tie the splint on?"

"It's not a kilt," Prompto said defensively.

"Whatever, just rip off some pieces."

Prompto complied.

"Thanks. Do you think you can help me put these on? You know how to handle a splint, right," Aranea asked.

"Iggy is better at it, but I'll try," he said, grabbing her leg awkwardly. Aranea hissed in pain, but between his awkward movements and her terse instructions, they cobbled together a passable splint for her leg.

"Now, can you help me up," she asked.

"I, don't know. You may hurt it more," Prompto asked in concern.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not sitting this out, or letting you sit it out with me. You belong there with your friends and if you are staying here for me then we will both go. Now don't give me any of this chivalry bullshit and help me up."

"Ok, ok," Prompto said, giving up the struggle, and putting his arm around her waist to lift her. Aranea struggled for a moment, but between the splint and using the other half of her polearm as a makeshift cane, she was able to make her way forward.

"Will you be ok in a fight," Prompto asked her.

"I don't need to be at 100% to take down that son of a bitch of an Ardyn," Aranea said coldly. "Besides, I've still got one of your guns. A bullet to his head will nullify any weakness from my bum leg."

Prompto could not hold his own against the tornado of will that was Aranea Highwind, and began moving forward without further protest.

* * *

Noctis warped forward, sword drawn, ready to slash Ardyn down. However, as soon as he got within a short distance of the crystal, the ring of the Lucii began to glow. He was no longer able to move. He stood there, helplessly, as the crystal began drawing him in.

"What the? Not now," Noctis snapped in frustration. The crystal didn't listen, continuing to suck him as though he were a piece of dust getting picked up by a vacuum cleaner.

Ardyn stood by, watching the proceedings in amusement as though Noctis being helplessly pulled was the most entertaining thing ever.

"Gladio, help me," Ignis ordered, rushing forward to pull Noctis back. Even the combined strength of Gladio and Ignis wasn't enough. Noctis screamed out, "GODDAMMIT", as the crystal completed its work, dragging him completely in.

Gladio rushed towards the crystal in pursuit, expecting to be sucked in too, but it was like running into a wall. He fell backwards, landing on his back, the wind knocked out of him.

Ardyn laughed out loud. "Oh now that's priceless. Come on, do that agai—"

He was cut off when a bullet pierced his skull, forcing him backwards. Gladio and Ignis turned sharply. Aranea was standing there, cool as a cucumber, cane in one hand, smoking pistol in another. Prompto was standing beside her open-mouthed.

"I finally shut him up," she said coldly, only to glance back, eyes narrowed.

Ardyn began standing up again, as though his entire backwards movement was on rewind. A black mist formed around the bullet hole then transformed back into his flesh. He stood up, unscathed, and smirking.

"Nice shot, Aranea dear," Ardyn oozed. Then regarded her shocked expression.

"Aw. You didn't realize I'm immortal, did you," he said, in over the top mocking tones. "Better luck next time," he added.

"That's, impossible," Ignis spoke in shocked denial.

Ardyn just shrugged. "It would appear the only one who can do me in is the 'Chosen King', but alas, the crystal has seen fit to take him away from you. I guess you will just have to wait for him to return. It may not be for awhile though. I can keep you occupied while you wait though," he said, drawing a sword.

Ignis and Gladio looked at each other in desperation. There was no way they could take on an immortal being. It would be suicide. Gladio looked at Aranea. Even though she was standing stoically, he could tell she was in pain. She would fight tooth and nail with that gun, but there was only so much she could do with her injury. He knew this sick bastard would make Aranea watch as he killed the rest of them, then when he had her alone…

No. He couldn't help Noct now, but he could help Aranea. He lunged forward, picking Aranea up, and slung her over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing," she asked in indignation.

"Getting us out of here," he said intensely. "Prompto, Iggy, come on," he ordered.

Prompto rushed to comply. Ignis surveyed Ardyn for a moment, wondering if he would let them escape. Ardyn just gave them a half-assed wave. "Toodle loo," he said smugly as the war-torn quartet fled.

* * *

 **For those who haven't played it, Episode Prompto has SPOILERS grenades and powerful guns and things, so the "rocket launcher" isn't totally out there as a plot device ;-) I'm having a lot of fun writing Aranea now-she's a no nonsense kind of gal and can tell it how it is. Looks like Ravus will play a part in Episode Ignis-I will be curious about that. Anyway, RIP Ravus, and onwards!**


	24. Chapter 24: Crystal Tears

**Hi There! I know I normally post on Tuesdays, but since I will be working late tomorrow I figured I'd post early. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Noctis was a failure. He again failed to protect Luna. It was like all those years ago in Tenebrae all over again. Except this time, instead of being dragged away by his father, he was dragged away by a goddamned crystal.

And it was too bright, which just irritated him further. Everything around him was bright white to the point where it was hurting his eyes. When his eyes finally adjusted, as well as they could, he could finally make out the giant being in front of him. Big helmet, giant form. It must be another astral. Noctis was in no mood for this right now.

"You, ASSHOLE," he exclaimed in anger to the being before him. "If you hadn't dragged me here, I would have avenged Luna."

The being shook his head. "You cannot kill an immortal being, King Noctis Lucis Caelum," the being intoned.

This stopped Noctis cold. "What do you mean, immortal being," he asked in genuine confusion.

"There is much you don't know about Ardyn Izunia…" the being continued.

"Wait! You are telling me that son of a bitch is 2000 years old, used to be part of the Lucis royal family, has daemon and crystal powers, and is immortal," Noctis asked in disbelief after Bahamut finished his tale.

Bahamut simply nodded then stood by dispassionately as Noctis profaned the crystal world with profanity and vitriol against Ardyn Izunia Lucis Caelum.

Noctis's rage was spent, leaving him in total despair. "What the hell am I supposed to do? Now Luna is married to an immortal man. She is trapped with him. What can I do for her?"

"Luna is not trapped with him. She is safe in this world, and will remain so, as long as she wishes. However, you are missing the bigger picture here. With Ardyn's powers, he has succeeded in bringing permanent darkness to the world. And with him immortal, there is literally nobody to stop him."

Noctis froze as Bahamut's words sunk in. "So this means, Ignis, Prompto, Gladio, Iris, Aranea, everyone else I care about out there, is trapped in endless darkness."

Bahamut nodded gravely. "And the daemons will never stop."

"What am I supposed to do about it," Noctis said, somewhere between defensive and desperate.

"The only one who can stop it, and the only one with the power to end Ardyn's existence is the 'Chosen King'. This is a Lucian royal, chosen by the crystal, the Six, and the Lucian Kings of Old, who is granted the powers of light to end the darkness once and for all. Ardyn is a being of darkness now, so this power will end him."

"I am the only Lucian King left," Noctis said practically.

"Yes, you are," Bahamut said deadpan, giving nothing away.

Noctis continued. "So, if I asked you for the powers of the Chosen King to do this, would you grant them to me?"

"It is not as simple as that," Bahamut said.

Noctis clenched his fists in frustration. "So what do you want me to do? Fight you? Do some kind of fetch quest in this world to bring you things? Find some mystical item?"

"No. You need to earn the powers. And you must be willing to sacrifice everything, including your life, in order to gain them."

"My, life," Noctis asked. He hated repeating things back like an idiot, but he needed to figure this out.

"The Powers of Kings will destroy you in the end. The powers you need to defeat Ardyn will be at the expense of your life."

Now Noctis understood. It was like the bargain Nyx had made. And now he was being asked to make it. Any possible future he could have had was crumbling to dust. There would be no kingdom left for him, no queen, no nothing. But he would bring light back for his comrades. And he would give Luna back her freedom. He knew there was no choice, no choice at all. His father, Nyx, even Luna, had all made sacrifices for him. It was time he returned the favor.

He met Bahamut straight in the eye. "Please, grant me these powers," he begged, earnestly.

Bahamut nodded. "Know that you must spend some time in the crystal world honing them. The world may be in darkness for awhile, but that cannot be helped."

"How long is awhile," Noctis asked.

"It could be years," Bahamut answered apologetically.

Noctis sighed. "I'll give you a year, no more," he said.

Bahamut sighed. "It doesn't work that way. The crystal's light decides when you are ready."

"Try me," Noctis challenged.

* * *

Well, this was boring, Ardyn thought. Maybe he shouldn't have let Noctis's lackeys leave. At least it would have livened things up in here. But he would have just worn them down too quickly. Being immortal was so frustrating!

He was a man who chose to regret nothing in his long, long life. Why whine over what was past? There was nothing you could do about it anyway. However, if he had one regret, it would be his choice to absorb daemons. Those bastards wouldn't let him die. And Luna had the gall to come to him asking how to prolong her life with the daemons sucking out hers. She had no idea how lucky she was—she should have let them drag her into oblivion. He would kill for that opportunity—hell, he already had and then some. Maybe that was why he had "helped" her, kept healing her. If he couldn't die with his daemons, neither could she.

Well, she was in the crystal now. Along with Noctis. How would the daemons behave amid the crystal's light? How would the denizens of the light treat her? Would she and Noct meet up in there, have a secret tryst in the light? He smirked at the notion of goody-two-shoes Princess Luna betraying her marriage vows. Not that he believed that she would take them seriously for a moment, but it was still amusing that for all her high principles, she would treat the institution of marriage so cavalierly. She had used him as he had used her. She was all part of the play and had given him ample opportunity to unleash his pets on the Empire. And the play had even ended with a kiss.

Noct was so pissed off about that that he had been ready to forget Luna completely and kill Ardyn for it. He didn't realize that it could have been so much worse. It was not like Ardyn"really" kissed her either. For all his taunts to Noctis, it had been a stage kiss, for the benefit of the crowd, nothing more. He had even been, gentle, by his standards. Nothing for Noct to fly off the handle about. Except that it was probably sour grapes. If he didn't miss his guess, Noct was in love with Luna and didn't know how to express it.

Well, the joke was on him now. So he wanted to be the Chosen King? He would find out how that ended soon enough. Sure, it would end with his death, but if it gave Ardyn the means to die as well, it would be worth it. He was more than ready. And as an added bonus, it would kill the last of the Lucis Line. The line of assholes who had rejected one of their own, a man who had done nothing more than try to heal the tortured people. Oh, he had healed all right, and was repaid with rejection by the astrals and a label of "tainted monster" by his own family.

He smirked. It was so fun to prove people right. And now they got to watch as their precious world turned to endless darkness, all thanks to their petty insults 2000 years ago. And he had had years to plan. Years to set this up. He was forcing the Lucis Royal Family into a cage—in order to save the world, the Astrals and the Kings of Yore would have to swallow their pride and give Noct their powers out of sheer necessity. Even if that immature brat was unworthy of them.

And then Noctis would be strong enough to finally end Ardyn's existence. And as his reward for saving the world, the Astrals and Kings of Yore would give Noctis the label of "dead." He snickered. Revenge was best when you took the time to think it through. He was so glad he hadn't killed Noctis all those years ago. The question was, should he completely disconcert Noctis by just standing there during their inevitable confrontation, letting him run him through unopposed, or give him a fight for the ages? Should he make Noct earn his victory, or make it easy for him?

He was getting way ahead of himself. Noct would be in the crystal for awhile. He knew how the crystal operated. It didn't care how long the world was steeped in darkness. It wouldn't release Noct until it was good and ready, and Ardyn was getting bored. It was too quiet in here. Besides, Gralea wasn't his home.

Perhaps it was time to go home. Back to Insomnia. It was missing a King, so he might as well step in. He smirked. He was always one to do his duty.

* * *

"What do you need, Aranea," Gladio demanded, as he watched her grab her crutches to rise from the sofa where she was resting.

"I, want to look out the window," she snapped back. "You have a problem with that?"

"There's not much to see but endless darkness. It's been the same for the past week."

"I still want to see it," she said, continuing to rise.

Gladio sighed, rose, and picked her up.

"I can get there myself," she snapped. "I don't need to be carried around like a child."

"I'm not treating you like a child, in case you didn't notice," Gladio replied suggestively.

"Get your head out of the gutter. I'm still injured," she said coldly, but there was a telltale blush on her face that could be seen in the artificial light.

Gladio saw it, and smirked. "How about when you aren't injured then," he asked coyly.

"Hmph. Then I can kick your ass," she snarked back.

"You can try," he taunted, a decided challenge.

"See, just darkness out there," he added, opening the curtain so she could see out.

It had been the same for the past week, since they fled in terror from Gralea. They had been able to commandeer an imperial airship. It's not like they were using them anymore. Prompto's barcode had been an asset, working as a master key to allow them access. Between his knowledge of how to drive imperial hovercrafts, and Ignis's driving skills in general, they had been able to fly it and return to Tenebrae.

The four of them were there, licking their wounds, trying to figure out what to do next. The priority was getting Aranea back to 100%. She was a difficult patient, not liking to be idle and having people wait on her, but Gladio was handling it.

Prompto was surprised at Gladio's patience with her, but Ignis was savvy enough to know the reason why, and allowed them as much alone time as he could. It's not like Gladio was using it though—he just wanted her healed. But when that happened, he was going to have words with her…

They were all resting; Ignis was cooking for them—lavish feasts made out of canned goods since produce was getting harder to come by in the endless darkness. However, it was on the back of their minds that they needed to think about what they were supposed to do next.

Finally, the day after Aranea's cast came off, it came to a head. She and Gladio went out. She wanted to see the city and get a handle on what was going on, leaving Prompto and Ignis alone in the kitchen of their temporary apartment.

"So, what are we supposed to do now," Prompto asked him. "I mean, Aranea is better now. Shouldn't we be thinking of a plan to stop Ardyn?"

"It will still take a bit for Aranea to recover her full strength. It is still early days for that."

"But, I mean, what can we do about Ardyn? He's immortal. How do we stop him?"

"We can't without Noct I'm afraid. Once he gains the crystal's wisdom and power, he may be able to do something. In the meantime, we must wait for him."

"So, that's it," Prompto said in disbelief. "We just let Ardyn have his way until Noct comes back?"

"I fear we have no choice," Ignis said regretfully.

"I think we can do better than that," Aranea cut in, she and Gladio having just returned from their outing.

"What did you find out," Ignis asked.

"That son of a bitch has abandoned Gralea. He has taken up residence in the Citadel in Insomnia."

"That, Asshole," Prompto said in genuine rage. Even Gladio looked at him in surprise.

Ignis sighed in frustration. "As much as I want to take my daggers and strip every bit of flesh from his body, I fear there is nothing we can do until Noct gets back."

Everyone looked at Ignis in shock. For him to say something that vicious was unheard of.

"Wow, Iggy. I didn't realize you were so bloodthirsty," Gladio responded in horrified admiration.

"The bastard has hurt everyone and everything I care about. How should I react," he commented coldly.

Aranea cut in. "I, know we can't fuck with him, unfortunately, but we can fuck with his kingdom."

"You, want to destroy Insomnia," Prompto asked in confusion.

"We can rebuild it later if it comes to that," Gladio said. "But hear Aranea out first."

"My thinking is this," she continued. "He is currently ruling Insomnia with daemons as his 'loyal subjects'. What if we eradicate his daemons? We just keep fighting them and eliminating them so he has nothing to rule over? Really hit him where it hurts."

"So, we just keep fighting them forever," Prompto said. "They always come back."

"We do it until Noct returns," Ignis said, grasping the concept. "If Izunia wants to make this personal by attacking our home, then we take it back, however we can. We become a thorn in his side. Even if all we do is annoy him, that will be enough for now."

"I dunno," Prompto said. "Does a guy like that even get annoyed? He'd probably just laugh at us."

"Any joke, no matter how funny, gets old," Ignis responded.

"Ok. I'm in," Prompto said. "Let's take back Insomnia!"

* * *

Luna was a naïve fool. All she had known was that the Chosen King was given some magic powers that would defeat evil. She hadn't known it would kill the wielder. She should have known, she thought bitterly. The powers she had were not without cost, so it made logical sense that there would be a price to pay for these. Why did it have to be this? It wasn't fair, she thought bitterly. Noctis was the last in the line. He didn't choose this. Why did he have to do it?

She would avert it. If there was the one chance like Bahamut said, she would do it. If she had to spend years, damage herself beyond repair, she would absorb the light so Noctis could survive it. Brave words, her inner voice mocked, sounding disturbingly like Ardyn.

She had absorbed too much darkness. She could never go back to the light. The daemons within her wouldn't let her. It was nothing but a pipe dream. She would have to sit back and watch Noctis die. And for now, she was tied to Ardyn, she realized in disgust and horror. She was actually legally his wife! And he was immortal. The full ramifications of everything fell down on her shoulders. In her single-minded goal to get to Bahamut, she had trapped herself.

She couldn't take this anymore. She had to see Noctis. She had to talk to him, just once. She was "on break" from the cleansing right now, and was supposed to be meditating, but she snuck away. Just like when she was 12, she thought ruefully—bailing out of her studies to go see Noctis. Only this time it wasn't to cheer him up.

It took some doing, but she finally found Noctis, dozing in the corner of a plain white room. She couldn't get used to the endless white, she realized. If it had been pitch black, she would have been more at home. Noctis was asleep though, so she should leave. His spikey hair was mussed in his sleep—a bang sitting sluggishly near his mouth. She gently brushed it aside so it would not choke him in his sleep.

It was a bad idea to disturb a sleeping warrior. One minute she was gently touching him—the next minute she was roughly pressed against the wall, Noctis's strong form pressed against hers, her wrists caught in his hands in a bruising grip.

It took Noctis a second for reality to catch up with him. He released her wrists immediately, but didn't back off.

"Luna! I'm, so sorry. I didn't realize…" then he broke off.

"It's ok," Luna said gently.

"No! I mean, I'm so sorry. For everything. I wasn't there for you, ever. But I'm going to set things right."

"By being the Chosen King," she asked brokenly. "I swear to you, I didn't know what it was, that it would require—if I had known I would never have-"

Noctis caressed her lip gently with his thumb to stop her.

"It's fine," he said, gently.

Luna was having none of his stoicism. She broke away from his paralyzing gentle touch.

"No, it's damn well not fine," she snapped angrily. "I didn't take daemons into myself, fight for an audience with astrals, throw myself into Ardyn's clutches, just for you to die."

"So, what Gentiana said, about you having daemon powers, is true," Noctis asked.

"Wait, you already know that part," Luna asked in surprise.

"Uh huh. I already suspected. I was just waiting for you to tell me," Noctis stated matter-of-factly.

"Why didn't you say something," she demanded. "If you knew what a monster I was, why didn't you confront me about it?"

Noctis just shrugged. "Why didn't you answer my questions on the ship?"

He had her there.

"What happens now, that you know for sure." she asked after a moment or so of confused silence. "Are you going to cower in fear from me? Strike me down like you would any other daemon?" Luna tried to ask it flippantly, as though it were something hypothetical, but she heard the bitter edge. She feared Noctis did too.

"Um, no," Noctis said as though she had just asked the dumbest question in the world. "You did what you had to do to save others. I don't buy what Gentiana said. Just because you chose to do something your way doesn't mean that you chose to corrupt yourself. It's easy to judge somebody from afar. When the choice is in front of you, you've got to play the hand you're dealt."

Luna wanted to believe it so badly, but she knew how corrupt she was. "I'm sure Ardyn did the same damned thing 2000 years ago with such a 'noble' goal in mind and look how he turned out? In the end I'm no better than him. I guess it's only fair that he stole my first kiss," she added bitterly.

"Don't," Noctis ordered. "What Ardyn gave you wasn't a kiss. It was an attack, pure and simple. It's no different than the attack he did on me in Altissia. And you are not like him, at all. He has never had a 'noble' motive at all. I'm guessing Bahamut told you his story right? Everything he's done is for his own ends, and not for any 'noble' goal. And everything you've done, has been for the good of the world."

"Even though I went to him for help? He trained me in how to use my powers. I had nobody else. I let his corrupt teachings corrupt me."

She waited for the shocked rage. The accusations that she belonged as Ardyn's bride after all. She couldn't meet his eyes. It was though this was a secret shame that she had brought to bear. A scar Ardyn had left that extended beyond the wedding.

Noctis sighed. "I don't like the necessity of it, or the thought of spending more than 5 minutes with that bastard. Hell I had to spend an evening 'camping' with him, and I was ready to kill him by the end of it. But I endured it because I needed him to get to Titan. Just as I endured him curing you after the Mythril hunt. I had nobody else, just as you didn't. You were doing the same thing. The fact that you endured him long enough to learn anything just tells me how devoted you are to your tasks as Oracle."

Luna couldn't help herself. She snickered at the absurdity of it. "You 'camped' with him?"

"Yeah, on the way to Titan. Don't worry. He paid for our lodgings that night, so at least I got a free night in a trailer out of the deal," Noctis added sarcastically.

"I don't think that's anywhere near enough to make it worth it," she said in amusement. Then got serious again. "So, using him is ok? It doesn't make us like him? You believe the ends justify the means?"

"I believe as long as you are making an informed choice where you know the consequences of it, then it can't be wrong."

"The Astrals may reject you for saying that," Luna cautioned. "They brook no failure and expect perfection."

"If that's what they want, then they're in for a rude awakening," Noctis said baldly. "Nobody is perfect. If they want to doom us to darkness because of it, there isn't much we can do. We just have to try."

Luna stared at him in amazement. She had been expecting shock, recriminations, accusations regarding her secret fear that she was cut from the same cloth as Ardyn. She hadn't expected Noctis to understand it, but he did. His blasé acceptance of her choices did what Ardyn had failed to do. It broke her. She began to cry. Years of trauma, pain, grief welled up in an explosion of tears that she had no control over. At some level, it was tears of relief as well. Noctis still stood by her after all of this, even though she had no reason to deserve it

Noctis just pulled her into his arms letting her weep on his shoulder. He held her, stoking her back, murmuring assurances, telling her it was ok even when it was totally not. But for those moments she believed it was, and that was enough.

When her tears abated a bit, she looked up at him, and finally took stock of her surroundings. She was pressed against Noctis, his warm strong body pressed against her own, his hands absently rubbing her shoulders. A wave of heat surged through her in awareness of him, of them.

Noctis was aware of it too. There was nothing else to do about it than to bend his head and kiss her. It wasn't a conscious decision. It just, felt like the right thing to do. Just a natural, next step that they both needed.

He was right, Luna realized. _This_ was her first kiss, and it was everything it should be. He was so careful not to hurt her, kissing her as though she was made of glass and would break. His lips were gentle, tender against hers. Bittersweet with the knowledge that their time together was short. They wouldn't, couldn't think about that now. All that mattered was each other.

Noctis released her, reluctantly, then stared down at her in tender regret. "I could keep doing this forever, but I'm guessing my old man will drop by soon, and he might have something to say about me slacking off. "

Luna sighed, regretfully. "And, I need to be getting back as well." Her voice was huskier than she would have liked, but it would have to do. "There may be some hope for you if I can—"

Noctis stopped her with another (too brief) kiss. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," he said with a confidence she had never heard from him. "I don't need you torturing yourself for my sake anymore. I can pick up my share and then some." Then he made a pointed look behind her. The Kings of Old were emerging, the judgmental tribunal. She knew how they felt about her. She could not linger.

She left the room, knowing that this was probably all the time she was going to get with Noctis. His training, and hers, would not allow future meetings. But, now she was resolved. She would regain the light. She would give Noctis the opportunity to live. There had to be hope for them, somehow.

* * *

 **There! Luna finally reveals the truth about herself to Noctis, only for him to have known it already ;-) I think they deserved some stolen moments after all this. Hope you agree! Not sure if you have played the new Chapter 12 material Squenix just released (free, in-game), but it does flesh out cannon a bit. Thanks to Draconic for telling me this piece came out. I know my story is not compliant with that, but I think any cannon compliance on my part was abandoned long ago ;-) Anyway, till next time!**


	25. Chapter 25: Dark of the Night

**Hi Everyone! It's been a busy workweek for me, so not much time to write new stuff, but I have some already finished stuff for ya! This part is taking on the "timeskip". The 10 year gap in game always made me mad-Ardyn doesn't deserve getting his way for that long, but a timeskip is still necessary to level up our heroes, so like my last story, I am compromising with a 3 year gap. Hope this doesn't bother anyone. I don't think the time gap length really matters for where the story goes, so if you want to imagine it's still 10 years to go with cannon, go for it. Anyway, here goes...**

* * *

"Man, oh man," Prompto said in horrified awe, surveying the scene around them. The once teeming metropolis of Insomnia was completely empty. The buildings stood dark and silent, looming ominous shapes in the endless darkness.

"Goddamn them," Aranea snapped in anger, obviously referring to her former employers.

"I can't imagine what happened here," Ignis said in shocked horror.

"Stay sharp everyone," Gladio said. "We will probably run into daemons very soon."

"We'd better," Aranea said. "That's what we came for."

They were not disappointed. A few more steps and several imps appeared.

"Imps? Really," Gladio snarked at the weakest members of the daemon family.

"Ardyn's really got some quality subjects here," Aranea said, beginning to engage them.

Ardyn seemed to be leading his "army" with small fry. As soon as those were dispatched, another wave of slightly stronger daemons was unleashed.

After a few waves of increasingly stronger daemons, the party got Ardyn's idea. Strangely enough, it was Prompto who caught it first.

"He is playing a game with us," he said. "It's just like 'Kings Knight'. The monsters get harder the longer you fight them. You know, they 'level up'."

"That son of a bitch," Aranea responded angrily.

"The question is, how fast will they 'level up,' and how strong will they get," Ignis observed.

"We never said this would be easy," Gladio said. "Aren't we doing this to prove we aren't cowed by that asshole? I say bring on the strongest daemons. We are strong enough to take them. If we keep doing it, eventually he will get annoyed, which is the whole point."

"Yes. He will get bored eventually," Ignis said. "And if we can get him to lose focus it may give us an advantage. I say we return to Hammerhead and figure out a strategy. That is, unless you all think it is prudent to abandon this plan?"

"I've got nothing better to do," Aranea said. "I'm still game if you guys are."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Gladio said. "Let's do it."

* * *

Hammerhead had become a beacon in the endless darkness. The neon lights of the signs kept the daemons a safe distance, and barricades and fences kept them out. And the hunters who had always revered Hammerhead were not about to let their beloved haven get taken out. They patrolled regularly to keep Hammerhead safe.

Ignis, Gladio, Prompto, and Aranea were seated at one of the tables in the diner ironing out their strategy.

"What if the daemons get too strong for us," Prompto asked, never too shy to address the worst-case scenario.

"We cross that bridge when we come to it," Gladio responded repressively.

"Welp, if strength isn't doing it, then maybe we need some technology," Cindy cut in, sweeping into the diner and joining their conversation.

"Hey, Cindy," Prompto greeted with the awkwardness of a 15 year old asking out his crush.

After smiling a greeting to her dorky paramour, Cindy continued. "Remember those rootin tootin headlights I was talkin' about a while back? I've seen they keep the daemons away."

"Have you tested them to know for sure," Gladio asked warily.

"Well, yes. I, ah drove out a few nights in different conditions and verified it myself."

"You did," Prompto asked appalled. "You could have been hurt."

"But I wasn't. Don't tell Paw Paw I did that though. He'd be mad. Anyway, take my word for it: they work. Now, imagine if you put them up all over Insomnia."

"If we had enough of them, the daemons couldn't spawn," Gladio said, making the logical leap.

"And if there are no deamons, Ardyn is master of an empty kingdom," Ignis said with interest.

"Aw yeah I'd love to see that," Prompto said.

"That would really piss Ardyn off," Aranea chortled in glee. "For a man who has to be the center of attention to be utterly alone there—that would be the ultimate revenge! Well, other than just killing him, of course."

"However, the Crown City is quite large," Ignis said practically. "We would need quite a few of them."

"In my testing, I noticed the lights only work within a 70 foot radius. Sounds like a lot, but it is really the standard braking distance of a car going 40 mph or so," Cindy said.

"And Insomnia is more than 70 feet in area," Ignis said.

"Sounds to me like we would need a lot of them," Gladio said. "Would you be able to make that many?"

"I could, but I need the supplies, and the time to make them. It, might take me awhile," Cindy said regretfully.

"And Ardyn isn't stupid despite that act he puts on," Aranea said bitterly. "If he sees what we are doing here, he may decide to do something about it."

"So, we keep him distracted," Ignis said. "We continue our forays into Insomnia just as we were planning before, that is, unless you need us to get the supplies for you, Cindy?"

"Nah. Hunters can do that stuff for me. I reckon you are the only ones crazy enough to go into Insomnia these days. You want to keep doin' that, that's fine with me.

"Works for me," Prompto said excitedly. "Let's go."

* * *

Ignis, Prompto, Gladio, Cindy, and Aranea underestimated how long it would take to create the volume of lights needed to brighten up Insomnia, as well as Ardyn's patience. 3 years of building lights and daemon slaying was getting downright frustrating. 3 years of Ardyn having his way, "ruling" Insomnia, reveling in the endless darkness, unleashing his daemon pets at whoever he could.

The "daemon slayers" had set up shop in Hammerhead, using that as their forward base for guerilla-style raids on Insomnia. They would swoop in periodically, slay as many daemons as they could to prove a point, then rush back out when they ran out of potions. It was a Mobius strip to be sure, but it made them feel like they were doing something while they waited for Cindy to finish her lights, or for Noctis to return, whichever came first. And they didn't want Ardyn to sit the throne of Insomnia completely unopposed. Even if they were as ants before him, they had to try.

Still, after three years of increasingly tough daemons, they were holding their own. They returned to the night-shrouded city as usual, encountering the same daemons they had been encountering lately.

"I wonder if we've reached their 'level cap'," Prompto observed. "They haven't gotten stronger recently."

"Enough with the 'Kings Knight' references," Aranea riposted. "We should just count our blessings and move on."

Since they were used to these daemons, and could more easily strike them down, the team was able to encroach into the city farther than they had before, getting to the citadel itself.

"Look, it's lit up," Prompto observed.

"For wanting the world to sit in darkness, he still appreciates good old electric lighting like the rest of us," Aranea snarked derisively.

"If it weren't dangerous as hell, I'd be tempted to go in and say hello," Gladio muttered.

"That would not be advisable," Ignis said, only to stiffen in alarm.

There was a man promenading in the main courtyard in front of the building, his cloaks swaying in the breeze. It didn't take a genius to figure out it was Ardyn. It appeared Gladio was getting his wish after all.

Ardyn turned to them in feigned surprise. "Well if it isn't Noctis's lackeys," he greeted, as smug as always. "So good of you to call. Do you like what I've done with the place?"

Ignis was the first to regain his poise. "I've seen it looking a lot better," he said coldly.

Ardyn gave them an assessing glance. "I must say 3 years of darkness hasn't affected you too badly. You look as good now as you did 3 years ago. I guess waiting for Noct has kept you fresh. Not too much to do, huh," he mocked.

"Oh, we've done plenty," Aranea shot back. "I guess you didn't notice."

"Oh I noticed," Ardyn replied darkly. "You must be so proud of yourselves that you have made it this far into my kingdom. I imagine you think you can hold your own against anything I have to throw at you. Is that right," he asked, voice low, ominous.

"Come here big guy," Ardyn called, and waved his hand. They heard ominous thuds and groaning approaching from around the corner behind them.

"Since you are so strong now, maybe you'd like to pick on somebody your own size," he mocked, then turned on his heel and retreated into the citadel.

The party turned around to see what they were dealing with.

"What the hell is that thing," Aranea said in shock, as they took stock of their new foe.

"That looks like, a Behemoth King," Ignis said in horrified awe. "I heard legends of them from the last starscourge. I thought they were a myth."

"Did you happen to read how to take one down," Gladio asked.

"The legends were, vague, about that," he responded.

"Well, the fact that somebody saw one and survived to tell the 'legend' tells me there is a way," Aranea said, sweeping forward to engage.

The foe's response was immediate and terrifying. It leaped up into the air, then plummeted towards them, his sheer size making it as though a piano was falling on them. Gladio shoved Aranea to safety, oversetting them both, causing them to land hard on the concrete. Gladio took the brunt of it, causing Areana to fall on top of him, full length of her body pressed against his.

They stared at each other for a startled moment. "3 years, and we've finally gotten to this point," Gladio asked suggestively.

"I'm a slow starter," Areana riposted, standing up.

"All that means is, when you do, it will be spectacular," Gladio flirted back.

"Um, either get a room or help us," Prompto cut in. He and Ignis were doing their best to land hits on the beast, but their hits seemed to be doing nothing.

Before Gladio and Aranea could get into the fight, the Behemoth launched an ice spell. The gigantic ice ball engulfed everyone, leaving them frozen in ice, and completely at its mercy. Luckily Prompto's coat had some innate ice resistance, so he was able to break free and heal the others, not a moment too soon.

They ran for cover in a nearby alley, shivering from the aftermath.

"I, think we have finally met our match," Aranea said gravely.

"We should retreat and rethink our strategy," Ignis said.

They had no choice to return to Hammerhead, to lick their wounds and come to terms with the fact that they weren't strong enough to take on Ardyn's army anymore, or Ardyn himself.

* * *

She had spent 3 years in the crystal, Luna had been told. 3 years of meditation and focusing on the light. Her mother was teaching her all the skills as an Oracle she had tried so hard to learn all those years ago, but Luna was finding them difficult. It was just as bad as it was 15 years ago. It was bitterly ironic that she had mastered skills Ardyn had taught her, but couldn't master those from her own mother.

She and Noctis had been kept apart. Luna knew it was because they needed solitude to gain their respective powers. However, it still rankled. She wanted to feel Noctis's arms around her again. She wanted his lips on hers—she broke off ruefully. That was a perfectly good reason to keep them apart. There was no room for dalliance at this point. And if Luna could dream of a good time for it, well, that was far-fetched at this particular moment.

Luna was disturbed. She had been dreading the reaction of her daemons to the "purification", thinking they would fight tooth and nail against it. However, they had done nothing. She was under no illusions. They weren't gone, just hiding so deep in her consciousness that neither she nor the light could find them. It shouldn't have surprised her when they fought back.

She was back in the flower fields of Tenebrae. The skies were blue, just a shade paler from the flowers. Still, as gorgeous as the scene was, Luna was tense. She knew what happened when she dreamed of that field. As if on cue, the flowers turned black, and glowing eyes emerged from their stalks. Every flower in the field was becoming a daemon! Luna tried to stand her ground—but she felt, fear. A mindless panic around them that she had not felt in 15 years, since before she was tainted. She began to run, the daemon flowers grabbing at her skirts like she was a princess caught in a witch's forest in a fairy tale. Then she bumped into something—it was as though she had hit the edge of the world. The edge was invisible, until a hairline crack appeared, like a crack in a mirror, or a crystal…then a gigantic daemon grabbed her and pulled her through the glass into a dark abyss.

"Eat her, Behemoth King," the daemons cried out in unison as Luna fell away into oblivion.

Luna woke up screaming, as she had not in a decade.

"What's wrong, child," Queen Sylva asked, running over to see what was going on.

"It's the nightmares, again," Luna said plaintively.

Queen Sylva stroked her hand gently. "It's just a bad dream, nothing more. Don't worry. You are safe here," she said. "Go back to sleep. Oracles need their rest." Then her mother left the room.

Luna stared after her sadly. Her own mother did not understand her. She still tried to console her as if she were 5 years old, scared of monsters under her bed. Her mother didn't understand that she was a woman grown, plagued by endless nightmares from daemons she had been absorbing for almost half her life.

Her mother, the last true Oracle, did not know what it was like to be plagued by daemons. How could she train Luna to regain the powers of light if she didn't know what it was like to be buried in darkness?

It was not just a bad dream. Luna knew enough about how her dreams behaved by now. They were symbolizing a truth. "Behemoth King." Considered to be the most powerful daemon ever in existence. Only appearing when the world was so corrupt and so without hope, that its destructive presence was a sweet mercy. And it was outside the crystal world, in her world.

She looked around at the bright white space around her—even after all this time it was still hurting her eyes. She was looking at reality in the face. She could not help Noctis this way. She could not leverage the light the way the Astrals wanted her to. However, if she didn't, Noctis would…

But then, there was the world itself. It was suffering right now to the point where a Behemoth King could manifest. There were millions of people in terror and despair. That was one thing she could handle if she were there, while there was much less chance of her being to help Noctis from here. She knew what she had to do logically, but she railed against it. "I have to be here for Noct," she told herself. "I don't want to lose him again." And doing what she was thinking of doing was tantamount to that.

But she knew, in her heart of hearts, that she could not save Noctis this way. She could not be purified by the light. She was too far gone. So all that was left was fighting fire with fire. She had moved beyond her mother—her mother, whom she had always wished she had had to help her, could not do so. It would have to be as it always had been—she would have to figure things out herself. "Good bye, mother," she whispered sadly, leaving her sanctuary and making her way to the edge of the crystal world. Her sense of failure and isolation was pushing her forward. She didn't belong here. Her life, such as it was, was out there.

She placed her hand, tentatively against the crystal barrier, afraid that it would burn her or destroy her.

"If you leave, you won't be able to save Noctis," Bahamut mentioned gravely, stating the obvious.

She turned to face him. "Even if I stay here forever, I can't do it the way you need me to," she said regretfully.

"Powers such as these cannot be granted overnight," he cautioned her.

"How long do you need? Ten years? 2000 years?"

"Our concept of time is not a human's. Light and dark are almost infinite. So too can it be to gain their powers."

Luna was tired of all of this. Tired of metaphysical nonsense, mystical beings holding her to a higher standard.

She snapped. "All I've gotten from you all are unrealistic expectations and rejection! I've never seen you try to help me, or even Noctis for that matter. You just want him dead. You say it takes an eternity to gain the powers of light and darkness? It took me 12 years to gain the powers of darkness. I don't have an eternity to undo it all and gain light powers instead. This is the hand I'm dealt, and I'm playing it."

"That is the only way to save Noctis," Bahamut said after a moment of shocked silence.

"I don't think so. You misjudged Ardyn 2000 years ago, thinking him to be the savior of the land, and look what happened? You are fallible. Ardyn can leverage darkness and light. I can leverage darkness. Let Noctis leverage the light. Together we will stop Ardyn. And if you want to smite me after, then all I can say is that it would end my suffering once and for all."

"You do this, and you are no better than Ardyn Lucis Caelum," Bahamut exclaimed warningly.

Luna smiled bitterly. "You're right. But I will save Noctis and the world," she said boldly. The crystal under her hand shattered, giving her an exit. She strode out, back into the world of darkness, to do her duty. Even if it was her final one. But she couldn't keep the tears from falling as she thought about what could have been between her and Noctis.

* * *

"You're tellin' me Ardyn unleashed a Behemoth King," Cid asked the ragged quartet in surprise.

"Since you know of them, that tells me you know we have a problem," Ignis replied matter of factly.

"I'll say. Sounds like this Ardyn feller ain't playin' anymore."

"Oh, he is," Aranea responded bitterly. "He's basically telling us he could have done this all along, but chose not to."

"Well, he is now," Prompto said. "Does this mean we finally pissed him off?"

"Sounds to me like we are out of time," Ignis said. "I don't think we can hold off anymore. We need to leverage technology at this point."

"Not sure if I have enough lights built for that yet," Cindy said regretfully.

"Ignis is right," Aranea said. "I think we have to face facts. It has been 3 years. Noctis and Luna aren't coming back. We can't keep relying on them to save our asses. We have a plan, we should use it. We've stalled as long as we can."

"I agree with Aranea," Gladio said. "As much as I hate to say it, I don't think we can count on Noct at this point. I wish we could, but, we can't."

"Welp, I have plenty of lights to give you. However, the problem will be logistics. Not sure how we will transport and hang that many."

"How about the hunters," Prompto asked.

"They helped with gettin' the materials for me, but I'm not sure if they'd be down for driving to Insomnia to hang up lights."

"This would be the perfect role for Pretty Boy," Aranea said. "He could rally his disenfranchised people to join him in reclaiming the homeland and all that BS."

"If we had Noct, we wouldn't be in this mess," Gladio responded, stating the obvious.

"Maybe we can, recruit people," Prompto asked? "Surely there are other people out there fed up with all this who will be willing to join in."

"We can't be too overt about it, or else Izunia might figure out what we are planning," Ignis cautioned.

"Hmm. We could leverage the hunters as a communication network," Cindy said. "They can get word to Lestallum and Altissia as secretly as possible. They may be able to round up some folks for us. If we can get some fighters and drivers we might have somethin'."

"I can't come up with anything better," Aranea said. "I'm down with trying this. What do you say guys?"

Ignis was thoughtful for a moment. "I cannot come up with anything else, either. I think this is the best way to move forward."

So with the two strategists in agreement, the rest of the team moved forward with Operation Take Back Insomnia.

* * *

 **I know I took some liberties with the Behemoth King-he was kind of just another (tough) daemon in game, but since there was only one of him that I recall, he was really tough, and only showed up in the endless dark endgame, I thought he deserved an upgrade. Hope you don't think I jumped off the deep end with this one. Till next time!**


	26. Chapter 26: Ardyn's Move

**Hi Everyone! Busy work week ahead so I wanted to post the next chapter now ;-) We are catching up to what I have written, so I may have to make you guys wait a bit coming up. Sorry :-( Hope my work schedule gets better to give me more time to write. Still have a few more chapters to give out first though. Here's hoping work gets less crazy so I can keep going. Enjoy!**

* * *

The crystal world was strange. Even though she had entered the crystal world from Gralea, it dumped Luna back in Galdin Quay for some reason. At least it put her back in Lucis, she supposed. She couldn't help but stop and look around her in horror. The last time she had been here it was bright and sunny. Even though she had had other business at the time, she couldn't help but dig her toes into the powdery white warm sand, listen to the crystal blue waves of the ocean, and smell the tantalizing smells of the fresh fish and vegetables being cooked up in the nearby resort.

All of that was gone. The resort was abandoned and falling apart. Daemons were now using it as a nest. The ocean was pitch-black, reflecting the endless darkness of the overarching sky. The white sand was now pewter-gray in the waning moonlight.

She could feel the daemons within her begin to stir, an evil reverse of people who wake up when the sun is shining on their faces.

"Welcome back," she told them, half sarcastically, half seriously. She wouldn't say she missed them, but it definitely felt more familiar with them there. Their absence in the crystal world had been, disconcerting.

"What do want of us now, woman," the Giant asked her, already knowing the drill.

"Would you do my bidding if I asked," she asked calmly.

"Not if you are wanting to return light to the world," it replied.

"I know I can't do that, but Noctis can," she said. "I'd just want you to help me take down the Behemoth King. Think about it: you get an epic battle to prove yourselves against the most powerful of daemons, and humans are spared its wrath. We all get something out of this."

The daemons hissed for a moment, discussing the proposition among themselves.

"We will help," the giant said, appointing itself as their spokesbeing. "However it's only because we have been locked away for 3 years and want to frolic in the darkness for a bit."

Luna couldn't help but smirk at the image of menacing daemons "frolicking", but her smile quickly changed to a relieved one. "I don't mind what your reasons are as long as you help me with this," she said, and began making her way up the road.

The daemons at Galdin Quay decided to get in their way, but it was nothing her own daemons couldn't handle. They emerged as summoned creatures and disposed of them quite effortlessly. It wasn't draining Luna too much either—apparently since they "wanted" to do this, they didn't need much control from her, so they were able to do their thing as she trudged forward.

After a quarter mile or so, Luna realized she didn't even know where the Behemoth King was. Her dream had been vague about that. She knew instinctively that it would be near Ardyn, but where was he these days? She cringed at the thought of seeing her "husband" again. Was he still in Gralea? If so, it would be tough to get there. Hammerhead was nearby, she remembered. Was it still around? Could somebody there give her information?

It was ironic. Even in a dystopian wasteland, she nearly got hit by a car when she tried to cross the street. She had reached the main road and stepped out a bit to try to remember which way to go to Hammerhead, only to jump back when she heard the squeal of brakes to her left.

She jumped back as the rickety pickup truck slammed to a stop inches from her.

"Oh, my God, Luna," a familiar voice called out. Luna squinted in the darkness to identify the driver. She had aged a bit, but she could still recognize her.

"Iris," Luna asked in shock. "I can't believe it! What are the odds," she said, laughing almost hysterically.

"We can't linger," her gruff companion in the passenger seat said. Luna squinted but did not recognize him. His dark hair was cut short, and he was dressed in black. He was already hopping out of the car. "Take the passenger seat, ma'am. I've got the back," he said, leaping into the truck bed.

Iris sighed. "It's always business with Cor. Guess he's right though. Get in Luna."

There was nothing to do but for Luna to comply.

* * *

"Not bad, 'boss'", Ifrit commented to his commander.

"Thank you. I surprise even myself sometimes," Ardyn replied smugly.

"Makes me wonder what you need me for," Ifrit asked snidely.

"Oh, you still have plenty of purpose. Don't you worry," Ardyn responded cloyingly. "We can't be a one trick pony after all. Just 'chill' here until I need you," he added sarcastically. Ifrit growled at the insult.

So, even the mighty Behemoth King would do his bidding, Ardyn thought. He hadn't been sure he could command something that strong, but he was more badass than he thought. It had been amusing to see that group of idiots forced to fall back. He had finally given those fools a run for their money.

He knew things had to be pretty "bad" for the Behemoth King to deign to come out, but that was all the better for him. He knew the Astrals and the Kings of Old were watching. How he loved rubbing their arrogant noses in it. So they thought him too corrupt to wield their powers? Oh, how happy they must be to have been proven right.

He knew Noctis's lackeys wouldn't bother him for awhile—they were too cowed by the newest addition to his flock. But did they really think he wouldn't retaliate for their 3 years-worth of annoyances? In their little chess game, they had been pawns moving across the board largely unopposed. With the Behemoth King as one of his "knights", he had shown them who they were playing against. Now it was time to make his way to their side of the board. It was time for him and his friends to pay Hammerhead a little visit.

* * *

Except for the fact Hammerhead was shrouded in darkness, it looked much the same as it always had, Luna thought bemusedly. That, and the fact that it was an armed compound now. A group of heavily armed hunters, upon seeing Cor and Iris, hurriedly opened the heavy gate to allow their truck through.

"How is Lestallum doing," the hunters called out to Cor as he climbed out of the vehicle.

"It's doing fine. The defenses are holding, and the power plant has enough supplies to keep it going indefinitely," he responded. "They appreciated our offer of supplies, but said to hold on to them here. They in turn offered us fuel when we need it."

"The roads are in decent shape too," Iris piped up. "There is a pothole somewhere near where the Chocobo Trading Post used to be though. At some point, we need to send a posse to fix it."

From what Iris had told Luna in the car, and the conversation she was picking up now, it seemed that Iris and Cor were the "emissaries" between Hammerhead and Lestallum. Iris did the driving, Cor did the monster slaying. Luna was curious why her brother Gladio was not involved. Her first fear had been that Gladio was not around to do it, but Iris had reassured her that Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto were alive and well. She also mentioned that Cor was Gladio's combat mentor, so could do the job better than he could. This still didn't stop Luna from wondering what the Chocobros were doing then.

Iris also assured her that Pryna and Umbra were safe—Cindy's friend Holly (who ran the power plant in Lestallum) had taken them in, and was taking good care of them. They were having a lot of fun patrolling the power plant grounds, pretending they were guarding. They didn't need to know it was actually the lights of the city that were doing their job for them.

Iris led the way into the overly bright diner. "I'm home, Gladdy," she said brightly. "And you will never guess who I brought with me."

"Um, Cor," Gladio snarked, thinking it was a joke, only to taper off in shock when he saw Luna.

Even Ignis, always calm and stoic, did a double-take.

Prompto just stuttered out "L-Luna?"

Luna surveyed the crew, plus Aranea who was seated next to them. They looked much the same as they had 3 years ago, but they were pale from lack of sunlight. Lines of strain were etched on their faces, and they looked, exhausted. How much had they had to endure these past 3 years?

Aranea was the first to shake free of the shock. "If you're here, does that mean Noctis is back too?"

Luna shook her head sadly. "He is, still in the crystal. I, had to come back."

"Why," Ignis asked.

"I, need to find the Behemoth King. It is a daemon of legend that only appears when things are at their most dire."

"You work fast," Gladio said. "We just got back from trying to take that thing on."

"You've seen it," Luna asked in avid interest.

"I'll say," Prompto said. "We bumped into it in Insomnia. Ardyn stuck it on us."

Luna's soul shriveled at that name. "Ardyn is in Insomnia," she asked, tense.

Ignis was looking at her intently. "Are you, all right," he asked gently. "Do, you need to talk about, anything related to that?"

Luna looked at him in shock for a moment then replied in disgust, "If you think I came back to team up with my 'husband'…"

"No, not that, at all," Ignis replied uncomfortably. "I, just wanted to make sure that any reference of his name does not, upset you. He has hurt you, probably more than the rest of us. I wanted to offer you support if you needed it."

Luna's shoulders slumped in relief. "Sorry, Ignis. I misunderstood. I wouldn't have come back here if I didn't think I could manage it," she replied.

"No need to apologize. I don't normally put my foot in my mouth like that. It, is an uncomfortable experience."

"Happens to me all the time, Iggy," Prompto spoke up. "You get used to it."

"If Ardyn finds out you are here, Luna, he may come for you," Gladio cautioned.

"And given the fact that he can summon daemons to the level of the Behemoth King, I don't know if we will be able to protect you," Aranea replied.

"Thank you," Luna said sincerely. "However, I came back to protect the world, not to be protected myself. I can do this."

"Did the crystal give you, awesome powers? What was it like in there," Prompto asked.

Luna's bravado petered out, and she slumped her shoulders in defeat. "It, didn't. However, it will provide for Noctis." She could tell by their expressions that that wasn't what they wanted to hear. She couldn't tell them the truth of Noctis's powers. Not just yet. It would take everything she had to tell them about her own.

"If you don't have any crystal powers, how do you expect to take on the Behemoth King," Gladio asked. It looked like she would have to reveal the truth about herself sooner than anticipated.

"Let me show you," she said. "Whatever you do, don't panic or attack unless I tell you to." And with that, she summoned her Giant. He seemed to be the most reliable and faithful of her daemons, so she didn't anticipate a problem with him. However, she could be wrong.

The daemon emerged, head brushing against the ceiling of the diner. Luna kept it out for just a second so that the light wouldn't bother it too badly. It was enough. Her companions, plus Iris who had been lingering quietly to hear the exchange, stared at her, wide-eyed.

"You can, summon daemons," Gladio stated.

Luna nodded, bracing herself for rejection.

"I must say, that explains a lot," Ignis said, calmly. "It certainly puts your injuries in the mythril ruins into perspective. I assume you have always been able to do this?"

"Since I was 12 years old. That is, how I have healed the afflicted. Instead of feeding off of others, I have them feed off me. My Oracle powers help me withstand it."

"You're, not like, Ravus are you," Aranea asked, only to pale in horror at what she had just said. "I'm sorry. I, don't know, if you heard about what happened to him, but, we had to—"

"I know," Luna said sadly. Her mother had told her in the crystal. They had already wept over what had happened. She spared a passing thought for her brother, who had given his life to try to protect her, only to be betrayed by the man she hated most in all the world.

"I, can't say if I will end up like him or not. All I can say is, I'm me now, and if I stay that way long enough to end things, then that's all I can hope for. I know what you are all thinking: yes, I'm like Ardyn. However, I still love this world and all of you guys. I will use my powers, such as they are, to wreck anything Ardyn holds dear. I will fight him from the dark, and Noct, when he's ready, will attack him with the light."

"You are calling him 'Noct,'" Gladio said coyly.

After all she said, that was Gladio's observation, she thought in surprised amusement. "I, suppose I am," she responded.

Ignis gave her a level look and asked flatly, "what help do you need from us?"

They weren't shunning her, Luna realized in shock. They were willing to help her, to trust her, just as Noctis had. She wanted to cry, but she had done too much of that already.

"Um, guys, we have a pretty big problem," Cindy piped up from the doorway.

It was then that they heard the shooting from the barricades.

* * *

"Do you think Ardyn found out about our plan," Aranea asked sharply, surveying the daemon horde assembling outside the gates.

"It could just be retaliation," Ignis snapped back.

"How strong do you reckon these daemons are," Cindy asked the group.

"Pretty strong ones," Gladio replied. "If the Behemoth King is here, then you may get what you wanted, Luna."

"Do you feel it," Luna asked her daemons.

"The air is heavy with his darkness, but we don't know where he is," the spokesdaemon said.

"What's that mean," Luna asked in genuine confusion.

"It's like a black hole in space. You can sense it's out there, but you can't find it until you are beside it," it replied.

"So, we won't know where it is until it's too late," Luna commented back.

"Maybe, but since you are 'so strong' now, it shouldn't matter when it ambushes you," the spokesdaemon taunted.

"I'm going out there," Luna said flatly.

"Not alone you're not," Gladio said, unsheathing his sword and moving to stand beside her.

"And I'm not letting you out there alone to die, Gladio," Aranea commented.

Gladio beamed at her. "You really do care," he replied.

"Don't read into it—it would just be a hassle to bury that big body of yours," she snarked back.

"Let's go," Ignis said briskly, ushering them and Prompto through the gate to face the hordes of daemons outside.

"Don't waste your time with the other daemons," Luna said. "The priority is the Behemoth King."

"The hunters and I will take care of these guys," Cor chimed in from the observation tower at the fence line. "You take care of the big one."

"Careful, everyone," Iris said brightly, as though they were going out on a picnic.

They made their way forward. Daemons got in their way, but between the hardened combat veterans and Luna's expert daemon summoning, they could take bunches out at once. Luna kept giving sidelong glances to her teammates whenever she had a spare moment to see what they thought of her. Were they frightened? Did they mistrust her? Were they only helping her for Noctis's sake?

They found it, a quarter mile down the road. Its giant black form almost camouflaged with the surrounding night.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Luna," Aranea said.

"I hope so too," was all Luna could say.

They approached the daemon.

"Everyone have their ice armor on," Ignis asked. He was not going to be caught by that a second time.

The team all answered in the affirmative.

"Stay back, guys," Luna ordered. "This is my mess. I will handle it. Daemons, get him," she ordered. Her daemons erupted from her as a swarm, eager to do her bidding, and surrounded the Behemoth King like wolves surrounded a helpless deer.

Except the Behemoth King wasn't helpless. With a menacing roar, it twisted around, using its size as a battering ram, knocked her daemons to the ground.

A few limped back her way, reentering her consciousness. One of them was the death spell daemon, she observed.

"Can you still use magic," she asked it.

"Once, maybe," it labored to speak.

Luna launched the death spell, to no avail. The spell worked, draining the last of her ally's power, but it did nothing to the foe.

"Fall back guys," Aranea ordered. "Luna, come on. We tried. There's nothing we can do."

Ignis was already ushering Prompto, Gladio, and Aranea to a safe distance away.

Luna ignored them, thinking things through. If it was one of the darkest daemons, it stood to reason that daemon magic wouldn't work on it. The Behemoth King countered with an ice spell that froze all of the daemons, except the ice bombs she had deployed. Now, if only they had been the fire bombs, she thought ruefully. But that gave her an idea.

She ran forward, using bottles of "Remedy" on one of her fire bombs—breaking it free of its ice prison. She couldn't help but smirk at the absurdity of her healing daemons, but it worked in this case. Ignis caught on immediately. He led the team back to pour remedies on all of the remaining fire bombs, quickly returning a portion of Luna's army to her.

They swarmed forward and exploded, burning the Behemoth King amid its screams of pain. So, she had been right. The fact that it leveraged ice meant it was weak against fire. The oldest trick in the book, she thought smugly.

It used the ice spell on itself to stop the flames, but the damage was done—its skin was blistered.

"Go for it guys," she ordered. The team didn't need to be told twice. Gladio, Aranea, and Ignis surged forward, weapons ablazing, to fight the mighty daemon. Prompto stayed a safe distance back, taking potshots to keep the team covered.

For all that the Behemoth King was a "legendary" daemon, once Luna had cut it down to size with her own daemons, it was no different from any other daemon the team had fought. It was almost anticlimactic when after sustaining heavy wounds, it faded back into nothingness.

It seemed almost too easy. Luna and her comrades were looking warily at where it disappeared, waiting for it to respawn.

Luna was so fixed on the Behemoth King's disappearing remains that she failed to watch her back. The sudden whooshing of flames surrounding her reminded her forcefully of that mistake. And through the flames stepped Ifrit.

She heard cries of dismay from outside of the flame circle. She knew her allies could not get to her. She'd have to defend herself. She hurriedly launched some ice bombs, just to have them batted brutally aside by her gigantic opponent.

"I've been around enough daemons I know how they work," Ifrit said smugly. "That little play of yours won't work on me." His gigantic hand dashed out and grabbed her—her entire body fitting within his grip. "Now, come with me. I imagine your husband will be happy to see you," Ifrit taunted, then leapt up high into the air, out of the ring of flames, and began making his way, and Luna's, to Insomnia.

* * *

"What did you just say," Noctis asked, voice hard.

"Queen Sylva, says Luna has fled the crystal world," King Regis told his son.

"But, why," he demanded.

"From what Bahamut says, she felt she was too corrupted to be able to gain any powers here. She has left to leverage her dark powers against Ardyn."

The string of profanity Noctis uttered merely caused King Regis to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm going to fucking stop her," Noctis snapped with cold resolution. "I'm not letting her play these fucking games again. She's taken too much on herself. Now it's my turn to take over."

"And what will you do," Regis challenged.

Noctis closed his eyes, and with herculean will, he summoned the Royal Arms, infused with the crystal's light.

Regis nodded in respect. That was the one lesson he couldn't teach. The student had to achieve it themselves. In order to manifest the Chosen King's powers, you needed something in the world you wanted to save so badly that you would choose to save the world for it. Noctis had found his, and it was Luna.

He felt a wave of pain. Why was everything associated with the crystal doomed to die? It had taken all of the Oracles, the Kings of Lucis, Nyx, Queen Sylva, even Ardyn's innocence in a way. And now it wanted Noctis and Luna as well. He stared at his son. The training had been hard on him. The 3 years had aged him what looked like 10. Noctis's hair had grown out, disheveled and pewter gray. He didn't shave often, and it showed—what had once been clean-shaven was now covered with a few days's growth of beard. The face underneath was gaunt, hard with purpose. A warrior's face. He looked like, a man who had only had one purpose left in life, and would pursue that purpose to the end. He was undoubtedly King Regis's son, and heir to all of the mistakes Regis had made.

"Thanks dad. For everything," Noctis said softly, striding away, ready for his final battle.

There had to be a way to stop this. Regis had left his son a great burden. Now it was time for him to try to lift it.


	27. Chapter 27: Luna Izunia

**Happy Friday Everyone! It's been a long work week. Here's the next chapter, and here's hoping I can get some more writing done this weekend so that I will have more to give in regular intervals. Hope you enjoy! We are in the "end game," but there is still quite a bit to go. Hope you stick with it!**

* * *

"Was that, Ifrit," Prompto asked the battle-weary and shocked group.

"It would appear so," Ignis responded.

"And he kidnapped Luna," Gladio added, stating the obvious.

"That bastard," Aranea said angrily. It was unclear whether she was referring to Ifrit or Ardyn. The term applied to both really.

"So, what do we do now," Prompto asked desperately.

"She has most likely been taken to Insomnia," Ignis observed, coolly clinical in the face of danger.

"We'd be fools to go back there," Aranea said.

"It may not be so bad with the Behemoth King out of the way," Gladio observed.

"Ardyn may be able to spawn more. We don't know," Aranea said.

"We can't leave her," Prompto said, appalled at the very thought.

"You are correct, Prompto," Ignis said. "However, we have depleted our potions and supplies in the most recent battle. I say we return to Hammerhead, stock up, then return to Insomnia."

"What about the lights," Aranea asked.

"I, fear the time for that has passed," Ignis said regretfully. "The priority is Luna."

With that, the party made their way back the way they came. Despite their victory over the Behemoth King, they still felt like they were marching back from failure.

* * *

It took Noctis a bit to get his bearings. His kingdom looked so much different now than when he had seen it last. Being totally shrouded in darkness would do that, he thought bitterly. And Galdin Quay yet—once the luxurious vacation spot, was now a daemon-ridden wasteland. Enough was enough, he thought with cold anger. He was going to stop this.

He made his way up the pier, dispatching any daemons that got in his way. He was stronger now, even if he wasn't leveraging the powers of light. He was saving that power, for Ardyn. His innate strength and speed was enough to take these meddling daemons down.

Each daemon was delaying him. He had to get to Luna. She'd better not even think about going to confront Ardyn on her own. He was having grim flashbacks to the last time he tried to rescue her. His thoughts were torturing him with what Ardyn could do to her if she confronted him and failed. With Ardyn all-powerful now…no matter, he thought with resolution. Noctis would not fail her again. She had saved his ass in so many situations—it was time for him to return the favor.

There were abandoned cars in the resort parking lot. Maybe he could find information or supplies in them. To his surprise, there were keys in the ignition in the second car he looked in. Well, maybe not too surprising. With a daemon uprising and endless darkness, locking your car and taking the keys would probably not be your first priority. He turned the key, expecting it to not start, or for it to be out of gas. He was utterly amazed when the engine, after laboring a bit, revved to life. He had his transport to Insomnia.

He gunned it out of the parking space, then floored it down the road, mowing down any hapless daemons that ended up in his path. He had two goals: Luna and Ardyn, in that order. He would rescue the love of his life and take back his kingdom, no matter what the cost.

Wait, love of his life? Yes, he thought resignedly. He did love Luna. It wasn't like what he was told love was—a bolt of lightning or lust at first sight. It was a natural, comfortable fact, and as obvious as water being wet. There was no room for uncertainty or second guessing his feelings. He knew he was. He didn't know when it had happened—it seemed like always. Rationally he knew it hadn't been when they were young, but somewhere after they had met again, it had just, happened.

Had that been the reason why he hadn't railed so hard at the proposed arranged marriage between the two of them? Had it happened when she sat on his lap in the car? Or was it when he finally kissed her? He didn't know. Maybe each instance was like a puzzle piece that had combined to form what he felt now?

If he had to say what he loved most about her, it would be the sides of herself she kept hidden. Her calm, noble, dignified façade was just that. He had had tantalizing glimpses of the caring vulnerable woman beneath, and he wanted to know that woman. He wanted to soothe those vulnerabilities. He sensed how alone she was with her burdens just as he was. He knew that, together, they would not be alone anymore. Amid everything that had happened on this crazy journey since his father had sent him on his trip to "find himself", the only time things made sense was when Luna was in his arms.

He broke off that thought. He knew there was no future for them-all he could do was keep her safe. And he would.

He was, furious, at her for running off. He would find her, and then he would make it clear, in no uncertain terms, that he was King of Lucis. She would have to toe the line for a change. If he had to drag her to safety, well, he would do it, even if she thought he was a total asshole for doing it. It was the last thing he could do for her—and the only thing he could offer her. If he thought about what could have been, it would break him.

* * *

Luna couldn't even see the ground—it was too dark, and she was too high. It was just Ifrit's oversized hand that was keeping her from plummeting to her death a hundred feet below. Given what may lie before her, maybe forcing him to break his hold and making her fall to her death would be a blessing, and what she should do.

"Why are you doing this," she asked her mystical abductor.

"Brownie points," he responded. "My boss doesn't know you are back yet. This should make his day."

"You mean, night," she couldn't help snarking back.

"Whatever," he replied dismissively.

"Why would you turn on the astrals? Why would you team up with him?"

"Hmph. Do the astrals strike you as one big happy family? And as for why I teamed up with Ardyn, well, I happen to agree with him. Why should you have to die to save the world? What sane being would go through that knowing that they won't be there to see the benefit?"

"People who can see the greater good above themselves," Luna riposted.

Ifrit snickered. "So says the one that, if my boss is to be believed, took daemons into herself since it was quicker and easier than learning how to handle the light. Excuse me that I don't take advice from you," Ifrit remarked snidely. "You are just as hypocritical as every other human on this forsaken planet. If I could, I would destroy you all. But my money is on Ardyn—I think he will be the one to do that if I wait long enough."

She felt an icy chill thinking about her "estranged husband". She had hoped she would never have to see him again, but it seemed that fate had other plans. What would he do? She stiffened with anger. She was sick of being scared of him, thinking about what he would do.

No. She would not plummet to her death and take the easy way out. So Ardyn thought he could see 50 moves ahead and outwit them all? She was a schemer too. She would outwit him and—that was all she could do. Without Noctis, she couldn't destroy him, probably. Since her hand was forced (thanks to Ifrit) that wouldn't stop her from trying though. And nothing would give her greater satisfaction than wrecking this nest egg of darkness and corruption he had built for himself. It was time to give him a taste of his own medicine.

* * *

So, even Hammerhead was infested with daemons, Noctis thought with frustration. He could see their black shadows, silhouetted against the neon lights of the buildings. Except, he could also hear gunshots and saw the flashes of gunfire in the dark. Hammerhead was fighting back!

He lurched forward, the car not liking the switching gears, and plowed into as many daemons as he could, just to slam to a stop right outside the gates.

"Careful there," warned a familiar voice. "If we weren't so attuned to the difference between a human and a daemon, you could have been shot."

Noctis squinted out the window. He knew that voice. "Cor," he finally blurted out in surprise.

"He knows you," a female voice called out. "We'd better let him in."

"Guys, keep the daemons from coming in," Cor ordered as he opened the gate.

Noctis slithered the car through as quickly as he could so they could close the gate behind him. It sounded like there were still more daemons. The firing commenced again as soon as he was through.

Cor leapt down from the guard tower to take a closer look at the motorist who claimed to know him. He wouldn't have recognized him if he weren't such a spitting image of King Regis.

While Cor was finding his wits again, Noctis jumped out of the car with easy grace.

The girl, now young woman, who had told Cor to open the gate, came running over as well.

"Noct, is it really you," she breathed.

"Iris," Noctis blurted in surprise. "You look, different."

"It has been 3 years Noctis," Cor chimed in.

Noctis stood a moment, dumbfounded. "I've been gone, for 3 years?" Then he shook his head at his own idiocy. "That can't be helped I guess," he added briskly. "I'm here now to take care of things."

"If you mean Luna, she's out with your buddies taking on the Behemoth King," Iris said.

So he wasn't too late, he thought with relief. And by "buddies" it must mean Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio were with her!

"Where are they," he asked, eagerly.

As if on cue, Cor looked over his shoulder to the gate behind him. Noctis turned and saw his comrades and Aranea trudge in, defeated, and without Luna. Noctis's heart twisted in his chest.

Ignis saw him first. He stared at him, eyes behind his glasses narrowed, trying to get a close look at him in the artificial light.

"Noct," he stated, as though digesting the information.

This caused the rest of the team to stare at him in shock, until Gladio broke the deadlock by muttering, "about time."

This caused everyone to return to their senses.

"What happened," Noctis asked intensely.

"Well, it's been 3 years," Ignis began.

"I know that. I know Ardyn has set up shop, and I know Luna has returned," Noctis cut in.

"She, helped us defeat the Behemoth King, but then Ifrit took her," Aranea replied.

"I believe they are headed to Insomnia," Ignis added. "We have come to obtain supplies before going after her."

He was too late again, Noctis thought bitterly. But there was nothing he could do about it right now, except move forward. "Don't worry about it," Noctis said calmly. "I will take care of this."

"Hmph, and we're just supposed to say 'ok' and let you be on your way," Gladio sniped. "Not happening."

"I'm not asking you to endanger yourselves," Noctis replied.

Aranea rolled her eyes. "Once Gladio gets ideas in his head, you can't budge him. You might as well save your breath."

"Indeed," Ignis said. "And you aren't dislodging me, either. Give me but a moment to procure some supplies from the Quartermaster, and I will come with you."

"And if you decide to 'go on ahead' we will just follow you anyway," Prompto said brightly. "You might as well just cut your losses and let us come with."

Noctis had tried at least. "Ok guys. Let's make this quick."

* * *

Insomnia looked like a graveyard—empty, silent. But there were few daemons around. It was like Luna thought. Ardyn had emptied his lands to attack Hammerhead.

Ifrit flew her right to the Citadel. Luna thought he would drop her off at the front door, but she was mistaken. He flew up towards the top of the building—the throne room floor, Luna realized. With one hand, Ifrit smashed through the window of the throne room, and with the other, reached through the hole to deposit Luna, none too gently, into the throne room itself. The abrupt "dropping" caused Luna to lose her balance, landing face down on the floor for a moment.

The first glance in 3 years she took of her worst enemy was his heavy black boots, standing over her. She would never forgive her undignified entrance at facing Ardyn, on the floor, literally at his feet. She leapt up, and retreated a few steps to make some distance.

Ardyn was ever the same. Same clothes, same lack of barbering. However, perhaps in deference to it being indoors, his fedora was off, giving her an unshadowed look at his face. His eyes were fixed on her, sizing her up, assessing any changes. She felt unclean by his survey, and could not meet his gaze. She glanced behind him, to see the crystal standing behind the throne. Was Noctis still in there? She wished with all her heart that Noctis would erupt out of the crystal to protect her.

No, she didn't want that. If he came out, even if he did defeat Ardyn, he would just die anyway. She would have to handle this herself.

Any surprise she might have elicited by showing up was already swept aside. "So, Luna dear," he oozed. "How is married life treating you?"

Luna gritted her teeth. "I'm not here to discuss the wedding or anything you did to me," she said, coldly.

"Did you ask Ifrit to bring you, or did he bring you himself," Ardyn asked in genuine curiosity.

So, he didn't know? Maybe she could play this to her advantage somehow. "I asked Ifrit to bring me to you. Yes, he does my bidding now. I have been able to reach all of the Astrals," she gloated in pure bravado.

It looked like her bluff may have worked. Ardyn looked disturbed for a moment, but he quickly recovered his poise. "So, if you didn't have him bring you to discuss our 'wedded bliss', why did you come?"

That was the logical question to ask, but Luna hadn't thought that far ahead yet. "To fight you," echoed in her mind, but she wasn't ready. She had to stall as long as possible, and maybe catch him off guard.

"Look around you," she finally said, gesturing to the endless darkness outside. "Is this really what you want? Is everything you did, all for this?"

Ardyn smirked. If Luna had to see that smirk one more time, she would punch it off. "Oh, is this the part where you appeal to my 'better nature'? Where you try to remind me that I have other options in life besides the path I chose," Ardyn asked dryly.

Luna bit her lip at the hit. She knew her stalling plan was just as hokey as he thought it was, but she had no other options at the moment.

"You can't tell me that you enjoy this," she said. "Sitting alone on a throne in an empty kingdom—having the world hate and fear you."

"They have hated and feared me long before this, my dear," Ardyn replied matter of factly. "Just as they do you. Surely you've noticed that taking in daemons doesn't endear you to the public?"

"It doesn't have to endear you to everyone. Even if only a few support you, that is enough. Noctis, Ignis, Aranea, Gladio, Prompto—by your twisted logic they should reject everything I stand for, but they have stood by me. They respect the choices I made rather than cowering in terror. The 'world standing against you' thing you are touting is bullshit!"

Ardyn kept his voice as smug as always, but she could see his hands clench in anger. "How nice for you that you have such a devoted support network. Although I don't see them moving heaven and earth to help you," he mocked, doing a theatrical show of looking around.

"I don't need them to handle you," Luna replied boldly.

Ardyn began moving slowly, gracefully towards her. She knew any retreat on her part would be a sign of weakness which she couldn't afford right now. He stopped inches from her. "You are using the wrong tactics, wife dear. Perhaps you should try seducing me? Who knows? Maybe the love of the right woman will set me back on the path of righteousness," he said smoothly, ironically, and punctuated his comment by reaching out and caressing a lock of her hair.

Standing her ground be damned, she thought. She had no other choice. She leapt back to give herself distance, then said, coldly, with every ounce of hatred she had, "I'm going to kill you." And with that, she summoned her daemons. One of the weakest ones came out, only to be incinerated by the artificial light of the throne room.

Ardyn smirked again at her failure. "If you want it rough, I will be happy to oblige you," he added, voice low and deadly. Then he waved his hands, plunging the citadel in total darkness. In the disorienting few seconds between the lights going out and the weak flickering emergency lights kicking in, Ardyn pounced, warping her way like she had seen Noctis do. She instinctively summoned a daemon to intercept him. The light was feeble enough that it could manifest now. It stopped Ardyn for a moment, which was enough for Luna to get further away. Not for long though. Luna knew she could make zero mistakes here. One slip up, and Ardyn would destroy her. And likely enjoy every second of it.

* * *

 **Till next time! Later!**


	28. Chapter 28: Daemon vs Daemon

**Greetings Everyone! I've tried slowing down my posts a little to give myself time to have more material ready, but unfortunately I still haven't had much of a chance to write. Real life has intruded a bit-new boss at work, lots of deadlines, so I've been too tired to write in my (limited) downtime. Here's hoping I have some time to catch up this weekend. I still have a little bit more ready after this, so I'm not totally out of material yet. Anyway here goes and thanks for sticking with it! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Luckily the car Noctis had "procured" was a pickup truck. That meant 5 people could comfortably fit in it and get to Insomnia pretty quickly. Ignis insisted on driving. He knew that Noctis was far from calm. He could detect the icy fury emanating from him, and knew he was in no position to drive sanely. If even Ignis, known for his calm, was about to lose it with his concern for Luna and the world, he knew that Noctis had to be even worse off. He would not let the party die, after all this, by being knocked out of a vehicle because Noctis drove like a madman.

Still, Noct was different from how he was 3 years ago, Ignis had to concede, glancing at Noctis who was grudgingly riding shotgun. His anger, while palpable, was cold and controlled. It wasn't directed at all and sundry. It was focused, and fused with a determined intent. As though Noctis was letting the anger give him the strength to do what must be done. What had happened to Noct in the crystal, Ignis wondered.

Aranea was wondering the same thing. She remembered her shock at seeing Luna "aged" from what, she now knew, was a daemon. However, the same had happened to Noctis from "being in the light". Still, his aging looked good on him, she thought. It made him look, heroic, manly. If she wasn't already idiotic about Gladio, she might have had her head turned by Noctis's "new look." She broke off ruefully. She guessed Luna would have something to say about that.

Not to mention Gladio's reaction…although if it made him want to "prove" to her that he was just as manly, she might not mind, she thought with a flash of heat. She broke off, frustrated. This damned world needed to be saved. She knew Gladio would have her even if it were in pitch darkness forever, but she was not about to settle down as Mrs. Aranea Amicitia and spit out Gladio juniors in this type of world. She did not want to spend her life worrying about him dying in his next daemon battle, or having children destined for the dark. Only when light returned could she and Gladio be together. It didn't matter if they were up against insurmountable odds. She would fight, and die, if it meant light would return to the world.

Gladio looked at her, as though he could detect her thoughts. He was attuned enough to reading her face by now, she thought ruefully. Maybe he could? He just took her combat-scarred hand in his larger one, and together they watched the deep darkness around them, their contact fortifying them for the battle to come.

Prompto figured he should guard the car. He was the only one who could do distance attacks right now, so he was scanning around, looking for daemons to take out. It seemed like they were all congregated at Hammerhead though. He hadn't seen a single one for several miles now, and it made him nervous. He was so happy that Noctis was back, but it made him remember the buried part of himself that could be an assassin. What if the code word Ardyn talked about was accidentally uttered? What if he saw it on TV or something and snapped? What if after all this he ended up killing his best friend by mistake? He had to stop this line of thinking. One step at a time, man, he told himself. First they would take back Insomnia, then he could figure things out.

* * *

Luna was doing her level best to size Ardyn up as an opponent, but she had to keep moving. He kept warping to get close to her. She summoned her daemons to block his approach. He wasn't using daemons himself—the arrogant bastard must think he didn't need them for the likes of her. But even without them, he was formidable due to speed alone. The throne room was too small for a fight like this, she realized. She needed a bigger space, to give her more maneuverability.

She summoned her giant, and had him break the door behind her. It led out into a large anteroom. She remembered this room, having had to wait in it before speaking to King Regis

She dared not retreat any further. She knew the room beyond this one was a narrow hallway, which with Ardyn's speed would get her cornered all too easily. This room would have to do. She'd have to be careful. The leather armchairs and the zen gardens in the corners could trip her up if she wasn't careful.

Ardyn strode in, not even warping this time. This left him temporarily slow. She summoned her daemons to swarm him. He effortlessly summoned some of his own to engage them. It was like two battering rams trying to hit each other, almost perfectly symmetrical fighting between her daemons and his. Still, she took heart. His daemons weren't annihilating hers, which meant that, as far as daemon summoning went, they were on equal footing. And at least he was taking her seriously as a threat to the point where he figured he had to summon daemons himself and not hold back.

He was examining the fighting daemons, then glanced back Luna's way. "Not bad, Luna," he said, a tinge of reluctant admiration in his tone. "But in a direct fight, I am still stronger than you," Ardyn said mockingly, then he teleported her way again with a smug chuckle.

It was like they were playing a sick game of tag, she realized. He kept trying to get close, and she kept eluding. How the hell was she supposed to attack him directly? Her daemons were holding their own against his. Maybe what she had picked up from them would be enough to do him in?

She did a frantic inventory of her daemons. Death was useless against an immortal man. Stop was only temporary. Toad, useless. Petrify…that had potential. It had even worked against an astral. She summoned her petrify daemon and prepared to launch the spell.

Ardyn raised his hand, and the daemon absorbed into him as though he had called it back to oblivion.

Ardyn laughed. "Sorry about that," he commented in amusement. "I guess that one wants to ally with the strongest one here. And that's apparently me," he added brightly.

Luna just stared in stark disbelief. And within her, she could hear all the daemons muttering. "He's right, you're weak. We are done with your lies."

"Come, let's 'purify' Luna," Ardyn mocked, then raised his hand again.

This time, Luna dropped to her knees as all of her daemons fled from her, ripped away to join Ardyn instead. She felt their absence like a gaping void. The fight between the daemons stopped as well. They looked at each other in confusion for a moment, then all retreated into Ardyn.

Ardyn didn't even need to warp now. He sauntered forward, reached down, and roughly tilted her chin up so she was forced to look up at him.

"You should have left this one alone, Luna," he said, almost regretfully. "If you had just stayed in the crystal world, you would have stayed safe."

She spoke coldly, without fear, ready to die. "So what happens now? Are you going to kill me? Or maybe you will torture me first? Go ahead. You don't scare me. You are just a slimy bastard who is too immature to move on from the fact that you were slighted in the past. Because it was 'too hard' to be a hero, you decided to become a villain."

Ardyn's grip on her jaw tightened, but he looked genuinely nonplussed. Good, Luna thought angrily. She went on. "You can do what you want with me, but Noctis will destroy you. He will burn you with the light. And every Astral he has in his power will use their powers against you. I hope you like being stoned, frozen, zapped, drowned, and stabbed. You will get it all, at the same time."

Luna should have quit when she was ahead. Ardyn's look of discomfiture changed to pure eagerness. "Yes! I've waited so long for that!" Then he laughed like a madman. She stared at him, truly appalled.

He shoved her into one of the armchairs and summoned some daemons.

"Keep an eye on her. Don't let her escape. And the only one allowed to consume her is me," Ardyn said coldly. Then he strode out of the room, towards the elevators.

At the moment, Luna didn't care that she was basically imprisoned by daemons. Ardyn was gone for now, and that was enough.

* * *

The leather chair Luna was ensconced in might as well have been a prison cell. Any time she moved, she heard the agitated rustling of daemons, warning her that even breathing was a bad idea. She was effectively trapped, and forced to come to terms with her failure.

As always, she fell short. She had had such bold thoughts of leveraging the darkness to fight Ardyn on his level, to show him once and for all that she was not his plaything. Instead he had played her for a fool, too weak to face him in battle and have even a slim hope of winning. After all of this, after all she had done, she was still weak. And that was what rankled the most.

She didn't care what he would do to her anymore—she didn't even care about killing herself to escape from it. She had lost, utterly, and completely due to her own incompetence, and deserved whatever dark fate lay in store for her.

Except, she no longer had daemons within her. On the one hand, it made her weak, but it also made her feel, lighter. Like she had been weighted down by them, and it had finally lifted. She was no longer cursed, she realized. She stared at her hands—the myriad scars from the countless daemon magic spells she had unleashed and the daemons she had pulled out of herself were quickly fading. She studied the "healing" in wonder. Even when things were at their darkest, she was still being given back the light. Maybe she could do something with this? Except that the daemons weren't letting her even shift in her seat.

"What are you planning," a familiar voice said. She glanced up to see her giant hovering nearby as one of the guards.

"Nothing," she replied.

"I've lived within you for 15 years. I know when you have something on your mind. Forget about it. Even if you escaped this room, you'd have bunches more daemons to handle in the dark. In order to counter them, you'd have to take the service stairs down to B1 where the circuit breaker is and turn the Citadel lights back on. And the damn service stairs are pretty bright, even in this light."

She stared at him. Was he giving her a hint?

"I can stall them for a bit, but not for long," he said, confirming her suspicions.

"You, would help me," Luna asked, stunned.

"Don't read too much into it, kid," he said. "I happen to like conflict, and I think giving you another move to make against Ardyn would be in my best interest."

It occurred to Luna that, even after all these years, she didn't even know the Giant's name. "Do you have a name," she asked him.

"I'm a daemon. We don't have names. Now, start running," he ordered, then began engaging the other daemons in the room.

Luna didn't need to be told twice. She bolted toward the hallway, charging through the fire door to the stairwell. Her Giant was right. The emergency lights were pretty bright in the stairwell. With luck, no daemons could spawn here. Then she was making her way down the stairs as fast as she could to get to B1. It would be a lot of stairs….

* * *

"So that's how it is," Ardyn commented to Ifrit. "I confess I thought your loyalties had…shifted."

"Hah! As if I would take orders from her," Ifrit riposted.

Telling Ardyn that she had gotten Ifrit to obey her…it was just like Luna to come up with a lie like that in the heat of the moment, Ardyn thought with a flash of respect. She really was a lot like him. Well, maybe less so now that she was daemonless he thought smugly. But really, she should be thanking him. He had given her what those fools in the crystal couldn't—3 years in there, and she had still not been purified by the crystal's light. With one brief battle, he had relieved her of over a decade of darkness. He wondered what else he could relieve her of.

He owed her as well—she had alleviated his boredom for awhile. Now if Noct could just get off his lazy ass and sprint to his ladylove's rescue, all would be well. Although, who knew if Noct would actually be ready when he showed up? He'd have to "test" him.

"We might have company soon," Ifrit warned him. "She was fighting with a team. They saw me take her."

"I assume you mean the Chocobros," Ardyn asked smoothly.

Ifrit shrugged indifferently. "If that's what you call that posse of idiots that surround Noctis, then yeah. There's that bitch with them too."

"Surely you have never called fair lady Shiva that," Ardyn mocked smoothly.

"You leave her out of this," Ifrit snapped. All it did was tell Ardyn he had struck a nerve.

"When you fight the Chocobros and Aranea, I suggest you treat her with respect," Ardyn instructed dryly. "She's liable to tear you apart if you don't."

"I've got 'em," Ifrit said.

"Good. Be sure to give them a 'warm welcome," was all Ardyn said. It was time to return to his wife and take her to task for having lied to him.

* * *

The wind whispered between the abandoned buildings, rustling the dead leaves and newspapers that still lingered from 3 years ago. The silhouettes of the dark buildings rose up like tombstones. For all that Noctis was ready to return to his kingdom and settle things, even he was disturbed by what he saw. He kept thinking about the crowded, bustling city he had left behind, and what he had been doing the last time he was here.

"You ok, buddy," Prompto asked him.

"Yeah," Noctis answered after some hesitation.

"I can't believe it has been almost four years since were last here together," Ignis commented, a tinge of nostalgia in his voice.

"We knew we'd make it back someday," Gladio added firmly.

Aranea, not having the memories here that they did, was keeping an eye on things while they were temporarily distracted. It was she who saw the daemons first.

"Dammit! Daemons on our six," she snapped out, getting the team ready for battle.

"These are past the 'level cap', guys," Prompto observed.

Gladio rolled his eyes at the "Kings Knight" reference, but caught Prompto's meaning. While they weren't at the level of the Behemoth King, they were still stronger than any daemons they had fought so far.

It was nothing the five of them couldn't handle though. Fighting with Noctis again was just like old times. It was so easy to fall back into old habits—knowing what kinds of moves Noctis was going to make, backing him up, and effortlessly tag-teaming attacks to bring the daemons down quickly.

"Bring it on," Gladio thought. With all of them together, they were unstoppable.

* * *

Luna never thought herself out of shape, but running down probably 50 flights of stairs would do anyone in unless they were an endurance runner. She was winded and gasping by the time she reached the basement. And when she opened to the door to the basement, she knew she would have to run more. The lights of the storage room were flickering, dim, allowing daemons to flourish. Would they let her pass? Could she outrun them?

She sized up her options. Stealth seemed to be the best option here. She knew running would be too loud, and she doubted her lungs would stand it at this point. She inched her way cautiously in. She heard a snakelike hiss, and her blood went cold. There was a Naga in here? That thing could petrify her, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. And it was big, fast, and could see in the dark. And if it petrified her she would be totally incapacitated when Ardyn found her… she had a childlike urge to stomp her foot in frustration. Everything she tried to do was fraught with failure.

If she could just brighten it up a bit more in here—but she needed to get to the damned breaker to even be able to do that. There were just too many daemons between her and it. Then she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She glanced down at her hands, and saw the scars had completely faded, and that her hands were almost luminescent. It looked like, the fabled powers of light Oracles were supposed to have. What she had tried and failed for years to achieve. She stared at her hands in disbelief. The light was feeble, but it was there! Could she do more with it?

She remembered what her mother had tried to tell her in the crystal. "Even in the darkest times, light is always there. Imagine a pitch dark tunnel that has a small light at the end. Focus on that light, and it will get bigger and bigger. Once the light is big enough, you will be able to wield it."

Luna imagined that now—she took a big risk in a daemon-infested room and closed her eyes. She heard the daemon sounds in startling clarity, but she could tell they were a safe distance from her. It was almost like she had blindsight—she could sense the daemons, even in the dark. It was like when she had had the daemons within her, but she no longer did. It was not an Oracle's power. Had her years with daemons allowed her to sense their presence even when they were gone from hers?

As Luna focused on the darkness, a light appeared, like a blowing candle in the abyss. She fixed her mind's gaze to that light, and as she watched, it got bigger, changing to a torch, then to a rising sun. She opened her eyes. The daemons were gone. The lights of the Citadel were back on without her having had to touch the breaker.

She laughed, hysterically. Ardyn thought he was so badass he could turn the lights off with a wave of his hand? Well she could reverse it with a wave of hers. "How do you like being without an army, husband dear," she said aloud, mockingly.

Now it was time to light up all of Insomnia.


	29. Chapter 29: Battle of Ice and Fire

**Hi again! Still dragging out the posts to give myself more time to write-things have still been busy out my way. Here's hoping I will actually have time to write this weekend. Anyway here goes. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

That was unexpected, Ardyn thought. He had not expected Luna to be meekly cowering in her chair, waiting for his return, but he had at least expected her to be pinned down by daemons. Returning to a lit, daemonless room was, disconcerting. Had she found the breaker? But that was impossible! The daemons would have stopped her from even leaving the room.

Did she still have daemons in her power? No, that was unlikely. He had ripped them all from her in the last battle. What the hell was she up to? Well, it was simple enough to find out. He waved his hands again, and the building went dark. Ten seconds later, the lights were back on.

Now this was getting annoying, he thought. Was she just sitting by the breaker? It would be easy enough to go down there and see. However, he realized that by turning off the lights again, she now knew he was back, and that he was close enough to know what she had done. By the time he got to the basement, she would be well hidden. He wanted to kick himself for making such a stupid mistake. He should have let her think she won, then meandered his way down there to "discipline" her. He couldn't help smirking at the absurdity. He had brought the Emperor to his knees, but was now outmaneuvered by a woman and a damned circuit breaker. How, mundane.

"Well, fine. You can have your lights, Luna," he thought. He would wait in the throne room. Let the threats come to him where he could control the environment. Ifrit would handle the Chocobros and Aranea. And if Luna was dumb enough to come back up here, well, that would be just too bad for her…

* * *

"Something's going on in the Citadel," Prompto exclaimed. "The lights keep going on and off."

"It's amazing they are even still on at all," Gladio replied.

"It just shows us where we need to go. Let's go," Noctis commanded. He had to focus on the end goal. If he thought about where Luna was, and what could have happened to her, he would fall apart. But if Ardyn had harmed Luna in any way—well, he would make Ardyn suffer dearly for that.

The party made their way to the courtyard of the Citadel. The skyscraper loomed brightly before them. But blocking the way, seated on his flaming throne, was Ifrit.

Ifrit didn't even grace them with conversation first. Without even bothering to get up, he launched flame jets their way, turning the entire courtyard into an inferno.

"To the fountain," Ignis ordered, dragging Noctis to duck behind the protective wall of a fountain in the courtyard. Gladio did the same to Aranea and Prompto.

"Any ideas," Noctis asked the group, watching the flames fly by just above their heads.

"We can't even get close with those flames," Aranea said, frustrated.

"Noct, do you think you can warp strike him," Ignis asked, cool and clipped as always.

"It's worth a shot," he replied.

"Can you take someone with you when you warp," Aranea asked.

"Yeah if they hold onto me, but everyone who has tried always throws up."

"I remember that," Prompto said. "Remember when we tried to use it to steal comic books when we were 12?"

"I got you out, didn't I," Noctis snarked defensively.

"But I was barfing for like 10 minutes after."

Ignis sighed. "I'll pretend I didn't hear what you two just said. But we've established that it is possible at least. This means two of us could potentially leverage the speed and get to him."

"I'll go with you," Aranea stated. "You get me close enough I can jump above the flames and crash down on him."

"Aranea! Did you just hear what they said," Gladio asked in concern. "We don't know if Noct can outrun the flames. And if you are sick and disoriented after, you will be a sitting duck!"

"More like an egg in a frying pan," Aranea quipped back. "Your concern is noted, but I'm the only one who can do this. The rest of you can't jump high. What happens to you guys when you get close?"

"Prompto has guns," Gladio blustered back.

"What good do you think bullets will do against flames," Aranea argued back.

Gladio sighed. He knew when he was beaten. "Just, be," he was cut off when Aranea leaned forward and kissed him. Before he could even gather his wits to respond, Aranea broke off and grabbed Noctis's arm.

"Let's ride, your Highness," she commanded.

Noctis complied, warping them forward. He warped in a serpentine fashion so that the flames could not lock onto them, and deposited Aranea as close as he could to the gigantic flame monster. Then she jumped, high and quickly, and began her crash down move. At the same time, Noctis warped forward to stab the corrupted Astral.

Ifrit had to move his flames close to himself as a shield, which gave Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto their openings. The battle was joined.

Aranea adjusted her trajectory at the last minute to avoid the flames, and made her way over to join them.

"Sorry. Couldn't get close after all that," she commented.

"It stopped its flame attack, so I call it a success," Ignis said suavely.

"And you're alive. That's all that matters," Gladio added in relief.

"And you didn't barf, either," Prompto replied, impressed.

Noctis ran back their way, frustrated. "Screw this! I'm summoning," he snapped. "Shiva, please lend me your power."

There was no reply.

"Goddamn it," Noctis replied. "Bahamut, Leviathan, anyone?"

Bahamut heeded his call. The winged armored being emerged from the sky and swooped in, dropping building-sized swords as he descended. The swords converged around Ifrit—any one of which prepared to destroy him. It was only due to Ifrit's flexibility that he was able to avoid them.

The attacks didn't connect, but they left Ifrit temporarily spent. Bahamut retreated to the void, his powers temporarily depleted.

"Ifrit's flame shield appears to be down," Ignis quickly observed.

"'Fire' at will," Prompto asked, question in his pun.

Ignis's charging forward with his daggers to land hits on Ifrit's feet and legs was his only reply.

Ifrit's flames may have been weaker, but he was still big and strong. His sheer size meant he could cover a lot more ground than they could. That meant there was nowhere to hide to tend to wounds if needed. It was down to being a purely offensive battle now, no time for defense.

* * *

Like a kid with a new toy, Luna was eager to test her new powers and their limits. She was not optimistic enough to think they were enough to defeat Ardyn with. And testing them on him was a terrible idea. A chill swept through her at the thought of their last battle, and she could not face him again so soon, without knowing what she could do.

If she could turn on the Citadel lights, maybe she could turn on the lights in the other buildings. Or the streets even! If she could do that, then there would be no daemon army, and the Chocobros and the Hunters could make it through. Then they could all keep Ardyn at bay themselves, indefinitely if need be, until Noctis returned.

She smirked at the thought of Ardyn fidgeting uneasily on the throne, surrounded by a horde of angry Lucians. Then she shook her head to clear it. She had no idea what her powers were, or if she could even do that. She'd have to leave the Citadel first, and see what she could do outside. At least the elevators worked now, she thought with relief. She never wanted to see another set of stairs again as long as she lived.

* * *

They had the "Ravus strategy" down to a science now. Noctis and Aranea attacked from above—doing their best to stab Ifrit's head. Gladio and Ignis attacked his feet, doing their best to slow him down. Prompto shot at his torso. With a full range of opposition, Ifrit was definitely suffering, but still couldn't be brought down.

Noctis and Aranea lunged forward again, just for Ifrit's flames to return, hotter than ever. They had to back off again.

"Looks like Ifrit's really pissed off now," Prompto commented.

"Any ideas, Iggy," Gladio asked. Grim silence was his only reply.

"King Noctis," a noble feminine voice resonated from the Ring of the Lucii.

"Shiva! Is that you," Noctis asked.

"Yes. I had hoped Ifrit could return to us. But it is apparent that he has fallen too far. Command me, and I will, stop him."

Noctis did as he was bade, and Shiva emerged from the ring in a flurry of snowflakes. She took Noctis by the arm, and together, they approached Ifrit. From there, Shiva took charge, approaching Ifrit as though they were more than just comrades, whispered words to him that nobody could hear, then gently kissed him. He turned completely to ice.

"Finish it now," she commanded Noctis. He lunged forward and struck him. The once powerful fire being shattered into icy shards, and was no more.

"Now, you must take on the Dark One," Shiva told Noctis. "Farewell, Noctis Lucis Caelum," she whispered, then disappeared back into the ring.

"She's a total badass," Prompto commented in awestruck respect.

"Her, attire, leaves something to be desired, but indeed," Ignis added primly.

"Oh, I think it gives plenty to be desired," Gladio observed. "You know, if you are into that sort of thing," he added with a nervous look towards Aranea.

It didn't suffice. She used her shoulder and shoved him. "You pig," she said with asperity.

Even with all of her strength, she didn't move him—he was big and strong himself. He just put his arm around her and held her close, his warm contact showing Aranea that any jealousy on her part was not necessary.

Only to be interrupted when they caught movement out of the corner of their eyes. They glanced sharply up the steps of the Citadel to see Luna standing there, staring at the group in surprise.

Then Luna's eyes captured Noctis's. She walked down the remaining steps in a daze.

"Noctis," she breathed as she got close. "Is it, really you?"

Noctis stared back in shock for a moment, trying to digest that it was really her, and trying to see if she was ok. There was so much he wanted to say to her—lambast her for putting herself into danger, telling her that he loved her. But all he came up with was bursting out, "what's wrong with your dress," like a total idiot. "That's what I came up with," he thought to himself. "What an asshole."

She looked down at her white dress. It was scuffed and had some minor tears as though she had been in battle (she had been) but it wasn't like it was in tatters. And that was what he wanted to know after all of this, she thought with asperity.

"I didn't get a badass costume change like you," she replied angrily. It really was unfair. She had to admit the black suit and regal cape Noctis was now wearing looked good on him. He looked, intimidating, she realized.

"Damn it! That's not what I meant," Noctis said. "Are you, injured?"

"No," Luna said. It was strange that after keeping her secrets about her daemons, now she was wary about telling him she no longer had them. It was more because he would ask how, and if she told him Ardyn had taken them, it could start a storm she didn't want to see.

Luna sized Noctis up. The years in the crystal must have been tough for him. The last time she had seen him he had been, boyish. That was gone. His face had hardened, his hair had grayed, and he hadn't shaved in days. He looked like, a man. And a powerful one. And she had once kissed him, she remembered with a jolt. She felt her face flame. She hoped he wouldn't see it.

Noctis was also sizing her up, intently, as though he could see everything she had been through. He thought he saw bruises on her chin, which disturbed him, but it was hard to tell in the shadows. The fact that he had once kissed her was like a burning ember between them.

"So," Luna cleared her throat. "What happens now?"

"I take my kingdom back," Noctis said, flatly.

* * *

So, Ifrit was defeated, by Shiva no less, Ardyn mused, staring out the window of the throne room. He would have banked everything he had that Shiva would not have had it in her to do him in. How do you take down somebody you love, even if they are corrupted beyond all reason? But then again, astrals were not human. They were monsters who didn't care who they hurt as long as they got their way. Just as they had hurt Ardyn, and poisoned the minds of his own family to turn on him as well.

He shook his head to clear it—bitterness availed him nothing. Besides, he should be thrilled. The only way Shiva would appear to take down Ifrit was if there was a powerful conduit to manifest her. The only one who could was Noctis. Dear Noct had finally returned. The question was, was he now the "Chosen King", or in his haste to rescue Luna, had he decided to abandon the crystal in a rash, misguided attempt to save her? He hoped Noct wasn't that much of a shortsighted idiot, but there was no guarantee of that.

Luna really did have Noctis in the palm of her hand, didn't she? Perhaps he should have found a way to exploit that better? Oh well. Still, he didn't want to waste his time with Noct if he wasn't the "Chosen King" yet. One-sided fights were so boring. There had to be more ways of testing him to be sure. And if he failed those tests, well…ruling over this darkness forever had its merits. Maybe he actually preferred that to the death he had dreamed of for so long. Immortality was so much more fun when you actually had power to go with it. Maybe it was a blessing if Noct failed to achieve "Chosen King" status?

He would find out soon enough. He had another trick or two up his sleeve that would hopefully force Noctis to show his hand. Ardyn strolled back to the throne. He had to be ready to greet his guests.

* * *

"And how do you plan to take your kingdom back," Luna asked Noctis.

"Defeat Ardyn, bring light back to the world, go from there," Noctis responded blasé as ever.

"You know what will happen if you," Luna replied, just to be cut off when Noctis grabbed her shoulders.

"You," then he glanced to everyone else. "All of you, have sacrificed so much for me. For this. It is my turn."

"Not sure if my efforts count as a sacrifice," Aranea replied. "But if they do, know that as much as I like you, I didn't do it for you. I just want our world back."

"They do, and it's more than enough," Noctis replied, regal dignity present in his tone. "Thank you, all of you. I will take it from here."

The team stared at him. Luna knew what she was hearing. Noctis had finally taken on the mantle he was born to wear. He was now a king, ready to sacrifice all for his kingdom. She wouldn't let him.

"You're not going up there alone," she stated matter-of-factly.

Noctis was still holding her. His grip tightened. "Yes I am, Luna. I'm not exposing you to any more of this."

Luna was sick of this. She was not going to let Noctis protect her now, after all of this. They were going to do this together. Even if she could do nothing, she wouldn't let him die alone. And the fact that he wanted her to let him go infuriated her. "Bullshit," she exclaimed, ignoring Prompto's shocked gasp at the fair lady Luna cursing like Aranea. "I am going with you, and that's that!"

Noctis's eyes narrowed. "I have let you have your way long enough, Luna," he rasped. "Did you really think I would let you run into danger alone and not do anything about it? What kind of wuss do you think I am," he demanded.

Luna stared at him a moment, gaping like a fish. She had never heard him speak to her like this. Then she found her voice in sheer fury. "You _are_ a wuss—going off to die! Excuse me if I think saving you from your goddamn self is a better use of my time, you arrogant, princely bastard!"

It was a flash in his eyes that tipped her off that she had gone too far. Noctis pulled her closer. She knew he was going to kiss her. She stood there, frozen, waiting for him, willing him to. His head descended…

"Easy there, lover boy," Aranea cut in. "You have to help us kill that asshole first."

The spell was broken. Noctis released Luna. She thought she detected a bit of reluctance though, but could not be sure.

"We are all going with you, Noct," Gladio said smoothly, as though nothing had happened.

"And what kind of King would you be if you didn't allow your loyal subjects to look upon their castle one last time," Prompto added.

He had Noctis there. Maybe after all of this, he still couldn't bear to go to his destiny alone.

"I don't deserve you guys," he said, reverently.

"Allow us to be the judges of that," Ignis replied, suavely as ever.

The six of them made their way into the Citadel.

* * *

The Citadel was much as the Chocobros had left it. With the lights on, it looked like it had any night before they left. The only difference was the lack of humans other than themselves. There used to be guards, servants, reporters, hangers-on. All of them were gone now, leaving just the Chocobros, Luna, and Aranea's footsteps to echo on the black marble floors of the empty lobby.

"I almost wish we would bump into some daemons now," Aranea said nervously. "I don't like this."

"They can't show up in this light, right Luna," Prompto asked.

"I don't think so," she replied. "But I don't know if Ardyn will turn the lights off on us."

"If he does, we may need the help of your daemons, if you would," Ignis said calmly.

Luna tried to keep her expression neutral, but Noctis knew far too well how to read her.

"What's wrong," he asked, sharply.

There was no help for it. "I, don't think I can summon them anymore." That was all she could say. She hoped Noctis wouldn't ask for an explanation. To her profound relief, he let it slide.

"We can figure it out," he said, calmly. "If that prick turns the lights off on us, I think we can hold our own anyway. As long as the lights are on, the elevators should work too, right?"

"That should save us the walk up," Gladio volunteered.

The elevator arrived with an insultingly mundane "ding", and the six fighters for Lucis stuffed into the elevator, only to be briefly stymied by all the buttons.

"Um. I forgot the Citadel was so big," Prompto said. "How do we know where Ardyn is?"

"He's in the throne room," Luna said, with certainty.

Noctis turned towards her, seemingly full of questions. She pointedly ignored him. She didn't need to get into "how much danger" she had been in. What mattered was the path forward.

The elevator opened up into the same hallway Luna had fled through on her way downstairs to the breaker. She couldn't help but break into a cold sweat thinking about the last time she had been through here, and how close she was again to Ardyn. Without thinking, she clutched Noctis's hand like a frightened child. He looked her way, startled, for a moment, but then took her cold hand in his warm one. Strangely enough, the contact made her feel, safe. Like Noctis could protect her, and wouldn't let anything happen to her. She had been on her own for so long that trusting another to protect her felt, alien, almost terrifying. However, the deepest part of herself wanted to lean on Noctis, depend on him, trust him as she had never trusted another.

The two of them, plus the stone silence of the rest of the party, made their way to the outer reception room.

"It looks like, a battle took place here," Ignis observed, taking note of the tossed-aside furniture and the scuffed sand of the decorative zen gardens.

Luna flinched. Had she done that, or had her daemons in the fight?

Noctis glanced around, then stared at Luna intently. "Is there something you want to tell me," he asked, gently, but with a sharp undercurrent that was forcing an answer.

She needed to stop trying to keep things from Noctis. It was always worse. "My, daemons did this. When Ifrit brought me here, I, was forced to attack Ardyn. My daemons, defected in the process. Ardyn decided to leave me for later, so I was able to escape and turn the lights back on. That's all. Now can we get on with it?"

Noctis collected himself with an effort. "I'm going to make Ardyn pay. But we will be discussing this further later," Noctis threatened, then strode forward to the throne room doorway. Right before opening the door, he turned.

"Guys," he said, almost humbly. "You don't need to do this. This is my ascension. Stay here and be safe."

"Just open the goddamn door," Gladio said, sharply.

Noctis complied, and wrenched open the door to his throne room.

* * *

 **We're getting close to the end now-an ending I have not yet written :-( I'm getting there though. Not to spoil anything, but I'm not a fan of our heroes and heroines dying at the end, so make of that what you will. Hope you stick with it.** **Anyway till next time!**


	30. Chapter 30: Unleashing the Assassin

**Howdy! I got a bit more written over the weekend, and I'm not sure what my work schedule is going to be, so I'm posting some more now. I'm getting close to the end-just about have it done but still needs a bit more plus polishing. Hope you like this one in the meantime!**

* * *

The Royal Retinue plus Luna and Aranea could tell Ardyn knew full well they were coming. He was lounging indolently on the throne, surveying the door with a lazy watchfulness. He didn't rise, but gave them an insolent smirk and a half-assed salute as they entered.

"I'm afraid you're out of luck," Ardyn addressed Noctis. "The throne brings you here. It seats only one," he added darkly, a mocking echo of his first meeting with them back on the pier at Galdin Quay almost four years ago.

"Off my chair, jester. The King sits there," Noctis responded, coldly.

Ardyn chuckled and rose, only to raise a booted foot and scuff it on the velvet seat.

"Ah, Luna dear. I'm so glad you are back. I missed you so," he added smugly. "You left before I could tell you what a great time I had, ripping your daemons from you."

Luna gave a syrupy smile. "I had such a great time too," she replied, a mocking echo of him. "Without your help, I would never have been able to return to the light." She made her hands glow, showing him just the barest flicker of the oracle powers she now had. Maybe she should have kept that hidden a bit longer to keep the element of surprise. However, the startled look on his face was worth it.

"You are a fast learner. Aren't you, Luna," he commented, a twinge of respect in his tone.

Then he turned his attention to the others. "And I see the fair Knights of Lucis are here, as is the traitor from the Empire."

Aranea laughed aloud. "That's a great one coming from the Emperor's killer," she replied.

"Indeed. The term 'pot, kettle' comes to mind," Ignis observed suavely, but with a cold edge of hatred for the monster before them."

"You know why I'm here 'Chancellor'," Noctis said coldly. "If you're done mocking us all, then let's do this."

"Oh, I never stop mocking life's absurdities. It's too boring otherwise," Ardyn drawled back. "However, if you insist." Then he turned to face Prompto and said flatly, "Nothing is true. Everything is permitted."

Prompto dropped to his knees and screamed. With stiff, shaking hands, almost as though they weren't his own, he drew his gun from his holster.

"I, must kill, Noctis Lucis Caelum. No wait! What the hell am I saying! Oh shit! It's the code word! Run, Noctis," Prompto said, brokenly, as he struggled to maintain his sanity.

"So, your dear friend is an assassin after all," Ardyn observed dryly, having plopped back down on the throne to watch the show.

Noctis ignored him, focusing his attention on Prompto. Prompto was rising almost robotically, his trembling gun arm falteringly pointed towards Noctis.

"Tackle him," Aranea whispered to Ignis, who was closest.

Ignis was sizing him up. Prompto's unsteady gun arm was a liability, almost worse than somebody with an intent to shoot. "We can't, or the gun may go off. Noct, get out of there."

Gladio made his way between Noctis and Prompto to shield his King. However, Noctis wouldn't let him.

"Shield Luna," he ordered sharply

"Oh, how romantic," the peanut gallery heckled from the throne, ignored, of course.

Noctis kept his eyes fixed on Prompto. "Don't fight it anymore, Prompto," he said. "Just shoot until your gun runs out. Get your orders out of your system. I'm fast enough I can dodge them. Trust me."

Luna looked at Noctis in horror. Was he nuts? Even he could not outrun a bullet.

"Noct, please, I," Prompto said weakly, then turned the gun on himself.

As the others were crying out in horror, Noctis was already running forward. He tackled Prompto, forcing him to the ground—his gun arm getting brutally wrestled aside so that the gun went off, a wild shot that went towards the throne, hitting Ardyn in the gut.

For any other man, it would have been poetic justice. However, Ardyn was still immortal. It went right through him, to lodge itself in the back of the throne itself.

Ardyn just dusted off his clothing where it had hit. "That was, unexpected," he observed dryly, still surveying the scene like it was the best play ever.

Noctis broke the tackle to sit beside Prompto. The fall had returned Prompto to his senses. "I. I'm so sorry, Noct," he said. "I, should have left long ago, as soon as I knew what I was. Then I would have never been in a position to almost—"

"I told you if you did something weird, we would stop you. We're friends, remember?"

"But…"

"I'm not about to let you kill me, or yourself," Noctis said firmly.

"Aww. How sweet. Since Luna is already taken, by yours truly no less, maybe you should marry your little gunman instead," Ardyn mocked.

"Shut your motherfucking mouth, you depraved son of a bitch," Ignis cut in, stunning the room.

Even Ardyn was shocked silent.

Prompto was still digesting what he had done. "But, I might do it again," he commented, fearfully.

"Not with that arm, you aren't," Aranea cut in. She had heard the sickeningly familiar crunch of a bone breaking when he fell, and already knew what she would find when she looked at his gun arm. It was twisted to an unnatural angle.

"Your arm is broken, kid," she said.

"Oh, good," Prompto said, then passed out.

The party looked to each other, and to Ardyn, to see what they should do next. It was apparent somebody needed to stay to look after Prompto. Everyone else wanted a go at the fiend before them, even if they would die trying.

Ardyn decided for them. He raised his arm, and instantly Gladio, Aranea, and Ignis collapsed to the ground, unconscious as well.

"What did you do," Noctis demanded in fury.

"They have no place in this. The battle of Kings! Come, Noctis," Ardyn hissed, then warped out of the hole in the wall Ifrit had left when he deposited Luna.

Luna looked to the rest of the party.

"He used a sleep spell," Luna said in relief. "They are alive, but asleep." That explained why she was unscathed-even with her daemon magic stripped from her, she still knew enough about how it behaved that she could resist it.

"Will, you stay here with them," Noctis asked.

She shook her head, regretfully. "Don't make me do this," she said. "I, need to be with you, to the end," she whispered.

Noctis reached out and tilted her chin up to look at him. "Why," he asked, dread and hope in his tone.

Luna blushed. "I think you should know," she stated, as firmly as she could.

Noctis knew this wasn't the time and place for it, but he didn't care. He yanked Luna into his arms and kissed her. It was not the sweet, gentle first kiss they had shared. It was desperate, rough. He knew this was the end, and he would have to cram years of passion he would never get into one explosive moment. Luna was shocked, but she began softening under the temptation he offered. Only for a cold draft from the broken window to drift over them, reminding them of what they needed to do.

Noctis broke the kiss gently, then had to hold Luna a moment so her weak knees could find their strength again.

"Do you still want to go down there," he asked her.

"More than anything," she responded, her voice still a little husky.

Noctis raked his hand through his hair in resigned frustration. "Ok. Hold onto me," he ordered. She threw herself back into his embrace, then he warped them out of the Citadel to the street below, where Ardyn eagerly awaited.

* * *

Noctis teleported 50 stories in no time flat. It was a testament to his powers as the Chosen King that he could warp this far. Luna clutched at him for dear life as she felt the cold open air surround them for a few terrifying moments. Then Noctis landed on the street below with catlike grace.

Luna disengaged from his arms, and together they turned to face their foe.

"The once hopeless and hapless prince, ready to reclaim his throne and his queen," Ardyn oozed mockingly from his position a few yards away. "Let's make this a battle for the ages!" Then he lunged forward, sword drawn, to engage Noctis.

Noctis shoved Luna aside, and met Ardyn's lunge. From there the battle was on.

It was like Luna's battle with him, times a thousand. He was fast, deadly, and was slashing at Noctis with brutal intent. He blocked seemingly every lunge. Were Noctis's powers not enough, Luna wondered from her gawking position a relatively safe distance away.

Even as she was thinking those thoughts, Ardyn caught Noctis's sword with a fierce riposte. With almost feral strength, he pushed Noctis down. Then when Noctis was down on the ground, temporarily defenseless, Ardyn kicked him in the gut for good measure, laughing triumphantly along the way.

After all the low blows Ardyn had dealt them, this one pitched Luna over the edge. She wouldn't stand here and watch in horror as her beloved was beaten and butchered before her eyes. Without even thinking, she ran forward, and with all of her weight, crashed into Ardyn, knocking him over onto the hard concrete. She had him pinned. He gazed up at her in surprise and fury, but quickly smoothed his features into his customary indolent smugness. He gave her an "insert your own innuendo here" look, a mockingly sweet smile, then threw an arm around her waist and ruthlessly tossed her aside. She landed a few feet away, bones jarred from the impact.

Her efforts were enough. Noctis was already back on his feet. He glanced Luna's way, quickly, saw that she was already returning to her feet, then ran back in to engage Ardyn.

Ardyn jumped back. "Two against one isn't fair," he mocked. "Let's even the odds a bit."

Then he summoned a gigantic reaper and sent it straight towards Luna.

Luna stared at the reaper, getting flashbacks to the Mythril Ruins. It had wrecked her last time, and now she was totally daemonless. Its glowing eyes surveyed her underneath its hooded cloak. There was recognition there. Luna knew, instinctively, that this was the reaper that had once been in her power.

The brief flash of recognition faded as quickly as it had arisen, and it raised its hands to launch a death spell. Now that Luna knew how it worked, she had a better chance of evading it. However, if she did, would it hit Noctis? His battle with Ardyn was too close. Noctis had two potential threats. Luna had to divide and conquer and take her fight elsewhere.

She began running down the street, doing her best to run in a serpentine fashion—she remembered the death spell could hit her from a distance, so she had to keep it from connecting if at all possible. Since she had resisted Ardyn's sleep spell, it was possible she could resist the death spell. However, she did not want to risk finding out the hard way that she could not. As she ran, she was thinking frantically. How could she take a daemon down without her daemon powers?

* * *

"What happened," Aranea said groggily, sitting up from her reclining position on the floor in the throne room.

"I believe we endured a sleep spell," Ignis said prosaically, looking around quickly to see that everyone was all right.

Gladio was already sitting up and looked to Aranea. "I guess we can say we finally slept together," he said, flirtatiously.

"Really! You're going to do this now," Aranea snarked back.

"Seeing as I was asleep next to you two, I would say that remark is in rather poor taste," Ignis replied repressively.

"How's Prompto doing," Aranea said, striving to change the subject.

"I'm fine, except that my arm feels like hell," Prompto replied, voice taut with pain. "But I guess things could be a lot worse. Where's Noct?"

Gladio was already running to the window to look. "He's fighting Ardyn. We need to get down there."

"Go ahead, guys," Prompto said brightly. "I'll keep the crystal covered. You guys go down to him."

"A little first aid would be the logical next step in this case," Ignis said, pulling out a regen potion and pouring it on Prompto's arm. The green glow spread, leaving a normal, unbroken arm in its place.

"Wow," Prompto exclaimed in wonder.

Ignis looked over to Aranea. "After your comments in Zegnautaus Keep 3 years ago, I thought it prudent to start including potions that heal broken bones in our repertoire. It's gratifying to know after all this time it would serve a purpose after all."

"Hmph. You have them _now_ ," Aranea snarked back, but she looked to Prompto in relief.

He was already using his newly healed arm to push himself to his feet.

"I've gotta ask, Prompto," Gladio said warily. "Do you still have any urges to kill Noctis or, you know, yourself? If you do, I've gotta warn you that—"

"The only one I want to kill now is Ardyn," Prompto said coldly. "Or any daemons we bump into along the way."

That answer sufficed, and the quartet made their way back downstairs.

* * *

"There. That's _much_ better," Ardyn taunted as he glanced at Luna running away with the reaper in hot pursuit.

Noctis was standing a safe distance away, sword drawn.

"When I stop you, the daemons stop too," Noctis said coldly.

"Oh, that's what you think? Sorry to disappoint you, dear boy, but it doesn't quite work that way. Surely you don't think you can kill me then just go on your merry way? Surely _I_ don't need to tell you what being the 'Chosen King' is all about," Ardyn replied condescendingly. "Unless, can it be? In such haste to save your lady fair you chose to forsake the Power of Kings to assist her?" He added a theatrical gasp for good measure. "You threw it all away over a woman, my woman in fact, didn't you," Ardyn taunted darkly.

Noctis was done with the taunts. "The Power of Light," he exclaimed intensely, manifesting all of the royal arms around him, each one glowing with the power he commanded, his very action contradicting everything Ardyn had just insinuated.

Noctis lunged forward, knocking Ardyn back with such force that his foe slammed into one of the neighboring buildings amid the chaotic sound of broken glass. Noctis himself wasn't immune to the forces of physics and was forced back himself after the blow, to end up hitting a building across the street. He righted himself before Ardyn, who staggered through the rubble on his side of the street, wiping blood from his split lip with one hand and dragging his sword along the ground with the other.

"Ah. The powers you now possess. They are truly magnificent! Let us have a Battle of Kings," Ardyn exclaimed triumphantly. He too launched a ring of weapons around himself, glowing with a much darker light, and levitated.

Noctis now knew without a doubt that what Bahamut had told him was true. The only way Ardyn could manifest such power was if he was in fact a Lucian royal who had been granted the powers of the crystal. He had to fight a dark shadow of himself—and it would take every element of wit, will, and strength he had to win.

He levitated high above the buildings of Insomnia to meet Ardyn at his level. At least Luna was elsewhere for this one—he knew she would be destroyed if she were anywhere near them right now. But then again she had a battle of her own to fight. She knew daemons though. He had to trust her to prevail.

* * *

Luna was still racking her brain about how to stop the reaper as she turned a corner a few blocks away from Noctis. She could hear his fight in the distance, but had her own obstacles to pay attention to. The street was pitch dark. She turned sharply to see the reaper glide forward towards her. It had kept pace with her with terrifying ease. Usually daemons were strong and slow or fast and weak. The reaper was strong, deadly, and fast.

"Did you really think you could keep me at bay forever," it hissed at her, confirming her suspicion that it knew her.

Talking back would avail her nothing. She could see her death in its gaze. It wanted, no, needed, to kill her. It was the embodiment of death-impartial, implacable. As far as it was concerned, Luna had cheated death in the Mythril ruins, and it had to regain the balance.

Luna felt a cold trickle of superstitious fear. A fear of death that she had not had since all those years ago, the fear that had first thrown her into Ardyn's path. The daemon raised its skeletal hands, ready to launch the spell that, if she wasn't immune, would age her, make her shrivel and waste away. How could she fight back without her daemons? How could she fight with the light of the Oracle?

Then it occurred to her. Daemons and light didn't mix! She closed her eyes again to envision the light in the darkness. Her blindsight was still there as well, allowing her to dodge the death spell just before it connected. The flame at the end of the tunnel spread, becoming a fireball of light. She opened her eyes. The ball of light was in her hands.

The daemon was staring at it, fearfully, as though it was suddenly seeing its own death within the glare. It was right. Luna tossed it, as she had cast spells thousands of times before. It connected and engulfed the daemon in a bright white light, irradiating it. It didn't even have a chance to scream. It died in lonely silence, fading away into nothingness.

Luna looked at her hands as though they belonged to somebody else. She was expecting to see them burnt or damaged from the spell somehow, as the daemon spells always had affected her. However, to her surprise, her hands were pristine. The spell had not hurt them. She could now wield the light. Ardyn could summon whatever daemons he wanted. She would vanquish them, as Noctis would vanquish him.

* * *

 **So, for good or bad I found a way to tie the Assassin's Creed stuff into my story a little-in a much darker way than cannon (the Assassin's Creed DLC was adorable even though it had a lot of bugs). Still I think Prompto deserves an angsty conflict to overcome. Hope you didn't think he was too OOC this round. Ardyn's days are numbered (FINALLY). Here's hoping I find a way to save our heroes and heroines ;-) Till next time!**


	31. Chapter 31: Duel of Kings

**Greetings All! This is a short chapter, but it sets the stage for the grand finale. Let's get to it shall we?**

* * *

Luckily there were no obstacles in their way—bringing Noctis and Ardyn's duel to the skies above the skyscrapers was actually a good idea. Noctis couldn't help but remember the story Luna had told him years ago about the crystal being a fancy car and granting him superpowers. He knew she had cobbled that bit of fiction together out of thin air, but she was righter than she knew. Flying through the air above Insomnia was just that. He was almost awestruck by the powers he had been granted. However, he was beginning to question if they were enough.

Noctis was exhausted. Even with the power of kings, he was struggling against Ardyn. It was as though the fight were perfectly symmetrical. For every lunge he would make, Ardyn would parry it with equal strength. Every time Noctis would speedily retreat to a safe distance, Ardyn would lunge forward with equal speed.

It seemed that Ardyn was tiring too though. It was hard to tell, but it seemed that his movements were getting slower. His strikes didn't have as much force behind them. The two of them were also gradually dropping closer to the street below. Noctis knew he couldn't sustain airtime, levitation, whatever it was, for much longer. He wondered when the Kings of Lucis would give up on him.

Finally, they both ended up back at street level. At least Ardyn seemed to be in the same boat as Noctis regarding endurance. He was winded from the effort. "So, a war of attrition then," he said raggedly, staggering forward.

The luminous blue wraiths of the Old Kings appeared, surrounding them both. It appeared to be the end. Ardyn looked around at them, then to Noctis.

"You have indeed been granted the power of Kings. The Kings of Yore are even on hand, calling you forth to oblivion," Ardyn commented, irony ever present in his tones. Then he struck, catching Noctis off guard, and knocking him to the ground. "Yet when your father died, you were off playing with your friends," he hissed. Then Ardyn kicked Noctis in the side. "And when your beloved betrothed herself to me, you stood by and let it happen," he added coldly. "How desperate our 'dear relatives' must be to rely on you."

Noctis leveraged himself up with an effort. And with the last of his strength, he gathered the Royal Arms around himself once more. And one by one hurled them at Ardyn, each one inflicting a fatal wound to the immortal fiend. "So that is how you would end it," Ardyn commented, then collapsed to the ground, mortally wounded.

Noctis stood over his fallen enemy. Ardyn was now completely at his mercy.

"Now it is over, Majesty," Ardyn spoke in a fading voice. "What will you do now? Banish the daemons? Return light and peace? Tear me apart then run away and marry Luna?"

Noctis could have chosen to return spite for spite, bash Ardyn's smug face in with the royal weapons. But Noctis knew if he did that, in some way it would be just what Ardyn wanted. Besides, Noctis was better than that. He was a King of Light and knew that sometimes true strength lay in having power and choosing not to use it. A lesson Ardyn had never learned.

"Now, you can rest in peace," Noctis said gently. "Close your eyes, forevermore."

Ardyn gave a weak smile. "I shall await you, in the beyond," he whispered tauntingly, then faded away like a fallen daemon.

Noctis tensed. He knew slaying him would not be so simple.

"Noctis," Luna exclaimed, running up to him, feeling his face and torso frantically, feeling for wounds. "Are you ok," she demanded in a breathless rush.

Noctis just took Luna's hands in his. "I'm, ok," he said. "Are, you?"

"I'm, fine, Noctis," she said, in all honesty. His relieved smile said it all.

Luna glanced warily to where Ardyn had faded. Could it really be this simple? She seriously doubted it—she knew Ardyn too well. Her doubts were temporarily interrupted by Aranea, Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio arriving on the scene.

"Good, you're both alive," Aranea said briskly. "Is that bastard dead?"

Noctis looked to Luna then to the rest of the group. "No," he said. "I know what I need to do next."

Luna's shoulders slumped in resignation. Her assumption had been correct.

"Wait, what the hell," Prompto demanded, only to turn around and see a horde of gigantic daemons making their way forward towards the Citadel.

"What's going on," Aranea asked. "I thought you would have taken care of that prick by now."

"No time to question that now," Gladio said. "We've got some daemons to kill."

"Wait, guys," Noctis said. "You don't need to do this. I will stop this. Just get to safety and I will handle it."

"Why do you keep telling us that, 'Prince,'" Aranea cut in. "You get the same answer every time."

"Indeed," Ignis said coolly. "We shall take care of things out here. You, do what you need to do."

Noctis looked down at his loyal retinue. It was strangely symbolic that he happened to be standing several steps above them all and that it had begun to rain. "I, this is so hard," he began brokenly. "I'm, sorry I have let things become, like this. I am sorry for everything you have had to endure because of me." He bowed his head before them. "I, will give you all a future to walk tall in."

Luna knew what he was doing. He was saying goodbye. She reached over, and took Noctis in her arms. He put his arms around her, holding her as though she were a lifeline. The Chocobros knelt before their King one last time.

Aranea was more practical. "We've still got daemons on our six guys," she said, tentatively. Gently reminding them that reality was still intruding.

The Chocobros leapt up, then turned as one to face the army, ready to make their final stand.

* * *

Noctis turned and strode up the steps to the Citadel. Luna was not going to let him go to his death alone. She didn't care what objections he gave her, how many "I don't want you to endure this," comments he gave her. She would go with him to hell and back if she could. Noctis didn't do anything but let her walk beside him.

"So, Ardyn isn't dead," Luna commented.

"Ardyn is a being of darkness," Noctis responded. "He's part human and daemon. I may have taken care of his human form, but his daemon form is still there. In the beyond. When I end him there, his existence will end and light will return."

Luna knew daemons. Even if Ardyn had done all of this because he wanted to die (his motives were still unclear to her even after all this time), his inner daemons wouldn't let him. They would fight tooth and nail for the chance to exist, even if that was in the afterlife.

"So, that's why you need to—d die," Luna commented.

Noctis sighed. "I don't know any other ways to get there, do you?"

"I don't buy it," Luna said. "Bahamut told me that with the power of light, I could—"

"Enough, Luna," Noctis cut in. "You have already given too much to me. You have saved my ass more times than I can count. It's my turn to give you a future."

"What future is there without you," she demanded.

Noctis's face twisted in pain, and it made Luna's heart shatter. She couldn't make this harder for him.

"Maybe we can live with the darkness," she said hesitantly. "Humanity has done ok so far. Perhaps we can just walk away. Maybe, we can find a way to exist, and be together." She knew as she was saying it that it was a pipe dream, but it made her feel better to say it.

Noctis gave her a sad smile. "Fishing sucks in the dark," he added flippantly.

Luna did her best to rally. "You are still acting like a 12 year old I see," she said, after dredging up as much cheekiness as she could.

Noctis looked down at her. "Not quite," he said with a touch of arrogance, as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. It was a kiss raw with desperation, filled with everything that ever could have been between them. Luna responded with a feverish abandon that she never knew she possessed. It made their first kiss in the crystal world seem childish in comparison. This was a kiss between comrades in arms, lovers giving their all to fight against the inevitable parting.

The elevator dinged, announcing its presence. They broke apart, knowing what they had to do.

* * *

"We're out of time," Queen Sylva told King Regis.

"Yes, I know. Do you think Luna has enough light to be able to help Noctis," the former King asked her.

"I wish I could say yes, but her powers are too recently regained. I'd want more time to be with her, to teach her."

"We don't have that kind of time, Ma'am," Nyx cut in from his vantage point beside his king. It wasn't like King Regis needed his protection anymore, with them being in the crystal world and all, but old habits died hard.

"We'll have to try," King Regis said intensely.

"You know what will happen to Luna if she fails," Nyx cautioned the ex-monarchs.

Sylva's hands clenched in despair. "Are we sure there is no other way? If she fails, she could…"

"If she does nothing, she, the world, and Noctis are doomed anyway. I'm sorry, Sylva, but there is no other way," Regis reiterated.

"She's tough. I think she has a chance," Nyx said with respect. "I'll give her as much help as I can."

"And I will be there, to tend to her," Sylva said firmly.

With their plan in motion, there was nothing left to do but wait for Noctis and Luna to fulfill their destinies.

* * *

"Where are all these daemons coming from," Aranea demanded, after having taken down her 50th.

"I, don't know," Gladio responded, harried.

"We saw Noctis kill Ardyn, right," Prompto asked. "Why is it worse now?"

"We saw him destroy his corporeal body," Ignis replied. "We don't know if he actually killed 'him'".

"Oh, come on! You mean he has a 'super form' or something," Prompto snarked back.

"It seems to me as though Ardyn was somehow holding the daemons in check. Now that their master is out of the picture to some degree, the daemons have no command and are just attacking willy nilly," Ignis replied.

"Makes sense to me," Gladio replied.

"The question is, what do we do about it," Aranea said. "Besides wait for Noctis that is."

In answer, they suddenly saw bright headlights shining in the darkness down the street. First one set, then another, and still more. The daemons couldn't stand the light and scrambled away, leaving the courtyard of the Citadel daemon free and lit with the headlights of 4 vehicles.

Cindy leapt out of one; Cor and Iris out of another; Holly, Pryna and Umbra out of another, and Cid out of the last.

"I told you my headlights work," Cindy said smugly.

Gladio looked to the motley crew of reinforcements. "What you are doing here," he demanded to his sister.

"It's Operation Take Back Insomnia," she said. "We are the forward guard, and the hunters are bringing up the rear."

"Yeah, they already had 4 blocks of main street lit up at last check," Cindy said smugly.

"And once they've got them hooked up to the main generator, the Lestallum power plant will take over. We should really be able to scale up the efforts once my sisters get folded into the mix," Holly responded.

"I'm so glad to see you Cindy," Prompto blurted out, and to everyone's surprise, ran over and hugged her.

Ignis tensed, expecting the lady mechanic to put Prompto in his place for 'taking liberties', and Prompto had already been through enough. To his surprise, Cindy hugged him back as though she were genuinely glad he was ok.

"Are the lights working," Ignis asked her once she released Prompto.

"Yes," Cor replied for her. "We guarded the hunters a bit as they put them up, but as soon as the lights were up the daemons fled. If we can leave one spot dark in town, we can funnel them there and finish them off."

"Or put them everywhere and leave those bastards with nowhere to go," Cid replied.

"I think the funneling idea is better, Pops," Cindy replied. "I'm still not sure if we will have enough lights for your plan."

"Depending on how things go, we may not need them for long," Aranea said. "Noctis and Luna are up to something above."

"I think it's good we still have them," Prompto said brightly, not wanting Aranea's comments to make his beloved and friends think their efforts were wasted.

"I agree," Ignis said. "If we can use the lights to control the daemon hordes until Noctis does, whatever it is he's planning, we will still be in good shape." He didn't want to broadcast his suspicions about what those plans were and what would happen to Noct in the process. His words to them and Luna's reaction to them had been disturbingly final. Perhaps now that things were stable here, they could go up to be with Noct.

* * *

 **So...I found a way to save Ignis and friends. Can I do the same for Noctis and Luna? Stay tuned for the grand finale to find out! That should be up mid next week sometime. Thanks for reading, as always!**


	32. Chapter 32: Take Back the Light

**Ok Guys! Here is the (hopefully) grand finale. Without further ado...**

* * *

The throne room was empty. A cold draft was blowing in from the hole in the window that Ifrit had left. Noctis realized that the only times he had ever been here when it was empty was when he was trying to sneak in to play pranks on his dad. Now he had a very different reason for being here. His steps were leaden, but set in their purpose. He knew what he needed to do, and Luna knew she had to let him go. She couldn't make herself do it. She clutched his hand as though her mere touch would keep him here, keep him safe.

Noctis used his other hand to wistfully touch the throne, reliving memories of all the times he had been here. The times of mischievous eagerness when he played his pranks, as well as the apprehension of coming in here when he had to either face his father's wrath or ask him for something. Now this room was his, and he had to pay a heavy price for it.

"You should go, Luna," he told her. "You don't need to be here for this."

"Yes I do," she replied, doing her best to keep from crying. "You don't need to, do this, alone. I know it's not much, but for what it's worth, I'm here."

"I, know I shouldn't say this now, but I love you, Luna," Noctis said firmly.

Luna swallowed hard, the tears she was trying to keep at bay spilling over. "Now is the perfect time to say it," she replied sadly. "I love you too, Noct. I always have." Then, even though it broke her to do it, she retreated down the steps to leave the throne to Noctis.

She stood, looking up at him as he stiffly sat down on the throne as though he had suddenly become old. He withdrew his sword and stared down at it.

"Kings of Lucis, come to me," he commanded.

Luna bit her hand to keep from crying out as one by one all of the former Kings of Lucis gathered round Noctis, then ran him through with their respective weapons. She could see Noctis's face twist in pain, his body wracked in agony at the blows. However, he still stayed upright, stoically enduring.

Luna couldn't stand it. She started running to him. She had to do something for him.

"Stay back," he commanded brokenly, temporarily giving her pause. It was enough for Noctis to look at a point over her shoulder.

"Dad," he whispered. "Trust in me." Then King Regis lunged forward to stab him too. Noctis went limp, his life force having left him.

"No, Noctis," Luna cried out, running to him and catching him before he slumped to the ground.

"If you want to help Noctis, you need to let me stab you, Highness" came a familiar voice from behind her. She turned to see the wraith of Nyx hovering there. There was no time to ask questions or make sense of things. In that moment if the devil himself asked her to give herself over to him in exchange for Noctis, she would have done it. She just looked to Nyx and nodded.

"It might hurt a bit, but I think you can handle it. Sorry," Nyx said, then stabbed her through the gut, the sword going clean through. The pain didn't even register. One minute she was in the throne room—the next minute she was in a featureless void.

"Luna, what have you done," Noctis cried out in despair, running her way.

"Oh how touching. My wife decided she couldn't live without me and decided to venture to the beyond just to be with me," came the mocking voice behind Noctis.

They were right. Ardyn was not yet dead. He was standing, dressed as always, but his eyes were glowing like a daemon's. There were also patches of black mist on his face as though he were struggling to maintain a human form.

"No, Ardyn," Luna said coldly, advancing forward with a light ball in each hand. "I'm here to end you."

"Can you really kill your husband," Ardyn asked mockingly, but he was looking at the light orbs uneasily.

"I think you know the answer to that, husband dear," Luna replied just as mockingly. The game was over. She would destroy him.

"Noctis, Luna," King Regis demanded from out of nowhere. "Use the light and the ring together."

They didn't stop to ask questions. Noctis charged forward, making the Ring of the Lucii glow with six different colored lights, including a red light for Ifrit. It appeared as though upon his death his essence flowed elsewhere just as Shiva's had. And that essence's will was to destroy Ardyn. The lights swirled around Ardyn, each one providing an attack with the power and element of an Astral. It was as Luna had threatened in her daemon battle with him: Ardyn would be stoned, burned, frozen, zapped, and drowned at the same time.

Luna wouldn't rely on a nice safe distance attack like she had used on the reaper. After all Ardyn had done to her, all the years of suffering, she needed closure. Her final blow needed to be visceral. With him immobilized by the Astrals's power, she ran up to him, and struck him with her bare lightballed hands. The light burned him, going straight through. The inhuman daemonic roar he made proved how far gone he really was. He was no longer human.

Noctis followed her lead and stabbed Ardyn from behind at the same time she struck him. The combined attack was too much. Ardyn collapsed to his knees and went limp, falling backward as Noctis withdrew the blade from his back.

The black mist faded away, leaving Ardyn's human form once more. With his fading strength, he looked to Luna.

"Why did you do all of this," she demanded. "What did you have to gain by destroying to world? You could have done anything else. Been anyone else."

Ardyn gave a weak, mocking smile. "I was someone else. I was a healer. And was punished for it. I wasn't 'blessed' as you were," he spoke weakly. "I was cursed with daemons that wouldn't let me die regardless of how often I tried. And now," he looked to Noctis. "I finally can."

Noctis nodded and spoke gently, "yes, you may."

Ardyn began fading away, but with his last ounce of strength, he looked to Luna once more. "Luna," he whispered. "If I was ever going to love somebody, it would have been you." For the first and last time, Ardyn's words actually seemed genuine. Then he faded away into nothingness—a form nobody in any realm wanted to claim.

Luna looked to where Ardyn had faded. Strangely enough, she felt, hollow. At some level she was satisfied that he was gone, and knew full well he deserved it. However, she had known him for almost half her life. And, in a warped way, he had helped her. In some ways, she wouldn't be here now if he hadn't taught her and healed her as he had. It was, complicated. She hated his guts, but also wondered if things could have been different if he had not been so twisted. What kind of man could he have been if he hadn't chosen the path of corruption? She shook her head. It was the cards he played and the way it had to be.

She turned to face Noctis. He opened his mouth to say something, but then his hand with the Ring of the Lucii began shaking. He stared down at the ring in resignation. It looked like his number was up. He reached out to Luna and took her hand. He didn't want her to be here, but at some level he was glad that he wasn't alone, at the end of all things.

"Take the damn ring off right now Noct," came King Regis's voice sharply, as though he had caught his son dressing in a silly costume to attend a formal event. Shocked by his dad's use of his nickname and a curse, Noctis complied. King Regis put the ring on his own hand, which instantly began to shake as Noctis's had.

"Wait, Dad," Noctis cried out in surprise.

"You did good, son," King Regis replied. "As did you, Luna. This is my burden now," Regis added with ever present dignity. "Walk tall, both of you." And then the ring shattered, taking King Regis with it.

"Healing Light," Luna heard her mother say, as a bright light engulfed them both. The netherworld was receding.

Nyx gave Noctis and Luna a salute as they were sucked away, into the light.

The last thing Luna heard was her mother saying, "I will always be watching over you."

* * *

Luna opened her eyes as though leaden weights had been dragging them down. She was currently in the throne room of the Citadel, seated in a heated chair that was kind of hard. It took her a moment to realize that she was not in a chair, but was actually sitting on Noctis's lap. Well, this is awkward, she thought.

To make things even worse the throne room doors crashed open to reveal Gladio, Ignis, Prompto, Aranea, Cindy, and Iris. Iris looked from Noctis to Luna wide-eyed, but with a smug smirk. Luna rose, flustered. Noctis followed suit.

"Noct, are you and Luna, all right," Ignis asked intently.

"We're just trying to figure that out ourselves," Noctis commented. "I'm not sure if we are all alive, or all dead."

"Don't be an idiot," Gladio snarked. "We aren't about to be taken down by bunch of daemons. We took those guys out with the help of Cindy and Iris here, and came up to help you out. Looks like we didn't need to though."

"Is Ardyn, dead," Prompto asked.

"Yes," Noctis and Luna said at the same time.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish I say," Aranea replied in satisfaction.

Luna was still digesting Ardyn's last words. They left a niggling sense of—well grief. Had he actually cared for her in his own warped way? Where had the lies ended and the truth begun with him? She shook her head to clear it. It was as she had thought before. He had left them no other choice. And besides, even if she had once respected Ardyn, she had never cared for him. It had always been, and always would be, Noctis.

They heard the sound of awestruck cheering from outside. They all rushed to the window to see what the commotion was. The hunters were staring at the sky, now gray at the edge of dawn. A slight hint of mauve was peeking over the horizon. They had all done it. They had returned light to the world.

"Holy shit we did it," Aranea yelled out in jubilation. Then she threw herself into Gladio's arms. He was ready for it, and the two embraced, heedless of an audience.

Prompto looked to Cindy awkwardly. "Um, did you want to, maybe, uh, watch the sunrise with me," he asked shyly, hopefully.

"Aw shucks. Sure," Cindy said shyly, by her standards. Prompto took her hand in his, half expecting her to pull away. She didn't, and they meandered their way hand in hand to the elevators.

Iris looked at her brother, still embracing Aranea. She smiled in relieved happiness that her brother and Aranea were finally "a thing", but it didn't mean she wanted to watch their PDA. "I want to see the sun too. You want to come with, Iggy," she asked the glasses-wearing hero, also doing his best to avoid looking at the embracing couple.

"Indeed," he said, eager to escape, and in old-timey fashion, offered his arm to Iris. She smiled in amusement at his old school antics, but took it, and they too left the room.

"Congratulations," Noctis commented dryly to the lovebirds.

They broke apart, bright red. Aranea laughed nervously. "I think your King just ordered you to marry me," Aranea taunted with amusement to her devoted swain.

"Uh, as much as I'm loyal to my king and all, I'm not about to listen to him if he asks me to marry anyone," Gladio snarked gruffly.

"Aw, so that means you won't make an honest woman out of me," Aranea asked with a mock pout.

"Let me show you my old quarters first, then see if you still want me to," Gladio replied, totally deadpan.

Luna thought herself pretty immune to innuendo at this point, but she couldn't help but gape at the boldness of that suggestion. Noctis performed a shocked double take. Even Aranea, bold herself, was caught by surprise and blushed.

"That, uh wasn't what I meant," Gladio replied, flustered. "I just wanted to, uh show you how I normally live, and stuff, so you can form an honest opinion…"

"Whatever you say, Beefcake," Aranea cut him off archly. "Let's go," she demanded, grabbing his hand and all but leading him out of the throne room.

Luna and Noctis were left alone. And as large as the throne room was, it still felt small, intimate as they stood together.

"Did, you want see the sun too," Noctis asked her.

"I, don't know. Do you," Luna asked. The conversation was absurd, after all that had happened. But Luna knew she couldn't make any more decisions right now. She could feel the adrenalin slipping away, and when it was gone, she would collapse.

"Nah, not really," Noctis replied. "We can see it just as well from the throne, I think," he replied, and so saying he plodded his way to the throne and plopped down in it, exhausted.

"Come here, Luna," Noctis commanded, regal hauteur mixed with tenderness.

"Why," Luna asked.

"Because this throne is as much yours as it is mine, and you belong in it," Noctis replied firmly.

"Well, not really. I, mean—it's your family's, not mine," Luna replied awkwardly.

Noctis sighed heavily. Then before Luna knew what he was about, he warped her way, grabbed her, and warped her back to the throne to sit on his lap. "This will have to do for now. I will get you your own chair when we marry," he said affably.

"Wait! Shouldn't you ask me first? You can't just assume that I will—"

"Allow me to convince you then," Noctis replied, voice low, dangerous, then pulled her against him and kissed her senseless.

"You're my everything, Luna," Noctis breathed between kisses. "You asked me once, now I'm asking you. Please, be my wife," he begged, desperately. Luna couldn't help it, and ruined the incredibly romantic moment by asking dryly, "I 'asked' you to be my 'wife'?"

"Oh, crap," Noctis exclaimed, raking his hand through his hair embarrassed. Then he laughed and said, "Yeah, that's how I remember it. I had the dress all picked out and everything. You should have seen it."

Luna laughed hysterically. In retrospect, his quip wasn't that side-splitting, but given all they had been through, and the fact that they were here, alive, and in love, made Luna laugh and laugh.

Noctis stopped her by tilting her chin up to face him. "Let me try this again," he said in all seriousness. "Please, marry me. I love—". Luna cut him off by throwing herself back into his arms, giving her acceptance through actions rather than words, and still managing to tell Noctis all that he needed to know.

* * *

The main street of Insomnia was bedecked with flowers, and white confetti was raining down from the surrounding buildings. Luna was lamenting the waste, not thinking she was worth it, but Aranea said bluntly, "As nice as it is that you and Noctis are formally getting married and all, it's more a celebration for the city's rebuilding."

"I can't believe it only took six months to get the city as right as rain," Prompto chimed in.

"With me, Paw Paw, Cor, and Holly on the case, there's nothing we can't get done," Cindy said proudly. Prompto beamed at her in admiration. She smiled back.

"I'd say 'get a room' but I know you guys probably say that about me and Ari here," Gladio commented, putting an arm around his wife.

Luna glanced at her own husband, sitting in the throne to her right. Even if she didn't like the waste, she had to admit the flowers around town and around the throne looked quite beautiful. As was her dress—the simple non dust-catching wedding dress she had always wanted.

Well, technically she and Noctis had been married for awhile—they had had a low-key wedding in Altissia shortly after the light returned. However, in celebration of Insomnia being rebuilt and thriving they had decided to have a wedding ceremony/coronation now to make it formal, and to give the city a reason to celebrate. So as a result, she and Noctis were seated on their respective thrones, her faithful dogs at their feet, making their first impression as the true royal couple of Insomnia.

Ignis glanced at Gladio and Aranea. "Perhaps it is none of my business, but you might want to get Aranea a chair, Gladio. I, understand it can be a bit, uncomfortable for women to be standing too long in her condition."

Aranea rolled her eyes. "If I didn't think I was up for this, I wouldn't be here. Besides, do you really think the offspring of Gladio and myself is too weak to handle it," she added, patting her just-starting-to-show abdomen absently.

"He's right, hon. You should sit down," Gladio replied gruffly. Her muttered cursing was her only response as Iris beat Gladio to the punch and lugged a chair Aranea's way.

"Come on, Ari," Iris cajoled. "I've got to be a good aunt after all to the little guy or gal." Aranea sighed but complied, plopping into the chair resignedly.

"On the topic of weddings and things, I think there may be one more coming up," Prompto said shyly. "I don't want to take away from your big day, Noct, Luna but…"

"I wondered when you two were going to bring it up," Noctis replied. "I mean, that ring on Cindy's finger is pretty obvious."

Cindy beamed, and waved her ring hand around excitedly. "It's just on my finger for today though," she commented. "It's going on a chain around my neck as soon as I get back to Hammerhead. I don't want this pretty thing to end up in somebody's manifold."

"Congratulations," Luna exclaimed. "Have you booked a venue yet?"

"We want the resort in Galdin Quay," Prompto said. "It just books up like crazy."

"I can pull some strings," Noctis said calmly. "Being King does have its perks."

"That would be awesome, but so cheating," Prompto replied.

"Just let me know, alright," Noctis replied.

"I believe we should make ourselves scarce," Ignis said. "It is Noctis and Luna's formal wedding day after all."

"Too true," Cindy said. "Let's go Prompto."

Gladio took his wife's arm, ignoring her grumbling that she and their impending kid didn't need to be coddled, and also vacated, bringing Iris and Ignis with them.

Luna and Noctis were the lone humans in the throne room, Pryna and Umbra their silent companions. Noctis looked around the rebuilt, festooned throne room in a daze. The past six months had been crazy—with the rebuilding, and helping the populace get over any residual trauma. He was so glad he had Luna by his side. He could not have done this, or any of it, without her. Her support, her love, was all he needed. He had never noticed how bright it could get in here—the sunlight was streaming through the stained glass windows, diffusing its myriad colors onto Luna.

She looked like a prism, and indeed she was. There were so many facets to her that, just when he thought he knew her well, he would find something new. And he loved every minute of it. He cupped Luna's chin, then leaned forward to kiss her.

Luna kissed him back. She should probably tell him, but it was too early to be sure just yet. But she strongly suspected that there would be an heir to the Lucis royal family quite soon. There would be time enough to tell him later—the future stood out brightly before them. For now they could finally rest.

* * *

 **And that's it! Hope you don't find the ending too "sappy" but I figured our guys deserved it. The "cannon" ending is what prompted me to write FF15 fanfic in the first place-it made me so mad, and I wanted to explore ways it could have gone more happily. Anyway, that's a wrap. Thanks so much to all my faithful readers. Special shout outs to KingPlotBunny and xx-Coventina-Xx for their regular feedback and support. Thanks also to my faithful readers in the US, Canada, Singapore, Brazil, Vietnam, and the UK. I don't know you guys and gals by name, but without you popping up on the reader logs so quickly after I posted new chapters, I never would have had the courage to keep going. Thanks to you all for reading my mad scribblings ;-) Till next time! Here's hoping Episode Ignis gives me more ideas ;-)**


End file.
